Bonne Foi
by Lily77974
Summary: UA. Edward Masen a été transformé en 1918 et abandonnée par celui qui l'a engendré. Il n'a jamais rencontrer Carlisle et se nourrit de sang humain... Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Bella Swan pour une nuit qui va tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une traduction de l'excellent "Bonne foi" d'Amesthyst Jackson. Fiction entièrement pensée du Point de vue (POV) d'Edward.

Je pourrais lui transmettre quelques reviews et n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques car les reviews m'encouragent vraiment dans cet exercice périlleux de traduction. J'essaie de réaliser une taduction assez fidèle de cette fiction géniale même si certains passages ont failli me provoquer un accident vasculaire cérébral.

Merci et have fun.

**Disclamer** : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

* * *

C'était une nuit sans lune et nuageuse - idéale pour la chasse. Les humaines étaient si stupides, errant toujours seules dans des endroits mal éclairés, tard la nuit, sans personne aux alentours pour appeler à l'aide. Personne qui _pourrait_ les aider. Les humains étaient une dérision précaire par rapport aux êtres comme moi. Les Vampires.

Au cours de ce siècle où j'avais vécu en tant que vampire, j'avais perfectionné mon existence. Au tout début, il m'avait été impossible de côtoyer des êtres humains sans m'en nourrir. Mais avec le temps, ma soif s'est émoussée, me permettant de m'alimenter à quelques semaines d'intervalle, une fois par mois au besoin. Si je m'attardais dans des secteurs plus fortement peuplés, le nombre de mort passait inaperçu. Non pas que quelqu'un pourrait me coincer. Je ne laissais jamais aucune trace, déguisant mes repas en homicides typiques, et personne n'a jamais rien deviné. En outre, je pouvais facilement charmer les humains dans le but de leur faire croire en mon innocence. Particulièrement quand je pouvais entendre leurs pensées, leur dire exactement ce qu'ils avaient envie d'entendre afin d'être convaincus.

Ce soir, je pris l'occasion de me nourrir, puisque les conditions étaient idéales. Un lundi soir, en plus. Personne n'était dehors dans cette partie du campus, en particulier en ce début d'année scolaire. Excepté, sans doute, cette fille pâle sortant de la bibliothèque qui venait juste de fermer.

Je la suivi silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint le bout de l'allée. Je me permis alors de faire résonner mes pas sur le trottoir. La fille sursauta, puis trébucha sur le trottoir et laissa tomber ses livres. Je m'approchai sous le prétexte d'être utile, préparant des yeux larges et sincères pendant que j'offrais mon sourire le plus charmant.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu t'effrayer. » Lui dis-je en lui remettant les livres qu'elle avait fait tombés et jetant un coup d'œil dessus rapidement. Tous de Jane Austen. C'était soit une romantique, soit une étudiante en littérature anglaise, ou les deux. Je souris intérieurement. Ce genre était convenable. Un peu piquant parfois, mais généralement agréable.

« Ca va. » Dit-elle, en rougissant. Le sang qui se précipita à son visage combiné avec le souffle qu'elle expulsa, me frappa comme une boule de démolition. Elle était si, _si_ suave… comme le freesia. Le venin se libéra dans ma bouche, et je su que mes yeux noirs l'effrayèrent. Son coeur se mit à crépiter rapidement et elle irradiait la peur.

« Je suis simplement nerveuse, » Continua-t-elle, regardant ses pieds. « Tu sais, avec ce tueur en série dans les parages. »

« Ouais. » Dis-je. Elle était au courant. « Tu ne devrais pas te balader toute seule comme ça. C'est dangereux. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois travailler pour payer mes cours, alors je dois étudier tard la nuit… »

« Laisse-moi marcher avec toi. » Proposais-je. Je ne jouais jamais avec mes proies avant la mise à mort, bien que ce soir, je m'éloignais certainement du plan habituel. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que planter mes dents dans sa gorge et boire tout mon soûl. Elle me satisferait tellement… C'est la raison pour laquelle je me montrais patient. Elle sentait trop bon pour se précipiter, elle devrait être savourée.

« D'accord. » Convint-elle, étreignant ses livres contre sa poitrine tandis que nous commencions à marcher. J'ouvris mon esprit pour écouter les pensées autour de moi – J'avais besoin de les entendre afin de m'assurer que personne n'entendraient les hurlements, parce qu'elle souffrirait certainement si je la buvais aussi lentement que je voulais - et je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi pour y arriver. Je me concentra, mais il n'y avait rien. Je pouvais entendre les insectes bruir dans l'herbe, le climatiseur vrombissant de la cafétéria, mais dans sa tête, rien. Son esprit pouvait-il vraiment être vide ?

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ton nom ? » Essayais-je. Sa réponse devrait faire écho dans ses pensées.

« Bella Swan. » _Rien_. « Et toi ? »

« Edward Masen. » Je souris. Sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta, mais toujours aucunes pensées. J'étais déconcerté. Aucun humain ne parlait sans penser. Je ne pouvais simplement pas l'entendre. Cela ne s'était jamais produit avant, pas en 90 ans. Qu'était-elle ? Pourquoi son esprit se fermait à moi ?

Aucune importance, décidais-je. Je pouvais la charmer sans entendre ses pensées. Je le faisais tout le temps.

« Où allais-tu ? » Demandais-je par convenance, en repositionnant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Collins. » Répondit-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Je laissais presque échappé un grognement en voyant l'éclat de sa lèvre écarlate pendant qu'elle la libérait de ses dents, mais je pris sur moi pour le réprimer.

« Etudiante de première année alors ? » Demandais-je d'une voix tendue. Cette conversation devenait plus dure à chacune de ses réponses m'envoyant un souffle dont le parfum me mettait l'eau à la bouche.

« Oui. Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient curieux, étrangement curieux pour une conversation si banale.

« Etudiant en deuxième année. » Répondis-je. J'avais tendance à rester deux années au même endroit ; je n'avais jamais été au-delà.

« Tu ne ressembles pas à un étudiant de deuxième année. » Dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était dans l'incapacité de résoudre une énigme. J'étudiais la ride sur son front comme si je trouvais que ses pensées y étaient écrites.

« Tu ne ressembles pas à une étudiante de première année. » Répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux qui habituellement rendait palpitant le cœur de mes proies. Oui, je l'entendais, ce petit saut dans le battement de son coeur. Magnifique.

« Que veux tu faire ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu étudies ? Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant pour… pour autant que je me souvienne. » Elle rougit encore, et je me demanda pourquoi, même si je la maudissais de rendre cette situation si difficile. Si seulement je pouvais m'approcher et presser mon visage contre sa joue rougie… Sentir cette délicieuse odeur de près.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchis. « Bien que je pense à la psychologie. » J'étais déjà un expert en esprits humains ; c'était le mensonge parfait. « Et Toi ? »

« Littérature anglaise. » Répondit-elle. Comme je le suspectais. « J'ai toujours aimé la pensée selon laquelle un livre semble différent chaque fois que tu le lis, parce que ton esprit le traite différemment… Heu… Je suis désolée, ce n'était probablement pas ce que tu voulais savoir. »

« Pas du tout. » Répondis-je, me demandant pourquoi j'étais intéressé. J'haussai les épaules. La fille était éloquente, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était dépourvue de stupidité. Rien de spécial.

« Es-tu d'ici Bella ? » Demandais-je. La présence de proche près d'elle causerait à sa disparition plus qu'une agitation. Non pas que je me garderais de la tuer… Je ne pourrais pas résister à _ce_ sang.

« Pas vraiment, » Dit-elle. « J'ai vécu avec ma mère à Phoenix jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarie quand j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai alors déménager à Forks pour vivre avec mon père. Mais tu n'as probablement jamais entendu parler de Forks. »

« Non, j'en ai bien peur. Une petite ville ? » Je devenais impatient, mais elle ne réagissait pas comme elle était supposée le faire. Où était le flirt ? Les invitations silencieuses ? Elle ne me cédait pas comme elle devrait.

« Oui. » Elle rit. « Les deux ans les plus ennuyeux de ma vie. »

Je roulais presque mes yeux. Les habitants des petites villes exagéraient toujours la misère de leur existence. « Sûrement, mais tu devais avoir des amis… des petits amis… »

« Non et non. » Dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau. « Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intégrer. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi. Tu me sembles assez normal. » Hormis son esprit défectueux.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est comme si mon cerveau travaillait différemment. Ca bloque bien des personnes. »

Et bien, je ne pouvais la contredire sur ce point. « Quoi qu'il en soit, les esprits normaux sont ennuyeux. Les gens sont si prévisibles. »

« Je suis étonné que tu veuilles étudier la psychologie alors. »

J'haussai les épaules réalisant que mon mensonge n'était pas si parfait après tout. Mais personne n'y avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. « C'est les esprits anormaux qui sont intéressants, » Dis-je. C'était la meilleure réponse que j'avais pu trouver, mais je pensais vraiment que ça l'était. Si je n'avais pas désiré le sang de cette fille tellement fort, elle aurait pu être un défi amusant.

« Et bien, tu vas t'amuser avec moi » soupira-t-elle. « Appelle-moi l'expérience A. »

Je reniflais. « Je pourrais penser à faire de meilleures choses avec toi que t'étudier. »

Elle rougit furieusement et je réalisa le double sens de mes mots. Il y eu la réaction que j'avais attendue. C'était la manière sûre d'anéantir la rationalité de chaque humain – les amener à penser au sexe. C'était risible. Je n'avais pas pensé au sexe ces dernières années… J'avais déjà essayé naturellement, avec des vampires femelles que je rencontrais au hasard, mais je ne pouvais supporter d'entendre leurs réflexions… Tellement bruyantes et déstabilisantes. Il était difficile de se perdre dans l'acte quand la femme consacrait sa pensée absorbée sur elle-même. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. J'ai aussi pensé entièrement à moi.

Je jetais un regard contemplatif sur la fille près de moi. Elle continuait de marcher avec ses yeux fixés au sol. Qu'en serait-il avec quelqu'un dont l'esprit m'était fermé ? Pensée ridicule. Je chassa rapidement cette pensée et cela ruina ma bonne humeur. Je devrais la transformer en vampire pour cela mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à gâcher une seule goutte de son sang. En outre, je restais seul. Une compagne ne ferait que compliquer ma vie. Et quelles étaient les chances que je puisse tolérer sa présence pendant un mois, encore moins pour l'éternité ?

Je secouais ma tête, repoussant ces pensées. L'heure n'était pas à l'égarement. Nous nous approchions de son dortoir, et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le moyen de l'obliger de venir avec moi.

« As-tu beaucoup de travail ce soir ? » Demandais-je, en désignant les livres dans ses bras.

« Un résumé, comme d'habitude, » Soupira-t-elle. « C'est le seul inconvénient d'être en spécialisation d'anglais. Je dois écrire un article sur tout ce que je lis. »

« Tu as l'air stressée, » Dis-je, infusant de la sympathie à ma voix.

« Je suppose, » Elle haussa les épaules. « Comme je le disais, je dois travailler, et… ça rend les choses plus difficile. »

« Tu aimerais venir quelque part avec moi ? » Demandais-je en lui souriant délibérément. J'avais besoin de me monter le plus séduisant possible. « Naturellement si tu ne tu sens pas à l'aise, je comprendrais, mais c'est un endroit où j'aime aller quand je dois me détendre. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras. »

Elle hésita, jetant un coup d'oeil sur le dortoir de l'autre coté de la rue et puis de nouveau vers moi. Je souris innocemment.

« D'accord. » Convint-elle.

Je souris comme si j'étais ravi d'avoir sa compagnie. « Merveilleux. Ma voiture est juste en bas de la rue. »

Elle sourit timidement et je la guida en plaçant ma main dans le bas de son dos. Elle trembla mais elle n'hésita pas.

« Heu… » Commença-t-elle, décalant les livres dans ses bras. Je les lui pris silencieusement sachant que ces petits actes de galanteries exerçaient un effet positif sur les humaines. « Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que ta petite amie penserait de tout ça ? »

Je ris. Elle allait à la pêche aux informations et elle n'était pas vraiment subtile. « Je n'ai pas de petite amie, » dis-je, la regardant d'un air narquois. « Tu ne penses pas que j'invite n'importe qui dans mon endroit spécial? »

Elle rougit à nouveau. « Et bien, je ne te connais pas vraiment. »

Je vis de l'inquiétude passer sur son visage et lui sourit à nouveau. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, Bella. » _Du moins, pas du genre de ce dont tu sembles t'inquiéter._

« Désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens facilement. »

J'haussai les épaules. « C'est bien d'être sur tes gardes. Le monde est un endroit dangereux. » Et elle n'avait aucune idée que le vrai danger se trouvait juste sous son nez.

« On dirait que tu parles par expérience. » Dit-elle, tournant ses yeux vers moi. Je me demandais si elle se rendait compte de la puissance de ses yeux. J'avais croisé beaucoup de filles assommantes aux yeux bruns ennuyeux, mais les siens n'étaient pas comme ça. Je m'étonna qu'aucun humain n'ait été plus attiré par eux.

« J'ai vu plein de choses déplaisantes dans ma vie, » répondis-je. Je les avais faites, la plupart du temps, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

Un moment de silence s'en suivi. « Voilà ma voiture, » annonçais-je tandis que nous nous approchions. Je souri en voyant mon bien le plus prisé - ma belle Aston Martin. Une bénédiction provenant de l'héritage de mes parents. Dans le chaos de l'épidémie de grippe espagnole, personne n'avait remarqué ma disparition, et ainsi les possessions avaient été laissées à mon nom assez longtemps pour que je les réclame lorsque que j'avais réussi à me maîtriser assez pour côtoyer les humains. L'argent s'était maintenant accumulé tellement rapidement, profitant de divers investissements et des intérêts engrangés. A présent, je pouvais me permettre de dépenser librement, ce que j'appréciais grandement. La vie était _si_ morne sans quelques nouveaux jouets de temps en temps.

« Waouh, » Bella fixa le véhicule et ses yeux s'élargissent. « Tes parents doivent être aisés. »

Je lui ouvris la portière passager. « Ils l'étaient. Ils sont morts, il y a longtemps. »

« Oh, » Dit-elle, le visage congelé dans l'horreur. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

Je la stoppa d'un signe de la main. « Pas besoin. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour m'habituer à ça. »

Être dans la voiture avec elle, était une torture absolue. Dehors, au moins, la brise avait dilué son parfum. Dans la petite cabine, elle était suffocante. Je me concentrais sur la conduite, nous éloignant de la ville, loin des oreilles humaines.

Je la vis du coin de l'œil se tourner sur le siège. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'où tu étais, » dit-elle, me donnant à nouveau un regard fixe anormalement curieux.

« Chicago, » dis-je, souhaitant qu'elle ne me poserait plus de questions afin que je puisse retenir mon souffle.

« Hum. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir ici alors? Je veux dire, si tu pouvais te permettre cette voiture, tu aurais pu aller n'importe où … »

Je maudis sa curiosité. La soif qu'elle m'inspirait augmenta à chacune de ses paroles. « Je déteste les grandes villes. Je veux dire, j'aime être près d'une ville, pour ses ressources mais le bruit est insupportable. »

J'étais totalement honnête, mais ce n'était que la moitié de l'explication. Le bourdonnement des millions de pensées me rendait fou et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vivre à proximité des grandes agglomérations.

« Ca me semble raisonnable, » Dit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais fréquenté de grandes villes non plus, mais je déteste l'Etat de Washington. Il fait trop humide. »

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le rire étouffé qui s'échappa. « Oui, c'est vrai. » C'était la raison précise pour laquelle je l'avais choisie.

« L'endroit où nous allons est loin en dehors de la ville ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que je m'engageais vers l'autoroute.

« C'est dans le désert. Juste un peu écarté de la civilisation. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et je sentis encore la peur. Ainsi, elle commençait finalement à devenir nerveuse. Si seulement elle savait qu'il avait été trop tard pour elle dès l'instant où elle eut quitté la bibliothèque.

« Tu n'es pas un tueur à la hache au moins ? » Je fus surpris qu'elle me demanda cela mais je supposais qu'elle voulait être rassurée maintenant qu'elle était pris au piège.

« Non, » Ris-je. _La hache n'était pas nécessaire_.

« D'accord, bien, » Soupira-t-elle. « Je te sors tout ce qui me passe par la tête. »

Je renifla. Son esprit volait vraiment vers des situations incongrues.

« Dis-moi en plus sur toi, » dit-elle ensuite.

Je jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil sur son visage. Si enthousiaste. « Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Quels sont tes intérêts ? Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas en cours ? »

J'essayais de penser aux choses que je faisais et qui pourrais lui paraître normales. « Et bien, je cours. Je lis beaucoup et écoute de la musique. Je regarde beaucoup de films aussi. » Je faisais toutes ces choses afin d'écourter les longues heures dues à l'absence de sommeil. J'avais dû les faire aussi pour conserver ma santé mentale.

« Quel est ton livre préféré ? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement. Je réalisa que ça devait être son sujet favori.

J'avais immédiatement répondu à sa question. « L'étranger. »

« Camus ? » Elle semblait incrédule. « Tu aimes l'existentialisme ? »

Je souleva un sourcil. « Pas toi ? »

« Non, pas trop » Dit-elle. « Je pense que c'est une grande philosophie - vivre sa vie à être le meilleur possible et prendre la responsabilité de ses actions, même si d'autres les jugent bonnes ou mauvaises. »

Vers quoi m'étais-je laissé entraîner ? « Ce n'est pas tout fait ce à quoi je pensais. »

« Oh ? » Son sourcil se leva. « Et à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Meursault agit en dehors des espérances de la société mais il est encore lié par elles. Ce qui importe, ce n'est pas qu'il les accepte mais qu'au final, il soit vraiment heureux. »

Le sourire affiché sur son visage me surpris. Elle me regardait comme… Comme si j'étais un idiot fini. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant.

« Je pense que tu as raté une étape, » Dit-elle par la suite. « Meursault était malheureux parce qu'il n'a jamais pris la responsabilité de sa vie. Il s'est juste laissé dérivé, acceptant le sort que le destin lui dictait. Il est finalement devenu heureux lorsqu'il a vraiment accepté l'idée qu'il n'y ait eu rien davantage dans sa vie - aucun Dieu, aucun ciel, et aucun destin. Il a réalisé que nous avons seulement une vie et que c'est la somme de nos choix qui composent les résultats, pas ce qui nous est remis. »

Je ne pouvais pas renforcer cela. Je la regarda fixement.

Elle se décala maladroitement. « Quoi ? Ca n'a pas de sens ? »

« Non, c'est très sensé. Je suis juste étonné par ta perspicacité, » répondis-je honnêtement. J'en arrivais presque à reconsidérer le fait de la tuer. Le monde aurait pu profiter d'un esprit comme le sien.

« Tu pensais que j'étais godiche? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Non, » Je souris d'un air affecté. « Il était difficile de rater cette pile des livres dans tes bras. Je suis juste stupéfait - personne ne m'a jamais fait me sentir comme un tel idiot avant. »

« Désolée, » Marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai tendance à trop parler parfois. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, » Dis-je, fixant la borne kilométrique que j'avais utilisée comme point de repère lors de mes précédentes promenades. « C'est réconfortant. Et nous sommes arrivés. »

Je me rangeais sur le bord de la route et la vis se raidir, regardant le sentier sombre et les arbres de chaque coté.

« C'est ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. Davantage apeurée.

« Non, c'est juste derrière les arbres là. » Je lui sortis ma meilleure ruse, la regardant à travers mes cils. « Tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle inclina la tête. Je souris et fit le tour de la voiture afin d'aller à sa rencontre du côté passager. Notre conversation m'avait distrait, mais maintenant l'impatience me submergea, le venin s'exhortant à couler.

Je la conduis à travers la forêt. Comme promis, la clairière était juste de l'autre côté, formant un petit cercle d'arbres comme un mur se dressant tout autour. Elle se dirigea vers le centre et je la suivi lentement, laissant son parfum se fracasser en vagues contre moi.

« Waouh. » Murmura Bella. « C'est vraiment magnifique. » Elle inclina sa tête de nouveau pour regarder les étoiles, exposant son cou long et lisse. J'observais l'impulsion de sa jugulaire avec voracité.

Bella abaissa sa tête, regardant autour. « Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Chaque semaine ou presque, » répondis-je, me déplaçant lentement plus près. « Quand j'ai besoin de m'évader. »

Elle concentra encore ses yeux sur mon visage. Ses yeux profonds. Ses yeux brillants. « Comment tu as fait pour le trouver ? »

Je haussais les épaules, me tenant à un pas d'elle à présent. « Je fais beaucoup de randonnée le week-end. Je suis juste tombé dessus par hasard un jour. »

« Hum. » Elle s'assit au sol, un peu maladroitement, et jeta à nouveau son regard vers les étoiles.

Je la regarda fixement, me demandant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas encore goûtée. Elle était ici, seule, sans témoins. Son poignet exposé, l'impulsion sourde et presque imperceptible de ses veines – obscurité sombre sous sa peau translucide. Je pourrais la boire lentement, laisser le doux nectar glisser sur ma langue…

Mais au lieu de l'attaquer, je me glissa à côté d'elle. Quelque chose dans cette fille la rendait tellement intrigante. Mon intérêt, ma curiosité - ses réponses tellement humaines, pensais-je avec dédain - maîtrisèrent ma soif en cet instant. Mais pas pour toujours. Il n'y avait aucun mal à en profiter encore un peu jusqu'à ce que je sois absolument prêt.

« As-tu des frères et soeurs Edouard ? » Demanda-t-elle, tournant sa tête pour me voir.

« Non. » Question facile. « Et toi ? »

« Non. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais deux ans. Mon père ne s'est jamais remarié et ma mère n'a plus voulu d'enfants quand elle s'est finalement remariée. Elle était toujours plus l'enfant que la mère de toute façon. J'ai toujours souhaité un grand frère ou une grande soeur … quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de moi pour changer. »

« Ton père ne s'est pas occupé de toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, m'envoyant des vagues de son parfum. « Il a essayé, mais lorsque j'ai emménagé chez lui, je savais déjà me débrouiller seule. En plus, il ne savait pas _du tout_ faire la cuisine. »

Je ris comme prévu. « C'est regrettable. »

« C'est presque plus facile maintenant, » Dit-elle. « Je ne dois m'inquiéter que de moi-même. »

Ca me rappela quelque chose qu'elle avait dite plus tôt. « Pourquoi es-tu restée à ici alors, si tu détestes l'humidité ? »

« Moins cher, » Soupira-t-elle. « Et mon ami Angela a voulu qu'on soit colocataire, ça m'a semblé aussi bien que n'importe quelle autre option. »

Nous retombâmes dans le silence. Elle ferma les yeux, et je me suis demandé à quoi elle pensait, et pourquoi son esprit ne pouvait pas m'en donner la réponse. Cependant, c'était si agréable d'être avec une autre personne et de ne pas entendre les bavardages de son esprit.

J'étudiais son visage pendant que ses yeux restaient fermés. C'était une assez jolie fille. Un peu pâle, mais sa peau avait une teinte merveilleusement translucide qui rendait son sang beaucoup plus apparent. Ca faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas vraiment regardé un humain de cette façon. Elle semblait si fragile, comme le verre. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur des mèches de cheveux tombant contre ses joues, sa bouche dodue, l'arc de ses lèvres… Je me surpris à lever ma main afin d'atteindre ces lèvres pour en tracer les contours, curieux quant à la façon dont elle les sentirait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, me regardant avidement - mais certainement pas avec le genre de faim qui s'éveillait en moi. Je n'écarta pas ma main, intrigué par sa douceur exquise. Est-ce que je ressentirais la même chose avec un baiser? Comment ses lèvres chaudes et molles se recueilleraient-elles contre les miennes ?

J'entendis qu'elle aspirait profondément tandis que je me penchais vers elle, pouvant presque _goûter _la douceur de la tentation et très soigneusement, je plaçais mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je m'étais préparé à la douceur, la chaleur. J'avais su qu'en étant si proche d'elle, le venin viendrait couler librement dans ma gorge. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse comme une flamme à du propane, jetant ses bras autour de mon cou et pressant son corps plus étroitement contre le mien. Je ne m'étais pas attendu aux décharges électriques qui crépitèrent dans mon corps tout entier.

En cet instant, j'étais stupéfié par le parfum impétueux de son sang tout autour de moi, la sensation de l'impulsion dans ses mains et du son clair et rapide de son coeur. Je pourrais mordre sa lèvre maintenant et la douce ambroisie coulerait dans ma bouche.

J'étais entièrement disposé à le faire lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit sur la mienne et je sentis la chaleur humide de sa langue contre mes lèvres. Elle était exquise. Deux désirs luttèrent en moi tandis que je laissais sa langue dans ma bouche - le désir de goûter et le désir de toucher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette fille m'embrassait de cette façon, mais ne pas savoir ne dégageait… aucune distraction, sentant juste son petit corps chaud contre moi…

_Prend-la !_ Hurla mon instinct dormant. _Son sang sera toujours là après que… Tu t'es retenu si longtemps – Prend là !_

Je gémis et me livra à cet instinct. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent ; je goûtais un bout de paradis. Je la tirais lentement vers moi, sentant le choc de sa chaleur contre mon sexe tandis qu'elle me chevauchait. Évidemment, elle aimait ça aussi ; son gémissement vibrait sur mes lèvres.

Je me demandais - mon corps enclenché sur le pilote automatique ; mes lèvres explorant la ligne fragile de sa mâchoire, ma main sur sa hanche lisse sous sa chemise - si je pouvais vraiment faire ça sans la massacrer. Pouvais-je la garder sauve ?

Je ne voulais vraiment pas arrêter maintenant. J'étais déjà dur… Mes érections étaient un enfer a stoppé et je savais qu'elle me laisserait faire tout ce que je voulais faire avec elle. Son excitation inondait l'air, presque tout à fait aussi délectable que son sang. Oui, elle m'aurait laissé volontiers la toucher de toutes les façons. Je voulais essayer, je voulais sentir cette sensation exquise d'une chatte serrée autour de ma queue. L'attente avait été trop longue.

Décision prise, je retirais sa chemise. Elle souleva ses bras afin de me permettre de la retirer et je la jeta en l'air dans l'herbe. Immédiatement, je la tira de nouveau à moi et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il disparut tout aussi rapidement.

Son souffle lourd faisait écho dans mes oreilles pendant que je serrai ses seins nus. Oh, _tellement_ moelleux. Mon gémissement devait avoir semblé curieusement désespéré à ses oreilles, mais elle était le ciel comparé aux quelques vampires avec lesquelles j'avais été - leurs pensées toujours tournées vers des raisonnements insipides. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ces pensées dans la tête de Bella… pas quand elle se tortillait et gémissait dans mes bras. Hummm, j'aimais la façon dont sa chair remplissait mes mains.

Consumé, j'abaissa ma tête pour goûter ses mamelons attirants. Son cri se mélangea avec le goût sur ma langue - comme un doux nectar ; J'aurais fait tout mon miel à partir de sa fleur abondante. Ses hanches s'enfoncèrent dans les miennes en une réclamation silencieuse. Un grondement déchira ma gorge alors que je m'imaginais sans nos vêtements… mon sexe enfoui à l'intérieur de sa chaleur humide, ses seins rebondissant pendant qu'elle me montait. Oui, j'avais gravement envie de ça.

« Edouard » Haleta-t-elle, ses mains agrippant mes cheveux. Mon prénom me sembla délicieux sur ses lèvres et j'appréciais le regard vitré de ses yeux. Cette créature innocente me regarda soudainement si dévergondée, si désinhibée. Le réveil de son côté vicieux m'excita. Douce innocence corrompue.

« Plus. » Elle respira, tâtant le bord de ma chemise. Je la retira, ses mains tombèrent immédiatement sur ma peau, comme le métal à un aimant. Ses paumes chaudes et humides étaient des décharges électriques sur mon corps. C'était presque assez pour réactiver mon coeur de pierre… J'eu l'impression que le sang palpitait une fois de plus dans mes veines. Ce sentiment n'était que pure exaltation.

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche et se posèrent sur mon cou, éraflant ma peau avec ses dents, suçant assidûment. Je me souris à moi-même tandis que je gémissais. Elle ferait un grand vampire. Mais j'aimais son humanité, pensais-je pendant que mes mains erraient sur sa peau élastique. Elle était comme un oreiller dans des mes bras, si flexible… Je combattais l'envie féroce d'enfoncer mes doigts dans sa chair, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas été censés sombrer dans sa peau de cette manière.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules tandis qu'elle continuait son oeuvre sur mon cou, pressant ses seins délicieusement contre moi. J'atteignis le haut de son cul, et la serra encore plus vers moi. Elle haleta et s'agrippa furieusement.

« Plus, » Dit-elle pour la deuxième fois. « S'il te plait, plus. »

J'étais certainement prêt pour aller plus loin encore. Je l'étendis dans l'herbe - elle tomba en arrière comme une poupée de chiffon - et je retira ses chaussures et chaussettes de tennis au loin, impatient. C'étaient des obstacles indésirables. Puis, son jeans - tissu épais cachant sa peau crémeuse et succulente. Quelle torture. Le bouton sauta et le jeans atterrit aussi rapidement dans l'herbe.

Le parfum musqué de son désir dérivait de plus fort en plus fort maintenant, chatouillant mes sens. Le désir de la goûter m'accabla ; je baissa ma tête entre ses jambes et respira profondément.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle convulsa. Je ne la regarda pas pour voir pourquoi mais tira plutôt le tissu de coton en bas de ses jambes et mes doigts pétrirent ses cuisses lisses. Sans réfléchir, je plongea mon nez dans ses boucles soyeuses et goûta à la douceur de ses plis.

Elle était l'ambroisie la plus douce, trop succulente pour que n'importe quel mortel la soutienne. Je remerciais Dieu d'être surnaturel. Est-ce que son sang était aussi savoureux que son sexe ? J'étais hypnotisé, entre son goût et les bruits aigus qu'elle faisait pendant que je la travaillais avec ma langue. Elle ressemblait à un petit chaton - un chaton qui a vraiment de la chance.

« Edouard, » Gémit-elle pendant que j'entourais son clito avec ma langue. Son gémissement envoya un frisson de ma colonne vertébrale et droit vers ma queue. Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'enfoncer en elle. Parvenant à la toucher, je sentis ses plis humides sous mes doigts, la peau soyeuse était douloureusement agréable. Je gémis contre son sexe et elle me répondit avec un autre petit cri.

J'effleura ma langue plus rapidement et commença à déplacer doucement mes doigts. Je voulais la faire jouir avant de la prendre, je voulais être le témoin de la volupté que je lui aurais procurée, dans toute sa gloire innocente.

« E-Edouard - oh ! » Ses cris augmentèrent nettement et je sentis son petit poing dans mes cheveux. Elle éraflait mon cuir chevelu de ses ongles, me chatouillant plus qu'autre chose.

Je courbais mes doigts vers le haut, essayant de la pousser au bord de la jouissance. En réponse, ses hanches s'élancèrent et je la vis saisir l'herbe sous elle de sa main libre. Son pauvre coeur ressemblait à un colibri emprisonné dans un coffre. Un grondement s'échappa lâchement à cette pensée et je me demanda si elle était effrayée, mais c'est à ce moment, avec un hurlement, que ses muscles se resserrèrent avec la force étonnante autour de mes doigts.

Je la regarda soigneusement, admirant la réaction de sa peau irradiant de chaleur, la voûte gracieuse de son corps, la belle colonne exposée de son cou pendant qu'elle jetait sa tête en arrière, sa bouche ouverte sur une plainte. C'était une vue magnifique.

Je n'avais pas cessé de la lécher, savourant son goût, jusqu'à ce que son tremblement diminue. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors je me m'éloignais d'elle et sa poitrine se souleva en un dernier soupir. C'était vraiment une belle petite créature, à la peau douce et fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine. Je voulus l'emmener chez moi et pouvoir l'exhiber, seulement pour mes yeux.

Mais de telles pensées étaient ridicules. C'était juste une fille et elle n'était pas différente des autres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et elle rougit lorsqu'elle trouva mon regard. Je mis ma main en coupe contre sa joue chaude, sentant le sang chaud juste sous sa peau. Mais ses yeux happèrent mon regard. Ils étaient de petits univers, profonds et infinis, et trop sages pour quelqu'un de si jeune. C'en était trop. Je me sentis comme si elle pouvait voir à travers moi. Pour casser cette connexion, je pris à nouveau ses lèvres et elle répondit volontiers, ses petites mains saisissant mes épaules étroitement.

Je grogna faiblement lorsque je sentis ses mains qui glissaient vers le bas mon dos. Je gémis de plaisir, étonné et me pressa contre elle, mon sexe niché contre son entrée. Elle haleta à voix haute.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demandais-je. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi – Etait-il question de ce qu'elle voulait ? Mais je ne voulais pas être comme les hommes que j'avais l'habitude de tuer, ces hommes qui chassaient de jeunes filles et les utilisaient sans même leur offrir la miséricorde de la mort. Elle _devait_ le vouloir.

« Oui, » Souffla-t-elle, me frappant encore de ses yeux. Ils me tenaient dans leur sillage tandis que je plongeais en elle - délicatement ; Je ne voulais pas que ça dérape. Déjà, sa chaleur m'enveloppait, atrocement, fortement, si soyeuse… Je gémis contre son épaule et la pénétra un peu plus.

Elle poussa de petits cris plaintifs, et soudain l'odeur du sang frais assaillit mon nez. Je me gelais dans le choc, luttant avec la brûlure de ma gorge. C'était stupide. Je devrais juste la goûter maintenant. Je pourrais obtenir du sexe n'importe où. Mais ce sang si grisant, si enivrant… oh, c'était un rare plaisir.

Je jeta un regard, tournant ma tête, prêt à boire quand je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. C'était choquant, dur ; elle souffrait. Bella devait être vierge. Naturellement elle l'était ; elle avait été si douce, si innocente. Et je l'avais fait saigner.

Je ne lui dis pas que j'étais désolé – C'eût été trop proche des remords, un peu trop humain. Alors j'essayais de ne pas me déplacer ou de ne pas respirer, essayais de ne pas perdre mon contrôle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demandais-je finalement dans un chuchotement.

« Oui.» Elle respira, saisissant mes bras. « Ne t'arrête pas. »

Je luttais pour me déplacer lentement, frissonnant pendant que je me retirais de sa chaleur et me refoulais dedans. Je n'avais jamais rien senti de pareil. Sans pensées faisant écho dans ma tête, je pourrais me concentrer seulement sur ma propre perception, et les sensations étaient éblouissantes. Elle était si chaude, c'est comme si elle était en feu. Et son corps était si incroyablement sensible. Je voulais rester en elle, enveloppé dans sa peau, pour toujours, avec son petit corps électrique.

« Edouard… » Cet halètement, c'était du pur plaisir. Un frisson apparu en bas de ma colonne, et je me demanda si je pourrais lui faire gémir mon prénom, la faire crier. J'augmentais légèrement ma cadence et l'électricité doubla, tripla… c'était un plaisir infini et persistant, trop et pas assez. Et elle… Elle répondit immédiatement, gémissant et s'arquant en arrière de sorte que ses seins mous étaient pressés contre ma poitrine.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour garder le contrôle, c'était déchirer l'herbe sous ma main et creuser dans la terre humide. Je voulais tellement me laisser aller en elle, sentir le frottement exquis entre ma peau froide et sa peau brûlante. Mais je voulais aussi sentir ses réactions, ses muscles flottant autour de moi et ses petites mains saisissant mon dos. Séduisante petite chose… J'aurais voulu l'avoir encore jusqu'à ce que son innocence ait été complètement corrompue… et je le voulais, le voulais-je vraiment ? Si je pouvais prendre mon plaisir et la laisser sans dommage, je _pourrais_ l'avoir encore…

« Edouard ! » Elle criait à présent, et je vis que ses yeux me fixaient, observant chaque mouvement. Je me suis retrouvé captivé, elle rinça sa joue et entrouvrit ses lèvres qui laissèrent s'échapper de petits souffles d'air tandis qu'elle haletait.

« Plus fort. » Elle prononça ces mots telle une supplique, creusant avec ses ongles et poussant ses hanches dans les miennes. « S'il te plait, plus fort. »

Comment pouvais-je résister à cette demande? Si elle voulait que je la manipule plus fort, j'étais davantage heureux de m'y conformer. Je me déplaça plus rapidement, avec un peu plus de force. Elle lança sa tête en arrière, cria de plaisir, et je grogna à la vue de sa gorge exposée et de l'impulsion perceptible de son sang sous la peau. Ma bouche s'inonda, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la _chaleur_ qui s'émanait en dessous de moi, le plaisir qu'elle me causait faisant rage.

Les cris venant de sa bouche devenaient plus forts avec chaque poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne soudainement tendue. Ses cuisses se serrèrent autour de moi, ses mains saisirent mes bras et ses parois intérieures se figèrent autour de mon sexe. Elle s'agita et se crispa avec la force de son apogée, bouche ouverte dans un cri perçant qui forma mon prénom - mais je ne le remarqua à peine. Je fus rattrapé dans la vague de plaisir qui se brisa sur moi et déclencha ma propre jouissance - la meilleure même que j'avais jamais eu dans ma longue vie.

J'eus la présence d'esprit de ne pas tomber sur elle et de l'écraser. Je me mis sur mon dos près d'elle. Un regard rapide me permis de voir que ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

Maintenant c'était le moment de la mordre ; elle n'aurait pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait avant que tout soit terminé. Mais je m'étais un peu accoutumé à son parfum et il laissa ma logique œuvrer assez clairement pour me rendre compte qu'elle pouvait offrir plus qu'un repas. Le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'avec Bella et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre cela. Peut-être était-ce son humanité qui l'avait rendu si bon ou peut-être le silence de son esprit, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je devais la laisser en vie afin d'en découvrir la raison.

Je l'entendis se déplacer, cherchant ses vêtements éparpillés et je pris ma décision. Je devais encore l'avoir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je l'observa se tortiller dans sa culotte puis commença à remettre ses vêtements. Elle évita de me regarder et je souhaita pouvoir entendre ses pensées ; si je voulais la revoir, je devrais la rassurer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Es-tu prête à partir ? » Demandais-je quand nous étions tous les deux habillés. Elle me regarda finalement et inclina la tête, mordant sa lèvre. Je plaça une main dans son dos et la guida à travers les arbres jusqu'à la voiture, l'aidant à s'installer sur le siège passager avant de me placer derrière le volant.

Dans l'obscurité du véhicule, elle sembla infiniment détendue. Je la regardais discrètement, observant la torsion de ses doigts dans leur chevauchement pendant qu'elle regardait fixement droit devant elle.

« Je n'avais pas conscience que tu étais vierge, » Dis-je. Son visage se colora avec un rougissement. « Je t'ai blessé ? »

« Non. » Dit-elle finalement, jetant un coup d'oeil sur moi. « Je veux dire, pas plus que ça n'était inévitable. »

J'inclina la tête, incertain de ce que j'allais dire. Ce n'était pas une situation dans laquelle j'avais été confronté avant.

En fin de compte, j'opta pour le silence pendant que je la reconduisis de nouveau à son dortoir. C'était maladroit, mais je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose qui lui donnerait une mauvaise idée – c'était ridicule, réalisais-je, puisque je n'avais rien fait qui lui fasse penser à me demander de rester avec elle toute la nuit… Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne _trop_ attachée. C'était simplement cruel.

Une fois arrivés devant son bâtiment, elle commença immédiatement à tâter pour détacher la ceinture de sécurité. Elle avait atteint la poignée de la porte quand je décida finalement quoi lui dire.

« Est-ce que je peux te revoir ? »

Sa tête tourna et ses yeux reflétèrent clairement sa surprise - mais il y avait également du bonheur, ce qui m'assura qu'elle me reviendrait volontairement.

« Oui. Je… Je suis dans la chambre 36. » Dit-elle, mordant cette lèvre encore. « Vient me trouver, si tu veux. »

Je souris intérieurement pendant que je l'observais s'en aller vers le bâtiment, trébuchant au-dessus du paillasson dans l'entrée. Je voudrais certainement prendre une option sur son offre.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui mon mis en Alert Story ou dans leur favori. Ca fait plaisir de voir que le travail de traduction sert à quelque chose.

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me faire une petite review Nienna-lo, Artas, Darkklinne, misiri-addict, Puky, mag, Caelina et eliloulou. Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais ça m'encourage vivement.

J'aurai peut-être dû le marquer sur le Chapitre 1 (un jour je perdrais ma tête) mais cette Fic est en rating M donc attendez vous à voir un Edward et une Bella chauds comme la braise.

Je ne resiste pas de vous mettre le chapitre 2 dès maintenant.

**Réponse aux questions :**

- J'ai traduit 12 chapitres pour le moment.

- Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tout les vendredis

- Oui, j'écris une fic que je posterais lundi je pense.

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer qui, d'ailleurs, aurait mieux fait de concentrer son génie sur Midnight Sun et ne pas écrire Breaking Down.

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteur est la merveilleuse Amesthyst Jackson.

Appréciez.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dès que je fus libéré de la présence enivrante de Bella, je réalisais que j'avais fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

Comment avais-je laissé une humaine avoir un tel _pouvoir_ sur moi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour retourné tous mes instincts normaux à l'envers ? Son sang - doux, parfumé et certainement délicieux – aurait dû être suffisant pour éradiquer toutes autres intentions. Mais quelque chose d'autre m'avait appelé.

Était-ce son humanité, cette chaleur qui s'était si bien sentie sur ma peau ? Il y avait abondance d'humaines autour de moi. Alors pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne m'avait attiré de cette façon avant ? Ca venait probablement de ses pensées, ou l'absence de celles-ci. Ou le manque, peut-être. Elle semblait sincère, intelligente, différente des autres - mais je n'avais à coup sûr aucune manière de le savoir vraiment, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas pénétrer son esprit. Elle pouvait être comme toutes les autres. Mais le silence avait été rafraîchissant. Si ce silence était la raison pour laquelle j'avais pu l'apprécier, alors ça compliquerait des choses exponentiellement.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser devenir _trop_ importante. Sûrement avait-elle déjà remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez moi. Les personnes normales n'avaient pas le regard noir ni la peau froide et dure. Même si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, il serait trop d'espérer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout pris conscience de ça sur le coup. Si elle commençait à parler et que la chose apparaissait aux Volturi, je serais même plus mort que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je me garais dans le parking derrière mon immeuble juste avant que l'aube ne se lève. Ce serait un rare jour ensoleillé et je devrais le passer à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

Celui-ci me sembla encore plus vide lorsque j'y pénétra. Ridicule. J'ai passé une nuit avec une humaine et je m'y sentais… Quoi, seul ? Absurde. Je jeta ce sentiment au loin et me dirigea vers la douche. Je pouvais encore la sentir sur moi et c'était perturbant. J'avais besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Jetant mes vêtements dans le panier au passage, je fis un pas dans la cabine de douche et régla l'eau à la température maximale.

Il est clair que je devais décider d'un plan d'action concernant Bella. Je _pourrais_ juste en rester là et ne jamais la revoir. Ce serait la chose la plus censée à faire. Sortir de sa vie et la laisser se demander ce qui s'est passé. Mais mon corps se révolta à cette idée - ma gorge brûlait pour ce sang que je ne goûterais jamais et mon sexe s'embrasait douloureusement à l'idée de renoncer à ce plaisir que j'avais réussi à trouver avec elle.

Je voulais la revoir. Mais dans quel but? Je pourrais prendre le risque de la goûter, en espérant pouvoir trouver une autre source de satisfaction sexuelle… ou je pourrais continuer l'expérience, et peut-être prendre une part du gâteau après coup. Je souri intérieurement tandis que je me savonnais. Sur la durée, je ne pourrais pas avoir les deux de toute façon.

Je sortirai ce soir et tenterai de trouver une autre fille pour un essai. Et s'il s'avérait que c'était aussi exquis qu'avec Bella, alors je pourrais finalement me repaître de son sang. Et sinon… Et bien, j'aurais au moins trouver quelqu'un pour étancher ma soif du soir, et je pourrais alors trouver Bella pour réitérer la performance.

Retourner sur le campus où je pourrais tombé à nouveau sur Bella semblait être une mauvaise idée, alors je décida à la place de chasser à Seattle. J'attendis jusqu'aux dernières heures de la soirée que les jeunes femmes sortent des bars de la ville – C'était alors des cibles faciles et je ne cherchais pas à me compliquer la vie ce soir.

Je sillonnais les rues autour du Pioneer Square Park où j'avais localisé plusieurs boîtes de nuit. Les bruits de la musique et des pensées criantes et enivrées devenaient presque insupportables, je me concentra alors sur les odeurs, recherchant quelque chose d'appétissant. Pour ça, j'étais fine bouche. Après presque 90 ans, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de n'importe quel sang.

Une heure ou deux avant que les gens ne commencent à sortir des bars et des boîtes, je m'arrêtais dans un coin propice à l'observation. Patientant dans l'ombre, je les observais, passant près de moi et attendant qu'un doux parfum vienne chatouiller mon nez.

La première odeur agréable que je sentis provenait d'une blonde aux longues jambes mais ses pensées étaient tellement stupides que je la laissa passer. La candidate parfaite vint sous forme d'une grande brune. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en vagues dans son dos et la robe rouge qui moulait son corps ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Oui, elle ferait l'affaire.

Je fis un pas en avant dans la lumière et attira son attention, arborant un sourire soigneux. La fille rougit mais se dirigea dans ma direction.

_Vraiment ? Il me regarde ? Putain, il est canon_.

Sa voix mentale n'était pas trop infecte. Je pouvais probablement l'ignorer. Elle atteint ma hauteur, me souriant avec une timidité feinte.

« Salut, » Dit-elle, « Je m'appelle Andrea. »

« Edouard. » Je lui répondis aussi agréablement que je le pouvais, déjà agacer par le processus de séduction. « Tu êtes seule ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je recherche un peu de compagnie. » _Quelqu'un comme toi par exemple_. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus. « Peut-être que nous pourrions nous aider mutuellement. »

Prêt à mettre un terme au flirt - il me laissait un mauvais goût dans ma bouche - je la tira vers l'allée à coté de laquelle j'étais resté. Je ne rencontra aucune résistance. En fait, elle se tint contre moi et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le parfum de l'alcool et du sang m'assaillirent mais après avoir senti celui de Bella, c'était presque facile d'y faire face. Je la fis pivoter, la pressant contre le mur de briques. Elle gémit.

_Putain, il est bon_.

Mes mains parcourent son corps, cherchant la satisfaction. Elle était douce et chaude mais quelque chose n'allait pas … elle n'était pas en harmonie dans mes mains comme je l'avais souhaité.

_J'espère que ce qu'ils disent au sujet des grandes mains est vrai._

Arggg, c'était irritant. Ces pensées s'arrêteraient peut-être une fois que je la sauterai. Avec un grognement, je souleva sa jupe.

_Merde, qu'est ce je porte comme culotte ? Ah oui, la noire. Parfait. Je pourrais peut-être rester toute la nuit avec lui… Si je peux juste l'obliger à me ramener chez lui…_

Putain. Je ne pouvais même pas bander avec toutes ces pensées affluant dans ma tête. Frusté, je décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec ça. Je déplaça mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou.

_J'espère qu'il ne laissera pas une marque_.

J'ouvrit ma bouche pour la mordre, laissant l'odeur de sa jugulaire me pénétrer. Le venin coula brutalement, je pressa mes dents sur sa peau…

Et soudain, une vision de Bella défila sous mes yeux, figée dans l'horreur.

Choqué, je m'éloigna vivement de la fille.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda-t-elle, offensée.

Je secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, » Dis-je avant de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir. Elle m'appella mais je l'ignora.

Mon premier essai était un échec. Une nouvelle tentative donnerait peut-être de meilleurs résultats, mais j'en doutais fortement. Les pensées de cette fille n'avaient pas été aussi pitoyables que celles que je captais généralement mais elles étaient trop distrayantes. J'aurai peut-être encore besoin de Bella après tous.

Mais ce qui me préoccupa vraiment c'était la vision que j'avais eue de son visage pendant que j'avais essayé de m'alimenter. Ou, plutôt, je devrais dire que j'étais préoccupé par le fait que cette image m'ait troublée à ce point – Ca m'avais même carrément stopper dans mon élan. Ca n'aurait pas dû m'arrêter à _ce_ moment.

C'était peut-être une anomalie isolée. Je devais essayer à nouveau. Je devais peut-être maintenir le sexe et l'alimentation séparés afin d'éviter d'autres problèmes.

La nuit n'était pas encore très avancée. Je trouva une boîte de nuit différente et flaira aux alentours. Une odeur séduisante m'atteint, mais elle était masculine cette fois - pas aussi fun, mais ça me permettra de me contenter et c'était l'essentiel à présent. Une fois que j'aurai éteint ma soif, je pourrais m'inquiéter de mes autres désirs.

Le jeune homme - à peine la vingtaine, me semblait-il - trébucha devant moi et je le tira dans la ruelle sombre à côté du bâtiment, tout comme je l'avais fait précédemment. Mais je préférais ne pas regarder les mâles quand je les mordais, aussi je me garda de lui faire face tout en l'entraînant au fond de la ruelle, dans l'ombre, ma main maintenue au-dessus de sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, et me pencha sur son cou.

De nouveau, l'image apparut devant mes yeux. Je l'avais redoutée, mais ne l'avais pas vraiment attendue, et de nouveau, elle me bloqua. La vision avait monté d'un cran cette fois et je vis clairement Bella morte dans mes mains, évidente de par l'entaille profonde en travers de sa gorge et du sang qui s'écoulait le long de son cou augmentant le contraste avec sa peau blanche.

La vision fit brûler ma gorge, ce qui aurait dû être suffisant pour me faire arrêter. Mais, un autre instinct me fit libérer le jeune homme. Un instinct de conservation m'expédia de suite hors de sa vue avant que ma victime potentielle puisse jeter son regard sur moi.

Je pris la direction des toits. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas - et je devenais atrocement assoiffé. J'aurais peut-être dû me débarrasser du problème – me débarrasser de Bella. Mais une partie substantielle en moi recula à cette idée, étant donné mes échecs de ce soir. Si je buvais son sang, ça serait certainement satisfaisant, le plus satisfaisant de tout ce que je n'avais jamais goûté… mais je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir à nouveau. Du sang… je pouvais en obtenir n'importe où, ou du moins je le pensais, mais la délivrance sexuelle était une toute autre affaire.

Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'avoir jamais été déchirer pour quoi que ce soit dans mon existence. Mes désirs n'avaient jamais été en conflit avant pour moi… Probablement parce qu'il y en avait vraiment eut qu'un seul. Jusqu'ici.

Je devais prendre une décision, et vite.

Il se passa plusieurs longues journées depuis ma tentative de chasse et ma soif me harcelait. Je me retrouva à l'extérieur devant le dortoir de Bella juste après le coucher du soleil, contemplant l'entrée principale. Les étudiants étaient peu nombreux à l'heure actuelle - la plupart était sorti ce vendredi soir, célébrant le week-end. J'espérais que Bella n'était pas de ceux-là.

Finalement, je quitta ma sombre cachette et me faufilant par les portes déverrouillées du dortoir. Je pris les escaliers, puis me dirigea vers la chambre dont Bella m'avait donné le numéro. Écoutant derrière la porte, je ne pouvais pas capter de pensées à l'intérieur mais j'entendais un battement de coeur et une douce respiration. Bien. Elle était seule.

Je fis un pas en avant et frappa légèrement. J'entendis des échauffourées à l'intérieur, un bruit de surprise suivi d'un coup comme un livre touchant le sol. Un petit rire, je l'écoutais le ramasser, se dépêcher à la porte et jouer avec la serrure. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et son beau visage rougi m'apparu.

Son parfum me frappa comme une brique, laissant une flamme dans ma gorge et je réfléchis encore à la mordre maintenant ; je n'arrivai pas à parvenir à une conclusion et j'avais une soif infernale. Ca pouvait aller dans un sens.

Les yeux de Bella s'élargissent de surprise. « Edouard. Salut. »

Je souris à son expression confuse. « Est-ce que je tombe mal ? »

« Non. » Elle rougit à nouveau, petite tortionnaire qu'elle était. « Non, entre. »

Je la suivis dans la chambre minuscule, faisant renter son T-shirt dans son pantalon. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucun plan pour ce soir. La chambre était peu décorée. Le lit sur lequel Bella s'assit avait un couvre-lit bleu simple, et sa moitié de chambre était de loin la plus vide. Les affaires de sa colocataire étaient résolument plus féminins et imprégnés d'un parfum tiède - mais rien ne pouvait masquer l'essence unique de Bella dans cette pièce.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, hein ? » Demandais-je, tenant sa chaise de bureau. Un coup d'œil sur son travail me prouva qu'elle avait été très occupée.

« Non. » Avoua-t-elle, les joues rosies et les yeux baissés.

« Tu avais pensé que je t'avais juste utilisée ? » Supposais-je. Elle n'était pas vraiment trop mal là.

Bella haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Ses orteils nus se courbèrent dans le tapis et se relâchèrent. « Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tout s'est produit si vite, et puis je ne t'ai pas revu… Je ne pouvais pas te blâmer de ne pas vouloir me revoir à nouveau. »

Je fronça les sourcils, incapable de suivre son raisonnement. « Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Elle posa des yeux incrédules sur moi. « Et bien, regarde-moi. Je n'ai rien de spécial. Et tu es vraisemblablement très… expérimenté. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu _voudrais_ me revoir. »

Alors elle pensait qu'elle était ordinaire. Si seulement elle savait à quel point c'était faux. « Le plaisir d'être en ta compagnie n'est pas une assez bonne raison ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas si expérimenté que cela, honnêtement. »

« Non ? Tu m'as semblé savoir parfaitement ce que tu faisais, » Accusa-t-elle. Je ris à ses yeux rétrécis.

« Toi aussi. Ca ne semble pas être un très bon indicateur, non ? »

Elle regarda au loin mal à l'aise. « Alors, Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Je ri presque encore à son absurdité. « Je suis venu pour te voir. À moins que tu sois trop occupé, naturellement. Je pouvais appelé d'abord mais tu ne me faisais évidemment pas assez confiance pour me donner ton numéro de téléphone. »

« Oh. Non, je n'ai pas de téléphone. » Elle sembla embarrassée. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un portable ou la charge d'une ligne à l'université. Angela me laisse emprunter le sien pour rassurer mon père, donc je gère très bien sans. »

« Je vois. » Je pouvais aussi percevoir son autonomie et une indépendance qui la mettait en difficulté. « Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question. Es-tu trop occupé pour moi ce soir ? »

Elle sourit timidement. « Non, je ne suis pas occupé. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Je souri avec tout le charme sur lequel j'avais tant travailler. « Je veux seulement passer du temps avec toi. »

Encore, le rougissement. C'était un supplice infernal quand j'étais à ce point assoiffé. « Nous pouvons traîner ici, si tu veux. Ma colocataire est partie pour le week-end rendre visite à son copain. »

« Je pourrais en profiter. »

Un moment de silence maladroit suivi. Je souhaita à nouveau connaître ses pensées, mais d'un autre coté, son esprit silencieux s'était avéré être un avantage la première fois.

« Alors… » Je me rapprochais, « Qu'est ce que tu faisais avant que je n'arrive ? »

« Algèbre. » Dit-elle avec une grimace. « Je ne suis pas très bonne en maths ; Je dois travailler dessus plus dur que je ne le voudrais. Je voudrais réussir l'examen de calcul AP – Bien que je n'aie pas besoin de crédit en maths du tout - mais je suis plus mauvaise au calcul qu'en l'algèbre. »

« Je pourrais t'aider avec ça, si tu veux. » Lui offrais-je. L'algèbre était pitoyablement facile, et ça me donnerait une excuse pour la voir régulièrement. Je me comportais comme un ami - mais mes motivations étaient tout sauf pures.

« Je te prendrais probablement au mot sur ça, mais pas ce soir. Ma tête est sur le point d'éclater, entre ça et mon commentaire de poésie. J'ai besoin d'une coupure. Tu es arrivé juste à temps. »

« Heureux d'être utile, » Dis-je. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais pour te détendre ? »

Elle pris un moment pour répondre. « Rien, vraiment. J'avais l'habitude de lire mais j'ai à peine le temps maintenant depuis la reprise des cours, tant pis pour le fun. »

« Et puis, ton boulot doit te prend beaucoup de temps aussi? »

« Ouais, » Dit-elle tristement. « Je me suis fait virée hier. Il s'avère que les gens maladroits font de piteuses serveuses. »

« Je suis désolé, » Dis-je, en forgeant une expression sympathique. « J'ai l'impression que tu as eu une rude semaine. »

Elle haussa les épaules, me lançant un regard timide à travers ses cils qui suscita quelque chose en moi. « Elle a assez bien commencé. »

C'était la confirmation dont j'avais besoin. Elle a aimé. J'en avais été assez certain mais son calme après coup m'avait incité à remettre en cause ses sentiments à ce sujet. « Alors, tu ne le regrette pas ? » Vérifiais-je.

« Non. » Elle secoua sa tête. « Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait si je pensais le regretter. »

Elle me surprit. Le regret semblait aller de pair avec les aventures d'un soir selon mon expérience, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait aussi à l'évidence. « Tu as cru que je t'avais utilisée mais tu ne l'as jamais regretté ? »

Bella rougit furieusement et elle se recourba en une petite boule défensive sur son lit, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. « La manière dont je me compote quand je suis avec toi est différente, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti. C'est comme… C'est comme si je devais profiter de chaque seconde avec toi. Il y a cette sensation d'urgence comme si tu pouvais disparaître à tout moment. Et… Je t'ai voulu. Je n'avais jamais voulu personne comme ça avant. »

Elle détourna son regard, honteuse, et je me retrouva aspiré par ses mots, attiré plus près encore. Elle avait ressenti une si forte attraction qu'elle s'était donnée à moi, un quasi-inconnu, même en sachant qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais me revoir, tout ça était… ahurissant. Son étrange emprise sur moi s'apparentait-il à ce qu'elle m'avait décrit ? Cette chose entre nous était-ce vraiment quelque chose de si humain ?

Mes pieds se déplacèrent de leur propre initiative jusqu'à ce que je fusse sur le lit près d'elle, sentant son corps irradier comme si elle était une flamme vivante. Ma main se tendit pour toucher sa peau, tenant en coupe sa joue rougissante. Ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'aux miens et elle mouilla ses lèvres sèches avec sa langue. La brûlure de la soif monta en moi comme une flèche et je me demanda ce qu'elle avait en elle pour réveiller ainsi des sensations en moi où d'autres ne le pouvaient pas.

« Je ne peux pas me contrôler avec toi. » Murmura-t-elle. « Ca m'effraye. »

« Je connais ce sentiment, » Dis-je, fasciné par la brutale honnêteté de ses yeux. Son esprit était un mystère pour moi mais elle ne me cachait rien. Si étrange pour une humaine. Et puis sa façon de me narguer, sa façon d'entrouvrir ses lèvres afin de m'inviter plus près, sa façon de fermer ses yeux, mi-clos, ravivant une vision d'elle nue sous mon corps.

Alors, plus instinctivement que je ne l'avais jamais fait, je me suis penché en avant pour l'embrasser. Cette sensation me frappa à nouveau ; J'adorais le parcours timide que sa bouche explorait sur la mienne, douce et suppliante.

Ca se passa tout comme la première fois. Les sensations se multiplièrent tandis qu'elle pressait son corps contre le mien et glissait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. En un instant, je la basculais sur le lit, la collant contre moi. Je l'effleura de ma langue pour goûter ses lèvres. Elle gémit et arqua son dos en arrière. C'était divin ; J'eus envie de la prendre immédiatement.

Je m'éloigna d'elle pour retirer ma chemise et Bella fit un bruit de protestation. Je la regarda incrédule - Jouait-elle avec moi ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait que je m'arrête ?

« Je voulais faire cette partie. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle m'attirait par les épaules et pressa ses lèvres contre mon cou. Son agressivité me surpris ; ou étais-ce le courage dont elle faisait preuve ?

« La fois prochaine. » Promis-je, travaillant à retirer son pantalon.

« Il y aura une prochaine fois ? » Dit-elle le souffle coupé, jetant au loin d'un coup de pied son pantalon une fois qu'il atteigna ses genoux.

« Je ne serais pas capable de rester loin de toi. » Je su que c'était vrai ; maintenant j'étais sûr que Bella était la seule personne qui pouvait raviver ce sentiment en moi, je devenais accro.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes loin de moi. » Ses pupilles étaient implorantes et dilatées à cause du désir. Un étrange sentiment de …possessivité me balaya. Elle était _mienne_, ma petite humaine, et je pense qu'elle le savait.

« Je serai là. » Où pouvais-je aller autrement? Qu'avais-je en plus de cette fille pour m'attacher à un endroit ?

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, les pressant avec urgence et ses mains laissèrent sur leur chemin une vive chaleur en bas de mon dos. Je faufillais mes doigts sous sa chemise, cherchant la douce peau que je savais trouver en dessous. Sa poitrine se souleva lorsque que mes paumes se posaient sur ses seins ; ses mamelons étaient lisses comme des galets contre ma peau froide. Elle s'arqua en arrière, haleta et ses hanches se calèrent contre mon érection. Une vague plus puissante que ce que je n'avais alors éprouvé me traversa et je tira alors sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête et déchira sa culotte qui m'empêchait d'atteindre ce que je voulais si désespérément. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent au bouton de mon jean. Dès qu'elle eut fini - trop lentement – Je la força à se rallonger et plongea sur elle.

Bella gémit brusquement alors que je rentrais en elle. Son corps m'accueillait, lisse, prêt et rudement chaud. Je refoula un grondement et me déplaça en elle aussi lentement que je le pouvais tolérer, ce qui n'était pas très aisé, mais je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qu'il la blesserait. En tout cas, elle me donna chaque preuve de son propre plaisir. Ses gémissements de petit chaton me stimulèrent rapidement vers le bord de la jouissance. Je ne durerais probablement pas longtemps.

Au moins une chose était sure, Bella était plus désireuse que je ne l'étais. Ses hanches se soulevèrent pour se coller aux miennes avec une force étonnante, et le claquement de notre peau forma une base rythmique intense à ses cris. Elle ferma les yeux et elle pris sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Avec ses joues rosies et ses cheveux en éventail autour d'elle, elle était l'incarnation parfaite de sensualité. Elle était faite pour ça et elle n'en avait même pas conscience.

J'étais proche. Le frottement s'intensifiait rapidement vers le point de rupture et ses réactions me rendaient fou. Quand elle me supplia d'y aller plus fort, je me perdis complètement. Je m'introduisis en elle avec plus de force que je n'avais jamais osé et jouis intensément tandis que ses parois se resserrèrent autour mon sexe dans sa propre jouissance.

Vacillant, j'eus juste assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas m'effondrer sur elle. Je roula avec elle, l'amenant à se retrouver sur moi dans le lit jumeau minuscule.

Son pouls martelait dans son corps mais je chassa cette pensée hors de mon esprit, me concentrant à la place sur son corps. Je n'avais pas pu bien la regarder, toujours rattrapé dans le feu de l'action. Elle avait la peau d'une douce couleur crème, juste galbée dans la meilleure position. Je remarquais des marques rouges sur sa hanche où mes doigts s'étaient serrés. Elle souffrait probablement mais en même temps, elle ne m'avait pas demandée d'arrêter. Je décidais de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

« Tu restes ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, somnolente.

« Oui, je resterai. » Dis-je tandis qu'elle se blottit contre moi et ferma ses yeux. Après tout, il aurait été grossier de refuser.


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi et le vendredi ce n'est pas ravioli mais un chapitre de votre fic préférée.

Merci encore pour les reviews : Darkklinne, misiri-addict, nini, Nienna-lo, bbpoule, Hell71, Artas, lily7807, Puky, Mag, lol08, Lili36, aline1320 et lena -Ina933. Les reviews donnent du courage.

Si il a plein de reviews pour ce chapitre alors il se pourrait que je poste le chapitre 5 plus tôt ;).

Nini : La fic contient jusqu'à présent 12 chapitres mais elle reste en cours d'écriture donc elle n'est pas terminée.

Alors bonne lecture !!!

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteur est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

J'étais coincé ici, pendant que Bella dormait, incapable de partir furtivement parce que j'avais promis de rester.

Mais il me devenait de plus en plus clair que si je voulais continuer ces échanges sexuels avec Bella, je devais feindre de nouer une relation avec elle. Aucune femme ne continuerait de coucher indéfiniment avec un homme s'il ne semblait vouloir rien d'autre que du sexe - à moins que, naturellement, la femme ne veuille rien d'autre que du sexe, qu'importe, mais ce n'était pas ce que Bella voulait. Je pouvais saisir ça déjà.

Ainsi, il semblait que je devrais jouer l'illusion humaine. Elle voudrait en savoir plus à mon sujet, ce qui me permettra d'atteindre mes objectifs, à savoir, en découvrir plus à _son_ sujet. Je devrais la laisser me voir vivre une vie d'humain afin d'éviter les soupçons. Cela signifierait suivre les cours, lui fixer des rencarts, lui montrer mon appart'… bref observer tous les rites humains de la drague. Bon, ça pouvait le faire. Ça pourrait même être un défi amusant.

Enfin, si je ne mourais pas d'ennui pendant qu'elle dormait. Je devais trouver une façon de rendre ceci plus supportable.

Après quinze minutes environ, elle commença à trembler. Je la couvris avec la couette posée sur l'extrémité du lit, de peur qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle ne formule ses observations sur le pourquoi de ses grelottements. Elle devait avoir remarqué ma froideur mais elle ne m'avait cependant pas encore interrogé et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de débattre de la question.

En y pensant vraiment, Bella n'avait pas évoqué grand chose alors qu'elle devait sûrement avoir des questions plein la tête. Comme sur mes yeux intégralement noirs. Ou sur le fait que nous n'avions pas utiliser encore de capote. Peut-être était-elle sous pilule ? Mais toujours étant, elle devait s'inquiéter des MST. Elle ne pouvait pas être _à ce point _dans l'ignorance ? Les écoles avaient des programmes d'éducation sexuelle maintenant. Elle devait forcément être au courant.

Trente minutes. J'étudiais avec attention les fissures dans le plafond. Les dortoirs étaient de tels trous à rat. C'était un miracle qu'ils puissent accueillir un semblant de vie humaine. Les cafards pourraient-ils même vivre ici ?

« Edward… »

Je regarda dans sa direction, espérant apercevoir son réveil, mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

« Arrête de courir après… » Dit-elle, clairement. Je ris en pouffant. Alors comme ça, Bella parlait dans son sommeil. Ca pouvait être amusement. Rêvait-elle sur la raison pour laquelle je pourrais la poursuivre, me demandais-je ? Par ailleurs, ce problème avec ses instincts faisait-il que son subconscient le lui rappelle seulement une fois endormie ?

« Nous l'aurons ce chat… »

Je grogna. Je n'étais pas sûr de_ vouloir_ savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, et il se passa une autre longue heure avant qu'elle ne se réveilla finalement, clignotant des yeux, confuse. Elle tourna son visage jusqu'au mien et elle rougit.

« Désolé de m'être étalée sur toi comme ça. » Dit-elle en triturant l'extrémité de la couverture.

« Tout va bien. » Mentis-je, remarquant son inquiétude.

« J'étais plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais, » Continua-t-elle. « Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine. »

« C'est bien que ce soit le week-end alors. » Dis-je, en me demandant ce qui la rendait si nerveuse.

« Ouais. » Il y eut une longue pause. « Peut-être que je… devrais mettre quelques vêtements ? »

Je ris de son innocence. « Seulement si tu le veux. Mais je te préfère sans eux. »

Ses joues rosirent, brûlant ma gorge et elle rencontra furtivement mes yeux, à travers ses mèches foncées. « Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire maintenant. Je veux dire que… Que font les gens font habituellement après… ? »

« Je ne suis pas un expert. » Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule. Je pouvais lui demander quelque chose mais mon insistance à lui redemander du sexe me sembla un peu de mauvais goût et la mordre maintenant ne serait pas certainement une bonne idée. « Fumer une cigarette ? Se caresser ? Courir en criant ? Je suppose que tout dépend de la situation. »

« Oh. » Elle saisit la couverture sur sa poitrine. « Bon… pour ce qui est de notre situation ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas juste parler ? » Proposais-je, plaçant un bras derrière ma tête. L'autre coincé sous Bella.

« D'accord. » convint-elle, se baissant en avant pour se reposer contre moi. J'eus du plaisir à sentir la chaleur de son corps. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en dis pas davantage à ton sujet ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir ? » Demandais-je, circonspect de lui fournir plus d'information que je ne le devais.

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Hum… Et bien, tu m'as dit que tes parents sont morts quand tu étais jeune. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Que devais-je lui dire ? Je ne me voyais pas très bien lui avouer qu'ils étaient morts de la grippe espagnole…

« Ils sont morts… d'une maladie rare. Mon père l'a attrapée d'abord, puis ma mère. Tout s'est passé très rapidement. »

« C'est horrible, » Dit-elle - pas tellement avec pitié, mais plus avec compassion. « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé après ? »

« Je… J'ai vécu avec une tante et un oncle, » Fabriquais-je. Il serait difficile de découvrir la vérité, sauf si elle examinait trop profondément mon passé. « Ils m'ont élevé jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'université. »

« Tu n'es pourtant pas très proche d'eux n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, semblant distinguer un semblant de dissimulation dans mon histoire. Femme perspicace. « C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venu jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas? »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas très proche d'eux. Je suppose tu pourrais dire que j'ai… grandi trop rapidement. Parfois c'est comme si je n'avais jamais été un enfant du tout. » Dis-je, aussi proche de la vérité que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Ça sembla la satisfaire.

« Je ressens la même chose parfois. Mais je t'en avais déjà parler, non ? »

« Un peu. Mais dis-en moi davantage sur ton enfance. Tu m'as dit que ta mère était plutôt l'enfant. Comment cela ? »

Bella rit. « Et bien, elle a la durée d'attention d'un bébé, pour certaines choses. Elle a toujours tout un tas de projets - yoga, cours de poterie, tricot, natation synchronisée. Tu lui en parles et elle le fait. Mais elle ne peut pas s'en tenir sur la durée. Elle m'entraînait aussi dans quelques unes de ses lubies. Le temps d'entamer une activité que quelque chose d'autres la happait, tout ça en l'espace d'une semaine ou deux. »

« Tu pourrais faire toutes ces choses maintenant. » Proposais-je, observant son froncement de sourcil malheureux.

Bella inspira profondément. « Comme si j'avais le temps ! Par ailleurs, il me faudrait m'en contenter que d'une. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire, si tu avais ce choix ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « Piano. J'ai pris des leçons pendant environ un mois. A l'époque, j'ai voulu arrêter parce que j'étais nulle, mais maintenant j'aurais souhaité savoir en jouer correctement. J'adorerais pouvoir faire de la musique toute seule. »

« Je pourrais te donner des cours. » Je me trouvais mon offre… Irréfléchie. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait des chose plus simples que je pouvais faire avec elle. Peut-être parce que je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu joues ? » Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« On ne m'a pas permis d'arrêter.» Souris-je d'un air affecté. J'eus un vague flash flou de ma mère et de moi, lui suppliant de me laisser cesser de jouer - j'étais plus intéressé par le sport à ce moment-là - mais elle m'avait dit que jouer du piano m'aiderait à impressionner les filles. Il s'avéra que cela m'eut été bien prouvé.

« Ça serait super. Mais je ne serai jamais très bonne, je crois. Je veux dire, c'est quelque chose que tu dois travailler pendant des années… »

J'haussa les épaules. « Comme toute autre discipline. Ça dépend de combien heure tu serais prête à passer dessus je suppose. »

« Humm… Je pourrais t'entendre jouer ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Bella resta tranquille et je la laissa à ses pensées pendant que je rentrais dans les miennes. C'était bizarre, qu'allais-je trouver encore pour me rapprocher de cette frêle petite créature. Peut-être que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était plus facile d'être avec elle que les autres humains…

« Penses-tu que c'est bizarre ? » Dit-elle finalement, en se posant sur un coude. Son sein m'apparut de dessous la couverture.

« De quoi ?» Demandais-je, distrait par ce petit bout de peau.

« Ça. Nous. Je veux dire, nous avons couché ensemble deux fois en une semaine et nous nous connaissons à peine… Mais je ne trouve pas cela mal non plus. »

« Je pense si tu ne le sens pas comme une mauvaise chose, c'est que c'est plutôt bien, » Répondis-je. « C'est peut-être pas conventionnel, mais ce qui en fait tout le charme ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Je voulus la mordre à sa place. « Je sais juste que mon père me tuerait s'il savait. Bon, réellement, il te tuerait probablement d'abord. »

« Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne le blessera pas. Ou nous, pour cette raison, » Je souris d'un air affecté. La menace d'un père en colère ne m'aurait pas particulièrement troublé. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il pourrait me faire.

Elle rit. « Ouais. Et ce n'est pas comme si je revenais frapper à sa porte en cloque, ainsi je devine qu'il ne découvrira jamais. »

Je souleva un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi elle pensait qu'elle était à l'abri d'une grossesse. Elle l'était _avec moi_, bien sur, mais elle n'avait aucune manière de savoir cela. « Tu prends la pilule alors? »

Son sourcil se leva en une expression de défi. « Un peu tard pour me demander ça ? Mais non, je ne pourrais jamais être enceinte. »

« Pourquoi? » Demandais-je. Bella pressa son visage dans ma poitrine, comme si elle se cachait, et s'installa de nouveau au creux de mon bras.

« Il y a eu un accident, environ une semaine après mon emménagement chez mon père. Il faisait froid, le dernier grand gel de l'année, et j'étais près de ma camionnette dans le parking de l'école quand Tyler Crowley a perdu le contrôle de son fourgon et foncé directement dans ma direction. »

« C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu. » Dis-je, stupéfait. Comment avait-elle surmonté un tel traumatisme ?

« Après, j'ai entendu… » Dit-elle sèchement, impassible. « … Pendant qu'on me soignait, que le plus gros des dommages se situait dans mon bassin - j'ai été compressé contre le pare-chocs de la camionnette. Mon utérus était tellement endommagé par tout les os brisés qu'ils ont dû l'enlever. C'est tout. »

Je pensais à elle dans mes bras, sachant maintenant ce qui avait causé la cicatrice sous son nombril que j'avais négligée avant.

« Je suis désolé, » Dis-je, Supposant que c'était la meilleure chose à dire. « Ça doit être difficile d'y faire face. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais été très maternelle ; Je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais vue avec des enfants. La plupart du temps, je suis simplement heureuse d'avoir survécu jusqu'à mes 19 ans. Cette espèce de sensation m'a poursuivi un peu comme si le destin jouait avec moi, pour un temps, et que un de ces jours, il n'aura pas oublier de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, bien qu'elle eusse probablement raison. Je devais me tenir tranquille depuis trop longtemps, parce qu'elle tourna sa tête, me renvoyant une bouffée de chaleur. « Je suis désolée. Je t'effraie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois penser que je suis cinglée. »

« Non. Je ne pense pas que tu es folle. » Je songea qu'elle était l'humaine la plus bizarre que j'avais jamais rencontré, dotée d'un instinct qui l'avait conduite dans des endroits où elle n'était pas censée être et avec cette circonspection étrange d'elle-même que les gens avaient tendance à rater… mais folle ? Non, son esprit était aussi solide - et aussi impénétrable – qu'un roc. Et elle était forte, assez forte pour m'humilier juste un peu.

« Tu as encore mal ? » Demandais-je, curieux. Elle n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de douleur avec moi mais il me sembla impossible qu'un corps puisse guérir une telle blessure.

« Si j'ai encore mal ? »

« Tes… blessures. »

« Oh. Non, pas vraiment. Il y a des douleurs parfois, mais rien de vraiment pénible. »

Encore, il y eut un silence. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter dans un tel moment.

« Est-ce que tu… me vois différemment maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Je souleva un sourcil.

« Je devrais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Souvent, quand les gens le découvrent, C'est comme… comme si je n'étais plus moi, ou du moins comme si je n'étais plus une femme. Ils me donnent ce regard piteux, comme si j'avais une maladie mortelle et incurable. Et je déteste cela, parce que ma vie _n'est pas terminée_. Peut-être que je ne peux plus avoir _ce_ genre de vie, mais j'ai accepté cela, et je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne. »

La véhémence de ses mots m'étonna. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir ça en elle. « T'ai-je donné ce regard que tu parles ? » Me demandais-je à haute voix.

« Non. » Dit-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil sur moi du coin de l'oeil. « Mais je crois que je devrais te demander ce que tu penses de tout ça, juste au cas où. »

« Je pense… » Dis-je soigneusement, « … Que tu es une belle jeune femme qui pourrait avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. »

Et elle pourrait, avec son caractère. Aussi qu'est ce qu'il faisait qu'elle eut bien voulu de moi ? Comment a-t-elle senti aussi bien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que j'avais été privé d'une vie normale? Parce que nous étions dans le même cas. Je savais ce que ça faisait de se réveiller et de retrouver le monde changé, comme elle l'avait fait.

« Merci Edward. » Dit-elle doucement avec un rougissement sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pour être différent, je suppose. » Elle ramena son corps vers le haut et me donna un baiser qui bourdonna curieusement sur mes lèvres.

« De… De rien. » Dis-je, perdant mes mots.

Son sourire était lumineux, de même que ses yeux. « Donc… La nuit n'est pas très avancée… en quelque sorte. Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

« Tu aimerais que je te réponde honnêtement ? » Demandais-je, tandis que je traçais un chemin de mon index autour d'un mamelon. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et elle haleta. Je sus quelle serait sa réponse lorsqu'elle frotta ses cuisses contre moi.

« J'ai toujours préféré l'honnêteté. » Dit-elle le souffle court.

« Bon à savoir, » Lui dis-je avant de rouler sur elle. « Alors, honnêtement ? Tout que je veux c'est toi. »

Elle trembla et elle me prit alors de court en enveloppant sa petite main chaude autour de mon sexe. « Qu'est ce qui t'arrête ? »

Je couvris sa bouche effrontée avec mes lèvres. Je m'assurerais qu'elle serait sans voix durant tout cette nuit.

Bella tomba dans le sommeil à nouveau, et cette fois elle ne se réveilla qu'au bout de quelques heures. Alors qu'elle était profondément endormie, je m'étais extrait subtilement et quitta la lumière. Elle semblait gelée alors je la plaça soigneusement sous les couvertures, espérant qu'ils la maintiendraient endormie. Et alors, je me mis à fureter dans la pièce.

Sa moitié de chambre était composée d'une armoire et sa garde-robe – qui portait son odeur – était mince. Il y avait peut-être quinze chemises dans son placard. Ses tiroirs contenaient trois jeans et quelques chaussettes, des sous-vêtements en coton, des T-shirts et des pantalons. Trois des cinq tiroirs étaient complètement vides.

A bien y regarder, elle avait plus de livres que de vêtements. Ceux de Jane Austen et Brontes étaient les plus usés et je devinais quels étaient ses favoris. Il y avait quelques anthologies, pour les cours je supposais, et quelques collections de poésie. Quatre ouvrages en Espagnol. Elle devait être bilingue, en plus.

Son travail d'algèbre reposait sur son bureau, incomplet et parsemé de marques de gomme et de griffonnage. Son ordinateur, une sorte de machine antique et grossière, était éteint. Ses manuels étaient empilés d'une manière ordonnée sur un coin du bureau. Il n'y avait aucune image ou bibelot nulle part. Sur sa table de chevet, il y avait un réveil et un lecteur de CD. Je trouvais sa collection de CD dans le tiroir supérieur - un méli-mélo de genre, de Linkin Park, aux nocturnes de Chopin. Ça ressemblait à une version miniature de ma collection CD. Je souris. Au moins, j'avais trouvé une humaine avec un peu de goût.

À la vue de tout cela, elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de possessions. _Est-ce que des cadeaux lui feraient plaisir ?_ Me demandais-je. Si elle possédait tellement peu, lui offrir des choses pourrait m'aider à la maintenir près de moi un peu plus … Mais ensuite, je me rappelais son insistance plus tôt sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait aucune marque de pitié, et je pensa alors que ces cadeaux insulteraient son esprit d'indépendance. Je devais d'abord tâter le terrain avec des petites choses.

Bella commença à marmonner dans son sommeil et je me faufila de nouveau dans le lit avec elle, effrayé qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle me trouve en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle se pressa simplement contre moi, enroulant un bras autour de mon torse pendant qu'elle plongeait de nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Je ferma les yeux et mon esprit, cherchant à me rapprocher du sommeil de la façon la plus proche que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre.

Le matin, je fis semblant de dormir tandis que Bella se débattait dans la chambre et puis se précipita dans la salle de bains située entre les deux pièces, enveloppée dans la couverture dont je l'avais recouverte cette nuit. J'entendis le bruit de la douche et décida qu'il était temps de m'habiller. Je l'attendis impatiemment pour m'en aller, sachant que partir sans rien dire aurait été très malpoli.

Je l'écoutais se laver dans la douche, visualisant le savon glissant sur son corps et me demandant si elle s'occuperait de moi si je la rejoignais. Puis, l'eau s'arrêta de couler et je perçus le bruissement de sa serviette pendant qu'elle se séchait. Il y eut le frottement d'une brosse à dents tandis qu'un sèche-cheveux s'allumait. Apparemment, elle pouvait faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

Bella sortit finalement hors de la salle de bains, fraîchement habillée dans un jeans et un chemisier léger avec ses cheveux tombant d'une manière ordonnée dans son dos.

« Bonjour, » Dit-elle, rougissante. « Tu… Tu veux prendre une douche ou autre chose ? »

J'haussa les épaules. « Ça peut attendre que j'arrive chez moi. »

« Bien. » Elle joignit ses mains ensemble. « Est-ce que… tu as faim ? D'habitude, je vais déjeuner mais comme tu es là… »

« Je ne prend jamais de petit-déjeuner mais je viens avec toi.» Dis-je, me levant du lit. « Tu manges dans le réfectoire ? »

« Ouais, » elle rougit à nouveau. « Je veux dire, tu ne dois pas venir si tu ne veux pas. J'ai juste pensé… »

« Je veux venir. » Dis-je, Soucieux de faire disparaître sa nervosité. « Après toi. »

J'attendis qu'elle récupère son sac et ses clefs avant de fermer la porte. Puis nous avons entamé une courte promenade du dortoir à la cafétéria. Elle était calme et me lançait des regards quand elle pensait que je ne pouvais pas la voir.

« C'est pas très amusant, se lever tôt chaque samedi juste pour le petit-déjeuner. » Commentais-je.

Elle haussa mes épaules, les yeux rivés sur le trottoir. « Tu t'y habitues à force. En outre, je n'ai jamais le luxe de faire la grasse matinée. »

« A cause du travail ? » Devinais-je. Elle sourit tristement.

« Devoirs, boulot, etc. Aujourd'hui, je dois aller à la chasse au job. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que se soit une tâche très drôle. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » Dit-elle alors que nous atteignions le bâtiment de la cafétéria. Je lui ouvris la porte, happé par l'impact de l'odeur de nourriture - il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus nauséabond.

Je suivis Bella jusqu'au bout de la rangée, la regardant sélectionner un assortiment des choses et les placer sur son plateau - fruit, céréale, yaourt, un pain, du jus d'orange. Tout cela ne me sembla très appétissant.

La salle n'était pas très fréquentée mais Bella se dirigea vers une table isolée du fond. Je m'assis en face d'elle, la regardant prendre sa cuillère et commençer à écraser ses céréales dans le lait. Les habitudes humaines étaient si bizarres.

« Où vas-tu rechercher du travail ? » Lui demandais-je.

«En ville, » Dit-elle. « Pas trop loin à pied, si devais gérer. Ma camionnette va bientôt rendre l'âme. »

« Tu conduis une camionnette ? » Je ris, essayant de la visualiser dans un tel véhicule. Je me l'étais imaginée dans quelque chose de sûr, conventionnel. Une Volvo, peut-être. Mais toutefois, n'avait-elle pas mentionné une camionnette la nuit dernière ? Était-ce toujours le même? Avait-il survécu à l'accident ?

Elle me regarda avec un éclat de colère. « Quel est le problème avec conduite d'une camionnette ? »

« Rien. » Dis-je, levant mes mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Sujet délicat, alors. « C'était simplement inattendu. Tu veux que je regarde pour toi ? Je ne suis pas un expert mais j'ai bricolé un peu sur des voitures. »

« Oh, c'est pas la peine, » Dit-elle en faisant un rejet de sa main. « Je demanderais juste à Jake de jeter un coup d'œil la prochaine fois que j'irai à la maison. »

Jake ? Je fronça les sourcils, me demandant qui était ce mâle qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas été mentionné. Elle était enfant unique et je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de cousins dans la course. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami mais m'avait-elle caché quelque chose à ce sujet ? Je n'avais aucune manière de le savoir, non ?

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour ta camionnette ? » Demandais-je, voulant la tenir soudainement à distance de ce Jake.

« Non ! C'est juste que tu as tellement fait pour moi déjà. Ça ne semble pas équitable. » Elle regarda de nouveau ses céréales, évitant mon regard. « Ce n'est pas grave. Jake est celui qui a reconstruit le moteur à l'origine ; il peut s'en charger. »

« Qui est ce Jake ? » Demandais-je finalement, incapable de me contenir plus longtemps. Je n'avais jamais considéré que j'aurais un rival pour l'affection de Bella. Cette pensée était intolérable. Elle était _mienne_.

« C'est un ami de la famille, » Indiqua Bella, me fronçant les sourcils. « Le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Mon père me l'a acheté quand j'ai emménagé à Forks. Edward, tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas _jaloux_, n'est ce pas ? »

J'haussa les épaules. Etais-je jaloux ? Oui, je suppose que je l'étais. Mais la manière de l'envisager était trop… _humain _pour moi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais besoin qu'elle m'aime, j'étais motivé. J'avais juste besoin de savoir que personne d'autre ne la touchait.

« C'est seulement un ami. Presque comme un frère, » Me dit-elle, m'observant, spéculative. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois du type jaloux. »

« Je ne le pensais pas non plus. » Murmurais-je, regardant au loin. Une des employés de la cafétéria nous regardait fixement - ou moi, plutôt. Je me tourna de nouveau vers Bella, trouvant ses yeux fermement fixés sur moi.

« Je suis désolé Edward, » Dit-elle doucement. « Je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal à son sujet. Je… J'ai juste des difficultés à croire que quelqu'un comme toi pourrait être jaloux avec quelqu'un comme moi. Cela ne s'est jamais produit. Mais je te jure, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. »

Je lui fis un sourire forcé. « Oui, et bien, tu devrais me pardonner aussi. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation avant. »

« Jamais ? » interrogea-t-elle, luttant pour ouvrir son yaourt. « Mais… Tu as connu d'autres femmes. »

« Oui. » Confirmais-je. « Mais je ne me suis jamais trouvé dans… une relation avant. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Est que c'est ce qui nous qualifie ? »

« Tu t'opposes à ce terme ? » Demandais-je, luttant pour la déchiffrer.

« Non... Non. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener. Je me sens toujours comme si tu allais disparaître à la seconde, pour toujours… »

Je secoua ma tête. « Je suis là, Bella. »

« Que sommes-nous alors ? »

Je contempla la pomme qu'elle mangeait. Le fruit sembla meilleur entre ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que les termes de petit-ami et petite-amie feraient l'affaire, à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit. »

« Non, ça me va, » Dit-elle avec un rougissement. « J'ai… Euh… J'ai terminé, si tu voulais partir. »

« Très bien. » Dis-je, la suivant encore pendant qu'elle ramassait son plateau et qu'elle le rangea sur un chariot.

« Tu aimerais que je t'emmène pour ta chasse au job ? » Lui demandais-je tandis que nous partions. Après notre discussion au sujet de son ami Jake, je me sentais peu disposé à la laisser hors de ma vue. Combien de mâles dehors seraient plus qu'heureux de me la voler ?

« Je… Hum… » Elle mordit sa lèvre, incertaine. « Si tu n'as pas autre chose de prévu, ce serait merveilleux. »

« ça ne me dérange pas du tout, » Dis-je, l'orientant avec une main dans son dos en direction de ma voiture. « Je n'ai aucun plan pour la journée. »

« D'accord, » Approuva-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Merci. »

J'haussa les épaules. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »


	4. Chapter 4

Non Non. Vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver. Le Chapitre 4 est bien là. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce vous le valez bien.

Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre : **Darkklinne**, **Nienna-lo**, **lily7807**, **Puky**, **Mag**, **aline1320**, **annecullen69, eliloulou, mimily, tite-lilith, Alyssabella et titemb-bm**. Les reviews sont pour moi une source de protéines.

Ed : Tu as raison, quand je parlais de poster le chapitre 5 dans le chapitre 3, ceci était une boulette de ma part. Pardon.

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

Appréciez.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

La chasse au travail n'a pas pris longtemps dans la petite ville. Il n'y avait pas trop de magasins et de restaurants où s'arrêter et encore moins où ils recherchaient du personnel. Bella luttait ; la plupart des employeurs trouvait son expérience professionnelle peu impressionnante, particulièrement quand elle tenait à démontrer sa maladresse dans l'opération. Le café-restaurant était le dernier endroit où nous nous étions arrêtés et Bella devenait désespérée.

« Qu'est ce qui va se passer si tu n'arrives pas à trouver un travail ? » Lui demandais-je en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture. J'avais noté qu'elle avait une tendance à trébucher sur les bords des trottoirs. Il sembla injustifié de la laisser se blesser.

« Je peux probablement finir le semestre sur ce que j'ai mis de coté mais après ça… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir pour le semestre de printemps. Mes prêts ne pourront pas couvrir plus. »

Je fronça les sourcils. C'était inacceptable. J'avais besoin d'avoir accès à elle et son abandon des cours serait un obstacle.

Le café-restaurant était une sorte d'endroit générique, comme tout les autres café de Washington d'ailleurs. La boutique était vide à cette heure, à part les deux personnes travaillant là – L'un des employés, une fille dans la vingtaine, était appuyée contre le comptoir avec une expression d'ennui profond tandis que ses pensées volaient vers la fête à laquelle elle se rendrait ce soir. L'autre, un homme plus jeune, probablement tout juste dix-huit ans, lisait une BD. Tous les deux se redressèrent en nous voyant entrer.

Les pensées de la fille étaient verrouillées sur moi, tourbillonnant en vagues par divers scénarios sexuels – je m'abstins de rouler mes yeux - mais ça ne me dérangeait pas autant que l'attention que le garçon nourrissait envers Bella.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda la serveuse, changeant de posture délibérément de sorte que je puisse avoir vu sur le V de sa chemise.

« Humm, en fait, je voulais savoir si vous embauchiez ici. » Dit Bella, luttant pour gagner l'attention de la fille. Le garçon, d'autre part, regardait fixement et attentivement - ses seins. J'aurai désespérément voulu pousser sa tête dans le mixeur derrière lui, et l'aurait peut-être fait si ça n'aurait pas soulevé quelques drapeaux rouges sérieux pour Bella.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda la serveuse, se concentrant finalement sur Bella. Je sus grâce à ses pensées qu'elle était, en fait, un genre de manager et qu'elle avait une certaine responsabilité quant au recrutement.

« Bella Swan. » Dit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Josh, pourquoi tu ne l'emmènerais pas à l'arrière et la laisser compléter une fiche ? » Dit la fille sans tourner sa tête d'un pouce. C'était douloureux de regarder Bella suivre le garçon hors de ma vue. Je garda une oreille sur leur conversation pendant que la fille m'offrait un sourire.

« Ainsi… Vous seriez beaucoup dans les parages si elle obtiennait le travail ? » Demanda la fille, actuellement occupée par une vision de moi la prenant dans la douche de sa salle de bains. Je me renfrognais intérieurement.

« Ça l'aiderait à obtenir le travail si je disais oui ? » Demandais-je, pensant juste qu'elle pourrait être assez peu disposé pour la considérer dans le cas contraire.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur son visage. Elle pensait que j'étais intéressé, bien que je fusse lointain. Elle se considérait jolie, je suppose, mais elle sentait désagréablement la tarte et ses yeux étaient obliques comme ceux d'un chat. « Absolument. » Dit-elle.

« Alors, oui, je serai dans le coin. » Répondis-je. Si Bella avait besoin de ce travail pour rester ici, alors je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour lui obtenir ce travail. Le garçon, Josh, parla un peu avec Bella tandis qu'elle essayait de compléter sa fiche. A en juger par l'expression que je vis à travers ses yeux, elle n'était pas impressionnée.

« Je suis Marissa, au fait. » Dit la serveuse, bien que j'eus été parfaitement capable de lire son nom dans ses pensées. « Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici avant. Je pensais connaître tout le monde en ville. »

« Je ne vis pas près du campus. » Dis-je, perplexe, tandis que le garçon envisagea de demander un rencart à Bella. Bien que je sus qu'elle le refuserait et et qu'il n'était pas une menace pour moi, je n'aima pas du tout qu'il eusse ce type de pensées envers elle.

« Et bien, vous devriez venir ici plus souvent. » Elle battit des cils.

Je fis un bruit évasif.

« Alors, c'est quoi votre nom ? »

_Donc, euh… je pourrais peut-être t'inviter à dîner? _

« Edouard. » Dis-je en grinçant des dents.

_Oh… Humm, j'ai un petit-ami, en fait… _

« J'aime ce prénom, » elle enthousiasmée. « Je peux vous appeler Eddie ? »

_Je pense que tu pourrais… ne pas me blâmer d'essayer, encore que, non ? _

« Non »

_Ok. _Un rire nerveux._ Bon, je suis tout à fait bien ainsi… _

Le garçon pris sa fiche et elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'arrière-boutique. Il la suivit de près tandis que la fille me regardait d'un air perplexe, se demandant le pourquoi de mon changement de ton.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Marissa à Bella, envisageant sérieusement de la recommander pour le job juste pour faire en sorte que je revienne et qu'elle puisse avoir une autre tentative avec moi. Personnellement, je pensais que c'était un travail horrible pour Bella - je pouvais seulement imaginer les quantités sans fin de café chaud qu'elle se renverserait dessus - mais si ce travail gardait Bella ici…

« Très bien, Merci. » Indiqua Bella, jetant un coup d'oeil fin entre moi et la serveuse. « Bon… je pense qu'on devrait y aller alors ? »

J'inclina la tête pour lui signifier mon accord et plaça un bras autour des épaules de Bella pour l'emmener dehors. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, mais j'avais fait en sorte que le garçon reçoive le message. Il compris qu'il était hors jeu, mais la fille, malheureusement, ne l'a pas compris.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé cette femme, » Lâcha Bella dès que nous étions dehors.

« Lui, je ne l'ai pas aimé non plus, » Lui dis-je, ouvrant la porte de la voiture afin qu'elle entre.

« Josh était agréablement gentil, » Dit-elle, faisant un pas dans la voiture. Je me dépêcha de la contourner.

« Gentil avec _toi_.» Précisais-je. Elle eut la décence de rougir.

« Au moins, il était décent avec moi. Cette fille te regardait comme un chat regarde un oiseau. »

Je me construis une façade, sentant la vérité du propos de Bella. « C'était extrêmement peu amusant. »

Bella fronça les sourcils pensivement pendant que je mettais le moteur en route. « Alors, comme ça, tu n'aimes pas les femmes agressives ? »

Je pensa à sa question, me rappelant la manière dont elle m'avait saisi sans hésitation la nuit dernière et l'imagina me le faire encore. « Non, l'agressivité est bien… C'est juste que je ne veux pas être considéré comme un trophée ou un accessoire. Je préfère ne pas être sur le même plan qu'une paire de chaussures. »

Bella sourit. « Non, tu vaux bien mieux que cela. »

Ses yeux, pleins d'admiration, étaient trop durs à supporter et je me concentra sur la route. « Est-ce que tu avais prévu d'aller autre part aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. » Répondit-elle. « C'est bon. »

« Retour au dortoir alors ? »

« Bien. » Elle sembla déçue et je dus jeter un coup d'oeil de plus pour être sûr.

« Nous pourrions faire autre chose si tu veux, » Avais-je offert, souhaitant pouvoir juste savoir ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir à le demander. Comment est-ce étais-je censé la garder avec moi si elle allait me cacher ses désirs ?

« Oh non, c'est bon. » Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder fixement par la fenêtre. « J'ai pris assez de ton temps pour aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai beaucoup de temps dans ma vie. » Plus qu'elle ne s'en doutait. Mais je ne voulais pas le dépenser en glissant hors de ses réponses. « Tu avais quelque chose en tête ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre, embarrassée. « Non, je… C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir pour l'instant. »

« Oh. » Je souris, riant mentalement. Alors, comme ça, elle voulait juste me garder près d'elle plus longtemps… Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit avant ? « Je peux rester avec toi, non ? »

« Bien sur, » Dit-elle rapidement, « Mais seulement si tu le veux. »

« Je le veux vraiment. » Je voulais la prendre et la faire mienne encore pour que tout le monde puisse voir…

« Ok. » Elle Sourit.

************************

« Animal d'enfance préféré? » Demandais-je. Nous posions tour à tour des questions et si je luttais pour trouver des choses à demander, elle semblait avoir une foule de questions à me poser.

« Hum, j'ai eu quelques poissons rouges… Ils sont tout morts, » Admis-t-elle, roulant sur le lit. Je l'observais de sa chaise de bureau. « Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai jamais eu de chien. Et toi ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais eu. » Dis-je. J'avais des vagues souvenirs d'un chat dans ma vie humaine mais je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler si je l'avais aimé ou pas, encore moins quel était son nom.

« Hummm. Film préféré ? »

« Fight club. » Dis-je automatiquement.

Bella roula ses yeux sur moi. « C'est une réponse masculine tellement typique. »

Je souris. « Fight club est un chef d'oeuvre psychologique… qui s'avère justement avoir l'avantage de contenir des quantités massives de violence. Quel est ton favori alors ? Attend, laisse-moi deviner… Orgueils et Préjugés ? »

Elle rougit et j'ai su que j'avais bien deviné. Je ris. « Qui est typique, maintenant ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Colin Firth au moins ? »

« Mon dieu, non ! » Souffla-t-elle, défensive. « Je préfère le Darcy_ original_, merci - Laurence Olivier. Classique et intemporel. »

Je pouffa. « Pardonne-moi, je devrais mieux connaître. Alors… Couleur préférée ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Ça change au jour le jour. »

« Et qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? » La pressais-je.

« Marron, je suppose. » Dit-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil sur la chemise brune qu'elle portait. « Et toi ? »

« Gris. » Répondis-je honnêtement, tandis qu'elle me fixait, douteuse. « Hé, tu êtes la personne qui aime le _marron_. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, le brun est une couleur chaude et agréable. Mais le gris est si… »

« Froid ? » Finis-je pour elle. « Tu as raison… Le brun est chaud.» Je pensais immédiatement à ces yeux foncés et à ses cheveux, alors que j'étais juste aussi froid que le gris que je préférais. Mais elle ne sembla pas y réfléchir. « Et le gris est froid… Mais il y en a un million de nuances différentes. »

« Un point pour toi. » Concéda-t-elle, posant son menton sur sa main. « D'accord… Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire étant enfant ? »

Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler cette période mais j'avais toujours en mémoire un peu des derniers instants de ma vie humaine… « Soldat. Et toi ? »

« Dompteur de lion. » Elle rit. « Pourquoi soldat ? »

Je réfléchis vigoureusement. « C'était à cause des histoires sur les guerres mondiales. C'était avant que je comprenne ce qu'était vraiment la guerre, naturellement. Pourquoi dompteur de lion? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr exactement, » Admit-elle. « Souvent, ça semblait amusant, jouer avec des chats géants, mais je pense que je voulais me sentir comme quelqu'un de puissant. Bien que je savais que je ne l'étais pas. »

Je souris à la pensée de ce petit agneau devant moi essayant d'apprivoiser un lion. Ça ferait un bon combat, probablement. « Le moment le plus embarrassant ? »

Elle gémit bruyamment. « Mon dieu, il seraient trop nombreux à raconter, » Dit-elle. J'entendis un grognement sourd en provenance de son estomac et la vis grimacer. « Probablement celui-là. Je devine que je devrais trouver quelque chose à manger au plus vite. »

Je jeta un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. Il était presque cinq heures. « Je suis désolé. Je t'ai empêché de déjeuner. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'ici, » Admit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je devrais prendre probablement quelque chose moi aussi.» Dis-je, l'obsession de me nourrir tourbillonnant dans ma tête tandis que je sortis de sa chaise. « Je devrais y aller… mais je reviendrais bientôt. »

« Promis ? » Dit-elle, me fixant avec les yeux pleins d'espoir. C'était en quelque sorte… mignon.

« Promis. » Dis-je, débattant sur le quoi faire maintenant. Il me sembla trop brusque de marcher directement vers la porte sans… Comment lui dire au revoir? Devais-je l'embrasser ? Lui dire juste au revoir ?

Ses yeux me regardaient fixement en attente et finalement je me pencha vers elle et pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était à peine un sacrifice ; ma bouche bourdonnait toujours avec sa chaleur quand nous nous embrassions. Je ne savais pas à quoi le comparer mais je pensais que ça pouvait être comme boire une tasse de chocolat chaud… Je la sentais partout, autour de moi et en moi.

« Bientôt. » Dis-je encore avant de tourner et de m'échapper par la porte.

Le temps passé avec Bella défilait trop facilement. Avec elle, j'avais tendance à tout oublier - même ma soif. Le déchiffrement de ses pensées et émotions prenait tellement ma concentration que je pouvais ignorer le feu déclanché par son parfum. Et quand j'usais de son corps, le plaisir était trop grand pour penser à autre chose.

Loin d'elle cependant, je pouvais sentir le manque de sang prendre son emprise sur moi. J'avais eu faim quand j'ai rencontré Bella - mes yeux avaient été presque complètement noirs. A présent, presque une semaine plus tard, mes iris étaient la même couleur que mes pupilles, et je me sentais de plus en plus faible. C'était… douloureux, pour ne pas dire plus. C'était comme si chaque partie de mon corps se contractait dans ma soif, pourtant, je les gardais en mouvement.

Je savais que je devais chasser ce soir, mais j'étais nerveux - et cela me mit en colère. Je ne voulais pas revoir le visage de Bella quand j'essayais de me nourrir. Je n'ai pas aimé que cette vision puisse m'affecter autant. Espérons cependant que l'instinct soit assez suffisant pour rendre la chasse du soir réussie. L'Instinct et une soif aigue.

Je me rendais ce soir dans une autre ville, apeuré de tomber sur Bella si je restais dans le secteur. C'était un plus petit endroit mais c'était samedi soir et beaucoup de personnes étaient dehors dans les environs. J'errais aux abords de la ville où il y avait un wagon-restaurant, à peine séparé de la lisière de la forêt. Quand une femme qui sentait la fraise s'approcha, je l'atteignis et la saisis, la tirant avec effort dans la forêt avec moi. Elle pensait à crier mais je lui mis une main sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Son parfum était fort, écrasant, vertigineux, comme si… oh. Elle avait une coupure fraîche sur sa main, réalisais-je, tandis qu'elle griffa mon bras.

Je leva ma main sur mes lèvres, impatient de goûter. Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'un bourdonnement frénétique dans le chaos de ma tête. Le parfum me maîtrisait, emplissant mes narines et opacifiant mon esprit. J'effleura ma langue, prêt pour la première goutte -

« _Arrête, s'il te plait. »_ La voix de Bella sanglotait dans mes oreilles.

Je grognais, frustré et essaya à nouveau.

« _Edouard, s'il te plait ! »_ Elle pleurait et cette fois ses yeux horrifiés me regardaient fixement. Je l'ignora. Elle ne pourrait pas m'arrêter cette fois ! J'avais_ besoin _de ce sang ; ne comprenait-elle pas cela ?

Frénétique, j'ai essayé d'être plus rapide que mes pensées, pressant ma langue vers la chaleur de ce sang chaud.

« _Edouard ! »_ Maintenant elle était terrifiée, emprisonnée sous mon corps, battant et jetant son poids contre moi afin d'essayer de me combattre. Ses yeux foncés plaidaient pour la vie.

Furieux, je laissais tomber la femme et courus dans les arbres. Je l'entendis frapper le sol, incapable de se tenir sur ses genoux vacillants mais je continuais ma course aussi rapidement que mes jambes le supporteraient. Je sentais partout sur moi le feu de la soif, plus puissant encore que lorsque je m'étais éveillé en mon état de vampire. Je courus et courus, sans réaliser que je suivais un parfum - un parfum qui promettait de soulager ma soif. Je bondis, sans réfléchir, descendant mes dents sur une jugulaire palpitante. Le liquide emplit ma bouche, apaisant la brûlure pendant qu'il s'écoulait dans ma gorge. Je bus avidement jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse en retirer plus. Seulement alors je pus m'écarter pour voir ce que j'avais tué.

C'était un cerf. Un simple cerf, brun fauve dans le clair de lune. Je m'assis sur mes talons, stupéfait.

Le concept de l'alimentation animale ne s'était jamais imposé à moi mais ça me sembla évident à la suite de ce que j'avais fait ce soir. J'avais toujours supposé que les vampires devaient s'alimenter d'humains – C'était ce à quoi j'aspirais, ce que tous les autres de ma race que j'avais rencontré faisait. Mais qu'étaient des humains sinon un type différent d'animal ? Les humains pouvaient survivre avec différentes variétés de régimes alimentaires. Pourquoi les vampires ne le pourraient-ils pas aussi?

Je passa ma langue sur mes dents, compte tenu du goût. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de délicieux, un mélange graveleux et amer mais ça n'était pas entièrement désagréable non plus. Pas aussi mauvais que goutter la nourriture humaine, certainement. Et si je pouvais m'alimenter d'animaux sans aucune vision inquiétante, c'était encore meilleur. Je n'avais peut-être plus le choix.

Par réflexe, je cacha la preuve, enterrant la créature dans le sol de la forêt. J'avais fait plus d'erreur que d'habitude dans mon désespoir, imbibant ma chemise de gouttes de sang, alors je pris un itinéraire détourné pour rejoindre ma voiture, évitant la ville et tous les témoins.

Je fis le trajet rapidement, fonçant à tout allure sur des routes désertes, mon esprit rempli de nouvelles possibilités. Si je pouvais m'alimenter d'un cerf, je pouvais sûrement me nourrir d'un autre animal - Certains goûts seraient meilleur que d'autres ? Un ayant meilleur goût que les humains ? Meilleur que celui de Bella ? Y'en avait-il d'autres qui vivaient de sang animal ? Étaient-ils aussi forts, aussi heureux ?

Une fois de retour à mon appartement, je jeta mes vêtements sales dans la poubelle – Je n'avais pas envie de nettoyer les taches de sang. Alors je sauta à cloche-pied dans la douche, nettoyant toutes les traces de l'animal.

Les vêtements que j'avais portés avec Bella étaient toujours sur le lit où je les avais laissés après m'être changé plus tôt. D'eux, son parfum flottait dans la chambre. Maintenant que ma soif était satisfaite, elle était un peu plus qu'une piqûre dans ma gorge. Mon corps cependant, bourdonnait avec le sang frais et la joie de la chasse, et une certaine partie réagit fortement à son odeur. Est-ce que je pourrais la voir maintenant ? Je vérifiais l'heure. Il était minuit passé. Elle dormait probablement, elle s'était réveillée tôt aujourd'hui. Je devrais attendre demain, alors.

Avec un soupir, je me jetais sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de m'habiller et m'y installais pour passer la nuit. Je jeta un coup d'oeil en bas de mon corps sur mon sexe dressé, souhaitant de ne plus jamais chasser aussi mal. Je pouvais être dans le lit de Bella en ce moment ; ou mieux encore, à l'intérieur d'elle. Au lieu de cela, j'étais seul dans mon appartement sans rien à faire mais après tout, c'est ce que j'avais fait pendant presque un siècle.

Gémissant, j'atteins les vêtements que j'avais portés avec elle, avec la ferme intention de les jeter plus loin et de bannir ainsi la cause de mon supplice, mais à la place, je les porta à mon nez, respirant nos parfums mélangés. Ça réveilla immédiatement dans ma mémoire trop vive, des images de nos corps entrelacés, de sa chaleur humide tout autour de mon sexe, de son souffle délicieux haletant sur mon visage pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à moi. Je jeta les vêtements au loin et enroula ma main autour de mon érection. Les images nagèrent dans ma tête pendant que j'essayais d'imiter son contact léger, la visualisant, allongée sous moi avec les yeux remplis de désirs, de ses seins rebondissants tandis que je la martelais… C'était tout à fait ça.

Je me confectionnais de nouveaux fantasmes tandis que je me caressais plus fortement. A présent, elle était à quatre pattes tandis que je la prenais par derrière, ses cheveux comme la soie entre mes doigts tandis que je tenais sa tête en arrière. Et maintenant, je la prenais contre le mur, criant mon prénom pendant qu'elle se serrait autour de ma queue…

Je suis venu dans une rafale qui prit fin rapidement, trop rapidement. Ce n'était pas très satisfaisant, vraiment, mais ça me ferait patienter jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'avoir à nouveau. Je devrais peut-être la voir demain. N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Les gens dans une relation se voient tout le temps.

Oui, je la verrais demain.

* * *

L'auteure semble avoir fait une petite pause dans l'écriture de sa fic. Vous aurez le chapitre 5 vendredi comme d'habitude (je ne suis pas un despote).

Un coucou a ceux qui lisent mais qui ne reviews pas (Bande de vilains lol)

Un coucou aux anonymes.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Alors. Je sais. Honte à moi et que je sois maudite sur 5 générations pour ne pas avoir posté le Chapitre 5 hier. N'allez pas chercher les torches et les fourches, je suis déjà allée me flageller avec un martinet pour cette faute impardonnable.

Cependant, à ma décharge, j'ajouterai juste ceci : La famille.... Quel boulet!

Toute de suite, le chapitre.

Votre repentie.

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

« Quelle parfum voudriez-vous ? »

Je regardais la rangée de muffins devant moi avec désarroi. Ils n'avaient pas le parfum que Bella avaient mangé hier. Que voudrait-elle ?

« Hum… Donnez-moi en un de chaque. » Décidais-je.

La serveuse haussa les épaules et commença à les charger dans un sac.

« Autre chose ? »

Je pris la pomme, l'orange et la banane – Je ne savais pas ce que Bella préférait mais il me semblait que ce serait amusant de l'observer manger un peu de tout - et une bouteille de jus d'orange sur le comptoir. La femme me regarda, se demandant comment une seule personne pourrait manger tout cela. Je paya et laissa la facture sur le comptoir, me dépêchant sans attendre la monnaie. J'étais impatient de rejoindre Bella après avoir passer la nuit à fantasmer sur toutes les choses que je pourrais lui faire.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil sur ma montre tandis que j'accélérais vers le dortoir. Huit heures passé. Serait-elle encore en train de dormir ? Est-ce que ça la dérangerait de me voir aussi tôt ? Je ne pouvais pas aller la déranger…. Toutefois, la nourriture la rendrait sûrement plus douce. Toutes les créatures étaient plus heureuses avec un estomac rempli.

Quelques résidants seulement étaient éveillés, et encore. Je courus vers les escaliers menant à la chambre de Bella et fis une pause pour écouter. Elle était encore seule mais sa respiration était lente de même que son rythme cardiaque. Elle dormait certainement mais je décida de ne pas m'en inquiéter. Espérons que le fait de me voir ne la contrarie pas trop.

Après avoir frappé, j'entendis un gémissement distinct à l'intérieur, puis le brassage des couvertures et le trébuchement de Bella tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et de nouveau ses yeux s'écartèrent de surprise en me voyant. Aujourd'hui, cependant, à la différence de vendredi soir, elle portait un pyjama et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés par le sommeil. Elle a immédiatement tourné au rouge. Ma bouche s'arrosa mais ce n'était pas aussi terrible.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je agréablement.

« Edouard ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici si tôt ? »

« J'ai… Hum… Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, » Dis-je, levant le sac. « Comme ça… Tu ne seras pas obliger de descendre à la cafétéria. » Il m'est soudainement apparu que mon plan génial ratait légèrement. Je ne la sauvais pas exactement de se lever tôt pour aller déjeuner quand je la réveillais encore plus tôt… mais elle ne s'en inquiéterait peut-être pas.

Ses yeux étaient doux et mille et une chose passaient sur son visage. « Merci Edouard. »

Je me décala, mal à l'aise. « Aucun problème. »

« Rentre. » Dit-elle, provoquant des vagues en moi. « Je… Hum… Je vais juste faire un saut dans la salle de bain. Installe-toi confortablement. »

Après qu'elle se soit éclipsée, je posa le sac sur sa table de nuit et puisque son lit me sembla l'endroit le plus confortable de sa chambre, je jeta mes chaussures au loin et reposa ma tête contre la tête de lit. Je l'écoutais se préparer, brossant ses cheveux et ses dents avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse, toujours rougissante. Elle fit une pause devant la porte, me regardant fixement. Je tapota sur le lit près de moi et elle vint finalement me rejoindre, s'installant dans le petit espace. Je fis un geste en direction du sac, qu'elle prit et ouvrit.

« J'espère tout n'est pas pour moi. » Elle rit.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne mange jamais le petit-déjeuner.» Dis-je.

« Alors tu… Tu as pris tout ça pour rien que pour moi ? » Interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait le jus d'orange.

J'haussa les épaules. « Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu voudrais. »

Rougissant à nouveau, elle regarda le sol et sourit. « C'est vraiment adorable. »

Adorable ? Je fronça les sourcils. Je n'essayais pas d'être adorable, elle se faisait des fausses idées. « Vraiment, je voulais juste une excuse pour venir. » Dis-je, espérant moins paraître comme un idiot malade d'amour et mais plutôt comme le débauché que j'étais.

Bella haussa les épaules et sortit la banane. « C'est adorable aussi. »

Bon, laisse-la penser ce qu'elle veut. Du moment qu'elle commence ne pas à attendre plus de moi que ce que j'étais disposé à lui donner, ça irait.

Je l'observais dans une fascination silencieuse tandis qu'elle épluchait la banane et plaçait le bout entre ses lèvres. Mon sexe se raidit immédiatement tandis que mon esprit imaginait la bouche chaude de Bella s'occupant de moi de la même façon, ses yeux innocents fixant mon visage tandis qu'elle m'amenait vers la jouissance…

Elle me regarda fixement et rougi. « Qu'est qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. » Souriais-je. « Tu es juste… Très sexy en faisant ça. »

« C'est ça. » Elle roula des yeux. « Ça doit être chaud de me regarder manger. »

« Ça l'est. » Insistais-je, tandis qu'elle mangeait l'orange. Je pouvais voir le jus glisser en bas de son menton. Elle croqua à nouveau et me lança un regard sceptique. « J'aime la manière dont ta bouche remue quand tu manges. »

« Bien. » Elle se racla la gorge. « Tu te crois dans un show alors. »

Et je l'étais. Elle était fascinante à observer, finir la banane, puis dérouler un muffin au chocolat et commencer à le manger par petits morceaux, donner des coups de langue pour les attraper. Au moment où elle termina, je remarqua une trace de chocolat au coin de sa bouche.

« Viens ici. » Insistais-je, tournant son visage vers moi. Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je me pencha, dégageant le chocolat avec ma langue. C'était dégueulasse mais sa peau était délicieuse.

Elle gémit et se tourna légèrement vers moi de sorte que nos bouches se réunirent entièrement. C'était ce que j'avais attendu depuis que j'étais arrivé. Je pris sa langue avec la mienne et savoura son goût.

Elle s'écarta, haletante. « Je me demandais combien de temps encore j'allais attendre cela.» Elle respira et lécha ses lèvres.

« Tu as fini ? » Demandais-je, tenant le sac de pâtisseries. Elle inclina la tête lentement et je plaçais soigneusement le sac de côté. « Ok. »

Je la tirais vers moi et étais sur le point de l'embrasser encore quand sur son visage apparut un froncement pensif de sourcils. « Tes yeux sont différents. Avant ils étaient noirs… »

Je lutta pour contrôler mon expression. J'étais si stupide – Evidemment, mes yeux étaient rouges après m'être nourrit et naturellement, elle l'avait remarqué.

« Ouais, hum, c'est… à cause des lentilles de contacts. » Dis-je, essayant de parler d'une façon convaincante.

« Oh… Pourquoi tu voudrais porter des lentilles noires alors que tu as de si beaux yeux dorés ? »

Dorés ? Ils étaient dorés maintenant ? Ça ne me semblait pas très plausible. Était-elle daltonienne ? J'haussa les épaules pour la prestation. « Une phase, je suppose. »

« Et bien, tu ne devrais pas cacher ces yeux-là. » Dit-elle. Puis ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes et je ne perdis pas une minute de plus pour glisser mes mains sous sa chemise afin de sentir sa peau chaude. Ses mains me poussèrent – Minuscule pression mais elle utilisait probablement toutes se forces - alors je me lassa tomber en arrière, l'amenant sur moi.

« Il y a un truc que je voudrais essayer. » Dit-elle, mordant sa lèvre. Alors, ses mains se promenèrent sur ma ceinture, jouant avec la boucle. J'attendis, observant chacun de ses gestes. Quand elle ouvrit la fermeture-éclair de mon jeans, je retins mon souffle, espérant et priant qu'elle fasse ce que je pensais qu'elle allait faire. Ses petits doigts tirèrent sur les pants de mon jeans et de mon boxer, libérant soudainement l'érection que j'avais eue toute la matinée.

Sa gorge se courba tandis qu'elle déglutit. « Reste… Juste tranquille. » Dit-elle. Et puis elle enroula une main à la base de mon sexe. Je me sentais comme au paradis mais après elle se pencha vers le bas et plaça ses lèvres autour de mon gland. Cette sensation était trop bonne pour m'être cru au paradis ; ça devait être l'enfer. Et bien, si c'était l'enfer, je m'y rendrais bien volontiers.

Lentement, elle se déplaçait de bas en haut, me frottant avec sa main et avec sa langue. J'essayais de la regarder, fasciné et davantage allumé par la vue, mais le plaisir est devenu trop intense et je laissa ma tête tomber en arrière tandis que je saisissais les draps, essayant de ne pas me laisser aller.

Je ne pouvais pas durer plus longtemps, cependant. Elle commença à me sucer doucement ce qui rendit tous mes nerfs à vif. Perdu dans une brume de chaleur et de plaisir, je vins sans réfléchir dans sa bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour la voir tout avaler avant qu'elle ne s'asseye, me regardant avec une expression de satisfaction. Je ris.

« Alors. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser à faire ça ? » Demandais-je.

Ses joues flambèrent. « Je… Humm… Je voulais juste te montrer ma gratitude… Tu sais, pour tout ce tu as fait pour moi et j'ai entendu les filles parler de ça et j'ai juste pensé… J'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier ? » Elle fini sa phrase avec un écho léger d'interrogation.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié. » Lui répondis-je, espérant beaucoup d'autres répétions de cette performance. « J'espère, cependant, que tu ne penses pas que ça signifie que nous sommes crevés. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, véritablement confuse.

« Ça veut dire, » Dis-je, roulant rapidement sur elle, « Que je n'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

« Ah. » Elle respiré. « C'est une promesse ou une menace ? »

Je ris. « Les deux. »

******************

Après m'être repu d'elle, deux fois, je m'étendis avec Bella sur son lit, son corps chaud en sueur contre le mien.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche.» Commenta-t-elle tout en jouant avec mon mamelon. Je l'imaginais avec l'eau et le savon glissant sur son corps, et juste comme ça, je la voulais encore.

« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te laver le dos ? » Demandais-je.

Elle rougit. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste… Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Mais… Hummm… oui. J'aimerai bien. »

Je souris à son innocence d'un air affecté. « Alors go. » Je jeta les couvertures au loin avant qu'elle puisse faire une crise de pudeur et qu'elle ne changea d'avis. Elle rougit mais elle se leva timidement et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ferma à clef les deux portes avant de s'installer dans la cabine de douche. Je la suivis, me serrant contre elle dans le petit espace.

Nos corps se collèrent tandis qu'elle fit couler l'eau et elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. De l'eau froide sortit du jet. Elle trembla et recula, en pressant son dos contre ma poitrine. C'était fantastique. Je plaça une main sur son ventre, la maintenant et elle me regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est… C'est vraiment étroit. »

J'haussa les épaules. « J'adore. » Ce devait être évident d'ailleurs vu la façon dont ma bite se pressé contre ses fesses, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait compris ça.

L'eau devint chaude, la vapeur flottait tout autour de nous. Le jet frappa sa poitrine, envoyant des cascades de l'eau vers le bas de son corps. Je lécha un petit filet de son cou, goûtant sa transpiration. Elle gémit.

« Comment fais-tu ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? » Interrogeais-je, entourant son nombril avec mon index.

« Me faire avoir tellement envie de toi, alors que nous avons passé toute la matinée… »

« Je devrais te demander la même chose, » Dis-je, la tournant pour me faire face. « Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ce désir soit partagé, non ? »

« Hummm, » Fredonna-t-elle, exprimant son accord, ou était-ce peut-être par plaisir car elle pressa son corps humide contre le mien. « Qu'est ce que tu penses que ça signifie ? »

J'haussa les épaules, glissant mes mains dans le bas de son dos. « Ça signifie peut-être que nous sommes censés faire ça… » Je mis ma main tout contre son sexe chaud « …Encore et encore. »

Sa tête tomba en arrière et ses cheveux s'accrochèrent dans les courbures de ses épaules. Je me pencha pour sucer une goutte de l'eau sur son mamelon et elle poussa un doux gémissement, fervente. « Edouard… »

« Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux. » Dis-je, regardant fixement ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes tandis que je dirigeais mes doigts dans son vagin. Ses jambes tremblèrent.

« Prend-moi. » Bella gémit, en saisissant mes épaules. « Encore, s'il te plait. »

J'observais le savon et le shampooing derrière elle et pensa aux possibilités. « Pas pour l'instant, » Décidais-je. « Nous besoin de te nettoyer d'abord, non ? »

Elle gémit, me fixant de ses yeux rétrécis. « Edouard… »

Je coupais court à ses protestations en scellant ma bouche sur la sienne tandis que je saisissais le shampooing. Je n'avais jamais lavé de cheveux avant mais j'imaginais que c'était le même processus que pour moi, en plus doux. M'écartant, je la retourna de nouveau et fit mousser une noisette de shampooing entre mes mains que je lui appliqua alors sur les cheveux. Je luttais pour ne pas lui tirer les cheveux ou ne pas presser mes doigts trop fort pendant que je malaxais son cuir chevelu, à l'affût d'un signe de douleur. Elle ronronnait simplement dans la satisfaction et je souris. Ce truc de jouer les humains était facile.

Bella se retourna pendant que je mettais sa tête sous le jet pour la rincer. Mon dur labeur était bien récompensé alors que j'observais la mousse voyager sur ses épaules et sur ses seins, puis sur son ventre et ses jambes. Je voulus capituler et la prendre comme elle me l'avait demandé mais je voulais aussi la taquiner. Donc, j'atteignis le savon et le frotta entre mes mains. Quand elle eut fini avec ses cheveux, elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit ce que je faisais. Elle mordit sa lèvre. « S'il te plait, Edouard … »

« Chuuut. » Murmurais-je, mettant mes mains savonneuses à ses hanches. Elle gémit tandis que mes mains commençaient leur voyage, glissant en haut de son ventre et de ses côtes avant de prendre en coupe ses seins, entourant soigneusement ses mamelons pour laisser un peu de mousse s'y accrocher. Je déplaçais mes mains sur ses bras et ses épaules, puis dans son dos, glissant jusqu'à ses fesses. Pendant tout ce temps, son souffle venait dans un doux écho dans le petit espace. Je me mis à genoux avant elle, faisant glisser le savon en bas de ses jambes, quand le parfum enivrant de son humidité me happa, entraînant une modification de mon plan.

Lentement, pour ne pas mettre en péril son équilibre périlleux, je pris une de ses jambes, la posa sur mon épaule et mis ma bouche sur son centre chaud. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux parois humides de la douche tandis qu'elle gémit fortement. Je fis de mon mieux pour soutenir son corps tandis que je plongeais ma langue en elle, goûtant son excitation mêlée de mon odeur. C'était douloureusement érotique, me goûtant à l'intérieur d'elle, mélangé à sa saveur exquise et ma bouche se délectait vigoureusement en elle, désireux de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son corps qu'elle m'offrait si librement. Ses cris étaient aigus et forts, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Je refusais de m'arrêter mais ses jambes se secouèrent, menaçant de s'effondrer, alors je nous redressa ensemble tous les deux. Il était facile de la soulever contre le mur de la douche et de pénétrer profondément en elle. Ses parois se serrèrent immédiatement autour de mon sexe tandis qu'elle haletait et gémissait dans la surprise. Je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. C'était parfait ; Je ne voulais pas faire ça lentement.

Je calais ses hanches pour en avoir l'accès le plus profond possible et y suis allé aussi fort qu'elle pouvait le supporter. Les cris qu'elle étouffait montèrent en puissance avec chaque poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurla son plaisir, serrant encore plus fort mon sexe. Je grogna tandis que ma jouissance me rattrapa, frissonnant avec le plaisir insupportable de sentir ma libération en elle, même pendant que ses parois essayaient de m'aspirer profondément.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger tout de suite, alors je la maintins là, avec de l'eau chaude cascadant sur nous. Elle souleva une main pour plaquer mes cheveux en arrière, me regardant fixement avec une émotion étrange dans les yeux. Perturbé, je la redressa et la replaça soigneusement sur ses pieds. Pourtant, elle se pencha contre moi, respirant fortement.

« Waouh. » Elle haleta, saisissant mes épaules.

« Hummmm. » Approuvais-je, la tenant contre moi. Sa chaleur me faisait sentir si bien.

« As-tu fait ça avant ? » Demanda-t-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil vers moi à travers ses cils humides groupé ensemble en masse compacte. Je ris.

« Non, c'était une première pour moi. »

« Hummm… Nous besoin de te nettoyer maintenant, non? » Dit-elle, saisissant le savon. Je souris.

« Tu devrais. Dieu seul sait où j'avais la tête. »

******************

Après notre douche, qui prit plus de temps que n'importe quelle douche ne le devait, j'aida Bella avec la valeur d'une semaine de travail d'algèbre faute d'avoir mieux à faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à diviser les polynômes et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de son manque de la patience avec cette tâche.

Je la quittais cet après-midi car sa colocataire, une brunette appelée Angela, était rentrée. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur le fait de parler à Bella - principalement de moi - alors je décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Je me cacha une fois dehors, mais après avoir garé ma voiture un bloc plus loin au cas où Bella la verrait dehors.

« … Je ne te parlerais pas de _mon_ week-end, » Disait Angela à l'intérieur, en fixant l'expression évasive de Bella. « De tout façon, ça n'étais pas aussi excitant que le tien apparemment. Comment a-t-il fait pour déchirer tes draps ? »

Bella tourna à la betterave dans les pensées d'Angela. « Il a… Je suis… C'est nouveau. »

Angela cacha son amusement qui menaça d'exploser dans ses pensées. « J'ai manqué trop de truc. Qui est-il ? Où tu l'as rencontré ? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Je me suis demandé ce qu'elle dirait à son amie. « Bon, son nom est Edouard Masen. Je… Je l'ai rencontré lundi, quand je suis sortie de la bibliothèque. On… On a marché sur le campus. Et alors je lui ai donné notre numéro de chambre mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à le revoir… Et puis vendredi soir, il est venu, et nous… Hum… »

Angela sourit, satisfaite pour son amie mais s'inquiétant quand même vaguement. «Ok, je prend ça comme une description. Alors… Dis-moi tout à son sujet. Comment est-il ? »

Les lèvres de Bella s'élargirent dans un sourire. « Et bien… Il est assez mystérieux et intimidant, mais… Mais il me fait sentir comme une personne complètement différente. Avec lui, je ne suis plus simplement plate, l'ennuyeuse Bella Swan, tu sais. »

Angela sembla intriguée de voir que j'étais comme ça. « Il est bien alors ? »

« Ouais, » Indiqua Bella, souriante. « Il m'a accompagné dans ma recherche d'emploi hier et aujourd'hui, il m'a apporté le petit-déjeuner et m'a aidé avec l'algèbre… Il a été… si gentil. »

« Et bien, » Dit Angela, approuvant. « S'il ne te traite pas bien, je lui donnerais un bon coup de pied au cul. »

Je ris dehors fort, et d'après ce que je pouvais voir, Bella aussi. « Je déteste te casser ton délire Angela, mais je pense que tu perdrais ce combat. »

Angela haussa les épaules. « Bon, si c'est un gentleman, il me laissera gagner. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il est, » Indiqua Bella. « Vraiment, Angela, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je peux te dire qu'il est bienveillant. Je peux juste le voir dans ses yeux »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Murmura Angela, créant une image d'un jeune homme que je devinais être son petit-ami. Je me demanda ce Bella a pensé avoir vu. Tout ce qui était bon en moi était mort avec mon humanité ; comment pouvait-elle voir cela dans mes yeux inhumains ?

« Alors comment va Ben ? » Demanda Bella. Je compris que Ben était le dit petit-ami.

« Bien. Il s'adapte bien et prend la place dans la bataille. Je suis si heureuse pour lui. Il va faire un grand avocat… »

La conversation tourna vers ce sujet et je décida de partir.

Je dépensais le reste de la nuit à me préparer pour la journée très humaine. Je devais commencer par réellement aller en cours. En générale, je me contentais, de survoler le programme, lire tous les documents avec lesquels je ne m'étais pas déjà familiarisé et me présenter pour les examens. J'étais assez bon en un sens, à différents degrés, et ça me donnait quelque chose à faire, sans compter une bonne raison pour roder autour du campus. Mais maintenant, je devais être vu en train de jouer ce rôle, pour maintenir les apparences.

Lundi, j'étais censé avoir biologie et sociologie. Ces deux matières étaient excessivement ennuyeuses, les ayant déjà suivi plusieurs fois, mais je devais passer par des cours exigés par l'université.

Le cours de Biologie s'est avéré être plein de première année, une centaine d'étudiants luttant pour suivre la conférence. Le temps passa avec une lenteur atroce tandis que j'écoutais leurs pensées. Ce n'était pas terriblement complexe, mais aucun de ces étudiants n'avait suivit avant de cours détaillés sur la biologie. Je me suis amusé en élaborant des échiquiers de Punnett(*1), créant des combinaisons génétiques possibles entre différentes paires d'étudiants. Certains d'entre eux auraient pu avoir des enfants hideux.

J'ai dû attendre durant deux heures le prochain cours. Je me faufila dans le bâtiment de musique et passa le temps sur un piano dans une des salles de pratique, jouant quelques morceaux qui incitèrent les passants à s'arrêter pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la fenêtre avec curiosité. Je savais que peu d'humains pourraient jouer aussi bien ; ma vitesse et ma coordination extraordinaires ont fait beaucoup dans l'amélioration de ma performance.

Enfin, le temps vint pour le cours de sociologie. Je venais juste d'entrer dans la salle quand je fus happé par un parfum douloureusement familier. Mes pieds se déplacèrent automatiquement, le suivant où mon nez l'avait capté. Je la trouvais au centre d'une des rangées du milieu. Je me dirigea rapidement vers elle et pris le siège vide à coté d'elle, bien que d'habitude j'avais tendance à me mettre au fond afin de sortir rapidement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce cours. » Murmurais-je. Elle tressauta, laissant tomber le roman qu'elle lisait.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose, » Accusa-t-elle, tenant une main sur sa poitrine comme si cela ralentirait son coeur emballé. « Je sais que je l'aurais remarqué si tu avais été ici avant. »

J'haussa les épaules. « J'avais tendance à sécher celui-ci, je l'admets. Mais j'essaye de tourner une nouvelle page. »

« Bien, c'est mieux, » Dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu faisais pareil avec les autres cours ? »

Je ris. « Certains d'entre eux. »

Le professeur entra, sous le silence des étudiants et Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Je passa l'heure à observer Bella prendre des notes de son écriture tentaculaire, essayant de résister à l'envie de la toucher pour satisfaire l'attraction presque magnétique qu'elle exerçait sur moi. Elle était si proche que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, plus intense que toutes les autres autour de nous.

Quand le professeur cessa de parler, la plupart des étudiants se dépêchèrent pour ramasser leurs affaires et pour sortir, mais Bella se tourna vers moi en souriant.

« Tu as apprécié la conférence ? »

« Beaucoup. » Dis-je, jetant un coup d'oeil sur son sac bombé. « Combien de cours tu as aujourd'hui ? »

« Trop, » Soupira-t-elle, fermant son cahier. « Littérature européenne, littérature espagnole, celui-ci et algèbre. Ça pourrait être pire mais c'est toujours beaucoup trop en une journée. »

« C'est clair. » Convins-je. Elle lutta pour introduire son cahier et son manuel dans son sac. « Quand est ton prochain cours ? »

« Maintenant. » Soupira-t-elle encore, elle sortit de son siège pour atteindre son sac lourd. Je pensa aux dommages qu'il pourrait lui causer et le saisis avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper.

« Je vais marcher avec toi. » Dis-je, en mettant le sac sur mon épaule. Mes deux livres s'adaptèrent facilement sous mon autre bras.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester. Je secoua la tête, la poussa vers l'avant et elle commença à marcher avec colère. « Je peux porter mon sac Edouard. »

« Je sais mais je me demande comment tu as fait pour le ramener jusqu'ici. » Dis-je ironique. Le bâtiment des sciences, qui accueillait également les cours de maths, n'était pas trop loin, juste derrière une plazza.

« Très drôle. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le porter ? »

Je ris. « Bella, as-tu l'impression que la galanterie est morte ou essayes-tu simplement de l'anéantir ? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres. « Bon, alors porte-le. C'est ton dos qui payera. »

« Mon dos a fait un travail plus dur hier, » Lui rappelais-je, entraînant un rougissement dans ses joues. « Tu n'as pas semblé t'en inquiéter autant. »

« Hummmpfff. » Fut sa réponse. Je souris triomphalement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir ? » Demandais-je.

Elle soupira. « Entretient d'embauche. McDonalds et le café de la place, le Java Break. »

Je souris. « Bonne chance avec ceux-là. » J'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne travaille pas au McDo. Elle sentirait constamment les hamburgers et la friture graisseuse…

« Merci. Je… Hum… je suppose que je te verrai mercredi ? En cours ? » Dit-elle alors que nous atteignîmes le bâtiment des sciences.

J'inclina la tête, remettant son sac sur son dos. « Avant çà. »

* * *

(*1) Permet de calculer la probabilité qu'un caractère donné soit ou non transmis génétiquement. Cette méthode permet de visualiser toutes les combinaisons possibles.

Reginald C. Punnett était un généticien anglais.

**NA : **

Pour me faire pardonner mon impardonnable bévue, je posterai le chapitre 6 dès lundi. J'entend d'içi les hourra.

Dîtes-moi que vous me pardonner. _*Pleure de honte et est partie dans un trou se terrer*_


	6. Chapter 6

Comme promis, chapitre 6 aujourd'hui.

Bon je sais, hier il a fait très chaud. Aujourd'hui encore (même pour ceux qui vont se taper les orages) alors désolée de faire encore monter la température. Cette fic n'est pas classée M pour rien ;)

Merci aux reviewers/revieweuses : **aline1320, mimily, Nienna-lo, misiri-addict, Ziranie, nini, ed, Galwinthe, marion, Tite-lilith, Eiphose, lena -Iena933, Fan2Twilight, Elisect32, Allyssabella, mag, annecullen69, Mrs Esmé Cullen, lily7807, Bien Aimée.**

Les reviews sont une source d'oligo-éléments

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

**NT à la fin. **

* * *

**Chapitre six**

Le mardi, j'avais eu plus de cours, dont certains étaient un peu plus intéressants mais ils passèrent tout aussi lentement. Le temps, maintenant, sembla tourner autour de Bella - le temps avant de la revoir, avant de la toucher encore… La nuit, je passais à la composition, écrivant des mélodies avec des tempos assortis aux battements de coeur de Bella ou du pas de nos ébats.

Le mercredi après-midi fut le bienvenu. Je me rendis à la salle pour le cours de sociologie avec anticipation, même un peu trop tôt, dans mon ardeur. Personne n'était là, sauf une fille qui lisait sur un siège dans un coin. Je m'assis à la même place que la dernière fois et attendis Bella. Elle arriva devant quatre autres personnes, courbée sous le poids de son sac. Je la vis observer des yeux la salle puis trouva mon regard braqué sur elle et sourit. Bella trébucha dans sa hâte pour obtenir le siège à côté de moi mais ne tomba pas.

« Salut. » Dit-elle à perdre haleine, laissant tomber son sac dans le siège à côté d'elle. J'aimais la vision de ses joues rougissantes, de ses yeux lumineux et le bruit de son coeur emballé.

« Bonjour. » Elle portait une chemise plutôt légère aujourd'hui, par laquelle je pourrais voir le bout d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle. Avait-elle fait ça dans ce but ?

« Comment ça été ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'installant dans sa chaise. Sa hanche frappa l'accoudoir et elle grimaça légèrement de douleur.

« Assez bien. » Dis-je, ignorant sa maladresse. « Et toi ? Comment se sont passés les entretiens ? »

« Je n'aurais certainement pas ce travail chez McDonalds, » Dit-elle. « Je … J'ai peut-être traité le directeur de gros porc machiste. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, amusé et concerné. Lui avait-il fait des avances, lui a-t-il dit quelque chose de vulgaire ? Je me suis raidi à cette pensée. Elle était_ mienne_ et je défendais toujours ce qui était mien.

« Il m'a dit que je serais mieux adapté, en tant que femme, à rester en cuisine à l'arrière qu'à travailler devant avec les clients. »

Je ris de son expression indignée. « Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

Elle rougit. « Et bien, en fait le « _J'ai peut-être traité __»_n'était pas la bonne formulation. Je l'ai vraiment traité de gros porc machiste. »

Je ris à cœur joie. « Bien, il l'a mérité. Et je suis sûr que c'est mieux pour toi de ne pas y travailler. » Je pensa encore à la puanteur de l'endroit et frissonna mentalement.

Bella haussa les épaules, souriante. « Ça aurait pu être une expérience formatrice mais c'est bien comme ça. Je suis assez certaine d'avoir le travail au café. Ils sont censés me le faire savoir d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Dis-moi, quels sont tes plans pour ce week-end ? » Demandais-je. J'étais déterminé à l'avoir avec moi, si possible.

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Je pense qu'Angela voudra regarder un film et j'ai un résumé à finir, mais sinon, rien de spécial. »

Je considéra cela rapidement. Sa colocataire serait là ce week-end, qui signifiait que si je voulais passer du temps seul avec elle… « Tu aimerais venir à mon appartement ? Vendredi soir, peut-être ? »

Ses joues se rosirent et elle sourit, lumineuse. « J'aimerais assez. »

« A quelle heure je viens te chercher ? » Lui ai-je demandé, espérant qu'elle ne choisirait une heure qui nécessiterait que l'on mange ensemble - Et qui me forcerait à inventer des excuses au sujet du pourquoi je ne mangeais pas.

« Hum… Sept heures ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Parfait. »

******************

J'inspectais mon appartement en détail, veillant qu'il passerait pour un endroit où un humain vivait. J'avais mis des choses que je n'avais jamais utilisées dans la salle de bains - brosse à dents et dentifrice, rasoirs et gel à raser, désodorisant, désinfectant, pansements… J'avais fait des stocks dans la cuisine aussi, plaçant dans le réfrigérateur des marchandises typiques comme du lait, un peu de viande et des légumes, et dans le placard du pain, des fruits et d'autres choses. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Si tout allait bien, ça apaiserait tous les soupçons qu'elle pouvait avoir actuellement sur moi, aussi. Elle avait remarqué mes yeux et leur changement et je savais qu'elle devait avoir noté d'autres choses qu'elle ne mentionnait pas.

Le changement de couleur de mes yeux était tout à fait pratique, plus que je ne le pensais. Je me demandais pourquoi le sang animal donnait cette couleur or à mes yeux plutôt que la rougeur écarlate. En tout cas, il rendait mon regard plus humain, plus que je ne l'avais jamais eu et ça aidait dans ma mascarade.

Vendredi pendant le cours, j'eus le sentiment que Bella était aussi excitée que je l'étais. Elle sursauta lorsque nos bras se touchèrent et son coeur palpita à une vitesse surmultipliée. Ça n'avait pas aidé qu'il n'y eut pas de sexe entre nous depuis cinq jours, après y avoir consacrer un week-end entier. Mais je savais que je ne voulais pas reculer.

Donc, j'arriva presque une demi-heure plus tôt au dortoir vendredi soir. Quand je frappa à la porte, Angela répondit.

« Oh, salut Edward, » Dit-elle agréablement. « Bella n'est pas encore là. Elle est toujours au réfectoire. »

Ses pensées étaient si douces, si modeste que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'apprécier un peu – comme un humain, au moins.

« Oh, en fait, je suis en avance. »

« Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux. » Offra-t-elle, faisant un pas sur le coté pour me permettre de rentrer.

« Merci. » Je m'étais perché sur la chaise du bureau de Bella pour l'attendre.

_Bon, il semble poli au moins. Mais j'espère qu'elle fait attention. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait briser quelques coeurs._

« Comment vas-tu Angela ? » Demandais-je, sentant la nécessité de faire bonne impression. Je ne connaissais pas l'influence de cette fille sur Bella mais je ne voulais pas que ses réticences puissent tenir Bella éloigné de moi.

« Bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« Très bien. » Je souris. « Tu as bien profité du week-end dernier ? Bella m'a dit que tu rendais visite à ton copain. »

Une vision de celui-ci flotta dans son esprit, avec des images de ce qu'ils avaient fait tout le week-end que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu voir.

« C'était fantastique… Mais le retour est toujours difficile, tu sais, je ne peux pas le voir aussi souvent que je le voudrai. »

« Tu dois tenir profondément à lui pour supporter une telle situation. » Supposais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas imaginer être avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça simplifie les choses pour moi. »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Dis-je, réalisant cette vérité tandis que je parlais. Une autre humaine ou une vampire pourrait-il jamais me satisfaire comme Bella ? Peut-être… J'avais beaucoup de temps devant moi pour le découvrir.

« Alors, Bella n'a jamais dit ce que tu étudiais. » Dit Angela, véritablement curieuse.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je penchais pour la psychologie, bien que je me sois trouvé davantage intéressé par l'anatomie ces temps-ci, » Dis-je, cachant le sourire qui a voulu sortir au double sens.

« C'est génial. Je suis moi-même dans la biologie. Je veux aller à l'école vétérinaire, » Me dit-elle, excitée à la perspective d'avoir trouvé un esprit analogue.

« Tu es une amoureuse des animaux ? »

« Oh, oui. » Son esprit regorgeait de flash d'une ménagerie d'animaux d'enfance. « Je veux dire, ils peuvent être si important dans nos vies sans même que nous ne le réalisions. C'est un peu comme un devoir d'en prendre soin. »

Je souris malgré moi. Son enthousiasme était comme celui de Bella. Tandis que je pensais cela, la porte s'ouvrit et Bella pénétra dans la chambre. _Parlez du diable, et le diable viendra_, pensais-je.

« Edward, tu es en avance. » Dit-elle, surprise.

J'haussa les épaules. « J'étais impatient, sans doute. »

Elle me sourit, ignorant qu'Angela nous observait attentivement. Je me leva, espérant donner le bon langage du corps pour un petit-ami approprié et humain. « Si tu as besoin de plus de temps… ? »

« Non, je suis prête, » Dit-elle, saisissant le sac à dos sur son lit. « Hum, je te vois demain Ang'. »

« Ok. » Angela sourit, amusée par l'empressement de Bella. Elle n'avait jamais vu Bella si frivole avant ; Je me sentis un peu béat. « Amuse-toi bien. » Sa voix était si pleine de sous-entendus que je n'eus même pas besoin d'entendre la pensée qui accompagnait ses paroles.

« Bon. » Je pris le sac de Bella, effrayé à l'idée qu'il soit aussi lourd que d'habitude mais il était sensiblement plus léger. « C'était sympa de parler avec toi Angela. »

« Pareil. » Dit-elle, d'un geste d'adieu de la main.

*******************

« Ton appartement est génial. » Fit remarquer Bella, tournant sa tête autour d'elle afin d'apprécier l'intégralité de la salle de séjour.

« Merci. » Murmurais-je, l'observant dériver vers le piano. Ses doigts flottèrent au-dessus des touches.

« Tu pourrais jouer pour moi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, me regardant avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais entendre ? » Demandais-je, enjambant le banc. Elle était perchée près de moi, impatiente comme une enfant.

« Non, joue-moi celui que tu aimes. »

Son coeur cagna dans l'excitation et mes doigts se réglèrent automatiquement dans un tempo assorti avec une des chansons que j'avais écrites récemment. C'était un morceau sensuel, empli de tout le besoin physique que je ressentais, plein de mes frustrations, puis dérivant enfin vers la satisfaction alors qu'il prit fin. Je jeta un coup d'oeil pour trouver Bella qui me regardait fixement, en une expression insondable.

« Quel est ce morceau ? »

« Je l'ai écrit. » Lui dis-je, enlevant mes mains des touches. « Il n'a pas de titre. »

« C'est beau, » Dit-elle, effleurant les touches avec mélancolie. « Ou beau n'est peut-être pas le bon mot. Mais je pensais que tu devais l'avoir écrit. Ça sonne comme… toi. »

« Comment ? » Me suis-je demandé à voix haute, jetant un coup d'oeil sur elle pour la confirmation.

« Et bien, il… Je ne sais pas exactement si ça te ressemble mais ça m'a fait pensé à _nous_. »

J'inclina la tête, peut-être en accord ou peut-être juste reconnaissant. « Et si je commençais à t'enseigner maintenant ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Seulement si tu veux. »

J'haussa les épaules et m'installa derrière elle et plaça mes mains sur les siennes. « Tu commences ici, » Dis-je, guidant ses mains dans la position correcte. « Celui-ci » … J'enfonça un doigt… « Au milieu c'est le C, très important. Et là, après, D, puis E, » Je continuais, la guidant sur la gamme. « Tu vois les touches noires ? Ce sont les demi--mesures. Les dièses. C'est entre B et C et E et F. »

« D'accord. » Murmura-t-elle. Son pouls s'accéléra. « Alors, je vais de A à G et je recommence ? »

« Correct. » Je la guida de nouveau sur les gammes à partir de C. « C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C, » Dis-je avec chaque note. « Si tu commences sur une note différente, comme… F, par exemple, tu dois t'ajuster avec les demi-mesures. Ainsi c'est F, G, A, A dièse, C, D, E, F. »

« Edward ? » Sa voix hésita. Est-ce que je l'avais accidentellement blessée ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… Hum… Je pense que j'ai assez étudié. »

Je me retira, me demandant ce que j'ai pu faire. Quand elle se retourna pour me regarder, ses yeux m'envoyèrent des vibrations.

« Tu… Hum… Tu ne veux pas me montrer ta chambre maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je souris à son audace et pris sa main. « Ça pourrait certainement se faire. » Dis-je, l'orientant vers l'entrée. « La salle de bains est là. » Précisais-je tandis que nous passions devant. « Et voilà ma chambre. »

Je la devançais à l'intérieur et alluma l'inutile - pour moi, du moins - lampe de chevet. Quand je me retournais, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, tenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

« C'est vraiment beau. » Elle inspira, ses yeux voyageant sur les meubles foncés en bois et le grand lit.

« Ça l'est encore plus avec toi ici. » Répondis-je, l'imaginant déjà nue sous mes draps.

Elle rougit et fit un pas. « Je te remercie… De m'avoir inviter, je veux dire. »

« C'est tout naturel. » Murmurais-je. Elle sembla voir une certaine signification profonde en étant dans mon appartement que je n'avais pas saisi.

Elle fit un autre pas et je fis de même allant à sa rencontre. Elle s'étira sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je me donna immédiatement à ses lèvres chaudes et pressantes pendant qu'elles traînaient contre les miennes. Sa langue contre ma bouche était la chose la plus douce que je n'avais jamais sentie et ça me procurait plus de choses que je ne voulais admettre.

« Je me sens nerveuse. » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'écarta.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, perplexe, après avoir trouvé la bande de peau entre sa chemise en coton et son jeans. Elle trembla à la sensation de mes doigts.

« Et bien, toutes les autres fois où nous… avons… » Elle lutta pour sortir les mots. « … avons eu des rapports sexuels, c'était dans la chaleur du moment et maintenant… »

« Le moment n'est pas aussi chaud ? » Je ris, observant ses joues rougissantes.

« Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire… »

Je plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'apaisant. « Il n'y a rien de mal à être nerveux. »

Elle sourit timidement. « Je … veux juste être assez bien pour toi. »

Je fronça les sourcils, laissant tomber ma main de ses lèvres à sa hanche. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu ne l'es pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et joua avec ma chemise, les yeux verrouillés sur ses doigts. « Je suis tellement simple et ennuyeuse et tu ne l'es pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes ? » Lui demandais-je à haute voix, en souhaitant pouvoir le voir par moi-même. Je savais que les femmes - et de temps en temps des hommes aussi – me trouvaient attirant. C'était tout simplement une nécessité pour les vampires. Bella, à en juger par ce qu'avait pensé sa colocataire, avait vu cependant autre chose, quelque chose de plus.

Son visage entier s'empourpra. « Et bien, tu es magnifique naturellement et tu es intelligent, gentil et attentionné et charmant… et tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Alors, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais avec _moi_ au juste. »

Gentil et attentionné, l'étais-je ? Elle tombait vraiment dans mon mensonge – l'hameçon, la ligne et le plomb. Ça aurait dû me rassurer mais à la place ça me laissait un étrange sentiment de vide. Ou peut-être avais-je simplement soif.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont les hommes te perçoivent ? » Dis-je, décidant de détourner la conversation.

Elle rit sans humour. « Alors. En dépit des apparences, les hommes me voient miraculeusement en une blonde à forte poitrine quand ils me regardent ? »

Je ris et la retourna pour la faire face au miroir intégral que le locataire précédent de l'appartement avait laissé sur la porte. « Tu veux que je te montre ? »

Ses yeux larges rencontrèrent les miens sur le reflet. « Euh… Si tu veux. » Répondit-elle timidement.

Je ris encore devant son incertitude. « Très bien. Travaillons de haut en bas, ok ? » Je laissa glisser ses cheveux entre mes doigts, les soulevant de sorte qu'elle puisse les voir dans le miroir. « C'est un mythe, tu sais, que les hommes préfèrent les blondes. Tu as de si beaux cheveux bruns, avec beaucoup de nuances de couleurs. » J'avais murmuré, voyant les variétés de bruns, pourpre et rouge parfois, que les yeux mortels n'auraient pas facilement remarqué.

Elle rosit déjà tandis que je levais mes doigts jusqu'à sa joue, caressant sa peau du dos de la main. « Et la peau foncée est peut-être de mode maintenant, mais la tienne est belle. Comme la porcelaine et tellement douce. »

Sa peau inonda de chaleur pendant qu'elle rougissait et je laissa tomber ma main, loin de la tentation. Alors, je me dirigea vers la prochaine étape, soulevant sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête pour dévoiler sa poitrine et son soutien-gorge. Mes yeux s'y arrêtèrent, emprisonné dans la surprise. Il était en dentelle comme je l'avais aperçu mercredi mais à présent, je pouvais voir chaque détail - une douce couleur lavande contre sa peau qui faisait ressortir les délicats motifs.

« C'est nouveau ? » Demandais-je, sachant que je ne l'avais pas vu dans le tiroir de sous-vêtements. A-t-elle une culotte assortie ? Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le découvrir.

Elle regarda au loin, évitant mes yeux dans le miroir. « Angela voulait en acheter pour Ben, alors je suis allée avec elle… »

« Hummm, c'est délicieux sur toi. » Murmurais-je, remontant légèrement mes mains de son ventre à ses seins. Elle inspira rapidement.

« Tu as mentionné les blondes à forte poitrine plus tôt, non ? Bon, j'ai entendu dire que la moitié de leur surface était gaspillé et je suis enclin à être d'accord. » Je serra légèrement pour souligner mon point de vue. J'aimais le doux poids-plume dans mes mains.

Elle regarda vers le bas, évitant de nouveau notre reflet. « Tes mains pourraient en tenir un peu plus. » Marmonna-t-elle, clairement embarrassé. Je frotta ses seins durcissant ses mamelons pour la distraire de ces pensées auto-dénigrantes.

« Je ne voudrais pas me surcharger. En outre, c'est la qualité qui importe, pas la quantité. Et les tiens… » Je glissa mes mains derrière afin de faire sauter l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. « … Sont parfaits. » Concluais-je, laissant le vêtement de dentelle tomber au sol.

Dans le reflet, je pouvais immédiatement voir beaucoup de choses - L'éclat du rose au-dessus de ses pommettes, ses yeux à moitié fermés dans l'éveil de l'excitation, l'élévation et la chute de sa poitrine, se coordonnant avec chaque respiration lourde et ses mamelons roses et attrayants se durcissant dans l'air frais. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en atteindre les coutours pour mettre les petits monticules en coupe dans mes mains et pour balayer des pouces les bouts tendus. Elle mordit sa lèvre, retenant un gémissement de petit chaton, un son magnifique mais le meilleur encore, c'était l'odeur de son excitation que je pouvais sentir d'entre ses jambes. Je gémis, incapable d'arrêter le son. Quelle coquine petite humaine j'avais trouvé, tellement excitée par la vision de moi la touchant. Hummm, toutes les choses que je lui ferais…

« Alors, tu me crois ? » Demandais-je, étonné de la tension dans ma voix - je n'avais jamais eu envie d'elle comme ça avant - « Ou ai-je besoin de te convaincre encore de rester ? »

« Je pense que tu as besoin de continuer de me convaincre. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle et son coeur martelait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait mal si j'accélérais un peu les choses.

« D'accord. » Murmurais-je grognon, glissant mes mains de son ventre à sa taille. « J'aime tes hanches larges, » Dis-je contre le lobe de son oreille, poussant mon corps contre le sien. « Elles m'incitent à vouloir prendre prise et te fourrer intensément. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent dans le choc, visiblement pas habituée à entendre de telles choses, mais elle aimait ça, j'en étais certain. Mes doigts glissèrent au bouton de son jeans, le faisant sauter facilement. Le bruit du zip glissant vers le bas se mélangea avec sa respiration haletante dans une harmonie érotique. Je voulais l'avoir dans mon lit, vite.

Bella se pencha de nouveau contre moi, les jambes tremblantes tandis que je retirais le jeans de ses hanches. Il tomba autour de ses pieds et je me mis à genoux derrière elle pour enlever ses chaussures et pour lui faire faire un pas hors de son jeans.

Sur le chemin du retour, je fis courir mes mains le long de ses jambes tremblantes, traçant des caresses sensibles derrière ses genoux puis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La peau était si douce à cet endroit, faite pour être caressé.

« Tes jambes s'enroulent merveilleusement autour de moi. » Chuchotais-je à son oreille quand j'eus finit mon ascension. Mes mains se posèrent au sommet de ses cuisses, alors que mon pouce taquinait son sexe à travers le tissu. Et la culotte était assortie.

« Tu veux connaître ma partie préférée ? » Demandais-je, bien que je n'attende pas de réponse. Elle trembla et je glissa ma main dans sa culotte, frottant mon index le long de ses lèvres intimes et chaudes. Ses hanches donnèrent une délicieuse secousse pendant que je caressais son clitoris.

« Je veux te goûter. » Je gémis dans ses cheveux, pas exactement sûr du sens de mes mots. « Te goûter ; il n'y a rien de comparable… C'est tellement bon. Mon dieu, tu es tellement mouillée. Je peux le sentir. »

« Edward. » Elle gémit, écrasant ma main. « Je te crois maintenant. »

« Bien, » Je respira, poussant sa culotte vers le bas dans l'instant suivant. « Sur le lit. »

Ses yeux s'élargissent à l'ordre ferme mais elle y alla. J'observa son ascension sur le haut du matelas tandis que je me déshabillais. Ses mouvements firent rebondir ses seins, son cul se balançait d'une manière séduisante et les furieux rougissements qui s'étalaient de son front à sa poitrine suggèrent qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de mon état.

Quand mes vêtements ne furent plus qu'un tas à côté des siens, je m'approcha du lit. Bella s'était positionnée les jambes sous les couvertures et ses bras croisés au-dessus de sa poitrine pendant qu'elle m'observait avec des grands yeux. Sa langue glissa pour mouiller ses lèvres sèches.

« Timide à présent, le sommes-nous ? » Demandais-je, glissant sous le drap près d'elle. « Je pensais t'avoir entendu dire que tu me croyais maintenant. »

Elle laissa tomber ses bras maladroitement, découvrant ses seins une fois de plus. « C'est juste nouveau pour moi, c'est tout. »

« Nous remédierons à cela. » Dis-je tandis que je la poussais sur le dos. « Si j'avais mon mot à dire, tu ne mettrais jamais de vêtements. »

Elle rit tandis que je me plaçais sur elle. « Je pense que ça ferait désordre sur le campus. »

Je sépara ses cuisses et me glissa entre elles. « Oh, mais tu ne quitterais jamais mon appartement. »

« C'est un peu flippant. » Elle me taquinait. « Tu ne vas pas me mettre un collier et faire de moi ton esclave sexuel au moins ? (1) »

« L'idée a du mérite, mais non, je ne prévoyais pas ça. » Je laissa le bout de mon sexe balayer son entrée et observa ses yeux flotter. « Surtout, je veux juste te garder rien que pour moi. » Et je poussa en elle, entraînant le gémissement de ses lèvres.

« Ça pourrait s'arranger. » Elle haleta, saisissant soudainement mes épaules. Ses jambes chaudes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches et je pris rapidement un rythme. Je n'avais plus envie de parler ce soir.

Heureusement, Bella était d'accord aussi.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent, cette phrase fait très "The submissive", je trouve. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, "The submissive" de Tara sue me est traduite en français par la (très) courageuse cacy15 sous le titre "La soumise". (Attention lemons un peu space quand même.)

NT (Note de la Traductrice) :

Hi Hi. Ils sont chauds comme la braise ces deux là. *partie s'aérer un peu*

En tout cas, cette fic a beaucoup de succès dont le mérite en revient, bien sur à l'auteure, Ametyst Jackson. D'ailleurs si vous voulez faire un tour du coté de la VO : http://www . fanfiction . net/s/4639011/1/Bonne_Foi . Vous pouvez même laisser des reviews en français car l'auteure se débrouille un peu dans notre langue.

Prochain chapitre vendredi. Après, la mise à jour se fera une fois par semaine sinon j'irai plus vite que la VO dans mes post ah ah ah.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Certains (qui se reconnaîtront ;) ), m'ont fait part du fait que j'écrivais Edward Edouard. Alors effectivement, je me prosterne humblement ; ceci n'est dû qu'à mon étourderie profonde.

Qui laissera la 100ème review pour ce chapitre ? (ou la 150ème? si vous êtes d'attaque lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Un nouveau chapitre enfin pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Merci à tous les reviewers/rewieveuses ;)

Kline et clochette134 : Merci pour vos romans, j'adôooore

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

NT à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

Il était neuf heures passé lorsque je m'effondrais en arrière sur le lit, Bella rattrapant son souffle près de moi. Après un moment, je me mis sur le côté pour lui faire face. Jetant un coup d'oeil, je la trouvais appuyée sur son coude, étudiant mon visage.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je, incapable de lire son expression.

« Rien, je … me demandais juste quelque chose. »

« Dis-moi. » Répondis-je, rendu curieux par le rougissement répartissant ses joues.

« Les choses que tu m'as dites toute à l'heure… Ça sonnait comme si tu avais pensé à ça avant… Est que tu… Hum… fantasmes sur moi ? »

Je ris. Elle était si embarrassée. « Quoi, qu'est ce que je ferais pendant les cours sinon? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » Dit-elle, soulevant un sourcil. « Ecouter, peut-être ? »

« En sociologie ? Non, tu es beaucoup plus intéressante. Par ailleurs, comment suis-je supposé écouter quand tu es juste à côté de moi ? »

Elle rougit encore et regarda fixement mon bras.

« Est-ce que ça te rend mal à l'aise ? » Me suis-je demandé. J'avais pensé avoir fourni cet aveu de façon correct.

« Non, » Elle secoua la tête, souriant un peu. « J'adore ça, vraiment. C'est … C'est que je ne pouvais pas supposer… et bien… que tu penses à moi de la façon dont que je pense à toi. »

« La façon dont que tu penses à moi, hum ? Tu fantasmes sur moi ? » Demandais-je, curieux.

« Et bien, ouais… C'est que ça va alors ? » Je la sentis nerveuse à nouveau.

« J'ai toujours cru que c'était plus un truc de mec, » Dis-je. Naturellement, j'avais vu la profusion des fantasmes de l'esprit féminin mais ils avaient tendance à prendre un cours plus romantique que sexuel. « C'est vraiment quelque chose d'excitant. »

« Vraiment ? Tu aimes ça ? »

« Tu aimes que je pense à toi. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas réciproque ? »

« Touché. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Sur quoi tu fantasmes alors ? » Demandais-je, davantage intrigué. Bella était si innocente de bien des manières mais elle avait tendance à me surprendre dans le lit. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas le dire tout haut. » Elle secoua sa tête furieusement.

Je la fixa avec un sourire câlin. « Juste un. » Miaulais-je.

« Nuffff. » Dit-elle, creusant sous les couvertures comme pour s'y cacher.

Je plaça mon visage près du sien, forçant mes yeux pour aller plus loin, imitant l'innocence. « S'il te plait ? »

« Non. » Elle cacha son visage dans l'oreiller.

« C'est coquin, hein ? » La taquinais-je.

« Je suis si embarrassée. » Marmonna-t-elle dans l'oreiller.

« Ne le sois pas, » Insistais-je. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je fais la même chose. »

Avec un léger tour de tête, elle me jeta un coup d'oeil en biais. « Peut-être que si tu me racontais un des tiens, alors je te dirais un des mien. »

« Bon, je pourrais survivre à ça. » Je ris, recherchant déjà dans mon esprit ne voulant pas l'effrayer avec un scénario digne de tuer n'est pas jouer. « Hummm… »

Mes doigts trouvèrent la courbe de sa hanche tandis que je la contemplais. « Ok, j'en ai un. Tu vois ce grand bureau dans la salle de sociologie ? » J'attendis son signe d'assentiment. « J'aime à imaginer que tu te plies au-dessus, remontant ta jupe vers le haut - tu as toujours une jupe dans mon imagination, tu sais, c'est plus pratique - et alors j'abaisse ta culotte jusqu'à tes chevilles et je te prends par derrière. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans la surprise mais elle se tortilla de manière éloquente, frottant ses cuisses ensemble. « J'ai pensé à ça aussi. » Admit-elle.

« Sur le bureau et tout ? » Taquinais-je, sachant que ça l'inciterait à rougir.

« Non, pas exactement. »

« C'est ton tour alors. » Dis-je.

« Je viens de te dire que j'avais pensé la même chose. » Indiqua-t-elle, évasive.

« Ttttt. Joue le jeu Bella. »

Elle soupira et tourna sur son ventre, se cachant un peu plus encore. « La bibliothèque. » Dit-elle finalement.

« La bibliothèque ? » Je souris. « Je suis intrigué. Où dans la bibliothèque ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre, me regardant à peine. « Le troisième étage, au fond. »

« Et qu'est ce qui se passe, au troisième étage, au fond ? »

« J'essaye d'attraper un livre quand tu arrives furtivement derrière moi. Je laisse tomber le livre et alors que je me penche pour le prendre puis je sens tes mains sur moi et… Hum… »

« Dis-moi. » Je la poussa doucement, déjà rattrapé par son fantasme. Je pouvais imaginer comment elle se tiendrait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre pour l'étagère et comment elle halèterait dans la surprise quand mes mains débarqueraient sur sa taille.

« Tu me retournes contre les étagères et tu m'embrasses. Et puis tu… Tu soulèves ma jupe. »

« Oh, alors comme ça, le tien exige une jupe aussi. Tu devrais peut-être investir dedans. » Proposais-je.

Elle rougit profondément. « Edward ! »

« Désolé, désolé. » Je ris. « Continue. Je ne peux pas attendre pour entendre ce qui vient après. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Tu soulèves ma jupe, enlèves ma culotte et défais la fermeture éclair de ton pantalon et alors tu me soulèves et tu… tu… »

Je ne pus empêcher un grognement de s'échapper. « Et je te baise contre l'étagère ? »

« Oui. » Son souffle se coupa.

« Et pendant que je fais tout ça, tu es chaude ou calme ? » Demandais-je.

« Chaude, » Elle rougit. « Je ne peux pas être calme avec toi. »

« Je suppose que nous n'essayerons pas celui-là alors, » Dis-je avec regrets. « Tu serais morte de honte pour le restant de tes jours si nous étions grillés. »

« Probablement. » Convint-elle. Ces dents sortirent pour ronger sa lèvre inférieure encore. « Y a t-il d'autres fantasmes que nous _pourrions_ essayer ? »

Je ris intérieurement. Le petit chaton voulait que je joue avec lui. « Peut-être. Viens ici. » Dis-je, la tirant vers moi. Je roula alors sur mon dos de sorte qu'elle fut sur moi.

Elle était étroitement pressée contre ma poitrine et ma queue reposait entre ses jambes ouvertes. Elle se tortillait, innocente et sensuelle à la fois. « Quel fantasme est-ce celui-là ? »

« Hummm… Je pensais qu'il pourrait être celui où tu es sur le dessus. » Je souris. « J'adorerais te regarder prendre ton plaisir de moi. »

Déjà, elle était embarrassée. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. » Admit-elle.

« Ton corps le fera. » Dis-je, l'invitant avec mes mains à s'asseoir vers le bout de mon sexe. « Il suffit juste de glisser et… Oh oui. » Soufflais-je. Elle m'avait prise facilement, probablement par accident. La gravité faisait des choses merveilleuses, la forçant à me prendre plus profondément qu'auparavant. Elle fut parcouru par un frisson de plaisir au-dessus de moi et commença à se mouvoir, gémissant un peu.

« C'est ça. » Je gémis, donnant le rythme avec mes mains sur sa taille, guidant ses mouvements.

Bella plaça ses mains derrière elle, créant une vue merveilleuse. Mes yeux étaient déchirés entre la vision des seins qui rebondissaient et celle de mon sexe enfouit en elle. C'était, jusqu'au moindre détail, aussi érotique que je l'avais imaginé, particulièrement quand sa tête tomba en arrière dans le plaisir, soulignant le soulèvement de sa poitrine. Mes yeux errèrent voracement sur son corps, de son sexe à ses mamelons scintillants et gonflés jusqu'à cette vibration frappant sourdement dans son cou.

Ce fut mon erreur. La vue de cette veine, gorgée de son sang succulent, provoqua une brûlure perverse dans ma gorge. J'avais pensé m'être assouvi lors de ma dernière chasse mais à présent, j'étais frappé par une douloureuse envie pour ce sang - riche, savoureux et humain, tout ce dont j'avais été privé depuis ma rencontre avec elle.

Ce contraste était si étrange, brûlure aride dans ma gorge mêlée avec la brûlure exquise qui filtrait dans tout le reste de mon corps. Je voulais tellement plonger mes dents dans ce cou dénudé, me débarrasser de cette douleur et sentir le plaisir entièrement. Ce serait si facile. Elle ne réaliserait même pas ce qui se produisait…

Sans réfléchir, je m'assis et l'attira contre moi. Elle haleta tandis qu'elle me prenait encore plus profondément et saisit mes épaules. Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau et le frottement ses parois vaginales serrant ma queue mais… Ce n'est que périphérique. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était combien il serait bon d'avoir son sang chaud qui se déversait dans ma gorge.

Ma bouche était là, contre sa jugulaire. Son pouls battait rapidement contre mes lèvres. Ma langue effleura sa peau, me préparant à la goûter.

Bella gémit comme le petit chaton qu'elle était et enfouit alors son visage dans mon épaule pendant qu'elle me serrait violemment, étouffant un cri de plaisir.

Sa jouissance me prit par surprise et sa puissance déclencha la mienne. Alors, le charme fut rompu. J'étais impuissant face la vague de plaisir. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de penser à autre chose - pas même à la soif dont j'ai pensé qu'elle me hanterait à chaque seconde de mon existence.

Je retomba sur lit avec elle. Elle était molle, comme désossée, son poids plume était tel une couverture sur moi. Dans un bref instant, je ressentis un flash… pas exactement de rassasiement, mais… de satisfaction, peut-être. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr de saisir correctement une émotion qui m'était jusqu'ici étrangère, mais cela me sembla exacte.

« Waouh. » Bella respira sans prendre la peine de soulever sa tête. « Tu as vraiment aimé, hein ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait deviner ça ? » Je força un sourire, essayant de regagner une partie de ma suffisance habituelle.

« Tes yeux, » Indiqua Bella, mais il n'y avait aucune note de taquinerie dans sa voix. « Tu me regardais comme… je ne sais pas… comme si j'étais quelque chose à manger. »

Je ris avec difficulté. « Tu as un look assez savoureux. »

Bella me surpris avec un bruit qui était soupçonneusement près d'un gloussement. « De même. »

Je ne pouvais pas penser à une réponse appropriée mais Bella ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Elle se blottit simplement contre moi avec une jambe négligemment jetée sur moi et ses doigts jouant sur ma poitrine. Elle soupira, envoyant un flux d'air doux flottant au-dessus de moi. Je ravala la pléthore de venin dans ma bouche et essaya de penser autre chose qu'à son sang.

_Elle marche pareille en beauté à la nuit__, _Récitais-je dans ma tête, les yeux fermés, _d'un horizon sans nuage et d'un ciel étoilé_ - (1)

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle.

_Tout ce que l'ombre et la lumière ont de plus ravissant, se trouve dans sa personne et dans ses yeux__ -_

« Humm ? » _Tendre et veloutée splendeur, que même le ciel refuse à l'éclat du jour. _

« Je ne devrais pas rester ainsi, non ? »

_Une nuance de plus, une nuance de moins -_

« Pourquoi ? » _- __De cette ondoyante chevelure, noire comme le plumage du corbeau,__-_

« J'ai entendu dire que les mecs ne sont pas vraiment… comme ça. »

_Et moitié moindre __-_

« Comment comme ça ? » J'ai dit, ai confondu assez pour ouvrir mes yeux et braver la vue de elle a rincé des joues.

« Se coller après le sexe. » Dit-elle brusquement.

« Oh. » _Et moitié moindre eût été la grâce de ce visage_ « Je ne pense pas que ça s'applique aux relations. » _Miroir limpide des pensées douces et paisibles_. _D'une âme pure et précieuse_

« Je veux juste ne pas dépasser les limites. » Dit-elle. _Et sur ces joues, et sur ce front__ -_ « Je veux dire, c'est tout nouveau et c'est la première fois que je viens chez toi et… »

« Je veux que tu restes. » Dis-je brusquement. _Si doux, si calmes, et néanmoins si expressifs, ces sourires triomphants, ces couleurs éblouissantes-_ Son sourire était doux. Je sentis ses lèvres contre ma poitrine.

« D'accord. »

_Un esprit en paix avec la terre, un coeur dont l'amour est innocent_ …

Je jetais un coup d'oeil ; elle s'était endormie. Je soupirais et m'installais pour une longue nuit.

Le sommeil de Bella était apparemment profond ; elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, à peine remuée, et reposait comme un chat contre moi. Quelques murmures de mon prénom sortirent mais cela était toujours arrivé. Je m'interrogea sur ses rêves et sur quel rôle je tenais dedans. C'aurait été extraordinaire de voir ses rêves.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de parler, je me sentis trop monotone pour continuer à rester dans le lit. J'enfila un boxer, saisit mon iPod et me dirigea vers le divan dans le séjour. Putain, j'adorais la technologie. Dans ma jeunesse, on écoutait généralement la musique en jouant d'instruments ou en chantant. Puis, les disques phonographiques ne comportaient qu'une chanson mais la qualité était déjà un peu mieux. Et maintenant, un simple appareil de poche pouvait contenir des milliers de chansons et les lire avec un son HD. Pour moi, c'était que du bonheur. Mettre la musique à fond était généralement suffisant pour noyer toutes les voix de ma tête pendant un moment.

Des heures plus tard, une main chaude sur mon épaule me lança hors de ma rêverie. J'avais tellement été absorbé par Tchaïkovski que je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je la trouva au-dessus de moi, portant la chemise que j'avais retiré plus tôt, mordant sa lèvre. Je retira mes écouteurs pour lui signaler qu'elle avait toute mon attention.

« Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là… est-ce tout va bien ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je doucement. « Je… lutte avec l'insomnie. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. »

Elle s'était perchée sur le bord de la table basse. « Tu ne devrais pas devoir délaisser ton lit à cause de moi. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais réveillé de toute façon. »

Je secoua la tête pour mettre un terme à la conversation. « Ne t'inquiétez pas pour moi Bella. »

« Qu'est ce que tu écoutais ? » Demanda-t-elle, faisant un geste vers mon iPod.

« Le lac des cygnes.(2) »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un sourire lumineux. « Tchaïkovski ? Je peux écouter avec toi ? »

« Bien sur. » Convins-je, lui faisant un signe du doigt pour qu'elle me rejoigne sur le divan. Elle se plaça entre mes jambes, se penchant en arrière contre ma poitrine. Elle prit un des écouteurs et je mis la playlist au début pour elle. Tandis que la musique commençait, elle ferma les yeux, souriant de plaisir.

Bella s'endormit rapidement vers la fin du troisième mouvement, alors je fermais les yeux moi aussi et laissa la musique m'envahir. Le reste de la nuit passa, la chaleur de Bella agissant en rappel constant de sa présence dans le petit monde où je me retirais.

**NT (Note de la Traductrice)** :

(1) Le poème que récite Edward s'intitule _"She walks in beauty"_. Elle est de Lord Byron. (Perso, ça été difficile de traduire ça lol)

(2) Clin d'oeil de l'auteure sachant que Swan en anglais signifie Cygne

-

Bon alors vu le nombre de personnes qui vont prendre une douche froide, c'est clair que c'est pas bon pour la planète tout ça...

L'auteure a fait des mises à jour de sa fic donc je suis dans les temps.

Chapitre 8 vendredi prochain.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour toutes les reviews et pour celle et ceux qui attendaient le chapitre 8, le voici le voila

Profitez!

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

NT à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

Pas pour la première fois, Je feins de dormir quand Bella se réveilla. Je pourrais _sentir_ son rougissement et sa chaleur contre ma poitrine pendant qu'elle réalisait où elle était. Soigneusement, comme si j'avais été fait de la même substance sensible qu'elle, Bella s'écarta de moi et avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la cuisine. Elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée - Elle se cogna le genou contre une table dans le processus.

Je me leva et chercha tranquillement après elle, curieux. Je la trouva debout, étiré sur ses orteils, essayant de regarder le contenu de mon placard. La chemise qu'elle avait prise était trop courte pour cette tâche et son petit cul me fit une apparition. C'était une vue trop tentante pour y résister, alors je me glissais derrière elle et plaça mes mains sur la peau nue au-dessus de ses hanches.

Avec un petit gémissement, elle laissa tomber la boîte de céréale qu'elle avait justement trouvé.

« Tu sais, » Murmurais-je contre son cou, « Tout ceci ressemble étrangement au scénario que tu m'as décrit la nuit dernière. »

Son souffle s'accéléra et son petit coeur pris son tempo. « Dis-moi… » Commençais-je, dessinant du doigt le long de la peau sous son nombril, « Un plan de travail c'est aussi bien que des étagères pour toi ? »

« Jusqu'ici, oui. » Elle respira, se penchant de nouveau contre moi.

« Bon. » Je la tourna pour me faire face et la percha sur la partie supérieure du plan de travail. La chemise remonta légèrement et ainsi, son sexe humide se découvrit. Je devrais peut-être la garder dans mon appartement et la faire se balader dedans tout le temps dans mes chemises…

Je me pencha pour l'embrasser mais avant que je puisse atteindre ses lèvres, elle haleta et couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je, confus du brusque changement de son attitude. Elle était prête et désireuse il y avait juste une seconde. Et elle l'était toujours, le parfum de son excitation en était une belle preuve.

« Haleine du matin. » Dit-elle derrière sa main.

« … Quoi ? »

« Je ne me suis pas encore brossé les dents. » Se plaint-t-elle, maintenant toujours sa bouche couverte. Je roula mes yeux.

« Bella, il n'y a aucune raison qui m'arrêtera de faire ce que je vais te faire alors que tu es vêtu aussi scandaleusement. »

« Mais… »

Je soupira et frotta mes pouces le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses intérieures, sachant que ça l'affecterait. « Je pense qu'on devrait simplement s'embrasser partout sauf sur la bouche, hum ? »

Elle sourit timidement. « Je le pense aussi. »

Je me pencha vers elle à nouveau et cette fois je visa cet endroit sous son oreille qui la rendait folle, suçant la peau tendre. Ses cuisses s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de presser sa chaleur. Elle était chaude comme le feu même à travers la mince couche de tissu de mon boxer. Je gémis dans son cou et continua de goûter sa peau douce, délicieusement proche de la rivière de sang en dessous. Putain, j'avais soif.

« Edward. » Supplia-t-elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de moi, impatiente. Je réalisa la nécessité de me distraire et me libéra rapidement de mon boxer. Je la pénétra facilement. Elle était toujours tellement prête pour moi… et moi seul, parce qu'elle était _mienne_ et son corps le savait…

« Edward ! » Elle gémit cette fois, jetant sa tête en arrière. Mes poussées étaient lentes et contrôlées, savourant chaque centimètre de sa chair chaude autour de ma queue mais ce n'était pas assez pour elle. « Plus rapide. » Pria-t-elle, enfonçant inefficacement ses ongles contre mes épaules.

Je tira ses hanches vers moi et pris un nouvel angle dans le but de lui obéir. Ca m'amusa plutôt de voir combien elle pouvait devenir exigeante quand ses inhibitions étaient à la baisse. Elle était maintenant ivre de sexe… c'était vraiment délicieux à voir.

Bella opposa ses hanches impatiemment. Évidemment, le rythme n'était toujours pas assez expéditif pour elle. Je la conduis dans une cadence de plus rapide jusqu'à ce que sa tête tomba en arrière et elle cria. Me déplaçant avec force, je pensa que je devais sûrement lui faire un peu mal… Elle aimait peut-être ça, cependant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Bella puise être un petit peu masochiste. Hummm, elle voudrait peut-être une bonne fessée. Il faudrait juste que je puisse la voir dans une petite jupe d'écolière….

« Oh putain, Edward ! » Bella pleura soudainement, son orgasme provoquant le tremblement de ses muscles autour de mon sexe. Je laissa s'échapper un grognement tandis que je laissais libérer ma jouissance et les images dans ma tête. J'espérais qu'elles pourraient devenir réalité un jour.

Bella s'effondra contre moi tandis qu'elle récupérait, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Quand elle commença finalement à bouger, je m'écarta d'elle légèrement, souriant à la vue de ses cheveux chaotiques et du rouge de ses joues.

« Je pense que je devrais te laisser prendre ton petit-déjeuner maintenant. » Murmurais-je, en pensant que je devrais moi-même mettre quelque chose de plus présentable, ou elle du moins quelque chose de moins tentant. Je l'aida à descendre du plan de travail - parce que dieu seul sait qu'elle réussirait à se casser une jambe en descendant elle-même - et lui remis la boîte de céréale qu'elle avait laissée tomber.

Elle rougit et je sortis un bol du meuble près de sa tête.

« Je suis curieuse. Si tu ne manges pas de petit-déjeuner, pourquoi tu as des céréales dans ta cuisine ? » Demanda-t-elle, en secoua la boite de céréales.

« Pour toi, évidemment. » Dis-je, me penchant en arrière contre le mur afin de la regarder.

« Pour moi ? » Dit-elle, s'arrêtant dans son chemin au réfrigérateur, me regardant avec des yeux larges. « Tu as acheté ça juste pour moi ? »

J'haussa les épaules. « J'ai pensé que si tu allais passer du temps ici, je devrais probablement te nourrir. »

Bella rougit et un sourire apparu sur son visage. « Merci, Edward. C'est… vraiment adorable. »

Encore ce mot. Je fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules une fois de plus. Quand allait-elle comprendre que ces gestes étaient intéressés ? Qu'ils n'étaient faits que pour la garder dans mon lit ? Elle le réaliserait sûrement quand je la quitterais, je suppose. J'hésita à cette pensée, troublé de la manière dont elle me fit sentir. Bella réagissait peut-être juste exagérément. Elle m'avait dit que personne n'avait vraiment pris soin d'elle avant. C'est pourquoi elle avait peut-être vu une importance dans ces choses.

Elle versa le lait sur ses céréales à présent, inconsciente de mon humeur songeuse. « Où sont les cuillères ? » Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle remettait le bouchon sur la bouteille.

« Ici. » J'ouvris le tiroir contenant les couverts récemment achetés et lui remis une petite cuillère.

« Merci. » Elle sourit, se penchant en arrière contre le plan de travail en face de moi tandis qu'elle commençait à manger.

Ce silence devint rapidement inconfortable pour moi. « Quels sont tes plans pour cette semaine ? » Demandais-je finalement.

Elle froissa le visage et avala rapidement. « Et bien, j'ai obtenu le travail au Java Break et ils veulent me former toute la semaine. Après ça, ils feront mon planning. »

Je fis une mine renfrognée. Je détestais déjà son travail qui la tiendrait éloignée de moi toute la semaine, sans compter son collègue qui pourrait tourner autour d'elle…

« Et le week-end prochain ? »

« J'ai promis à mon père que je viendrais à la maison pour lui rendre visite, » Dit-elle, dans un soudain regard triste. « Je pense que ça signifie que nous ne pourrons pas nous voir pendant quelque temps… »

Je pinça mes lèvres. Comment ne pas la voir pendant une semaine alors que je la voulais encore maintenant ? Ca ne pourra pas le faire. Je considéra rapidement mes options. Je pouvais peut-être la garder ici toute la semaine et alors, au moins, j'aurais ses nuits… C'était quand même une partie importante. Mais si elle était ici chaque nuit, je ne serais pas en mesure de chasser quand j'aurais besoin… à moins de le faire pendant qu'elle travaillait ? Mais c'était peut-être mieux de me tenir un certain temps loin d'elle. J'avais été si proche de la mordre la nuit dernière. D'un autre côté, son parfum me heurtera plus violemment plus longtemps si j'étais loin d'elle…

« Nous prendrons le temps. » Dis-je finalement, décidant qu'il valait mieux maintenir le sujet ouvert.

« Peut-être… Peut-être que tu pourrais venir me voir au travail un soir ? » Osa-t-elle, me regardant à travers ses mèches. Ce plan avait du mérite. Peut-être que j'y pourrais saisir l'occasion d'effrayer certains de ses admirateurs quand elle ne regarderait pas. Un regard mauvais envers ce mec avec lequel elle allait travailler pour le faire pisser dans son pantalon. Humain pathétique. Et puis après, je pourrais peut-être la ramener avec moi…

« C'est un bon plan. » Décidais-je, sentant une forme de sourire se dessiner sur mon visage à cette perspective.

« Génial. » Dit-elle, souriant dans ses céréales.

Je la regardais finir de manger et laver le bol et la cuillère dans l'évier. C'était étrange de l'observer faire ces choses humaines que je n'avais jamais faites en plusieurs décennies. En fait, je ne pense pas avoir jamais lavé un plat, même lorsque j'étais humain…

Elle se tourna vers moi, mordant sa lèvre. « Je… Hum… Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux… ? »

Je souris de sa tentative. Bien, au moins, elle faisait des progrès. « Si tu allais me demander de me joindre à toi, alors oui. »

Elle rougit, naturellement. « C'est nouveau pour moi. Tu ne devrais pas me taquiner autant. »

Je ris vraiment. « Ah, mais tu êtes si drôle quand tu es embarrassée. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Elle donna une petite tape sur mon torse qui l'a probablement plus blessé que moi et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Je la suivis, naturellement.

Bella m'ignora tandis qu'elle enleva la chemise qu'elle portait et fis un pas dans ma douche. Elle claqua presque la porte en verre derrière elle et je resta dehors un moment, observant la vue. Le verre n'était pas opaque, ça me permettait de voir chaque détail pendant que des filets d'eau coulaient sur sa peau le long de son corps. Elle continua de m'ignorer.

Ca ne mit pas longtemps avant que mon érection fût assez dure et je sentis la nécessité de jeter mon boxer et de me faufiler derrière elle. Bella se raidit quand la porte se ferma derrière moi.

« Je suis encore furieuse après toi. » Dit-elle, me tournant le dos encore.

« Garde tes griffes rentré chaton. » Je ris intérieurement, en me pressant contre elle. « Juste parce que je te taquine ne signifie pas que je ne pense pas que tu êtes sexy comme l'enfer. »

Elle trembla alors que je plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches. « Vraiment ? »

« N'as-tu pas remarqué que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder mes mains sur toi ? » Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle se pencha de nouveau contre moi dans un soupir, capitulant. Je poussa ses cheveux sur le coté et lécha une goutte d'eau dans son cou. Il était assaisonné avec son essence. Elle ronronna de plaisir.

« Edward ? » Elle pencha sa tête sur mon épaule pour me regarder.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. » Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre mais elle attendait une réponse.

« Moi aussi. » Dis-je finalement.

Je dus ramener Bella de nouveau à sa colocataire après notre longue douche. Le reste de la journée fut… ennuyeuse. Ces mêmes choses que j'avais fait pour me distraire pendant toutes ces années n'avaient pas le même goût maintenant. C'était sûrement dû à la nouveauté d'avoir Bella, Je supposais que… une fois éloigné, tout reviendrait à la normale.

Quand l'obscurité tomba finalement, je me rendis de nouveau à Seattle. Ma quasi-tentation avec Bella la nuit dernière me fit remettre en cause mon régime alimentaire. C'était clair que le sang animal ne me substantifiait pas de la même manière que le sang humain. Je n'avais pas eu si soif, moins d'une semaine après m'avoir nourri, depuis les années 30. Apparemment, mon corps éliminait le sang animal plus rapidement que le sang humain. Et il n'était pas aussi satisfaisant, aussi apaisant à la brûlure de ma gorge.

J'essayerais encore et je réussirais. Je refusais de considérer même la possibilité d'une répétition de mes deux derniers échecs. J'étais un vampire et les vampires étaient faits pour boire le sang humain. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas pouvoir jouir de ma source naturelle de nourriture sans encombre.

J'avais décidé d'y aller en douceur. Aucun besoin de se précipiter. J'attendrais quelque chose de vraiment appétissant, bien que ça pouvait être difficile à trouver pour un vampire d'âge avancé comme moi. Me nourrir était devenue une corvée après toutes ces années. La plupart des vampires avait trouvé leur propre style pour pimenter les choses. Certains recherchaient un défi, une chasse pour les tenir occupés. D'autres cherchaient différentes odeurs ou des saveurs rares. J'avais, tour à tour, pris différents modèles au cours des années.

Quand ma soif insatiable de nouveau-né m'avait finalement éloignée d'un raisonnement plus élevé, je m'en suis pris aux criminels, aimant devenir le porteur de la justice dans un monde corrompu. Je jetais cette naïve illusion rapidement et j'avais fini par me rendre compte que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un animal accomplissant ses besoins, ce n'était pas plus humain que les hommes que j'avais assassiné.

J'étais passé par différentes phases tandis que les années passaient. J'avais eu ma période avec les conjoints de fraude dans les années 40, les adolescents boutonneux dans les années 50, les hippies dans les années 60, les gens sautaient les yeux fermés sur diverses substances illégales dans les années 70 _et _80 (je ne me nourrirais plus jamais de quelqu'un sous LSD) et les hommes d'affaires corrompus - et les femmes aussi - dans les années 90. J'avais manoeuvré toute sorte d'esprits et les avais trouvés tous ennuyeux également. Récemment, j'avais joué avec des jeunes filles en détresse mais Bella avait été une déviation inattendue dans ce jeu. Je pensais que je devrais peut-être trouver quelque chose de nouveau pour m'amuser tout en me nourrissant. Peut-être alors que le visage de Bella ne continuerait pas à me sauter aux yeux aux instants inopportuns.

Je chercha l'inspiration dans les pensées autour de moi.

… _ne peut pas croire qu'il m'a encore fait ça…_

… _vérifie mon compte hier, comment peut-il être vide ? …_

… _fichu, c'est un morceau super chaud…_

… _jamais été si bien dans ma vie…_

… _ne peut pas croire que c'est une chienne malicieuse elle…_

Je soupira. Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux.

_... Il semble si seul…_

Cette pensée n'aurait pas retenu mon attention si mon visage n'y avait pas été attaché. Je me suis arrêté dans mon exploration, me voyant dans l'esprit d'une autre personne – seul, marchant la tête baissée, mon visage montrant mon extraordinaire ennui. Pour la première fois de la soirée, je regardais vraiment autour de moi. Des couples, partout. Des groupes d'amis. Parlant, riant, se tenant par la main tandis qu'ils sillonnaient la ville à pied.

Je secoua physiquement la tête pour dégager mes pensées. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Les humains ne faisaient que s'accrocher les uns aux autres dans une tentative désespérée de trouver une signification à leur vie éphémère. J'étais au-dessus de tout ça.

Me retournant, je découvris le propriétaire de la pensée parasite. Je trouva une fille, m'observant avec de grands yeux et je me figea. Avec ses cheveux bruns foncés, sa peau pâle et ses yeux de biche, elle ressemblait remarquablement à ma Bella. J'essayais un sourire ; la fille rougit en réponse et je pu la sentir alors. C'était fantastique. Pas tout à fait la saveur du freesia de Bella mais délectable, c'était certain.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser cette fille pour exorciser mes démons et pour revenir à mes habitudes normales de consommation. Ce serait facile ; son esprit m'indiquait qu'elle était attirée par moi. Hum, le sang rendrait mes yeux rouges à nouveau mais j'avais les lentilles brunes pour les urgences que je pourrais porter avec Bella. Elles étaient inconfortables … mais j'avais soif.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je doucement, faisant un pas en avant vers elle. Elle rougit mais sourit.

« Salut. »

« C'est quoi votre nom ? » Demandais-je, assez proche du mur maintenant si besoin est.

« M-Mary. » Bégaya-t-elle, stupéfiée par mon intérêt. Elle avait même moins de confiance que ma Bella. Intéressant.

« Bonjour Mary. » Dis-je. « Moi c'est Edward. »

« C'est… hum… ravie de te rencontrer Edward, » Dit-elle par convenance. Je ris intérieurement.

« Marie, me ferais-tu une faveur ? Tu ferais un pas dans cette ruelle avec moi ? » Demandais-je, faisant un geste vers l'allée à proximité d'une secousse de la tête.

Là. C'était… Le parfum de la peur. Son coeur martela. « Je… Hum… Je ne pense pas que je devrais. »

« Je promets de ne pas te blesser. » Chuchotais-je, laissant mon souffle dériver sur son visage. Il opacifia son esprit. « S'il te plait ? »

« D… D'accord. » Convint-elle, me laissant la mener. Dans l'obscurité de l'ombre, je l'arrêta, l'emprisonnant avec mon corps.

Sa fréquence cardiaque augmenta encore et l'adrénaline coula librement. « N'ait pas peur. » Murmurais-je contre son oreille. « Ferme juste les yeux. »

Mary fit comme je le lui avais dit avec un petit soupir et je laissa mes lèvres dériver vers sa jugulaire.

Et le chaos dans mon esprit fut encore plus horrible que jamais.

_Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je pensais le regretter… Je n'ai jamais voulu qui que ce soit comme ça avant… Je ne peux pas me contrôler avec toi… Je ne veux pas que tu restes loin… Me sent comme si le destin… Je te remercie… Je n'ai jamais eu le luxe du sommeil… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être du type jaloux… Cette fille te regardait comme un chat regarde un oiseau… Je veux juste ne pas te dire au revoir … Je préfère le M._ _Darcy_ _original__, merci… C'est vraiment adorable… Aimerais essayer quelque chose… dois te nettoyer à présent, non ?… Me sentir comme une personne complètement différente…_

… _Je peux dire qu'il est gentil. Je peux juste le voir dans ses yeux…_

Je fis un mouvement brusque devant ses réminiscences, mes interactions avec Bella apparurent devant mes yeux. Merde. Putain.

« Est-ce que tout… Ca va? » Demanda Mary, les yeux complètement soucieux. Putain, j'étais vraiment descendu bien bas si un _humain_ commençait à s'inquiétait pour _moi_. Je voulais la mise à mort, quitte à être damné. Au moins, Bella ne me hurlait d'arrêter cette fois.

« Il y a une fille ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Je la regarda fixement, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

« Tu… Tu as dit _Bella_. Ecoute, si tu l'aimes, tu devrais lutter pour elle au lieu d'essayer de la remplacer. »

Je bailla. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. L'humaine que j'essayais de tuer me donnait des _conseils sur l'amour_. C'était totalement… absurde.

« Putain de merde ! » Grognais-je pendant que j'éloignais dans l'ombre.

« Bonne chance ! » La fille pleura derrière moi.

Un jet de jurons vola hors de ma bouche tandis que je me dirigeais de nouveau vers ma voiture pour sortir de cette maudite ville. J'étais _furieux_. Je voulais du sang humain. Riche et délicieux sang humain. Que je boive du sang animal n'était pas le problème ; Je _ne voulais pas_ le sang animal. C'était pas pareil.

Comment se pouvait-il que Bella Swan eusse un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Elle ne savait même pas ce que j'étais ! Je ne pouvais même pas répliquer. Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle dans mon esprit qui m'arrêtait ?

Je m'installa dans ma voiture et mis en marche le moteur. Foncer sur la route à toute vitesse m'aidait à calmer ma colère et libérait de l'espace dans ma tête. Le ronronnement du moteur était comme un vieil ami.

Peut-être que j'étais trop dur avec moi. Après tout, les humains avaient ces problèmes aussi, non ? Ils deviennent trop proches de leur vache et alors ils ne peuvent plus manger de viande bovine du tout. Passant tellement de temps avec Bella, c'était à prévoir que je développerais un sentiment affectueux envers elle… un peu comme un animal de compagnie peut-être. Je devais simplement abandonner l'idée de boire du sang humain jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus si proche de l'un d'entre eux.

Capitulant, je fis un arrêt dans le désert sur le chemin du retour. J'essaya un lapin et un écureuil - Tout deux horribles - avant que je ne tombe sur un grand cerf. Je me senti assez repu ensuite pour durer jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, au moins.

Après l'enterrement de la preuve, je suis rentré chez moi et commença échafauder un plan pour avoir Bella seule cette semaine.

* * *

**Note de la Traductrice 1 :**

Prochain chapitre vendredi. Si l'auteure de la fic poste un autre chapitre dans la semaine et si vous êtes sage, alors il se pourrait que je mette le chapitre 9 en ligne plus tôt.

**NT 2 :**

Bon, je me fais un peu de pub mais j'écris une fic intitulée "Les aimants" donc si vous voulez aller faire un tour c'est par là :

http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5054815/1/Les_Aimants - Bien sur, il faut juste enlever les parenthèses lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

NT à la fin.

**

* * *

****Chapitre neuf**

Le lundi matin, je souriais d'avance. J'avais laissé Bella seule pour le reste du week-end, essayant de préserver une certaine distance entre nous mais aujourd'hui, j'avais bien l'intention de la séduire.

La biologie s'éternisait tandis que j'attendais de la voir. Evidemment, la biologie s'éternisait toujours. Aujourd'hui, j'avais eu droit à une conférence entièrement consacrée à l'ADN… qui avait la seule attention des étudiants en prépa de médecine assis aux premiers rangs.

J'arrivais très tôt pour le cours de sociologie, avant même que la classe précédente dans la salle ne soit sortie. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je n'avais simplement pas eu la patience de remplir mon temps avec autre chose.

Bella apparu vingt minutes avant que la classe ne commençât mais je ne pus rassembler la volonté pour la taquiner… parce qu'elle portait une jupe.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a allumé autant que ça. Blanche et brodée de petites fleurs bleues, la jupe tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, modeste et innocente petite chose. Elle avait peut-être fait exprès de mettre cette jupe sur elle pour le cours de sociologie après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur mon fantasme de la baiser sur le bureau…

Je devinais que je n'étais pas le seul qui pensait tomber dans la séduction aujourd'hui.

Que portait-elle sous la jupe, me suis-je demandé ? Je scruta étroitement le tissu. Avec ma vision surnaturelle, je pouvais juste voir un peu de bleu-clair sur sa culotte. Innocente petite culotte sous son innocente petite jupe.

Merde, elle était bonne - et elle n'en avait probablement aucune idée.

« Très joli. » Souris-je, la visant ouvertement. Le débardeur qu'elle portait étreignait bien ses seins. Elle viendrait certainement avec moi après ce cours, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle rougit et vint se pencher sur le mur à côté de moi, près de la porte de la salle de cours. « Tu es en avance. »

« Toi aussi. » Précisais-je, riant intérieurement. « Tu espères avoir une bonne place ? »

Bella ri. « Ouais, il y a ce type vraiment mignon à coté duquel j'aimerais m'asseoir et je ne veux pas que les autres filles me le piquent. »

« Amusant. » Dis-je avec nonchalance. « Il y a une fille que j'espérais avoir à coté de moi aussi… » Je me pencha plus près et chuchota à son oreille, «… et elle porte cette jupe aujourd'hui qui m'incite à vouloir déchirer sa petite culotte et la baiser comme un fou. »

Bella trembla et l'intensité de son pouls martelait dans son cou et dans sa poitrine. Je souris, satisfait du travail bien fait.

« Ca va être impossible de me concentrer maintenant. »

Je souris, sentant une ouverture. J'avais prévu de lui proposer de sécher après ce cours mais elle pourrait vraiment aussi bien sécher celui-là, aussi…

« Pourquoi ne pas faire l'école buissonnière ? » Proposais-je, en me rapprochant encore plus, espérant la tenter avec ma proximité.

« Pas question. » Indique Bella, secouant sa tête. « J'ai le cours d'algèbre après celui-là… »

« Sèche-le aussi. » Recommandais-je.

« C'est ça ! Ce cours est assez dur pour moi quand j'y vais réellement, » Dit Bella, secouant la tête énergiquement.

« Je t'aiderai à le rattraper. » Je pris un ton câlin. « Viens Bella, vit un peu. »

Elle soupira, me regardant avec les yeux suppliants. « S'il te plait Edward, tu sais que j'ai du mal à te dire non. »

Je ris. « Bella, dire des choses comme ça ne fait que m'encourager. S'il te plait Bella ? Quand autrement pourrons-nous passer du temps ensemble cette semaine ? »

Les yeux de Bella se ramollirent et j'ai su qu'elle était perdue. « Ok. Mais tu _devras_ m'aider avec l'algèbre. »

« Comme si c'était fait. » Convins-je, en saisissant sa main. « Viens, sortons d'ici. »

Je voulus la lancer par-dessus mon épaule et courir à la voiture mais c'était une pensée tout à fait stupide, je me repris et la mena par la main. Je vis son sourire du coin de l'oeil et je su que, malgré son hésitation initiale, elle était aussi excitée par tout ceci.

Je l'installa dans ma voiture, conscient du fait que je devais probablement ressembler à un kidnappeur pendant que je faisais ça et me dépêcha de m'installer côté conducteur. Juste au moment où je tournais la clef dans l'allumage, j'entendis un malheureux gargouillis en provenance de l'estomac de Bella.

« Affamé ? » Demandais-je, amusé.

Elle rougit et haussa les épaules. « J'ai toujours faim à cette heure-ci. »

« Alors je t'emmène déjeuner. » Décidais-je, nous expédiant déjà en ville vers la rue principale où tous les restaurants et cafés se trouvaient.

« Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça. » Elle avait rapidement protesté. « Je mange toujours plus tard de toute façon. Je suis habituée. »

Je l'ignora. « Je vais te nourrir Bella, parce que tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie quand je serais seul avec toi. En plus… » Continuais-je, très conscient de la manière qu'elle avait attrapé sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, « … quel est l'intérêt de sécher si tu ne fais pas les choses correctement ? »

« Ok. » Approuva-t-elle.

« Et je paye. » Dis-je avant qu'elle puisse contester.

« Mais…»

« Pas de discutions, » Insistais-je. « Je t'invite. Je paye. »

Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers Bella et vis son expression déchirée. Elle voulait argumenter davantage sur le sujet. « Bella, s'il te plait. J'ai plus d'argent que je n'en ais besoin, pas toi. La logique dicterait que je serais celui qui doit payer le déjeuner. »

« Mais je suis une femme indépendante Edward. Mes finances ne sont pas ta responsabilité. » Dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

« Me laisseras-tu juste prendre soin de toi ? » Je soupira tandis que je me gara dans un mouvement simple et rapide qui cependant effraya Bella.

« Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu le veux. » Admit-elle après que j'eusse coupé le moteur.

Je me décala dans mon siège pour lui faire face. Comment répondre à ça ? Rentrer dans un putain de rapport de force ? Ou je pourrais aussi bien être honnête. Si elle comprenait mes motivations, alors tant mieux pour elle au fond.

« Je suis une créature égoïste Bella. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi que tu sois affamé ou incapable de payer les factures d'ailleurs. Je te veux et je ferai tout de ce qu'il faut pour y arriver. »

Le sourire de Bella se développait lentement et je sus qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris. Elle voyait le sentiment où il y avait seulement l'intéressement. Ah, je pouvais admettre que j'étais fanatique d'elle… Mais c'était comme apprécier un bon livre. J'avais du plaisir à explorer son monde, de démêler ses secrets mais tôt ou tard, le livre finirait et je le rangerais sur l'étagère, content.

Mais était-ce si important qu'elle comprenne ou pas ? Ma réponse l'avait clairement satisfaite, alors je devais être heureux de ça.

Bella avait jeté un coup d'oeil par la vitre pour voir où nous étions. « J'aime cet endroit. Comment tu as su ? »

« La chance. » Répondis-je sincèrement. Je connaissais chaque restaurant de la ville à cause de toutes les pensées parasites que je captais et celui-là était censée être exceptionnellement peu coûteux sans pourtant sacrifier la qualité. Ca apaiserait sûrement Bella de savoir que je ne dépenserais pas beaucoup pour son repas.

Le café était peu fréquenté et je choisis une table intime dans un coin pour nous. Bella prit son siège et me fit un sourire avant de lire attentivement le menu. Je jeta un coup d'oeil bien que ça n'eût d'utilité que de me faire passer le temps. Étant donné que la nourriture humaine m'offrait que peu d'intérêt, ça ne me prit pas longtemps avant de m'ennuyer avec ce menu et le mis donc de côté.

Bella fit son choix peu après et un serveur qui nous avait observés fondit sur nous immédiatement. Il fixa ses yeux sur Bella mais heureusement pour lui - un type boutonneux - Il sembla comprendre qu'elle était hors de portée.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il à Bella. Elle commanda un thé glacé et un wrap au poulet - un concept que je n'ai jamais compris. Le wrap, dans la mesure où je pouvais saisir, n'était rien davantage qu'un sandwich amélioré et qui était généralement plus cher et moins remplissant. Les humains étaient si bizarres parfois. Aucun autre animal ne sentait la nécessité de préparer leur nourriture et de la forcer à prendre des formes plus esthétiquement appétissantes.

Le serveur se tourna, à contrecœur, vers moi et je le lui brandis la carte. « Rien pour moi. »

Les yeux de Bella se rétrécirent. « Tu ne manges rien ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Lui dis-je.

« Mais tu ne manges pas de petit-déjeuner… Tu ne devrais pas sauter le déjeuner aussi, » Avait-elle protesté. « Tu n'es pas anorexique au moins? »

Je ris. « Est-ce que je ressemble à un anorexique ? »

« Non… » Les yeux de Bella errèrent sur mes bras et épaules et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu suffisant devant son appréciation de mon corps.

Bella secoua sa tête et se refocalisa. « Si tu ne manges pas alors tu ne devrais pas payer pour moi… C'est ridicule… »

Pourquoi était-elle si difficile au sujet de ces choses ? C'était vraiment faire beaucoup d'effort pour juste s'assurer que son estomac ne grognait pas pendant que je la sautais.

« Je ne mange pas beaucoup Bella. Laisse-moi juste faire ça pour toi pour le déjeuner, d'accord ? N'est-ce pas ce que les amis font ? » Je ris presque, en prononçant le mot _ami_. J'étais loin d'être un garçon et je n'étais pas certainement son _ami_.

« Ok. » Expédia-t-elle, secouant sa tête. « Mais ne faisons pas une habitude de cela. »

J'ai juste ri.

***********************

Après que Bella ait mangé, je la conduisis de nouveau à mon appartement. Cette jupe était trop tentante pour être ignorée plus longtemps. Ce qui était le plus frustrant c'est que Bella ne semblait pas sentir mon urgence. Ca lui pris un certain temps de monter les escaliers de mon appartement et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, elle flâna chez moi comme si elle venait juste pour emprunter un peu de sucre.

Je n'avais pas de sucre, putain. Elle devait savoir pourquoi nous étions ici.

Après que j'eus fermé la porte, elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire insouciant. « Qu'est que tu veux faire ? »

Qu'a-t-elle pensé que je voulais faire, tricoter des pulls ? Je rétrécis mes yeux et rôda plus près d'elle. « Je crois que je t'ai déjà dit ce que je voulais faire plus tôt. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle sembla véritablement confuse. Je supprima la nécessité de lever mes yeux au ciel et décrivis des cercles autour d'elle.

« Oui, Bella. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'était au sujet de ta jupe. »

Elle se tendit de partout et je sus qu'elle se rappelait. Je souris tandis que je sentais l'écoulement de son excitation.

Se pressant contre elle par derrière, je la guida vers le meuble le plus proche, le piano. « Penche-toi. » Lui ordonnais-je, une fois que ses hanches frappèrent le bord de l'instrument. Elle obéit aveuglement et mon côté animal fut captivé de la voir tellement et si complètement à ma merci.

Bella aplatit son corps contre l'instrument, tremblant au contact du bois et le parfum de son excitation augmenta. Ah, elle provoquera ma mort un jour.

Avec l'excitation à peine retenue, je souleva sa jupe vers le haut et jeta un regard à son petit cul serré dans sa culotte bleue toute mignonne… avec une petite humidité à l'entrejambes. Je gémis et ne perdit pas de temps en tirant sur le tissu qui atterrit autour de ses pieds puis je ne pus résister à l'envie de me laisser tomber à genoux et de me pencher pour la goûter.

Bella gémit fortement quand ma langue toucha ses lèvres intimes. Ca me stimula et j'enroula d'une manière extravagante son humidité, frôlant son clito à chaque passage. Après moins d'une minute de ce traitement, ses jambes se secouèrent. Je ne l'avais pas assez bu mais je voulais qu'elle soit debout quand je la prendrais, alors je me recula. Elle gémit dans la protestation.

« Patience. » Murmurais-je, débouclant rapidement ma ceinture et ouvrant le zip de mon jean. Mon pantalon et mon boxer tombèrent autour de mes genoux et je la pénétra rapidement.

Son souffle se perdit suite à cette pénétration inattendue tandis que je lui donnais un rythme rapide. Elle était si _serrée _de cette façon ; c'était presque insupportable. Je n'allais pas durer longtemps du tout - et _putain_, elle jouissait déjà. Ses muscles se serrèrent avec force autour mon sexe et me délaissa à la sensation, j'étais perdu. Je m'enfouis une dernière fois en elle et je vins, puissamment.

Bella frissonna et soupira tandis que je m'écartais. « Si c'est comment que tu réagis… » Marmonna-t-elle épuisée, «… Je porterais une jupe tous les jours. »

« Oh, _fait le _s'il te plait. » Convins-je, redirigeant son corps et la soulevant dans mes bras. Je la porta jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

« Je n'ai pas fini de te goûter. » Expliquais-je tandis que je la plaçais sur le lit. Ses yeux élargissent et je ris intérieurement. Ah, comme j'aimais taquiner cette fille.

*************************

Je voulais garder Bella dans le lit tout l'après-midi mais elle me rappela ma promesse de l'aider avec l'algèbre. Ce n'était pas aussi effrayant. C'était drôle quand elle était confuse.

Après cela, je dus la ramener. Elle devait dîner - et préventivement, elle refusa de me laisser la nourrir encore, ce qui était aussi bien, car que je ne pensais pas qu'elle croirait que je n'avais toujours pas faim - et elle devait se préparer pour le travail. J'étais tenté de tenir ma promesse de lui faire une visite, mais je décidais de me retenir. Je n'allais pas la suivre à son travail chaque soir comme son petit toutou.

Pourtant, je passa ma soirée à me forcer pour ne pas rejoindre Bella. C'était juste tellement _ennuyeux_ quand elle n'était pas là. C'était aussi très frustrant.

Le mardi, entre les cours, j'errais sur le campus, espérant capter une trace de son parfum, au hasard, « m'imprégner d'elle » et peut-être voler un peu plus de son temps.

Vers dix heures du soir, j'avais décidé de trouver Bella. Je ne pouvais pas tenir plus longtemps. Elle devrait être fatiguée avec le travail ; le café-restaurant fermait à neuf heures, n'ayant pas l'autorisation de l'université pour rester ouvert plus tard. Les étudiants désireux de caféine étaient obliger de se fournir à l'une des épiceries 24/24 en ville.

Quand je fus à sa porte, je pouvais sentir immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas là - mais sa colocataire y était et ses pensées ne s'étaient pas encore dirigées vers des rêves. Je frappa légèrement.

_Qui ça peut être à cette heure ?_ Se demanda Angela tandis qu'elle marchait vers la porte. Elle fut surprise de me voir.

« Salut Edward. Bella n'est pas là. »

« Oh… » Je me composa un visage déçu. « Tu sais où elle est ? J'espérais la voir ce soir. »

« Ouais, elle est à la bibliothèque, elle bûche sur ses devoirs. Elle aime faire ça en cachette. » Me dit-elle gentiment. Elle pensa que j'étais bienveillant envers Bella. Quelle ironie.

« Merci Angela. » Je souris. Elle me fit un signe d'au revoir tandis que je partais en direction de la bibliothèque.

Je pensais, alors que je me dirigeais vers la grande bâtisse, que ce serait beaucoup plus facile si Bella avait un téléphone portable. Je pourrais alors juste l'appeler pour savoir où elle était au lieu de la poursuivre sur le campus. Naturellement, ça m'obligerait à avoir un téléphone portable moi aussi… Alors que je n'en avais jamais eu besoin avant.

Après avoir décidé d'en faire l'achat pour nous dès demain, j'arriva devant la bibliothèque. Je suivis le parfum de Bella à l'intérieur, juste comme Angela l'avait dit.

Et elle était profondément endormie. Effondrée au-dessus de ses livres, une des pages froissée sous sa joue. Elle marmonnait quelque chose au sujet du café light sans sucre.

Je pouvais l'admettre, je me suis senti mal pour elle. Elle était clairement épuisée et en juger par la quantité de livres et de feuilles disséminés à travers la table, elle était surchargée de travail.

Je soupira, me plaça à côté d'elle et la secoua soigneusement. Bella sursauta, se reposant directement contre le dossier de son siège avant que ses yeux somnolents ne se fixent sur moi.

« Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

Je ris. « Bella, nous ne sommes pas dans ta chambre. Nous sommes à la bibliothèque. Et quant au pourquoi je suis ici, je suis venu te chercher et t'ai trouvé couchée sur tes devoirs. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de te réveiller maintenant plutôt que demain matin ici. »

« Ouais, ce serait gênant. » Convint-elle, bien que son rougissement suggérât qu'elle était déjà tout à fait embarrassée comme ça.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être embarrassée, » Lui dis-je. « Si tu es fatiguée, tu es fatiguée. »

Elle soupira tristement. « Faire du café est plus dur que je ne le pensais. »

Je ris intérieurement. « Ouais, tu sens aussi un peu le café. » C'était un mensonge ; elle empestait le café. Naturellement, ce ne serait pas tout à fait si apparent à un humain.

Bella Sourit. « Génial. »

« Au moins, tu ne sens pas la frite. » Précisais-je.

« Quel pied. » Murmura Bella. Je ris encore.

« Je peux t'aider ? Tu finirais peut-être plus rapidement. Sinon, au moins je peux te maintenir éveillée. »

Bella souri doucement. « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Edward. Je suis sûre que tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire que traîner dans la bibliothèque avec moi. »

J'haussa les épaules. « Je suis venu _te voir_, non ? L'endroit ne fait pas vraiment de différence. »

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Ok, j'adorerais avoir de la compagnie si tu veux rester. Je suis en train de travailler sur ma thèse et je pense que tu ne puisses pas beaucoup aider. »

« Hum. » Je jeta un coup d'œil autour, notant que la plupart des livres étaient des critiques littéraires. « Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ta thèse ? Je peux aider à la recherche. »

« Ok. » Approuva-t-elle avec un sourire, heureuse de parler de son sujet préféré.

Bella devait débattre de la critique sociale dans la poésie moderne. C'était un sujet assez intéressant et je ne m'occupais que de la recherche, n'étant pas bien familiarisé au modernisme américain. J'avais plaisir à enregistrer de nouvelles informations quand l'occasion se présentait.

Nous étions en train de travailler tranquillement depuis presque deux heures. Je lui précisais les passages appropriés et elle travaillait à créer un plan assez complet pour son papier. Enfin, la cloche du campus sonna douze fois et Bella se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et s'étira.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. Ca ne devrait pas trop me prendre de temps pour écrire le résumé demain. »

Je l'aida à remettre tous ses livres en place. « Tu aimerais que je t'accompagnes à ton dortoir ? » Proposais-je tandis qu'elle emballait ses affaires.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et me regarda timidement. « Hum… tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient… si peut-être… Si je restais chez toi ce soir ? »

Je fus surpris qu'elle pris sur elle pour me demander ça. Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi cette nuit ? Elle tomberait probablement de sommeil dès qu'elle toucherait le lit alors évidemment je n'allais pas pouvoir faire ce que je voulais avec elle ce soir. Bien que, restant toute la nuit veuille dire qu'elle serait là le matin et il se pourrait qu'elle soit disposé à …

« Bien sur. Bien que je sois curieux quant au pourquoi tu le veux… Ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi demain matin ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je devine que ça sera bizarre pour toi aussi, de me trouver dans ton lit le matin… »

J'haussa les épaules. « Ca ne me dérange pas. » Pas s'il y a du sexe dans la douche demain matin. « Comme je te le disais, je suis curieux. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Je veux juste être… près de toi. Même si je dors. »

Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire ? Je pris son sac au lieu de répondre et fit un geste pour la mener vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Elle était assez habituée à ma voiture maintenant pour la repérer tout de suite et en prit la direction. Je marchais derrière elle, appréciant son déhanchement.

Le trajet fut calme. Chaque fois que je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Bella, je voyais ses paupières tomber. Elle ne tiendrait certainement pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Néanmoins, elle fut assez consciente pour monter les escaliers et pour aller dans ma chambre.

« Je peux t'emprunter une chemise pour dormir ? » Demanda-t-elle, retirant déjà ses chaussures.

« Ouais, deuxième tiroir. » Lui dis-je, faisant un geste vers ma commode. Elle retira ses chaussettes et trouva un T-shirt. Je la regardais subrepticement tandis qu'elle se changeait et je jeta mes vêtements également. C'était un régal d'observer le soutien-gorge se dégager ; quel dommage qu'elle soit si fatiguée.

Bella rampa par la suite dans le lit en portant seulement mon T-shirt et sa culotte. Je la désirais tellement fort mais j'eus le sentiment que pas même le meilleur sexe au monde la garderait éveillée en ce moment.

« Vient près de moi. » Dit-elle, somnolente, tapotant l'espace vide près d'elle. J'acquiesça. Ça paraîtrait un peu suspect que je refuse d'aller au lit à minuit passé je pense. Je pourrais toujours me lever lorsqu'elle serait endormie.

Alors, je glissa sous les couvertures à côté d'elle et elle se nicha immédiatement contre moi. Hummm, chaud.

Elle tomba rapidement dans le sommeil mais je restais où j'étais pendant un moment, me détendant sous sa chaleur, écoutant les bruits de son souffle indolent et de son coeur battant.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice 1 :**

C'est vrai que l'histoire est concentrée sur la relation Bella-Edward pour le moment mais ça arrive, ça arrive. Patience.

Je pense que l'auteur veut avant tout creuser la psychologie du personnage d'Edward et vraiment montrer au lecteur son coté sombre et son changement progressif avant de faire apparaître le reste de la famille Cullen.

Pour les réponses aux reviews, j'essaie vraiment de prendre le temps de répondre mais souvent je m'emmêle les pinceaux entre la traduction, l'écriture... Alors je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un en cours de route. Je fais de mon mieux *confuse*.

**Note de la traductrice 2 :**

Je posterai le chapitre 10 dimanche parce que vous le valez bien (perso c'est chaud-bouillant).


	10. Chapter 10

J'avais promis le chapitre dimanche et on est lundi.

Je m'en veux. Mais pour ma défense, aujourd'hui mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas bien du tout.

Merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses et à Angel de m'avoir rappeler de poster ce chapitre (^_^;)

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre Dix**

J'étais toujours au lit avec elle.

Il était un peu plus de trois du matin, Bella s'était endormie il y avait deux heures de cela, mais je me trouvais toujours là avec elle. Elle était collée contre moi comme une étoile de mer et je m'ennuyais.

Mais c'était agréablement délicieux.

Elle était si chaude et douce. C'était l'un des rares conforts physiques que je pouvais apprécier étant vampire, la chaleur. J'étais réticent à la quitter. L'ennui n'était pas gênant, … l'inactivité était en quelque sorte assez rafraîchissante. Le corps n'était jamais fatigué et le sommeil n'était pas nécessaire, à vrai dire c'était plutôt inutile… mais parfois, j'aurais vraiment voulu sentir comme il serait bon quand même de dormir, juste pour offrir une coupure à mon esprit. En quelque sorte, comme être avec elle. Une coupure mentale.

Ok, c'était absurde. Je le savais. J'étais fait pour tuer des humains, pas pour les laisser utiliser mon corps comme d'un oreiller.

Mais alors, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas profiter de ça? Elle était chaude. C'était une sensation agréable. Où était-il écrit que je ne pouvais pas me laisser imprégné par la chaleur du corps de cette petite humaine pendant qu'elle dormait ? J'étais un vampire, non ? Je vivais au-delà des règles et des limites. Je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais.

La voix douce de Bella capta mon attention tandis qu'elle murmurait mon nom dans son sommeil. C'était un tout autre problème. Elle était déjà évidemment très attachée à moi … Et si elle commençait à en vouloir davantage ? Il était crucial de la garder à distance. Elle était vraiment déjà trop proche - la laisser dans une telle proximité physique constante était assez mauvais. Plus elle passait de temps avec moi, plus elle avait de chances de réaliser que je n'étais pas humain. Elle devait sûrement avoir déjà des soupçons… Mais si elle en avait, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas encore interrogée ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle pensait…

Je laissa cette réflexion de coté. Je voulais cette humaine et je l'aurais, quitte à être damné. Si jamais elle devait être amené à tout découvrir… Et bien, je m'en préoccuperai le moment venu.

« Edward. » Elle soupira à nouveau, enfouissant son nez dans ma poitrine cette fois. Un petit jet d'air chatouillait ma peau à chaque expiration. Je jouais avec ses cheveux soyeux, les laissant glisser entre mes doigts.

Oui, toutes ces petites sensations étaient agréables. Je pouvais aussi bien les apprécier.

Après une autre heure, je décidais qu'il était temps d'avoir autre chose pour occuper mon esprit et je me dirigea vers le séjour pour chercher un livre. Bella gémit dans son sommeil tandis que je me dégageais de ses bras.

Hum, qu'est ce que j'allais lire ? Naturellement, je savais exactement quels livres sur mon étagère étaient intacts, mais ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé à décider dans mon choix. Je n'avais envie d'aucun d'entre eux, vraiment. Je soupira. Peut-être que j'aimerai en relire un comme Bella l'avait suggéré… Pourrais-je vraiment y jeter un regard nouveau ? Ça me semblait peu probable mais j'étais curieux. Camus, alors. Je découvrirais peut-être qu'elle avait tort au sujet de l'_étranger_ après tous.

Je jeta un oeil sur mon canapé en cuir. En temps normal, je faisais ma lecture là. Mais je pouvais peut-être lire le livre au lit….

_Tu le veux_, me suis-je dit, _alors fais-le_.

Tout compte fait, je m'installa à côté de Bella. Elle se colla encore contre moi comme un enfant nécessiteux. C'était drôle, vraiment, quand ça n'était pas effrayant. Que se passait-il dans son subconscient qui l'incitait à s'accrocher à moi ainsi dans son sommeil ?

Je lus quelque temps dans l'obscurité - Pour moi la lumière était une fonction, non une nécessité. Le texte me rendait… mal à l'aise. La première fois, j'avais lu ce roman avec un certain mépris pour Meursault (1). Il m'avait toujours semblé plutôt pathétique, allant de pair avec ce qu'on attendait de lui, quoique je n'y avais pas trop accordé d'attention. Il était lâche – bien sûr, il se comportait de manière à aller à l'encontre des règles de la société mais il n'eût jamais le courage d'être vraiment différent.

A présent, je trouvais des similitudes effrayantes entre mon propre comportement et celui de Meursault. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, jouant l'humain pour cette fille ? Je devais m'arrêter. J'étais juste aussi pathétique que ce personnage fictif l'était.

Mais je ne le voulais pas. Peut-être que je répondais juste à mes besoins tout comme Meursault, mais à la différence, je ne pouvais pas utiliser n'importe quelle femme… J'avais une raison de rester avec Bella. Son esprit silencieux m'était extrêmement utile ; Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas apprécier ça avec n'importe qui d'autre. J'avais décidé qu'il était logique que je tâchais de la garder.

Je lisais mais mon esprit était distrait, essayant de souligner les différences entre moi et le personnage que je méprisais.

Peu à peu, Bella commençais à remuer et je mis mon livre de côté. Sa jambe se jeta à travers les miennes et tandis qu'elle se réveillait, sa douce cuisse se frotta contre moi ; Je capta alors une légère odeur d'excitation et je souris. _Oui_.

Elle se réveilla lentement, frottant son petit corps contre le mien dans le processus. Enfin, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en voletant légèrement, elle s'étira comme un félin avant de lever son regard vers mon visage et rougit de me trouver l'observant.

« Bonjour. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Bonjour. » Je répondis agréablement. Mes doigts glissèrent à la tentation vers sa cuisse nue. Hummm, cette si belle peau.

« Je dors vraiment bien avec toi. » Elle soupira, satisfaite. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« J'ai eu une bonne nuit. » Eludais-je.

Elle se posa sur son coude et aperçut le livre sur la table de nuit. « Tu relisais _L'Etranger_ ? De nouvelles théories ? »

J'haussa les épaules. « Je pense que Meursault n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. » Convint Bella. « Et toi ? Sais-tu ce que tu veux ? » Récusa-t-elle.

« Je sais ce que je veux en ce moment. » Dis-je avant de la renverser soudainement en arrière et de me positionner entre ses jambes. Elle rit avec excitation et ce son envoya de petites fléchettes de plaisir en bas de mon dos.

« A quel heure est ton premier cours ? » Demandais-je, recherchant déjà sous son… _mon_… T-shirt, ses seins doux. Hummm, ils étaient là. Ses mamelons pointus sous mes paumes.

« Neuf heures trente. » Elle haletait.

« Bien. » Grondais-je. Plusieurs heures, donc. Plusieurs d'heure pour jouer.

***********************

Après une matinée dans le lit, je conduisis Bella de nouveau à son dortoir pour qu'elle se lave et qu'elle se change. Je retournais chez moi et fis de même avant d'aller en cours. Biologie, encore. Je me sentais déjà fatigué de la routine. Si j'avais su que je jouerais l'humain, je me serais inscrit dans des cours plus intéressants.

Je continuais de relire Camus aux interclasses. Plus que je lisais, plus je m'apercevais qu'il y avait une différence distincte entre moi et Meursault. Meursault ne se souciait tout simplement _de rien_ ; il agissait sans motivation, sans raison. Ce n'était certainement pas mon cas. Je connaissais mes propres motivations et je faisais ce que je voulais.

Bella pénétra dans la salle avec un jeans. J'étais seulement un peu déçu. Je supposa qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter des jupes _tous les jours_… et aujourd'hui il faisait un peu plus frais que lundi…

« Salut. » Elle me sourit, glissant dans le siège à côté du mien comme d'habitude.

« Bonjour. » Je la regarda un peu plus. Elle portait un jeans mais sa chemise à manche longue était fait d'une matière collante qui moulait son corps. Elle avait des converses déglingués aux pieds. Je ris un peu. Elle y était visiblement indifférente mais ça faisait bien sur elle.

« Je pensais… » Commença-t-elle avec hésitation, « … Mes cours commencent un peu plus tard demain et j'ai déjà fait mon travail pour eux… Alors, j'aurai un peu plus libre de temps ce soir, si tu veux… Tu sais, passer un peu de temps ensemble. »

Je pouffa devant sa déconvenue. « Pourquoi ne pas venir te chercher au travail ce soir ? »

« Ok. » Elle sourit et je devina que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. « Je termine à neuf heures. »

« Neuf heures alors. » Convins-je tandis que le professeur apparut pour commencer le cours.

La conférence avait tenu seulement la moitié de mon attention ; la partie inoccupée de mon cerveau était tombé dans la rêverie. J'étais immergé dans mon fantasme préféré de Bella-jupe-bureau, agrémenté à présent avec des flash-back d'elle penchée sur mon piano, lorsqu'elle glissa un bout de papier sur ma table.

_Toujours en train de méditer sur Camus ?_

Je retins un rire. Seule une fille comme Bella pouvait prendre la littérature existentialiste comme bonne excuse pour faire passer une note dans le cours.

_Presque fini_, Ecrivis-je en retour. J'ai été tout d'abord tenté de dévier la conversation sur sa culotte, mais je m'étais abstenu.

_Qu'en penses-tu ?_ Elle voulait savoir. Quelle était l'obsession de cette fille à m'interroger au sujet de mes lectures ? Ça devait être un truc d'étudiant en littérature anglaise. C'était peut-être sa manière de flirter ou autre chose.

_Il me semble plutôt absurde que Meursault refuse continuellement de suivre les espérances de la société sans utiliser sa volonté de faire quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'ait seulement qu'une vie à vivre, il atterrit en prison et ne peut plus rien en faire. La liberté qu'il est censé trouvé dans sa propre insouciance me semble un peu… vide_.

Bella lut ma réponse en un froncement des sourcils pensif.

_Je l'ai toujours senti comme ça aussi. Camus me frustre ; il semble penser que l'absence d'une signification plus profonde de la vie humaine est une absence de tout sens. Mais nous avons la puissance de créer cette signification. Ne le penses-tu pas ?_

Créer un sens ? Dans ce monde ? J'avais vu beaucoup de vies peu profondes et vides ; même les entreprises qui étaient censées être significatives laissaient souvent les gens insatisfaits.

_Tu rends tout cela tellement simple._

Elle sourit.

_Bien sur, ce n'est pas facile mais je pense qu'il y a des choses qui vaillent la peine._

Je ne pouvais pas résister.

_Comme quoi ?_

Elle mordit sa lèvre tandis qu'elle écrivait sa réponse, sa plume volant pratiquement dans son enthousiasme.

_Comme la science et l'art, tout ce qui est fait pour améliorer la vie des autres, l'amour, la passion. Ce ne sont pas suffisamment de bonnes raisons?_

Je n'avais jamais vu ces choses devenir d'assez bonnes raisons.

_Peut-être. Mais il me semble que la plupart des personnes n'adhérent pas à ce que tu décris._

Bella rit tandis qu'elle lisait ma réponse.

_Ils n'ont juste pas lu Sartre. Il rend tout ça si simple. En plus, les gens sont paresseux. Ils s'attendent à ce que tout leur tombe du ciel. Tu dois faire de ta vie ce que tu veux quelle soit._

C'était si clair pour elle, réalisais-je. Elle savait juste qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait. Je… Je l'enviais. C'était ça. J'enviais son innocence, sa naïveté, sa croyance facile…

_Je devrais voir ce que Sartre en pense, alors_.

*********************

Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, alors j'avais décidé d'aller voir Bella plus tôt. … Deux heures plus tôt. Mais j'avais dit que je lui rendrais visite au travail et je devrais vraiment vérifier et m'assurer que son petit admirateur ne dépassait aucune limite avec elle. Elle était trop gentille; elle ne lui dirait probablement pas de dégager si besoin. Je devais garder un oeil sur ce gosse…

Un livre à la main pour me faire patienter, je pénétra dans le café-restaurant. Le parfum de Bella me frappa, même au milieu de la forte odeur de café. Je pensais alors que je reconnaîtrais ce parfum n'importe où.

Elle était derrière le comptoir, mélangeant soigneusement une des concoctions bizarres que les humains buvaient. Ca me soulageais d'avoir un régime alimentaire peu compliqué… C'était du sang, et rien d'autre. Simple.

Le garçon était là, se tenant trop étroitement près d'elle, l'instruisant sur la façon de faire le moka-frappé-machin-truc. Je fis un balayage rapide des esprits de la pièce. Il y avait plusieurs clients mais l'esprit obscène de la manager n'était pas là, à mon grand soulagement. C'était une chose de moins à traiter.

Bella passait la boisson à la femme qui attendait impatiemment au comptoir lorsqu'elle m'aperçut. Elle me sourit, radieuse, et renversa presque la tasse, mais se rattrapa rapidement. Je passais à travers la salle tandis que la malheureuse cliente se plaignait mentalement au sujet de la stupidité de Bella. Je secoua la tête. Si cette femme la connaissait, elle n'oserait pas traiter Bella de stupide.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? » Demanda Bella, à présent libre pour un moment. Le garçon était très malheureux maintenant, l'attention de Bella s'étant détournée de lui.

J'haussa les épaules. «Et bien, j'avais promis de te rendre visite au travail. Je pensais que je traînerais ici jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminé. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle était heureuse. « Tu viens juste de rendre ma soirée tellement meilleure. »

« Ah bon ? »

_Dieu, quel con. Pourquoi les mecs comme ça chopent toujours les meilleures filles ?_

Elle sourit. « Certainement. Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux presque faire une tasse de café toute seule. »

Je ris. « Non, merci. La caféine et moi ça fait deux, » Mentis-je facilement.

« Pareil. » Dit-elle. « Le café que j'ai gratuitement en travaillant ici est gaspillé pour moi. »

Le garçon vint derrière Bella et dégagea sa gorge. « Hé, Bells, il y a des clients en attente. »

_Bells ? Quel était ce surnom horrible?_ Je frissonna. Un coup d'oeil derrière moi me confirma qu'il y avait, en fait, une seule personne en attente. Je leva mes yeux au ciel.

« Je serai là-bas. » Dis-je à Bella, indiquant avec une secousse de ma tête un coin vide. Elle sourit et inclina sa tête.

Tandis que Bella continuait à travailler, je feins de lire car je voulus garder un oeil sur le mec travaillant avec elle. Il était pratiquement canalisé sur Bella dans ses pensées. C'était répugnant. « _Elle est vraiment pas mal du tout… elle est si futé… elle est si drôle… elle a des seins parfaits._ »

J'allais tuer ce trou du cul. Le tuer et le déchiqueter en morceaux si minuscule que personne ne pourraient jamais identifier le corps. S'il faisait le moindre faux-pas…

Je savais que je devais surveiller ma colère, de peur de perdre le contrôle et de m'exposer devant tous ces humains - et Bella, aussi. Mais ses pensées étaient prépondérantes et je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Pas quand il était si près de ma Bella.

Il lui montrait comment faire une autre boisson maintenant, quelque chose qui devait être mis dans un mixeur. Alors qu'il regardait par-dessus de son épaule pour lui montrer sur quel bouton appuyer, il effleura très intentionnellement sa poitrine de sa main.

Sa mort serait lente et douloureux, décidais-je, me dirigeant déjà vers le comptoir. Elle était _mienne_. Mienne, Mienne, Mienne, et le monde entier devait le savoir. Ce ne serait pas un problème avec un autre vampire… Mon odeur partout sur elle suffirait à éloigner tous les autres. Mais évidemment, cette subtilité devait échappé à ce connard d'humain et je devais, de façon explicite, la marquer en tant que mienne.

« Bella. » Dis-je, alors que mes yeux la fixaient dans une lueur d'adolescent coupable. « Tu as une pause ? »

« Je… Hum… Ouais. » Dit-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil entre son collègue et moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne la prends pas maintenant ? » Proposais-je, tournant des yeux persuasifs sur elle. Elle avala et a inclina la tête.

« Ouais, ok. Nous ne sommes pas trop occupés. » Convint-elle. Elle n'a pas demandé ce qu'_Il_ en pensait. Un petit triomphe.

Elle jeta son tablier et fis un pas en dehors du comptoir. Je la pris par le bras et la mena dans un couloir à coté.

« Est qu'il y a un endroit où on peut être un peu seul ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Hum… Tu … Tu veux dire … ? » Elle bégayait et rougissait et ça me donna juste envie d'elle encore plus.

« Oui, Bella, je veux te baiser. Maintenant. Je veux te prendre violemment, rapidement et je vais te faire crier tellement fort que tous ici sauront à qui tu appartiens. »

Elle s'essuya le front avec le col de sa chemise. Et elle était profondément et incroyablement excitée. Le parfum dominait tout le reste.

« La réserve a une serrure. » Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Je te suis. » Dis-je d'une vague de la main. Evidemment, je pouvais sentir la réserve facilement, inondée par l'odeur du café mais je n'étais pas censé connaître son emplacement.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir et pénétra dans la réserve sombre. Il y avait, en effet, un verrou à l'intérieur, avec une serrure sur l'extérieur. Ah, peut-être que l'admirateur de Bella aurait les clefs et nous surprendrait. Cela lui servirait de leçon.

Dès que la porte fut fermée et la serrure tournée, je la pressa contre le mur. Son gémissement fut étouffé tandis que j'écrasais ma bouche sur la sienne et je commença à m'attaquer au bouton de son jeans. Les mains de Bella empoignèrent faiblement mes épaules.

« Enlève tes chaussures. » Lui dis-je.

Elle s'y appliqua tandis que j'enlevais mon pantalon et me libérais de mon boxer. J'attendis, impatient, qu'elle jette d'un coup de pied au loin les deux chaussures de tennis avant de fondre sur elle à nouveau, poussant vers le bas son jeans et sa culotte en coton. Le parfum de son désir dériva jusqu'à moi plus intense que jamais, et j'étais perdu. Je la souleva hors de son pantalon, incapable d'attendre qu'elle l'enlève d'elle-même. En un instant, elle fut plaquée contre la porte, cuisses autour de ma taille, ma queue balayant son sexe humide.

_Putain, oui_.

Je glissa facilement en elle, une plainte sortit de sa gorge. Si serrée, si humide, tellement mienne. Je voulais vraiment la faire hurler cette fois.

« Edward. » Dit-elle en gémissant, se tortillant contre moi, rectifiant ses hanches contre le mien dans l'ardeur. « S'il te plaît… Je te veux… »

Je gémis et enfonça mes hanches dans les siennes, encore et encore et encore. Je voulais ramper à l'intérieur d'elle et la posséder complètement, je voulais tatouer mon nom dans sa chair, je voulais la ravager…

« Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens. » J'haletais, me sentant rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Elle était proche, aussi ; Je pouvais sentir ses muscles flotter autour de moi. Bientôt ils seront serrés, pour m'aspirer…

« Toi. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Dis-le encore. » Exigeais-je, atteignant le bas pour frôler un doigt sur son clito.

« Je t'appartiens ! » Cria-t-elle, jetant sa tête en arrière, révélant ainsi sa séduisante jugulaire. Je concentra mes yeux sur ses seins rebondissants à la place.

« Dis mon prénom quand tu jouiras Bella. Crie-le. »

Elle gémit. « Oh, mon Dieu, je vais venir. »

Je poussa en elle encore plus violemment, inclinant mes hanches pour aller aussi profondément que possible. Ses yeux devinrent immenses et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

« Oh... Je… Mon Dieu… _Edward !_ »

_Oui_.

Je gémis et grogna tandis que je jouissais plus intensément que je n'avais jamais fait avant, me consumant dans la chaleur sèche de Bella.

Il me sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que je me sois senti capable de penser à nouveau mais il s'était passée seulement quelques secondes. Je me retira de Bella et la plaça soigneusement sur ses pieds. Elle vacilla et s'accrocha à moi.

« Putain. » Elle haleta et je sentis qu'elle reposait probablement tout son poids contre moi. « Comment je suis supposée faire pour retourner travailler maintenant ? »

« Hummm, facile. Tu marches tout droit dans ce couloir et tu retournes à ce que tu faisais et tout le monde - et qui, d'ailleurs - saura exactement ce que tu as fait pendant ta pause. »

Elle rougit profondément. « Tu es diabolique Edward. Qu'est ce que ça t'apportes de toute façon ? »

« Ce chien avec lequel tu travailles t'a touché de façon inappropriée. » Grognais-je, pressant son petit cul afin d'y mettre un peu d'accent.

Elle renifla. « Alors, tu as senti la besoin de marquer votre territoire ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste pipi sur ma jambe la fois prochaine ? Ça pourrait te faire garder quelques efforts. »

Je ris avec elle. « Mais cette façon est tellement plus agréable pour tous les deux, non ? »

« Peut-être. » Convient-elle à contre-coeur tandis qu'elle remontait son pantalon. « Mais tu ne devrais pas en faire une habitude chaque fois qu'un mec me regarde bizarrement. Je vais sûrement me faire virer si mon copain me saute dans la réserve tout le temps. »

« Oh, très bien. Si tu insistes. » Soupirais-je. Je fermais mon pantalon et elle s'appuya sur moi en l'équilibre pendant qu'elle remettait ses chaussures.

« Je vais aller me nettoyer dans les toilettes avant de retourner là-bas. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire - Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux… Et bien, ses cheveux indiquaient qu'elle avait été formidablement bien baisée.

« Ok. On se voit là-bas » Dis-je, heureux de l'occasion. Il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire d'abord.

Juste comme je le suspectais, le mec attendait derrière le comptoir, extrêmement contrarié. Je me dirigea tout droit sur lui. Il fit un léger pas en arrière à mon approche et je me pencha au-dessus du comptoir, pour mieux effrayer ce petit merdeux.

« Laisse-moi clarifier un peu les choses. » Sifflais-je. « Tu ne touches pas Bella. Si tu poses une main - un putain d'_ongle_ - sur elle à nouveau, tu en n'aimeras pas les conséquences. Tu saisis ? »

Il inclina la tête, raide, et je pus sentir la peur.

_Quel enculé_, pensa-t-il pendant que je lui tournais le dos, _connard possessif_.

Mais il était terrifié. Je souris intérieurement.

_Mission accomplie_.

* * *

(1) Meursault est le personnage principale de _L'Etranger_ de Camus.

Prochain chapitre peut-être jeudi...


	11. Chapter 11

C'est jeudi, jour de paye!!!!

Merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses

Tout de suite, la suite!!!

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

Bella était calme tandis que je nous conduisais chez moi après son travail. Je voulus savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Demandais-je finalement, l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

Bella regardait dehors, et sa tête tourna afin de me regarder. « Tu as menacé Josh, non ? »

« Quoi ? » Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? J'avais entendu l'eau couler dans les toilettes quand j'avais _'parlé'_ au gars, et j'avais espionné leur conversation toute la soirée. Il ne lui avait rien dit.

« Il ne s'approchait pas à moins de deux mètres de moi durant le reste de la soirée, » Indiqua Bella, ses yeux réduits dans ma direction. « J'aurais supposé qu'il avait juste décidé de lâcher l'affaire, sauf que, à chaque fois que je me retrouvais trop proche de lui, il décampait comme s'il était terrifié. »

Je fronça les sourcils, fixant la route devant moi. « Il t'a touché Bella. Je ne pouvais pas juste laisser passer ça.»

Bella me lança un regard furieux. « Et bien, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça Edward. Oui, il m'a touché, mais tu ne sais pas si ce n'était pas un accident ou non. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Et en plus, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. S'il y avait un problème, je pourrais le résoudre moi-même. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas te débrouiller toute seule, » Admis-je, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dit clairement si elle pensait que ce type était _innocent_. « Mais il t'a regardé… irrespectueusement, depuis le jour où tu as posé ta candidature pour ce travail, et je sais ce que les hommes pensent. Il n'y avait rien d'accidentel dans ce qu'il a fait. »

Je stoppa le véhicule devant mon immeuble et elle déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Cependant, au lieu de sortir, elle se tourna dans son siège pour me faire face.

« Si tous les hommes pensent de la même manière, alors tu dois penser les mêmes choses que lui. Est-ce que ça te donne le droit d'émettre un jugement sur lui ? »

« C'est différent. » Grognais-je, furieux contre elle.

« Comment ça ? » Insista-t-elle, le sourcil arqué. « Si c'est une question de respect de la femme, alors je dirais que ce que tu as fait ce soir était bien pire. »

J'ai pris un moment pour formuler mon argumentation. Elle ne gagnerait pas celui-là. « C'est différent, » Lui dis-je finalement avec calme, « Parce que nous sommes ensemble. Tu m'as donné ton corps, et avec lui, la permission tacite de penser à toi d'une certaine manière et te toucher d'une certaine façon. Il n'a pas cette permission. »

Les yeux de Bella clignotèrent de colère et elle vola presque hors de la voiture, partant à l'assaut de mon immeuble. Je la suivis et la laissa entrer à l'intérieur, stupéfait de voir la grâce dont elle faisait preuve quand elle était furieuse. Elle n'avait pas trébuché et n'eut aucun problème pour monter jusqu'à mon étage. Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste reconnaître le vrai problème ici ? » Exigea-t-elle.

Je me sentais de moins en moins patient avec tout ça. « Et qu'est-ce, exactement, le 'vrai problème'? »

Elle s'avança vers moi. Oh, le chaton était en colère. Je pouvais presque la voir siffler et cracher à présent. « Tu es possessif et jaloux et tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

Je ris. C'était plus fort que moi. « Possessif ? Certainement. Jaloux ? Sûrement pas. Il n'y a pas à être jaloux de_ ça_. Je ne suis pas certainement affecté par cette excuse pathétique d'Etre Humain, si c'est ce que tu penses. Et je ne vois pas du tout en quoi c'est un problème de confiance. »

« Oh, Très bien... » Elle jeta ses mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Tu as juste passé deux heures à m'observer travailler sans même prendre un café parce que c'était amusant. »

« Quoi, tu crois que je t'espionne ? » Dis-je, incrédule. Ah, si elle n'était pas aussi séduisante avec cet éclat de colère sur sa peau, je l'étranglerais en ce moment.

« Attends-tu réellement de moi que je croie le contraire ? C'est absolument évident que tu ne me fais pas confiance du tout, alors que moi, je t'ai toujours fait confiance. »

Je leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es irrationnel. Il ne s'agit pas de confiance. »

« Ne me prend pas de haut ! Ça l'est ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

« Bella, » Soupirais-je. « Je te fais confiance. Je ne te suspecterais jamais… d'infidélité. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je tiens à regarder des mecs te mater comme un morceau de viande juteux, non ? Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas les mêmes réactions quand tu vois des femmes me regarder ; Ce n'est pas difficile de lire sur ton visage. »

Bella croisa ses bras et souffla. « Je suis en colère contre toi. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire devant la manière qu'elle avait de me bouder, essayant toujours d'être féroce. Je réduis la distance entre nous, désireux de la toucher. Cet échange m'avait allumé, alors que je n'avais pensé qu'à la tuer jusqu'à présent.

« Bella, tu devrais juste accepter que ça… » Je mis la main dans son jeans. « … est à moi, jusqu'à ce que tu dises le contraire. Il réagit à mon toucher en ce moment ; toi et moi nous le savons. Je sais également que ça t'excite quand je deviens possessif. »

Bella décroisa ses bras et se pencha contre moi, me lançant un regard provocant. « Peut-être que c'est vrai. Mais dans ce cas, ça signifie alors que _ceci_… » Elle mis sa main sur mon érection et je souris de sa spontanéité, « … est _à moi_. »

J'ai ri, la frottant légèrement. « C'est ton esclave dévoué, je te le promet. »

**********************

Plus tard dans la soirée, étendu nu dans le lit avec, près de moi, une Bella rassasiée, je me souvins de la résolution que j'avais faite la veille et pris l'appareil dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

« Bella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Dis-je, attendant qu'elle me regarde avant de lui remettre le téléphone. J'en avais acheté un pareil pour moi et avais déjà programmé mon numéro dans le sien, et vice versa.

Elle le regarda mais ne le prit pas. Je fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je.

« Ce… Edward, tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre un téléphone portable. » Dit-elle finalement, rétrécissant ses yeux vers ce truc comme s'il l'avait personnellement insultée.

« Je sais, » Dis-je lentement. « C'est pourquoi je paye…. » Ça me sembla assez simple comme concept.

« Edward, je ne peux pas accepter ça, » Dit-elle, secouant sa tête. « C'est trop. »

« Pourquoi ? » Insistais-je.

Elle s'assit en se relevant, couvrant sa poitrine avec le drap. « Parce que les téléphones portables sont chers, et je n'ai pas les moyens de te rembourser et… »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses, » Dis-je, roulant mes yeux. « Ne peux-tu pas juste le prendre, Bella ? C'est vraiment plus pour moi que pour toi en plus. Je voudrais juste pouvoir te contacter quand je veux sans avoir à te chasser partout sur le campus. Si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser, c'est ta prérogative, mais j'aimerais que tu l'acceptes, dans mon intérêt. »

Bella soupira et pris délicatement le téléphone de ma main, comme s'il avait été recouvert de bave. « Ok. Je le prends, mais je refuse de l'utiliser. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi. »

« Ai-je jamais dit ça ? » Lui demandais-je, insistant. « Comme je te le disais, je veux juste pouvoir te contacter, c'est tout. »

« J'imagine que c'est raisonnable.» Elle accepta à contrecoeur, regardant à présent de plus près le petit téléphone. Je me souris à moi-même ; la curiosité la rattrapait et elle joua bientôt avec toutes les applications fournies avec les téléphones portables d'aujourd'hui.

Mettant tout ça de coté, j'étais déjà tourné vers le prochain sujet à l'ordre du jour. « Bella, quand pars-tu à Forks ? »

« Ils me laissent en congé vendredi, » Expliqua-t-elle, « Ainsi, je pourrais partir vers cinq heures et il ne fera pas trop sombre pendant que je conduirai. »

« Combien de temps il te faut pour aller jusqu'à Forks ? » Demandais-je, curieux de savoir quand elle prévoyait d'arriver avec ce vieux camion rouillé.

« Environ deux heures, » Soupira-t-elle, « Mais je n'ai pas vu Charlie depuis que les cours ont commencé et je sais qu'il est seul là-bas, livré à lui-même. Ça vaut la peine de conduire pour le rendre heureux. »

Je soupira intérieurement. Bella serait à deux heures de moi tout le week-end avec son flic de père , et je plongerai dans l'ennui avec rien - et personne - à faire.

« Tu veux encore venir demain soir ? » Demandais-je, pensant que je pourrais au moins obtenir un peu plus de temps avec elle avant son départ.

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Je veux mais je ne pourrais probablement pas. Je dois faire des recherches avant de rentrer à la maison… Je passerai probablement la nuit à la bibliothèque. »

Hmmph. Ce n'était pas acceptable du tout. Je voulais passer cette nuit dernière avec elle avant de devoir m'abstenir pendant trois jours.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Soupira-t-elle tristement, fourrant son nez dans mon épaule. Je savais quoi lui répondre mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, ne sachant pas la manière dont elle l'interpréterait - Alors j'ai incliné son menton vers le haut et l'embrassa à la place. Ses lèvres chaudes se déplacèrent langoureusement contre les miennes tandis qu'elle pressait son corps plus étroitement. Je savoura la manière dont sa peau s'accordait à la mienne et la façon dont elle s'offrait à moi, sans hésitation. Je la savais heureuse et cela me donna un sentiment de… Satisfaction.

« Edward. » Soupira-t-elle profondément.

Je la roula rapidement sur le dos et m'installa entre ses jambes. Elle poussa un petit gémissement tandis que je glissais facilement en elle. Je savais, dès que je fus entré dans sa chaleur veloutée, que je voulais prendre tout mon temps pour profiter de cette sensation, et ses yeux, mis- clos, m'indiquaient qu'elle voulait que je la prenne lentement aussi. Je pris un rythme paresseux et après l'avoir suffisamment taquiné, je m'agita dans une cadence qui nous rapprocha graduellement au bord du gouffre.

********************

_**Notes de la traductrice : **_

_« Bonne foi » est une fic d'un auteur américain et donc, écrite en anglais. Mais dans le texte original, tous les passages ci-dessous__ marqués en **gras**, sont écrits en Français. Ça me semble important pour la compréhension de votre lecture._

********************

Il était tout à fait clair pour moi que je devais voir Bella jeudi soir et que je devais être subtil à ce sujet. J'étais quand même capable de me rendre compte qu'un bon petit-ami ne suivait pas sa petite-amie jusqu'à la bibliothèque et ne la harcelait pas pour du sexe après qu'elle ait annoncé son besoin d'étudier.

Je décida d'y d'aller avec une stratégie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves avant – La nourriture. Les humains avaient besoin de carburant pour continuer à fonctionner, comme n'importe quelle autre créature, et cela me semblait être un geste réfléchi.

Je réussis à attendre jusqu'à 21:30 pour aller à l'épicerie. Le choix me parut… compliqué. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voudrait, et j'y passa un temps fou, regardant les boissons énergétiques avant de me décider finalement pour des fruits et de l'eau. De toute façon, Bella m'avait dit qu'elle ne buvait pas beaucoup de caféine … Je doutais qu'elle soit une fan de Red Bull (*1).

J'ai trouvé Bella au même endroit que la dernière fois, lisant un livre d'un regard épuisé, avec la tête se reposant mollement sur sa main. Elle avait l'air tellement fatiguée.

Elle ne remarqua pas mon arrivée jusqu'à ce que je pose mes achats devant elle. Bella sursauta brutalement, se concentrant d'abord sur la banane et puis leva la tête pour me regarder.

« Edward. » Sa voix était douce et elle me donna ce regard qui me rendait mal à l'aise - un regard de vénération modérée, trop reconnaissant au prorata de ce que j'avais fait.

« Merci, » Dit-elle après quelques secondes en souriant, heureuse. « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

J'haussa les épaules et décida de maintenir un ton léger. « Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de toi visiblement. »

Bella ronchonna. « Tu parles. C'est pas toi qui ne fait qu'un repas par jour ? »

« Je ne travaille pas aussi dur que toi, » Précisais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle plutôt qu'en face d'elle. « Qu'est ce que c'est ce soir ? »

« Espagnol, » Maugréa-t-elle, renfrogné. « Mon prof est un idiot – Il veut trois sources extérieures sur une analyse littéraire de base, ce qui est absurde. Je veux dire, l'analyse devrait venir de la lecture, et non pas de l'emprunt d'idées. »

J'ai ri de son petit discours. « Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas tomber ? Tu étudies cette matière alors que ça n'est pas indispensable dans ton cursus. »

Elle soupira profondément. « Ma spécialisation exige quand même l'étude d'une matière secondaire et ils recommandent les langues étrangères. C'est une matière secondaire assez facile à obtenir, tout bien considéré. »

« Je suppose, » Dis-je, douteux. « Mais si ça te rend si malheureuse… »

Elle haussa les épaules, laissant son regard traîner de moi vers son livre. « C'est juste cette classe… Les autres se passent mieux. J'ai pensé que la littérature hispanique serait amusante, mais… Pas tellement. Peut-être que j'aurais eu plus de liberté si j'avais appris le Français à la place. »

« **Oh ! Peut-être****.** » La taquinais-je. « **La littérature française est merveilleuse**. **Et la langue française est la langue de l'amour**. »

Bella me fixa, bouche bée. « Je ne savais pas que tu parles le français. »

Je ris. « **Mais Oui**. Tu aimes ça quand je te parle en français ? » Evidemment, je pouvais affirmé que oui ; tous les petits signes étaient là : l'accélération du rythme cardiaque, la rapidité du souffle, l'empourprement de ses joues et le doux parfum de son excitation.

Elle avala avec peine. « C'est… très sexy. »

« **C'est vrai ? Tu veux que je te parle en français pendant que je te caresse et que je te fais l'amour ?** »

« Oh, Wouah. Ok. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vais de dire mais tu devrais arrêter ça ou je n'arriverai jamais à finir de travailler ce soir. »

Je ris. « Ou peut-être que tu pourrais faire une pause et je m'assurerai que tu sois de très bonne humeur quand tu reviendras pour finir de travailler. »

« Edward, » Son visage était rouge. « Pas dans la bibliothèque. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as admis que c'était l'un de tes fantasmes. Es-tu juste inquiète par le fait de se faire attraper ? Puisque nous sommes les seuls ici en ce moment ; les bibliothécaires sont rentrés chez eux. Et je peux t'aider à te tenir tranquille, au besoin. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et je sus que le vent avait tourné en ma faveur. « Viens Bella, je ne te l'aurais même pas proposé si je ne pensais pas que ça ne vaudrait pas le coup - pour tous les deux. »

« Le coin derrière. » Chuchota-t-elle, rougissante comme une folle.

Je ris. « Je te suis. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, regardant autour d'elle d'une manière sauvage à la recherche de témoins éventuels, avant de s'élancer entre les allées. Je la suivis plus calmement, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à cet étage. J'ai dû la rattraper avant qu'elle ne trébuche, tombant presque dans une étagère. Je pouvais la voir faire tomber toute la bibliothèque sur une seule de ses chutes.

Le coin le plus profond et le plus poussiéreux de la bibliothèque abritait des volumes et des volumes de documents gouvernementaux qui avaient l'air de ne pas avoir été touché depuis des années. Bella se tourna vers moi nerveuse, incertaine. J'ai souri et la repoussa jusqu'à ce que son dos touche l'étagère.

« **Ma petite Bella** » Murmurais-je contre son oreille, trouvant la peau douce de sa taille et les explorant avec mes doigts. « **Je vais te baiser et tu vas crier mon nom.** »

« **Baiser…** » Haleta-t-elle, « Ça signifie embrasser, non ? »

Je ris tandis que mes lèvres se dirigèrent vers son cou. « Pas sous la forme verbale chérie. »

« Et… Et qu'est ce que… ça signifie dans la forme verbale ? » Demanda-t-elle, se courbant à mon toucher. Ses mains me tâtèrent afin de trouver le bouton de mon jeans.

« Utilise ton imagination. » Proposais-je. Mes doigts arrivèrent sur le bord de son soutien-gorge et je faufila mes pouces dessous afin de balayer ses tétons durcis. Elle gémit fortement avant qu'elle ne se rattrape.

« Si tu ne peux pas rester tranquille… » La taquinais-je, « … tu devrais peut-être trouver une manière de t'insonoriser. »

Bella me lança un regard de mépris et sa main se glissa dans mon boxer pour se refermer autour de mon sexe. Elle serra. Elle essayait probablement de me punir avec sa poigne dure, mais sa pauvre force ne pouvait pas me blesser. C'était juste incroyablement… très agréable.

« Qui ne peut pas se tenir tranquille maintenant ? » Dit-elle, sûre d'elle et ramenant ses lèvres roses vers moi . Attiré par elles, je l'embrassa avec force tandis que je travaillais à ouvrir les boutons de son jeans.

« Oh Bella, » Dis-je finalement avec un petit sourire narquois, l'écartant. « Je ne suis pas celui qui s'inquiète de se faire surprendre. »

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle me donna une autre compression brutale. Je gémis. Je pouvais sentir son pouls autour de ma queue. Je baissa son jeans et sa culotte en un seul mouvement.

« Edward ! » Haleta-t-elle devant la soudaine exposition.

« Chuuut, » Je fis un pas, me collant légèrement plus près, entre ses jambes, assez près pour que nos poitrines se frôlent à chaque inspiration. « Personne ne peut te voir, personne sauf moi. »

Je ne lui donna pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, j'avais déjà glissé ma main entre ses jambes pour caresser ses plis humides. Son excitation s'étalait luisante et lourde sur mes doigts tandis que ses gémissements résonnait dans l'air.

Elle gémit mon prénom de cette manière qui me donnait des tressaillements, murmurante et suppliante. Je la souleva par les cuisses, les écarta, l'obligeant à plier ses genoux et ajusta mon angle avant de pousser à l'intérieur.

Bella gémit à haute voix à nouveau avant de prendre mon conseil et insonoriser ses bruits contre mon épaule. Je la prenais rapidemment, par à-coup; le moment de la taquinerie était terminée. Je me noyais dans le feu. Sa chaleur sembla s'intensifier à chaque fois ; elle était l'enfer, une flamme vivante. Cette brûlure était-elle le reflet de la damnation vers laquelle j'étais destiné ? Si c'était l'enfer, je n'aurai aucun intérêt pour le paradis.

« Edward. » Haleta-t-elle, tournant son visage dans mon cou, « Oh, Dieu, quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ? »

« Quand s'arrêtera quoi ? » Soufflais-je, presque trop enveloppé dans le plaisir pour me concentrer sur ses mots. Ma capacité mentale semblait s'envoler par la fenêtre quand j'étais à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Te vouloir… Je ne peux pas cesser de te vouloir… Tellement fort… » Ses lèvres tremblèrent contre mon cou.

« N'essaye pas. » Me suis-je entendu dire. Le besoin grandissait, gonflait, s'insinuant dans mes os. Je sentis sa proche libération… c'était la seule manière de me délivrer à mon tour.

« Bella, » Grognais-je. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes pour moi. »

« Ah ! » Ses lèvres se sont brisées sur les miennes, faisant taire le cri perçant qui vibrait sur sa bouche, tout comme ses parois intérieurs sérrées autour de moi.

Ma longue et frissonnante jouissance s'accompagna d'un gémissement profond. Et puis, tout ne fus que tranquillité et paix… Le calme après la tempête. Tout ce qui subsistait fut le battement régulier du coeur de Bella… vibrant, fredonnant la vie entre mes bras.

Je voulus la garder là, tout contre moi, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Nousétions dans une bibliothèque, après tous. A contre-coeur, je l' écarta de moi et la repositionna sur ses pieds instables.

Elle ne me regarda pas tandis que nous nous rhabillâmes, puis elle m'adressa un regard timide à travers ses cils. Un attrayant rougissement s'éleva fortement sur ses joues ; comment pouvait-elle rougir après cela ?

« C'était… Intense, » Dit-elle, souriant un peu.

Je ris. « "Intense" est un euphémisme je pense. »

Elle secoua la tête, riant un peu également. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais plus te laisser me parler en français quand j'essaye de travailler l'Espagnol. Je ne pourrais plus penser clairement maintenant. »

« Je suppose que je devrais t'aider alors. » Dis-je avec un faux soupir. Elle se jetèrent sur les miens avec rapidité.

« Ne me dis pas que tu parles espagnol aussi. »

« _Claro que Sí_. (2)» Dis-je, incapable de contrôler le sourire espiègle qui se propageait sur mes lèvres.

Elle roula ses yeux et commença à marcher de nouveau vers la table. « _Claro_, c'est sur. Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas trilingue evidemment ? Tu es inhumain, je le jure. »

J'ai ri un peu tandis que je la suivis.

* * *

(*1) Boisson energétique.

(*2) _Claro que Sí_ (= Bien sur que oui)

**Note de la traductrice :**

Je vous remets l'adresse de "Bonne foi" en version originale à nouveau

www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/4639011/1/Bonne_Foi (il suffit d'enlever les parathèses)

Vous pouvez laisser une review en français ^_^

**N/T 2 :**

Le prochain chapitre sera pour vendredi prochain car je suis en retard sur la traduction des prochains chapitres. Et oui, en dehors de la traduction de FF, j'ai une vie lol.

Ne me jetez pas de pierrres, s'il vous plait.


	12. Chapter 12

Comme promis, le prochain chapitre.

Un immense merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

J'allais voir Bella au travail le jour suivant. Il n'y avait pas de bonne excuse pour ça. Je savais que nous n'aurions pas de sexe avant son départ, pas sur son lieu de travail en tout cas - pas après ce qui s'était produit mercredi soir. Mais il y avait un rongement, un sentiment lancinant en moi qui m'obligeait à la voir, comme pour réaffirmer son lien avec moi avant qu'elle s'en aille.

Je balaya les pensées à l'intérieur du café avant de rentrer. Le garçon ne travaillait pas, mais la femme vulgaire de l'autre jour était là. Juste une chose de plus à traiter, Pensais-je avec un soupir.

Après seulement une semaine de présence, l'ensemble du magasin sentait Bella. Il me frappa durement dès que je pénétra à l'intérieur, épouvantablement succulent. Combien ce parfum m'heurterait-il après trois jours loin d'elle ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens à travers le comptoir et elle m'adressa un sourire lumineux. Je me dirigea vers elle rapidement.

« Edward ! Je ne pensais pas que te revoir avant lundi. »

J'haussa les épaules. « C'était juste… inacceptable. »

« Bella ! » Une voix désagréable glapit. La femme irritante s'était matérialisée de l'arrière-salle. « Nous ne vous payons pas pour avoir une vie sociale. »

Bella soupira et se retourna vers les tasses qu'elle était apparemment en train de nettoyer. Je lança un regard furieux à la femme qui sembla confuse par ma froideur. Je savais que je l'avais fait marcher un peu le premier jour mais je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre pourquoi cette femme pensait qu'elle méritait mon attention. Il n'y avait absolument aucune authenticité ou douceur ou grâce émanant de sa beauté ; elle était superficielle et artificielle. Mais je pouvais voir dans son esprit qu'elle s'estimait mieux que Bella et qu'elle la traitait mal par dépit et par jalousie. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela continue.

« Désolée. » Murmura Bella dans un souffle. « Elle est… stricte. »

« Elle me fait penser à un tyran plutôt. » Dis-je d'un air maussade, parlant assez fort pour que la femme puisse m'entendre. Elle souffla et retourna dans l'arrière boutique.

« Tu devrais le signaler si elle te traite injustement. »

Bella haussa les épaules et m'offrit un demi sourire. « Elle n'est pas ici assez souvent quand je travaille pour être un réel problème. »

Je fronça les sourcils. « Si tu le dis. »

Elle mit de côté à nouveau son travail de coté et se pencha vers moi, sur le comptoir. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venu. » Me dit-elle.

Je souris.

***********************

Je ne pouvais pas être avec Bella plus longtemps. Une ruée de clients se précipitait et je dus la laisser travailler. J'examina l'horloge pour la énième fois. 17:30. Elle était sûrement sur la route à présent.

Je soupira a nouveau et me positionna devant mon étagère. Je devais occuper mon esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre ce week-end ou je deviendrais fou. J'irai peut-être à Seattle ? J'étais curieux au sujet de Sartre, après que Bella m'ait fait part de son enthousiasme pour lui mais je n'avais aucune de ses oeuvres. Un aller-retour à la librairie prendrait un certain temps. Peut-être que j'irai chasser aussi. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de faire machine arrière et revenir à un comportement normal ; je pourrais m'étendre plus loin dans la région sauvage et explorer mes options dans le règne animal.

Mais pour le moment, qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lire ? Je consultais rapidement les volumes. Dickens (1) ? Non, je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça. Nabokov (2)… Fascinant mais pas ce que je recherchais. Twain (3) ? Non, trop drôle pour mon humeur. Ma main dériva à T.S. Eliot (4). La poésie me conviendrait peut-être mieux en ce moment. Je pris le livre et le jeta sur le divan. Il s'ouvrit par hasard sur le poème « The Love song _of J. Alfred Prufrock_. »

Je l'avais déjà lu avant et avais trouvé la chose indifférente – les larmoiements d'un vieil homme solitaire qui n'était pas assez évolué pour se satisfaire dans sa solitude, un homme qui avait trop peur de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Mes impressions changeraient-elles après un deuxième regard, comme elles l'ont faites avec l'_étranger_ ?

Je le relus soigneusement. Cette fois, je pus entr'apercevoir un reflet de moi-même à travers les mots.

_And indeed there will be time _(Et certes il y aura un temps)

_For the yellow smoke that slides along the street_, (Pour la fumée jaune qui glisse le long des rues,)

_Rubbing its back upon the window-panes ;_ (Frottant son dos contre les vitres ;)

_There will be time, there will be time_ (Il y aura un temps, il y aura un temps,)

_To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet ;_ (Pour te composer un visage à la venue des visages que tu rencontres,)

_There will be time to murder and create,_ (Il y aura un temps pour le meurtre et un temps pour créer,)

_And time for all the works and days of hands_ (Et un temps pour tous les travaux et les jours)

_That lift and drop a question on your plate ;_ (Qui inlassablement révèlent leur énigmes ;)

_Time for you and time for me,_ (Un temps pour toi et un temps pour moi,)

_And time yet for a hundred indecisions,_ (Et encore un temps pour des centaines d'hésitations,)

_And for a hundred visions and revisions,_ (Et pour des centaines de visions et de révisions,)

_Before the taking of a toast and tea._ (Avant d'aller prendre un toast et le thé.)

Le passage était censé être ironique, rappelant la réticence de l'Homme à accepter son _manque de_ temps, sa menace de mortalité évidente. C'était un rappel, _Carpe __diem_. Profite du jour présent.

Mais j'avais ce temps - une étendue sans limites, s'étendant devant moi. Que faisais-je avec lui ? Durant de nombreuses années, j'avais pris plaisir à savoir que j'avais le temps de mon côté, le temps de faire n'importe quoi et tout ce que je voulais. Mais maintenant… Maintenant le temps paraissait comme un poids écrasant sur mes épaules.

… Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais faire de ce temps. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Je n'avais jamais su ce que je voulais vraiment.

_And indeed there will be time _(Et certes il y aura un temps)

_To wonder, "Do I dare?" and, "Do I dare?" _(Pour se demander, « Oserai-je ? » et, « Oserai-je ? »)

_Time to turn back and descend the stair, _(Un temps pour s'en retourner et descendre l'escalier,)

_With a bald spot in the middle of my hair—_ (Avec mon crâne devenu chauve —)

_[__They will say: "How his hair is growing thin!"] _([On dira : « Comme ses cheveux sont épars! »])

_My morning coat, my collar mounting firmly to the chin, _(Mon manteau du matin, mon col remonté jusqu'au menton,)

_My necktie rich and modest, but asserted by a simple pin— _(Ma cravate riche mais sobre et sertie d'une simple épingle —)

_[They will say: "But how his arms and legs are thin!"]_([On dira « Mais comme ses bras et ses jambes sont maigres ! »])

_Do I dare_ (Oserai-je)

_Disturb the universe? _(Déranger l'univers ?)

_In a minute there is time _(Dans une minute il y a le temps)

_For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse._ (Pour des décisions et révisions qu'une minute révoquera.)

Bien, au moins et ça je pouvais m'en rendre compte : J'avais certainement osé déranger l'univers. J'avais transformé ma proie en jouet, annihiler ma propre nature pour lui faire plaisir, J'avais … même mis l'ordre naturel sans dessus dessous. Personne ne pouvait m'accuser d'être conventionnel. Aucun vampire, du moins.

La tonalité forte et stridente d'un portable me sortit de mes pensées. _Bella_. Bella appelait. Je me leva dans la seconde, claquant le livre sur le plancher tandis que je me jeta sur ma table de chevet où était posé le téléphone.

N'avait-elle pas pu résister à la tentation du petit appareil ? Ou lui manquais-je déjà ? J'ouvrit le claquet et le jeta sur mon oreille.

« Bella ? »

« Edward Dieu merci. »

Je fronça les sourcils. Le téléphone brouillait et déformait la tonalité de sa voix, mais je perçus qu'elle sembla… soulagée ? Mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien être stressée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je… Ce n'est pas un gros problème. » Dit-elle rapidement. « Mais mon camion est tombé en panne et j'espérais que vous pourrais peut-être appeler une dépanneuse pour moi ? C'est juste que je suis dehors au milieu de nulle part et il n'y a personne auprès de laquelle je pourrais demander de l'aide et mon père n'est pas… ».

« Où es-tu ? » L'interrompis-je. Ce sentiment de rongement était de retour, plus fort que jamais.

« Je suis sur la 101. » Me dit-elle, donnant la dernière borne qu'elle avait dépassée. « Je suis encore à plus d'une heure de Forks. »

Je fronça les sourcils. Ainsi elle attendrait une dépanneuse une autre heure ou plus, seule et vulnérable ; une heure ou plus avec un étranger… Le rongement se développa.

Je pris, auprès de Bella, les restes d'information dont j'aurais besoin pour le chauffeur de la dépanneuse. « Oh, et Bella ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Fais-moi une faveur ? Reste dans ta camionnette et ferme les portes à clef. »

Elle rit. « Que penses-tu qu'il puisse m'arriver ici au juste? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais il y a peut-être quelques ours dont je devrais m'inquiéter. »

Je roula mes yeux. « Fais-le Bella, s'il te plait. »

Elle soupira. « D'accord. Merci de m'aider Edward. »

« C'est normal. »

Dès que j'avais raccroché, je me suis mis en mouvement. Je devais la rejoindre ; quelque chose aurait pu lui arriver en ce moment même. Elle ne pouvait pas être blessée, pas quand elle était_ mienne_. Je ressemblais les informations tandis que j'enfilais mes chaussures. Il n'y avait que deux entreprises de remorquages à Forks. J'appelais la première pendant que je franchissais la porte, frustré de devoir me déplacer à une allure humaine en dehors de mon appartement. Je roula des yeux et sauta à cloche-pied dans ma voiture. Je démarra rapidement et fonça vers l'autoroute.

Alors que je téléphonais à la seconde entreprise, une femme plutôt peu coopérative et lente décrocha. Je dus lui expliquer la situation deux fois avant qu'elle ne comprenne et elle m'informa alors que cela prendrait deux heures avant que le prochain camion disponible arrive jusqu'à Bella.

Les imbéciles. N'ont-ils pas compris l'urgence ici ?

Je conduisais deux fois plus vite que la limitation de vitesse légale, ralentissant une fois seulement lorsque j'avais capté les pensées rasantes d'un flic un peu plus loin sur la route. Passé devant lui à 110 kilomètre/heure était une torture mais dès que je fus hors de sa vue, j'accéléra jusqu'à 250 à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour les voitures rapides.

Je n'avais jamais vu le camion de Bella avant mais elle me l'avait décrit pour le chauffeur de la dépanneuse et m'avait donné la plaque. La Chevrolet rouge-orange rouillée ne pouvait pas être ratée ; Il devait sûrement n'y avoir que deux de ces vieilles machines en circulation aujourd'hui.

Je me gara derrière elle et elle fut dehors presque aussi rapidement que je l'étais. J'avais fait deux pas vers elle avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi, mes bras l'attrapèrent et je l'enlaça étroitement.

« Je pensais t'avoir demandé de rester dans le camion. » La réprimandais-je. « J'aurais pu être un tueur à la hache ou un violeur en série. »

« Ferme-là, » Rit-elle doucement, le visage pressé contre ma poitrine. « Comme si quelqu'un d'autre que toi voudrait s'arrêter derrière _ça_. »

« Un point pour toi. » Ris-je intérieurement, incroyablement soulagé. Elle était avec moi. Elle était en sécurité. Et soudain, cette sensation de rongement qui m'avait assailli portait un nom – _l'inquiétude_. J'avais été rongé par ce qui pourrait lui arriver loin de moi. Je fronça les sourcils. Je n'avais pas eu à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit depuis des décennies. Il n'y avait rien que je craignais.

« Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si rapidement ? » Demanda Bella avec un air septique, s'éloignant légèrement de moi.

« J'ai fait un peu d'excès de vitesse. » Lui dis-je franchement.

« _Pourquoi ?_ Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais été arrêté ? Tu aurais pu finir en prison. »

« Il y avait personne pour me griller. » Précisais-je, sentant la nécessité de me défendre mes actions. « Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement pas te laisser seule ici. La dépanneuse n'allait arriver que dans deux heures et tu serais restée une heure seule, avec un étranger. Je frissonne en pensant à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver. »

« Oh Edward, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Soupira-t-elle, secouant sa tête.

Je fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui l'avait contrariée. « Tu avais semblé plutôt heureuse de me voir il y a une minute. »

Bella sourit et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser doucement. « Je _suis_ heureux de vous voir. Je dois l'admettre, c'était vraiment _toi _que je voulais quand j'ai pensé à appeler. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu appeler Angela mais… J'étais impatiente, et je voulais entendre ta voix. Alors je suis très, très heureuse de t'avoir ici. Mais je ne veux pas que tu risques l'arrestation pour moi. »

Elle m'avait désirée ardemment dans sa détresse ? C'était quelque chose à considérer… mais plus tard. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que ça signifiait pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre dans ma voiture jusqu'à ce que le dépanneur arrive ? » Lui proposais-je.

« Pourquoi ne pas attendre dans _mon_ camion ? » Contra-t-elle.

« Sièges baquets en cuir, voilà pourquoi. » Dis-je, ressentant le besoin d'argumenter. Bella roula des yeux mais me permis de l'orienter vers le côté passager de ma voiture. Une fois installée, je suis revenu au siège conducteur.

« Edward ? »

Je me tourna pour la regarder. Sous la protection des vitres teintées, on était comme notre propre bulle privée. « Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« Pour ? »

Ne venait-elle pas de m'inviter à ne pas faire ce que j'avais fait ?

« Pour être venu… pour t'inquiéter plus que nécessaire, pour ta bienveillance. » Elle rougit, regardant ses mains.

Ses mots m'ont laissé quelque peu ébranlé. Etait-ce ça ? L'inquiétude que j'avais ressentie était-il une preuve de ma bienveillance? Une autre chose à considérer, plus tard, quand je serais seul. Mais maintenant…

« De rien. » Dis-je simplement, osant rencontrer ses yeux brillants.

Bella me sourit timidement puis fronça les sourcils. « C'est la raison pour laquelle nous devrions être assis dans mon camion. »

« Pourquoi? » Je leva un sourcil. Ses pensées étaient impossibles à suivre.

Elle fit un geste vers la console centrale entre nous. « Il y a plus de place dans mon camion. »

Je ris et repoussa mon siège en arrière avant de la soulever pour la positionner sur moi. Elle rit dans la surprise.

« Et bien, c'est une façon de voir les choses. »

« C'est plus confortable, » Précisais-je, sa chaleur pressée contre moi. Je me pencha et pressa un baiser sur le battement doux de sa pulsation de son cou. Effleurant ma langue dessus, je pouvais presque y goûter.

« Hummmm… Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas commencer ça… Tu sais, avec l'arrivée probable de la dépanneuse. »

« Bien, tout d'abord… » Dis-je, traînant mes lèvres vers le bas de son cou, «… La dépanneuse ne sera pas là avant au moins une heure, probablement plus, étant donnée ce qu'on m'a dit. Deuxièmement…. » Je glissa à l'autre côté de son cou. « … Jusqu'où penses-tu que _ça_ ira au juste? »

Un rougissement se propagea sur son cou et voyagea jusqu'à ses joues. Je pourrais sentir la chaleur contre mon visage. « Où _ça_ va toujours. »

Je souris contre sa peau. « N'as-tu jamais eu de relations sexuelles dans une voiture Bella ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais son coeur s'emballa. « Évidemment que non puisque je n'ai eu de relations sexuelles qu'avec toi. »

« Hmmm… Je ne l'ai jamais fait. » Je l'embrassa en dessous de sa mâchoire. « Tu aimerais essayer avec moi ? »

Elle rit et ses mains traînèrent au-dessus des boutons de ma chemise. « Au nom de la science alors ? »

« Oui. » Je ris intérieurement, traçant mon chemin sous sa chemise, jusqu'à sa taille effilée, puis au-dessus des collines molles de ses seins. Elle était vraiment une créature magnifique, ma Bella, une boite de Pandore de plaisirs sensuels que je ne pouvais pas repousser plus longtemps.

Tandis que ses doigts glissaient et luttaient avec les boutons de ma chemise, je trouva l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et le fit sauter, laissant le sous-vêtement assez lâche pour que je puisse glisser mes mains dessous. Comment trouver quelque chose de plus doux ?

Elle ouvrit finalement ma chemise de ses paumes aplaties contre ma poitrine avant qu'elle ne les laisse traîner vers le bas de mon torse. Je gémis à la sensation de chaleur.

Bella se pencha et pressa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il sembla presque timide… me laissant perplexe. Qu'a-t-elle à être timide en cet instant ? Puis sa bouche se pressa plus durement et sa main droite se faufila entre nous pour desserrer mon jeans. Ma Bella audacieuse faisait un retour triomphal.

Sortir Bella de son jeans fut un peu plus difficile mais avec un peu de dextérité et beaucoup d'aide, elle donna finalement un coup de pied dedans afin de le jeter au loin. Elle glissa de nouveau sur mes genoux, avec juste l'humidité du tissu entre nous. Je poussa le sous-vêtement de coton sur le côté et plongea mes doigts à l'intérieur, la testant. Comment pouvait-elle être toujours prête pour moi ? Incapable de résister, je porta mes deux doigts jusqu'à ma bouche, goûtant l'humidité qui s'y était attardée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent devant cette vision.

« Tu aimes ça? Tu aimes me voir te goûter ? » Souriais-je.

Elle secoua sa tête. « Tu es diabolique. »

« Une innocente victime. » Je ris intérieurement, me frottant impatiemment contre elle. « Tu es la tentatrice. »

Elle m'offrit un rire voilé tandis que je poussais sa culotte sur le coté. « Ouais, ok. »

Je m'enfonçais en elle avec un grognement de satisfaction. « Dieu, tu es tellement bonne. »

« Mmm, toi aussi. » Souffla-t-elle, penchant sa tête en arrière tandis qu'elle commençait à s'agiter sur moi.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Proposais-je tandis que je saisissais ses hanches, voulant contrôler la vitesse. Elle approuva avec un signe de sa tête, callant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je la tenais et poussais mon bassin dans un tempo régulier. Bella gémit pendant que je lui donnais mon rythme.

Hmm, j'aimais ses bruits. Leurs douces vibrations tintaient à travers moi, s'ajoutant aux sensations. J'avais besoin qu'elle en fasse plus. Je la pencha en arrière et me déplaça plus rapidement, frappant plus le point sensible. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un gémissement plus sonore en sortit.

« Oui, laisse-moi t'entendre. » Lui dis-je, essayant de me contrôler. Sa chaleur me donna envie de pousser plus violemment, plus rapidement. Je voulais laisser aller toute l'énergie frénétique qu'elle m'inspirait.

Elle geint. Ses doigts s'incrustèrent fortement, pour une humaine. Elle mordit sa lèvre et ferma ses yeux avec force.

« Ne te retiens pas. » Grognais-je. « Ouvre tes yeux, regarde-moi. Je veux savoir exactement ce que tu ressens. Libère-toi. »

Elle gémit, les yeux sauvages. Merde, ça m'a complètement allumé. Je continuais de la pénétrer, écoutant son timbre devenir de plus en plus fort tandis que nous rapprochions plus près de la libération.

« Oh Seigneur, oh Dieu, oh Dieu.» Gémit-elle, jusqu'à se tendre. Elle était proche. Tout comme je l'étais.

« Ah ! » Un cri aigu ponctua son apogée avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant, haletante et gémissant contre moi tandis que je finissais.

Épuisés, nous nous étendîmes mollement dans le siège. Finalement, elle tourna sa tête pour me regarder, une étincelle mystérieuse dans les yeux.

« Je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas une sorte de fétichisme pour le sexe sur les lieux publics. » Dit-elle. « La bibliothèque, le café, maintenant ici… »

Je ris. « Non, je crains que ce soit plus simple que ça. J'ai juste une sorte de fétichisme pour le sexe avec Bella. »

Elle rit aussi. « Je suppose que tout va bien alors. »

* * *

(1) Charles Dickens. Auteur anglais (Ex : « _Oliver Twist_ », « _David Copperfield_ »)

(2) Vladimir Nabokov. Auteur Russe (Ex : « _La vraie vie de Sebastian Knight_ », « _Lolita_ »)

(3) Mark Twain. Auteur américain (Ex : Les aventures de « _Tom Sawyer_ », « _Huckleberry Finn_ »)

(4) Thomas Stearns Eliot. Poète contemporain américain. Prix nobel de littérature en 1948 et Auteur d'un livre pour enfants « _Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats »_ qui inspira la comédie musicale « _Cat's_ ».

-

**Note de la traductrice :**

Alors j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour publier ce chapitre ce soir. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. (-_-;)

Je suis à la méga bourre car je pars en vacances demain pour une semaine donc j'espère poster le chapitre 13 dès samedi prochain. Peut-être même le chapitre 14 aussi (si je peux travailler sur la traduction pendant mes vacances).

Le best of de tout serait de trouver pleins de reviews à mon retour et je tâcherai de répondre à tout le monde si besoin.

Je penserai à vous tous. Profitez.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitôt revenue de vacances, sitôt un chapitre de plus posté. Elle est pas belle la vie?

Un giant merci à ceux qui me laisse d'adorables commentaires alors que le mérite en revient entièrement à Ametyst Jackson, la fabuleuse créatrice de cette fic. D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui lui ont laissé des reviews sur sa page.

Allez, je vous laisse profiter...

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**-**

Bella eut beaucoup plus de difficulté à remettre ses vêtements qu'à les enlever. L'observer se débattre avec son jeans était très drôle. Elle me lança un regard furibond devant mes rires étouffés.

« Considère-toi juste chanceux ; Tu avais la tâche facile. »

J'haussa les épaules. « Vrai. C'est encore plus drôle. »

Nous nous sommes assis et discutions tandis que nous attendions la dépanneuse.

« Alors que prévois-tu de faire au juste, une fois que la dépanneuse sera là ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je vais te conduire jusqu'à Forks, évidemment. À moins que tu veilles renoncer à ce plan. » Dis-je avec un geste en direction de sa camionnette sans vie.

Elle soupira. « Je dois vraiment faire réparer ma voiture. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener jusqu'à Forks… Je veux dire, si tu veux rentrer après avoir rouler jusqu'ici… A moins que tu veuilles rester, ce qui serait bien… »

Je souris devant son incohérence. « Bien, alors je t'y conduirais. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse seule avec un inconnu. Tu aimerais que je reste ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Oui. »

« Alors je resterais. » Conclus-je. Pas question de la laisser hors de ma vue à présent. Pas quand elle était partie seulement depuis deux heures et était parvenue tout de même à s'attirer des ennuis.

« OK. Génial. » Dit-elle. Puis elle retourna au grignotement de sa lèvre. « Hum mon père te fera dormir sur le canapé. Je pense que ce serait ce que la plupart des pères feraient probablement. Et il va te cuisiner. C'est un flic après tout. Je peux essayer d'enlever ses balles de son flingue quand il ne regarderait pas, si ça peut t'aider. »

« Je pense que je peux gérer ça. » Ris-je, imaginant un flic d'une petite ville essayer de tirer sur un _vampire_. En outre, j'étais devenu à l'aise avec ce truc de petit-ami. Je doute que je puisse avoir de réel problème avec son père.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Si tu es sûr. C'est juste… que je voulais t'avertir. Je veux dire, rencontrer mon père est probablement la dernière chose que tu veuilles en ce moment. »

« C'était sans doute inévitable. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

« Ok. » Convint-elle. « Alors… Qu'est ce que tu faisais avant que je ne t'appelle ? »

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de T.S. Eliot et de son poème. Je pourrais jamais lui expliquer mes réflexions sur ce thème-là, du moins, pas honnêtement. « En parlant de ça, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'as tout simplement pas appeler les renseignements quand tu as réalisé que tu aurais besoin d'une dépanneuse. »

« Je n'ai pas même pensé à ça. » Elle vira au rouge puis enterra son visage dans ses mains. « Je me sens tellement débile. »

« Je ne n'irai jusqu'à cet extrême. » Je ris. « Nous avons tous nos petits travers non ? »

Elle soupira et révéla son visage rouge une fois de plus. « Je me sens toujours idiote. »

Après que les deux heures promises se soient écoulées depuis mon appel, la dépanneuse arriva finalement et se gara à proximité. Bella et moi sortîmes hors de ma voiture et au même moment, le visage de l'autre gars s'illumina.

« Bella ! »

« Tyler ? » Merde. Elle connaissait cet imbécile. « Que fais-tu au volant d'une dépanneuse ? »

« J'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique et de mettre de l'argent de coté avant de rejoindre l'université. Et je me suis retrouvé là. Mec, quand j'ai reçu l'appel, j'ai cru que c'était juste un gars. » Il me lança un coup d'œil perçant. « Je ne pensais pas te voir. »

Son regard peu subtil rappela à Bella ma présence. « Oh, Tyler, voici Edward, mon petit-ami. Il a appelé pour moi et est venu me chercher. Edward, c'est Tyler Crowley. Nous sommes allés au lycée ensemble. »

J'inclina la tête poliment tandis que je sondais son esprit. Je ne voyais aucune histoire entre lui et Bella, bien qu'il l'aurait très certainement souhaité.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » Dit-il avec dégoût. « Il te ramène à Forks aussi ? »

« Ouais. » Bella fronça les sourcils. Je me demanda pourquoi. Qu'est ce qui la contrariait ? Je me serais coupé une jambe pour le savoir.

Tyler vaqua finalement à ses occupations puis partit avec la camionnette et nous fûmes un peu seuls. J'étais heureux d'être débarrassé de lui.

« C'est un de tes amis ? » Demandais-je, une fois installés dans ma voiture. Le moteur se réveilla avec un ronronnement et je me dirigea tout droit vers le sud. J'allais rattraper ce type en un rien de temps.

« Pas vraiment. » Indiqua Bella d'un ton dédaigneux. « Il conduisait le van qui m'a heurté au lycée. »

« Quoi ? » Mon poing se serra sur le volant. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi désinvolte à ce sujet ? Il était évidemment que sa mémoire régressait. Quel connard.

« Ouais. Il a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a passé l'année qui a suivit, ou du moins il a essayé, de trouver le moyen de se racheter. »

Hmmphffff. Laisse-la penser ce qu'elle veut ; je doutais que ce fusse sa principale motivation.

« Allons-nous rencontrer beaucoup de tes amis à Forks ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « La plupart des personnes que j'ai connu au lycée sont partis à l'université et il n'y a pas vraiment d'animations à Forks, aussi je doute que nous sortions beaucoup. Cependant, je te montrerai où je travaillais. Je te l'ai promis. »

« Ok. » Ça n'avait pas l'air si mal. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire durant tout le week-end ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je vais faire le ménage et la lessive, j'en suis sûr. Charlie est nul. Je vais faire la cuisine aussi. Je suis presque certaine qu'il finira par mourir de faim sans moi à la longue. Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester ? Ça pourrait être vraiment barbant pour toi. »

« Je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire. » Avouais-je honnêtement. Seattle était déjà loin de mes pensées. Le shopping, la chasse… J'avais le temps pour tout ça. _Il y aura un temps_… Chuchota Prufrock(1). Mais pas pour Bella. Son horloge faisait tic tac … Elle avait si peu de temps. Elle ira à l'université, trouvera un mari, aura une carrière… Je devais tirer partie du meilleur.

« Si nous sommes chanceux, Charlie voudra aller pêcher.» Continua Bella, inconsciente, innocente. « Il ne peut pas résister quand il fait beau. »

« Et ça nous laisserait la maison pour nous tout seul ? » Supposais-je. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant dans la pensée de pouvoir la prendre dans son lit d'enfance. Je décida de ne pas explorer mon fantasme plus en profondeur dans l'immédiat.

« Oui. » Elle roula des yeux. « Penses-tu des fois à autre chose ? »

« A l'occasion. »

A Forks, Bella m'indiqua le chemin de sa maison où le chauffeur de la dépanneuse déposerait également sa camionnette décrépite. Apparemment, il y avait un seul mécanicien compétent ici et il s'était cassé un bras et une jambe, donc Bella avait prévu de faire venir son ami, Jacob, pour jeté un coup d'œil dessus. Je ferais tout mon possible pour empêcher ça. Je pourrais peut-être trouver une minute pour regarder moi-même demain.

« Oh, Edward, je n'y ai pas pensé… Tu n'as pas de vêtement de rechange. » Bella avait hurlé tandis nous roulions dans la rue principale de Forks. Les quelques passants sur le trottoir s'arrêtèrent, bouche bée, en fixant ma voiture.

« ça me dérange pas de porter les mêmes. » Lui dis-je. « À moins que tu ne sois embarrassée d'être vu avec quelqu'un qui porte les mêmes vêtements tout le week-end. »

Bella rit. « Comme si je pouvais être embarrassé avec toi. »

Alors que nous arrivions à sa maison, je remarquais qu'une voiture de patrouille stationnait dans l'allée. Je me gara sur le bord du trottoir.

Bella regarda soudainement la maison avec nervosité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandais-je. Elle _me_ rendait nerveux.

Elle déglutit. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais ramené quelqu'un à la maison pour lui faire rencontrer mon père avant. Je ne suis pas exactement sûre de comment il réagira, c'est tout. »

J'haussa les épaules. « Je suis sûr que ça ne se passera pas si mal. Allez viens. »

Je quitta la voiture et, la trouvant toujours assise dans le siège passager, je lui ouvrit la portière. Elle rassembla finalement son courage et se dirigea jusqu'à la porte. Elle était ouverte. Elle rentra à l'intérieur.

« Papa ? »

« Bells ! » La voix venait de la pièce de droite, le salon, devinais-je au son de la télévision. « Je n'ai pas entendu ta camionn… » Il s'arrêta net, tandis qu'il entrait dans le vestibule, en me voyant. « Bells ? »

Quel surnom horrible, vraiment. Je scannais ses pensées et trouva… juste de vagues impressions. J'essaya plus fort. Il y avait de l'inquiétude et de la méfiance, mais rien de réellement concret. Tout à fait fascinant. Fascinant et problématique. Tel père, telle fille.

« Papa, » Commença Bella, la voix étrangement cassante. « C'est… Urgh. C'est Edward Masen. » Dit-elle. « Ma camionnette est tombée en panne sur la route et il est venu m'aider. Euh, la dépanneuse va la ramener ici… »

Il dégagea sa gorge rudement. « Bien, Alors. Edward. » Il me donna un signe de la tête.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur. » Dis-je poliment.

« Comment … Hum… Comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrer près de la bibliothèque un soir. » Indiqua Bella avec un léger rougissement. Je décida de voler à son secours.

« Bella a trébuché et a fait tomber tous ses livres. » Finis-je. C'était vrai.

Bella me sourit. « Ouais, Edward a été assez gentil de venir m'aider. Il est également dans mon cours de sociologie. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Hummm. »

« Papa, ça ne te dérange pas si Edouard reste pour le week-end ? Il a conduit tout le temps. »

Il était visiblement sur ses gardes mais il grogna son consentement. « Je suppose qu'il peut dormir sur le divan, si ça ne le dérange pas. »

« Merci chef Swan. » Dis-je respectueusement, ignorant qu'il avait parlé comme si je n'étais pas là. « Je l'admets, j'avais vraiment envie de voir la maison d'enfance de Bella. » Mensonge. Elle le savait aussi probablement. C'était sûrement la raison du regard bizarre qu'elle me lança.

Il fronça les sourcils. « D'où as-tu dit que tu venais Edward ? »

Je ne l'avais pas dit ; Je voulus rire de sa tentative subtile. « Je suis de Chicago en fait. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a amené ici ? » Voulut-il savoir. C'était plus ou moins la même question que sa fille m'avait posé. Je pouvais voir d'où son esprit silencieux et pensif provenait. Je me demanda ce qu'il en était de sa mère.

« Je voulais changer d'air. Je n'aime pas le bruit de la ville. »

« Papa. » Coupa Bella. « Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. » Répondit-il.

« Ok, pourquoi ne garderais-tu pas un œil sur ma camionnette pendant que je préparais quelque chose ? Edward, tu voudrais bien m'aider ? »

J'accepta rapidement, souriant devant la manière de manipuler son père. Elle était visiblement habituée à user d'autorité, même si son père était le chef de la police.

Bella posa ses affaires et me traîna dans la cuisine où elle commença à fouiller dans les placards. Elle souffla, gênée de ce qu'elle y trouva.

« Ok, je vais sûrement devoir aller faire un tour chez Safeway(2). Tout ce qui n'a pas été mangé est périmé.» Elle poussa sa tête dans le congélateur. « On dirait que nous allons avoir du poisson. »

Bella n'avait pas réellement besoin de mon aide, alors je me contenta de l'observer. Elle était adorable dans la cuisine. Singulièrement domestique, mais néanmoins… unique. Je pouvais l'imaginer dans une petite cuisine comme celle-ci, préparant le dîner pour un mari qui rentrerait et enroulerait ses bras autour d'elle. Ce serait ordinaire, terne, indigne. Serait-elle satisfaite de ce genre d'existence banale ? Je n'en voyais pas l'attrait. Le voyait-elle ?

J'avais dû souffrir de manger une fois que le dîner était servit. Avec Bella et son père m'observant de près, et moi incapable de lire clairement leurs pensées, je devais être encore plus prudent que je ne l'étais en temps normal. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir cette fois en prétendant que je n'avais pas faim.

Le repas était vraiment horrible, mais je déduisis que Bella était, en fait, une cuisinière compétente devant le véritable plaisir que son père éprouvait. Si je voulais, je pouvais manger de la nourriture… Ça simplifiait les choses.

« C'est délicieux Bella. » Mentis-je alors que je grignota vaillamment.

« Merci. » Elle rougit. L'esprit de son père était aussi bien tourné dans l'approbation que dans le mépris. Je détesterais être père. Ça me semblait vraiment trop complexe.

Je pris quelques bouchées et repoussa ma nourriture en faisait la moue de quelqu'un qui a trop mangé. Ensuite, j'aida Bella à tout nettoyer et finîmes la longue et maladroite soirée dans le salon à regarder ESPN(3). Personne ne prêta beaucoup d'attention à la télé. Le visage de Bella m'indiqua clairement qu'elle aurait bien voulu qu'il nous laisse seuls autant que je le voulais.

Finalement, Charlie est monté se coucher et Bella s'activa afin de me faire un lit de fortune sur le divan. J'aurai bien voulu lui dire que c'était inutile.

Elle s'attarda avec moi, toute gigotante. « La salle de bains est en haut, la deuxième porte à gauche. Ma chambre est juste en face. Hum… Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Ça va aller. » Lui dis-je, observant le mouvement convulsif et nerveux de ses doigts que je n'avais jamais observé avant. « Et toi ça va aller ? »

« Bien sur. » Dit-elle. « C'est juste que, tu sais, j'aimerai bien que mon père ne sois pas aussi coincé à ce sujet. »

« Il veut juste te protéger. » C'était raté. Elle sortait avec un prédateur.

« Je suppose que je devrais aller au lit avant qu'il ne vienne nous espionner. » Soupirais-je. « Euh… Fait de beaux rêves. Je te vois demain matin. »

Elle s'élança vers moi rapidement et pressa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit Bella.» Ris-je discrètement.

« Bonne nuit ! » elle a appelé en arrière.

J'eteignit la lumière, me déshabilla pour me mettre en boxer et m'allongea sur le canapé comme si j'allais vraiment dormir. En réalité, j'attendais ; Je n'avais aucune intention de rester ici toute la nuit. Dès que je serais sûr que Charlie s'était endormi, j'irais explorer un peu la maison - la chambre de Bella, en particulier. Ok, je ferais peut-être un peu plus que explorer une fois que j'y serai.

En attendant, je balaya des yeux le petit salon. Toutes les photos d'école de Bella étaient exposées, offrant une chronologie de sa croissance. Je la regardais passer d'une enfant à la dentition parsemé de trou, puis d'une adolescent menue, jusqu'à la jeune femme qu'elle était maintenant. La transformation était incroyable. Je remarquais aussi la vieille photo de mariage et la femme que Charlie n'avait évidemment toujours pas oublié. La mère de Bella. Elle semblait assez … jolie, mais sa fille lui avait pris les meilleurs traits et les avait sublimés.

Après avoir fait un tour dans la cuisine, il y avait plus que le haut pour me divertir mais Charlie était encore éveillé. J'essayais de mettre à l'aise sur le divan grumeleux - je jure que je pouvais sentir chaque ressort - et feint de dormir.

Quel jour étrange c'avait été. Un mois étrange, aussi. Mais plusieurs choses étaient devenues claires aujourd'hui.

J'avais réagi comme un honorable petit-ami lorsque Bella avait été dans la difficulté… plus rigoureusement même qu'un véritable petit-ami, de ce que j'avais observé de la nature humaine. Et Bella avait dit que je m'étais inquiété.

Elle n'avait pas tord, me sembla-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique qui m'avaient poussé à la rejoindre aujourd'hui, sauf que j'avais eu peur pour elle. L'excuse d'avoir besoin d'elle pour mon plaisir était toujours vrai - elle était absolument essentielle. Irremplaçable. Personne ne pouvait se comparer à elle. Mais apparemment, elle m'amenait également vers d'autres lieux… Elle me faisait réfléchir, me faisait ressentir.

Elle avait bien trop de pouvoir pour une humaine et je ne voulais pas la combattre. J'avais du plaisir à être avec elle. Pourquoi me soucierais-je d'autre chose ? J'étais un vampire, non ? Mon genre était censé être hédoniste… Je faisais exactement ce que j'étais censé faire - Encourager mes propres désirs. Juste que cette fois, mon désir était concentré sur quelque chose d'autre que le sang et ce n'était peut-être pas réellement un défaut.

Content, je laissa mes pensées se dissoudre lorsque j'entendis le bruit de ronflements lourds. _Oui_.

Je gravis silencieusement les escaliers et fit une pause devant la porte de Bella. Son coeur cognait lentement dans le sommeil. Je souris et pénétra à l'intérieur.

La chambre de Bella était minuscule et pittoresque. Elle avait toujours son lit d'enfance dans lequel elle était roulée sous un épais édredon. La pièce était trop bien rangée, comme si personne n'était rentré ici depuis un bout de temps. Il y avait un bureau près de la fenêtre, sur lequel se profilait un carré dénué de poussière, où son ordinateur devait se trouver avant qu'elle ne l'embarque avec elle pour ses études. Les étagères de sa bibliothèque aussi, étaient, pour la plupart, vides. Il y avait un rocking-chair (4) démodé dans un coin qui m'intrigua. Pourquoi Bella aurait-elle besoin d'un rocking-chair ?

Sa chambre ne me donnait pas autant de réponses à son sujet que je l'avais espéré. Ou peut-être étais-je à court de choses à apprendre sur elle.

Bella marmonna dans son sommeil et je le pris comme une invitation à la rejoindre. Me glisser dans son petit lit sans la réveiller était un défi, même pour moi, mais je réussis malgré tout. Je la fixais et étudiais son visage. Elle semblait particulièrement souple dans le repos, détendue comme elle l'était. Ses lèvres entrouvertes attirèrent mon attention, m'invitant à me rapprocher plus près, afin de les embrasser. C'était aussi une bonne façon de la réveiller.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement alors que mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, glissant le long de sa peau douce. J'ajouta ma langue à ma caresse et elle gémit doucement. Espérant obtenir une réponse plus forte, je posa ma paume sur son sein tandis que je continuais à l'embrasser.

Elle gémit encore et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement avant de se refermer à nouveau alors qu'elle commençait à m'embrasser en retour. Elle se tendit soudainement et je la libéra.

« Edward ! » Souffla-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je ris. « Je continue de souiller ta vertu. Relax, ton père ronfle assez fort pour réveiller les morts. » Chuchotais-je.

« S'il t'attrape ici… »

« Pas de danger. » Promis-je. « Tant que tu restes tranquille naturellement. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Nous ne ferons pas ça maintenant. »

« Tu ne veux pas ? » Demandais-je, faisant raidir ses tétons rien qu'avec ma voix.

« Edward. » Grogna-t-elle. « Arrête ça. »

Je soupira. « Je suppose que, si tu le veux vraiment, je peux retourner dans le froid et pauvre canapé… »

« Va faire ça. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Quelle maîtresse cruelle tu es. » Murmurais-je en bondissant hors du lit. J'étais à mi-chemin vers la porte quand elle m'appela doucement. « Attend ! »

Je me retourna, incapable de masquer complètement mon espoir.

« Si tu _promets_ de me faire tenir tranquille, je suppose que… On pourrait… Juste une fois. »

« Personne ne nous a grillé dans la bibliothèque. » Précisais-je, me glissant sous les couvertures une fois de plus.

« C'était un vrai miracle. » Dit-elle, à moitié sarcastique.

« Ne t'ai-je jamais détourner du droit chemin ? » Demandais-je, creusant sous son pyjama à la recherche d'une autre partie de son corps.

« Hmmm… Ça dépend comment tu définis le 'droit chemin'. » Rétorqua-t-elle, me palpant à travers mon boxer.

« Tu n'es certainement pas égarée en ce moment. » Gémis-je. La main qui n'était pas sur son sein poussa sa culotte sur le côté et trouvèrent ses plis humides.

« Pas de préliminaires, » Souffla-t-elle, abaissant mon boxer. « Je veux juste te sentir en moi. »

« Mais bien sur. » Murmurais-je, glissant à l'intérieur d'elle. _Hummmmmm_.

« C'est parfait. » Chuchota-t-elle contre mon oreille.

« Parfait. » Conviens-je.

-

*************************

-

Le jour suivant s'est avéré meilleur que je n'avais osé espérer. Le père de Bella, en effet, séduit à l'idée d'aller pêcher alors que le beau temps se maintenait et Bella et moi étions livrés à nous-mêmes.

Notre matinée fut consacrée à une longue et agréable douche puis Bella décida de me montrer un peu la ville.

Forks était une bourgade pitoyablement petite, aussi cela n'avait pas pris longtemps d'en faire le tour. Il y avait une épicerie, deux stations service, un restaurant douteux, Newton's Outtfitter's… Comment ces gens ont fait pour survivre jusqu'à présent ?

Bella m'a conduit en premier dans le magasin 'Chez Newton'. Elle avait travaillé là pendant le lycée et se sentit de me montrer l'intérieur. Je la suivis consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que je sente l'odeur sur la porte.

Vampire.

Il y avait un vampire ici, dans la même ville que Bella. Dieu merci, j'étais là. Elle aurait être tué ce week-end. Heureusement, le vampire était parti à présent… Mais que faisait-il dans un magasin spécialisé dans le camping et la randonnée ?

Je me rapproche de Bella tandis qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir, balayant les pensées dans le magasin afin d'écarter la moindre menace. Il y avait le propriétaire, un docteur, un campeur…

« Mme Newton ! »

« Oh Bella, c'est si bon de te revoir ! Et qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« C'est mon petit-ami, Edward. »

J'inclina la tête poliment et Mme Newton continua ses bavardages. « Comment vont les cours Bella ? »

… Mais attendez. Les pensées du médecin n'étaient pas tout à fait normales. Elles venaient trop rapidement et trop nombreuses à la fois.

_Je me demande ce que je dois faire cette fois – La fréquence cardiaque élevé de M. Wright pourrait être un symptôme - me demande comment la vision d'Alice se déroulera - Le jardin d'Esmée est bien long à se développer ; Je devrais lui ramena d'autre chose à planter -_

Mon Dieu. Le docteur était le vampire. Les achats ne servaient qu'à éteindre les soupçons sur le pourquoi il - et les autres – étaient absent durant les jours d'ensoleillements. Comment … Comment cela pouvait-il être ? Plusieurs d'entre eux, de ce que j'avais pu voir dans son esprit, allaient à l'école, travaillait… Comment pouvait-il manipuler le sang sans s'exposer ? Et pourquoi est-ce que l'image de _ma_ Bella traversait ses pensées ?

« Oh, Dr. Cullen ! » Entendis-je Bella appeler. Je me retourna pour voir un vampire blond s'approcher avec prudence. Il était très bien habillé, poli et il imitait le comportement d'un humain à la perfection. Il avait également les yeux dorés, comme les miens. Se nourrissait-il d'animaux aussi ? Comment était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ?

« Bella. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, me jetant brusquement un coup d'oeil. Je voyais mes pensées se refléter dans les siennes - s'interrogeant sur moi, sur ce que je faisais avec Bella, au sujet de mon régime alimentaire…

« très bien. Dr. Cullen, je voudrais que vous présenter mon copain, Edward. » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Le Dr. Cullen a passé plus de temps à me rafistoler que je voudrais l'admettre. »

Il l'avait opéré après l'accident. Je voyais les images dans sa tête – A quel point elle était fragile, à quel point elle avait été brisé. Je n'avais pas aimé voir ça.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Edward.» Dit le docteur, me tendant la main sa main afin de la serrer. Je la pris avec précaution.

« Moi aussi Dr. Cullen. »

« Bella ! » Mme Newton s'interrompit. « Je viens juste de me rappeller que tu as laissé un livre ici avant que tu partes. Il est dans le bureau. »

« Oh, bien. » Bella se tourna vers moi à nouveau. « Je reviens. »

Elle suivit Mme Newton, me laissant seul avec l'autre vampire.

« Edward. » Me dit-il sérieusement, trop bas pour qu'un humain puisse entendre. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es ou quelles sont tes intentions, mais j'ai investi un grand nombre de heures et d'énergie afin de garder Bella Swan en vie et je ne veux pas la voir blesser par l'un de mes semblables. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver… Il y aura des conséquences. »

Je vis beaucoup de choses dans ses pensées tandis qu'il parlait. Il considérait Bella comme sa fille. Son clan était très soudé et combattrait toujours ensemble. La petite brune pouvait voir le futur et le grand mâle était toujours prêt à relever un défi.

« Je comprends. » Dis-je.

Bella réapparut de nouveau dans la pièce avec son livre.

« On y va ? » Demanda Bella.

« Ok. » Convins-je, jetant un dernier regard au vampire. J'aperçu un flash dans sa mémoire - une femme dans un lit de camp, la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux comme les miens.

C'était ma mère. Le flash avait disparu mais mon intuition me disait que c'était réel. Comment avait-il connu ma mère ?

Ma tête tournait tandis que nous sortions en direction de ma voiture. Rien ne se passait comme ça aurait se passer ici. Les vampires ne vivaient pas en clan, ne se nourrissait pas d'animaux et n'avaient pas de travail régulier. Et comment, _comment_ ce vampire avait-il eu des souvenirs de ma mère décédée depuis si longtemps ?

« Edward ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Bella, me rappelant que je devais mettre en marche la voiture.

« Ouais. » Réussis-je à dire, sortant du parking pour aller vers notre prochaine étape - L'épicerie.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le Dr. Cullen ? Vous vous regardiez d'un drôle d'air. »

« Oh, ça. » Je feints de rire. « Apparemment, il ressent une affection paternelle assez forte pour vous. Il a voulu me donner un avertissement sur ce qui se produirait si je te rendais malheureuse. »

Bella ris. « Ouais, fait attention. Brise mon coeur et tout Forks viendra te chercher. »

Je força un rire étouffé. « Ouais. Avec des fourches et tout. »

_Merde_, pensais-je. _Les choses viennent juste de se compliquer_.

-

* * *

-

(1) Voir chapitre précédent. Il fait référence au poème intitulé « _The Love song __of J. Alfred Prufrock » _de T.S Eliot. Prufrock est le protagoniste du poème.

(2) Safeway est une enseigne de grande surface.

(3) ESPN (Entertainment Sport Programming Network). Chaîne de TV américaine, spécialisée dans le sport.

(4) Rocking-chair : Chaise à bascule (N/T : Je traduis quand même)

**Note de la traductrice : **

Le chapitre 14 arrivera mercredi (si entretemps je ne suis pas repartie pour une autre semaine - mais je préviendrais tout le monde bien sûr).


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé pour ceux et celles qui ont reçu une alerte pour le chapitre 14 et qui sont tombés sur un message d'erreur. C'est ma faute car je me suis trompés en postant le chapitre (j'ai mis le chapitre 14 de "Les aimants" lol). J'ai rebesoin de vacances moi.**

**En espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette bourde...**

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

Après avoir rapporter et décharger des courses, je sortis dehors afin d'inspecter la camionnette de Bella tandis qu'elle faisait le ménage. Je lui avais proposé de toute façon mais à présent, c'était plus une excuse pour m'éloigner d'elle et penser tranquillement pendant un moment. J'avais peur que Bella, avec sa perspicacité, remarquerait ma préoccupation et viendrait à me questionner.

J'ai focalisé la moitié de mon attention sous le capot de la camionnette et l'autre moitié fixée sur ma rencontre avec le Dr. Cullen.

Il était différent de tous les vampires que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à présent. Il se nourrissait d'animaux et le faisait depuis de nombreuses années, d'après ce que j'en avais pu déduire. Évidemment, il suivait ce régime alimentaire depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne considérait même plus les humains comme une source de nourriture – encore plus vrai s'il était chirurgien pratiquant. _Depuis combien de temps soignait-il les humains ?_ Me demandais-je. Il était clair qu'il était parfaitement compétent dans son travail s'il avait pu sauver Bella après son accident quasi-mortel. De ce que j'avais vu dans son esprit, le bassin de Bella… avait été écrasé. Le fait qu'elle soit vivante et qu'elle marche encore était un miracle, et de ce que je connaissais de l'anatomie féminin, on a dû enlever que l'utérus… Autrement, sa libido aurait été extrêmement réduite. Mais tout ce sang… Comment pouvait-il physiquement le supporter ?

Et son clan, aussi, était étrange. Il était six. C'était le plus grand clan que je connaissais… sans compter les Volturi et leur garde, enfin, si on pourrait les appeler un clan. Ils étaient également tous en couple – chose extraordinairement rare pour notre espèce. La blonde et le grand baraqué - qu'il avait nommé Emmett - étaient ensemble, tout comme la petite, Alice, qui avait des visions et le blond effrayé… et puis, naturellement, lui et la femme, Esmée, qui avait un jardin. Depuis quand les vampires avaient-ils un jardin ?

Ils partageaient tous le régime alimentaire du docteur. J'avais pu voir des visions d'expéditions de chasse dans sa tête, se remémorant Emmett traquant un ours. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me nourrir de gros gibier. Peut-être que je devrais essayer… Ça semblait plus agréable que chasser des cerfs. Plus excitant.

Mais la chose la plus étonnante au sujet du docteur était son souvenir de ma mère. Elle était rougie et transpirait dans sa mémoire… elle devait être malade de la grippe qui sévissait. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma vie humaine mais ces derniers jours sombres me laissaient un sentiment de terreur absolue. Je me suis souvenu que mes parents sont rapidement tombés malades. Ils étaient allés à l'hôpital. J'étais assez vieux pour me débrouiller tout seul. Mais ensuite tout s'effaçait, et la seule chose dont je me suis rappelé, c'était la douleur atroce de la transformation. Je me suis réveillé, seul, dans une ruelle sombre de Chicago, et je me suis jeté sur la première personne qui passait par là.

Une fois que ma soif avait légèrement diminué, j'avais été submergé par le bruit. Tant de sons, tant de voix, d'un seul coup… Ça m'avait pris des jours pour réaliser que j'entendais des pensées, et c'est alors que j'avais fui la ville.

Le médecin avait-il été médecin à cette époque ? Avait-il soigné ma mère ? Il ne m'avait pas reconnu mais connaissait-il d'autres vampires dans le secteur ? Il saurait peut-être qui m'a transformé et pourquoi.

Je devais le voir à nouveau. Traque son odeur… Peut-être que je pourrais le trouver à l'hôpital ? De cette façon, je n'aurai pas à rencontrer tous les autres. Et même s'il ne voulait pas coopérer avec moi, ses pensées m'indiqueraient probablement tout ce dont j'aurais besoin de savoir.

Apaisé, j'abaissa le capot de la camionnette. Le véhicule était foutu. Sa réparation, même si je faisais tout le travail, exigerait plus d'argent que ce qu'il n'aurait valu. Plus que Bella pouvait se permettre de dépenser, à coup sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'acheter un autre véhicule.

Je lui offrirais bien un nouveau moyen de transports mais après sa réaction devant le téléphone portable, je ne pensais pas que ça le ferait. Je pourrais peut-être partir furtivement à l'aube demain et aller à Port Angeles pour acheter ce dont j'aurais besoin pour réparer la camionnette. Si je partais assez tôt, Bella ne se serait même pas réveiller quand je reviendrais. Surtout si je la maintiens éveillé tard ce soir… Elle n'aurait pas besoin de savoir combien j'ai dépensé.

J'ai erré dans la maison et trouva Bella en train d'astiquer la salle de bains. Penchée au-dessus du bac, son adorable cul dépassant.

« Quelle belle vue. » Fis-je remarquer à voix haute, appuyé contre la porte.

Bella sursauta rapidement, effrayée. « Seigneur Edward, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arrivé. » Se plaint-elle, poussant ses cheveux avec la main qui ne tenait pas l'éponge.

« Désolé. » Mentis-je.

« As-tu trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec ma camionnette ? » Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« Ouais, c'est réparable. Si je peux trouver la pièce, je pourrais la réparer pour toi demain. »

« Vraiment ? » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Combien ça va coûté ? »

« Hmm… Tout un week-end avec moi devrait couvrir les frais. »

« Edward. » Gémit-elle. « Je suis sérieuse. Combien ça va coûté? »

« _Je suis_ sérieux Bella. Je ne vais pas te laisser payer. »

« Mais… »

« Ne discute pas avec moi. Nous savons tous les deux que nous devons épargner ton argent. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. « Je peux le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi Edward. J'ai déjà un père, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre. »

« Bien. » Soupirais-je, abandonnant pour l'instant. Je trouverais un autre moyen. « Je suis désolé. Nous calculerons tout ça. »

« Ok. » Dit-elle, docile à nouveau.

« Qu'est qu'il te reste à faire ? » Demandais-je.

« J'ai presque fini ici. » Dit-elle. « Mais la cuisine est un vrai bordel et Charlie a une pile énorme de linge qui a besoin d'être lavé. »

« Il laisse sa lessive pour que tu la fasse ? » Dis-je, étonné.

« Pas intentionnellement, non. Il entasse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à se mettre mais cette fois, il s'avère justement de sa coïncide avec le fait que je sois là ce week-end. »

« Hmm. » Ça ne m'étonnait pas que Bella ait été toujours coincé à prendre soin de son père. « Et bien, je vais faire la cuisine pour t'avancer. Ça ne le fera pas si je m'attaque à la lessive de ton père. »

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça Edward. Tu es un invité. »

« Oui mais je veux ton attention. » Parais-je. « Alors plus tôt tu auras fini, mieux ce sera. »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant. « Si c'est ta façon de voir les choses. »

« C'est logique. » Précisais-je.

Elle rit. « Ok. »

Il m'a semblé attendre une éternité pour que Bella finisse la lessive. Je n'aurais pas du nettoyer la cuisine à la vitesse vampirique.

A mon grand dam, elle était toujours dans la buanderie quand son père franchit la porte avec un seau remplis de poissons morts. Ravissant.

« Chef Swan » Saluais-je poliment.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « J'ai pensé que tu serais déjà parti. » Fit-il remarquer. J'ai étouffé un rire devant sa technique agressive d'interrogatoire passif.

« Et bien j'ai pensé que je resterais et réparais le camion de Bella Monsieur. Je dois aller à Port Angeles demain matin pour aller chercher la pièce dont j'aurai besoin. »

« Hmm. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Bella a voulu me montrer la ville ce matin et je l'ai aidé ici cet après-midi. Elle est toujours en train de faire la lessive. » Dis-je ostensiblement. Le chef a eu la décence de sembler coupable.

« Alors, combien ça va coûter de réparer la camionnette ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant le sujet.

« En fait Monsieur, je voulais vous parler. Je voudrais payer mais Bella ne veux pas entendre parler de ça. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être me laisser couvrir les frais et dire à Bella que vous vous en occuper. »

Il me regarda soupçonneusement. « Tu veux payer sans que Bella sache que ça vient de toi ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je. « Je veux juste faire quelque chose pour elle. »

Charlie soupira. « Bien, je peux faire ça. Cette fille n'a jamais appris à laisser quelqu'un s'occuper d'elle. Comme sa mère. Bonne chance pour essayer de changer cela. »

J'haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ça vaut le coup. »

Charlie haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec ses poissons. Je pris cela comme un congé. Peu importe. Ses pensées prenaient un tournant plus favorable envers moi.

Bella est revenu de la buanderie en trébuchant avec un panier de blancs.

« Je dois juste plier ça et j'ai terminé ! » Dit-elle triomphalement. Je me suis, à regret, assis sur le plancher du salon avec elle et l'aida à plier les chaussettes. Je laissais les sous-vêtements pour qu'elle les traite. Juste penser tripoter les slips de Charlie me provoquait des démangeaisons.

J'ai souffert d'un autre dîner et une autre soirée fascinante devant la TV dans le salon. Charlie est parti se coucher plus tôt, heureusement, et je pus alors passer un peu plus de temps avec Bella avant qu'elle ne monte… Et puis, je me faufila dans sa chambre à coucher, encore.

« J'avais l'intuition que tu reviendrais. » Chuchota-t-elle, encore éveillée. J'ai été accueilli sous les draps cette fois.

« Comment pourrais-je rester en bas ? »

Elle sourit et cala son petit corps contre le mien. « Je suis heureux que tu ne le puisse pas. »

« Bella ? » Il y avait une chose qui m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée et je n'allais pas gâcher cette occasion.

« Oui ? » Ses yeux étaient fermés, détendus.

« Je me demandais si tu serais prête à me parler de quelque chose. Tu es libre de refuser bien sur. C'est juste que je… m'interrogeais sur l'accident. »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers moi. « Ça ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et bien, pas tout à fait. » Tentais-je, l'observation pour trouver quelque signe d'émotion sur son visage… Mais elle arborait une expression neutre. « Je connais l'histoire naturellement, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé pour toi… Après… L'ampleur des dommages… »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « C'est un peu flou, vraiment. Je me rappelle du van fonçant sur moi, je me rappelle la douleur, mais j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne me suis réveillée qu'après ma première opération. Le Docteur Cullen a dû m'implanter des broches pour garder mon os pelvien rattaché, et je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils ont dû me retirer l'utérus… J'ai eu quelques côtes cassées, mais autrement, tout allait bien. Tout le monde m'a dit que c'était un miracle que mon dos et mes autres organes n'aient pas été endommagé du tout.

« J'ai eu plusieurs opérations pour tout reconstruire… Le Docteur Cullen a fait des miracles… Après ça, je suis restée alitée en attendant que mes os se ressoudent avant de commencer la rééducation. Et ça a duré des mois et des mois. J'ai fini par faire la majeure partie de mon travail scolaire à l'hôpital ou à la maison. Et même lorsque je suis revenu au lycée, je marchais avec des béquilles. Naturellement, tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé et les potins ont jasés. Pendant longtemps, on me regardait soit avec trop de compassion ou soit avec dédain. »

Je secoua ma tête. « Ce n'était pas juste. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Quand tout cela est-il juste ? »

Ça me rappela quelque chose. « Bella… Tu as dit qu'ils ont enlevé l'utérus seulement. Tu pourrais avoir des enfants un jour, si tu le voulais… »

Elle rit sans humour. « Ouais, en injectant mes oeufs dans une autre femme comme un incubateur humain. Je ne le veux pas comme ça. Un enfant… devrait être fait dans l'amour, et pas avec des tubes à essais. Ça me parait juste… Faux. »

« Hmm. Oui, je suis d'accord. » Dis-je, essayant de la calmer. Sa fréquence cardiaque s'était accélérée sur la dernière partie de la conversation.

« De toute façon… » Continua-t-elle. « … Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ma vie devienne une quête désespérée pour avoir un bébé. Je voudrais juste… apprécier ma vie ; Je veux dire, c'est déjà un miracle d'en avoir une. »

J'hocha la tête lentement, me sentant curieusement… soulagé ? Mais pourquoi m'importait-il de savoir ce que Bella voulait dans sa vie ? Je n'y serais probablement pas très longtemps…

« Le Dr. Cullen doit être un chirurgien talentueux. » Méditais-je, soucieux de me concentrer sur autre chose.

« Très. » Convint Bella.

« Il est étonnant qu'un docteur si doué vive dans une petite ville comme Forks. »

« Ouais, sa femme voulait vivre dans une petite ville. Je lui avais posé la question une fois. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Il a dit qu'ils pensaient que ce serait mieux pour les enfants - il y a en quatre, tous adoptés. C'est un peu curieux aussi. Ils étaient tous en couple au lycée. Je suppose ça ne leur parait pas bizarre puisqu'ils n'ont pas grandi ensemble… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils doivent aimer Forks. Ils sont toujours ici bien que tous les enfants soient à l'université maintenant. »

« Huh. » Joli couverture, supposais-je, mais bien étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que les autres se font passer comme leurs enfants ? Il serait moins suspect de faire leur vie à part. Étaient-ils vraiment attaché à les uns aux autres ?

Bella laissa échapper un bâillement lourd et sourit en s'excusant. « Je pense que le ménage m'a pris plus d'énergie que je ne l'aurais pensé. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Je ris. « Dors alors. »

« Ouaimmm. Ah, hey, Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. Pour te préoccuper assez pour vouloir savoir. »

« De rien. » Répondis-je, me demandant comment mes intentions étaient toujours déformées en quelque chose de différent avec elle.

« Et merci de ne pas me voir différemment. Tu es la seule personne qui n'a jamais… Même mes parents m'ont traité différemment, après. »

« Hmm. Tu es juste Bella pour moi. » Lui dis-je. Elle sourit en somnolant.

« C'est gentil. » Fredonna-t-elle, à la dérive. Je restais avec elle tandis qu'elle glissait dans l'inconscience.

Vers trois heures du matin, quand j'ai été convaincu du profond sommeil de Bella, j'ai rejoins ma voiture et suis allé à l'hôpital.

Avant d'y pénétrer, j'écouta soigneusement les pensées. Oui, il était là. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigea vers la réception des Urgences. L'infirmière de service me fixa avec scepticisme. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je cherche le Dr. Cullen. » Dis-je vivement, agissant comme si c'étaient une question de vie ou mort. « Est-il là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Q_ue diable une personne en parfaite santé vient-elle faire à une heure pareil ?_ « Oui. Puis-je vous demander votre nom afin de vous annoncer ? »

« Edward Masen. » Dis-je, sachant qu'il s'en souviendrait.

« Bien. » Dit-elle, prenant le téléphone et composant le numéro. Après un moment, j'entendis la voix du Dr. Cullen au bout de la ligne.

« Oui Jackie ? »

Elle continua de froncer les sourcils tandis qu'elle parlait. « Il a un certain Edward Masen à la réception pour vous. »

Il y eut une courte pause. « Je viens. »

« Il arrive. » Répéta Jackie tandis qu'elle raccrochait.

J'attendis dans un coin jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses pas résonner au loin. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« Edward, c'est si bon pour te revoir. » Dit-il avec en me donnant une accolade conviviale. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas discuter dans mon bureau ? »

J'inclina la tête pour lui signifier mon accord et le suivis dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de l'hôpital. C'était un endroit horrible, suintant l'odeur du sang. Comparer au parfum de Bella ce n'était rien pour moi… Mais comment faisait le Docteur pour le manipuler ?

« Après toi. » Dit-il, me faisant un geste vers la porte. « Assis-toi. »

Je m'assis dans l'une des chaises qui trônait devant le bureau du docteur, où la plaque le nommait Carlisle Cullen. Il s'installa derrière son bureau.

« Je dois avoué que je suis étonné de te revoir. Tu es toujours en ville ? » Demanda-t-il, maintenant toujours une attitude polie mais ses pensées étaient un tourbillon de questions.

« Oui, je suis toujours chez les Swan. » Dis-je, évasif.

« Et bien… Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce qui t'amène ici ? » Proposa-t-il.

Je soupira. Je ne voulais pas commencer en premier. « Vous êtes… Le premier de notre race que je rencontre et qui, apparemment, ne boit pas de sang humain. »

Le vampire souleva un de ses sourcils blonds parfaits. « Oh, vraiment ? Tu as choisi ce style de vie sans aucune influence extérieure ? »

J'haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. « Je… Pas depuis très longtemps. Quand j'ai… rencontré Bella, quand j'ai crée une relation avec elle, j'ai trouvé que c'était plus… _difficile_ de boire du sang humain. »

Carlisle sourit. _Une conscience coupable. Il doit ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Bella pour qu'elle puisse avoir une influence aussi solide sur lui. Étrange… Il devait s'alimenter d'humains pendant plus de quatre-vingts ans…_

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment vous êtes arriver à vous alimenter d'animaux ? » Interrogeais-je. Je devais savoir ce qui avait amené d'autres vampires à une telle conclusion, si l'un d'entre eux avait eu le même problème que moi.

« Je suis né dans un famille strictement religieuse. » Commença-t-il, et je vis des flashs d'un temps très ancien - avant même que je sois né - une ville qui était clairement Londres, bien qu'elle ne ressmblait pas à ce qu'elle était maintenant… J'ai vu un homme ressemblant au vampire qui devait être son père, prêchant vigoureusement dans une chaire. « Quand j'ai été transformé… j'ai été dégoûté de moi-même. J'ai voulu me détruire et j'ai essayé. J'ai tenté de me priver de nourriture… Un jour, je suis devenu si assoiffé que j'ai attaqué un troupeau de cerfs. J'ai alors réalisé que le sang animal suffirait aussi bien que sang humain. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Je devais savoir.

« Depuis trois cents ans. » Répondit-il.

J'étais sidéré. Il avait vécu avec du sang animal durant trois siècles ? Je n'avais pas même envisagé la possibilité de mon régime puisse être si permanent.

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous Docteur ? »

Il sourit. « Ça dépend de comment tu définis ce terme. J'ai étudié en Europe pendant de nombreuses années avant de venir en Amérique dans les années 1800. C'est là que j'ai commencé à pratiquer la médecine. »

Je déglutis. Ainsi, il avait été docteur en 1918. Il pourrait avoir soigné ma mère. Mais je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le questionner à ce sujet sans qu'il sache que j'avais lu ses pensées et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir qu'il connaisse mes capacités.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une famille. Il y a d'autres avec vous ? » Demandais-je.

Il inclina la tête lentement. « Cinq autres, oui. » Ils apparurent dans son esprit à nouveau.

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous tous ensemble ? »

Carlisle sourit en se remémorant l'arrivée de la petite brune. « Les deux derniers nous ont rejoints dans les années 50. » Raconta-t-il, mais ses pensées en montrèrent beaucoup plus. Je l'ai vu lui d'abord, puis transformer trois d'entre eux - Sa compagnon, la blonde et finalement Emmett, le baraqué. D'après lui, ils étaient tous à l'article de la mort, couverts de sang dû à des blessures mortelles. Mais les deux autres, les plus récemment débarqués, étaient venus d'ailleurs, après s'être déjà trouvé.

« Porrais-tu me raconter une partie de ton histoire Edward ? » Demanda-t-il. Je pouvais sentir la curiosité brûlante aussi bien que la méfiance. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas identifié quelle sorte de menace je pouvais représenter pour sa famille ou pour Bella, il ne serait pas à l'aise.

« Je suis né en 1901 à Chicago. » Dis-je, commençant au tout début. J'ai été transformé en 1918. Je ne me rappelle pas qui l'a fait ou pourquoi. »

Carlisle maintint un visage soigneusement composé mais son esprit était dans le chaos. « Tes parents… Ils sont morts de la grippe ? »

Je me suis tendu, avide d'explications. « Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? » Et là, ils étaient dans son esprit, mes deux parents… mon père est mort moins de vingt-quatre heures après son arrivée à l'hôpital, mais ma mère a résisté, priant pour que quelqu'un retrouve son fils.

« Tes parents étaient mes patients. Tu leurs ressembles… Tu as les traits de ton père mais ta mère avait ta couleur de cheveux peu commune. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui est arrivé au fils dont elle parlait si souvent. Je suppose que maintenant je le sais. »

« Oui. Je suppose en effet. »

« Edward… Je dois te demander encore de rester prudent avec Bella. Elle est passé par plus d'épreuve que n'importe quelle jeune fille le devrait et je détesterais la voir souffrir parce que ton contrôle t'aura échappé. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » Dis-je, sur la défensive. Quel hypocrite – Il s'inquiétait de _mon_ contrôle alors qu'il tenait des vies humaines entre ses mains au quotidien ? « Je vous ai dit que je ne touchais plus de sang humain depuis que je l'ai rencontrée… et j'ai développé un certaine insensibilité à son odeur. »

« Je ne fais aucune suppositions. » Admit Carlisle, faisant marche arrière. « Je te demande juste d'être prudent. »

« Je le suis. » Lui dis-je.

« Bien. » Approuva-t-il avec hochement de tête. « Je dois faire mes rondes mais si tu veux discuter à nouveau, vous êtes plus que le bienvenue chez nous. Je suis sûr que les autres seraient intéressés de te rencontrer. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup comme nous. »

J'en aperçus cinq de plus dans son esprit, que je n'avais jamais vu avant - quatre femmes et un homme. Qui étaient-ils, et en outre, _où_ étaient-ils ? Combien de vampires buveurs d'animaux se cachaient juste sous mon nez ?

« Merci. » Dis-je à son offre, me levant de la chaise.

« Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons. » Sourit Carlisle en tenant la porte de son bureau.

J'hocha la tête tandis que je sortis. « A bientôt. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

Je repars en vacances du 12/07 au 18/07. Donc je posterai le chapitre 15 samedi. Mais après plus de mise à jour pendant une semaine. snif.

De plus, et je ne le redirais jamais assez vous pouvez laisser une review à Amethyst Jackson (même en français) sur le lien de la fic en version originale http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/4639011/1/Bonne_Foi


	15. Chapter 15

D'abors, désolée pour le délai mais un évènement personnel devait recquérir toute mon attention. Etant donné que Bonne foi n'est pas ma fic, je ne voyais mal raconter ma vie ici.

Donc tout de suite, la suite.

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson.

-

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, je suis parti chasser. Il était trop tôt pour aller à Port Angeles et je devais me changer les idées avant de retourner à Forks.

Carlisle m'avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir et encore plus de questions. Je savais finalement ce qui était arrivé à mes parents mais je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qui m'était arrivé à _moi_. Je savais aussi qu'il y avait au moins onze autres buveurs de sang animal dans le monde mais je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_ ils le faisait. Je ne comprenais, non plus, les grands clans que ces vampires formaient. Comment cela pouvait-il fonctionné ? Comment faisaient-ils pour rester si soudés ?

Et les relations qu'ils entretenaient… Les vampires avaient, bien sur, des besoins sexuels et les satisfaisaient les uns avec les autres. Beaucoup prenaient des compagnons à long terme pour la convenance mais c'était plus par instinct animal qu'autre chose. Pourtant, Carlisle et son clan s'étaient liés pour la vie, pour toujours. Carlisle aimait réellement celle qui s'appelait Esmée, comme un homme pourrait le faire – La nature des vampires n'était pas assez changeante pour que ces émotions humaines se fanent avec le temps. Beaucoup de siècles pourraient passer qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Tout ça était si étrange. Je ne conciliais pas le style de vie que j'avais eu, les vampires que j'avais connu et moi-même. Et si la vie que j'avais eue jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'un jeu contre la conformité, le manque de choix ? Et si ça pouvait être différent ? Est-ce que je le voulais ?

Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec ma vie. Je me nourrissais, je composais, je lisais, je cultivais mon esprit. Je n'avais pas besoin ni même voulu autre chose.

Mais Bella était entrée dans ma vie, fragile comme un agneau et confiance comme une enfant, au parfum de fruit défendu et suave au toucher. Elle avait réveillé des désirs endormis en moi - des désirs pour les caresses, le goût, le plaisir, la chaleur.

Et elle était différente. Tellement différente. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à son esprit silencieux; c'était même _plus_ que ça. Perspicace, réfléchie, innocente… Son esprit était un exemple brillant pour toute l'humanité, si seulement il pouvait le comprendre.

Elle méritait tellement plus que ce que ses semblables humains pouvaient lui apporter. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait la comprendre ni même comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'elle possédait. Ils essayeraient de l'étouffer et de la changer. Quel crime odieux ce serait.

Je m'étais aventuré au cœur de la région sauvage pour ma chasse et tandis que je capta un irrésistible parfum, je me laissa doucement guider par mon instinct.

Je traquais ma proie avec férocité, voulant me sentir comme le prédateur que j'étais encore. C'était agréable de courir, mes pieds martelant le sol. Le gibier se trouvait derrière l'arbre suivant. J'étais sur lui avant même qu'il ne puisse ressentir le moindre sursaut.

Mes dents se plantèrent directement dans la jugulaire chaude, faisant taire un grondement sauvage et le sang coula dans ma bouche, au plus profond de ma gorge. C'était meilleur que les cerfs et les rongeurs que j'avais essayés, bien mieux… Plus proche du goût du sang humain.

Lorsque je ne pu tirer plus de l'animal, je m'écarta, léchant mes lèvres afin de les nettoyer. C'était un puma que je découvris sous une touffe de fourrure et des griffes. Intéressant.

Je cachais la preuve et courus à nouveau, cette fois juste pour le frisson. Je vis bientôt l'aube s'élever sur l'horizon puis retourna à ma voiture.

J'atteignis Port Angeles vers huit heures, tout juste quand les premiers magasins commençaient à ouvrir. J'en ai fait quelques uns au hasard, mais c'est bien ce que je pensais. Pour trouver des pour un véhicule si vieux, je devrais me rendre dans un magasin plus spécialisé.

Cinq tentatives plus tard, j'ai décroché le gros lot. Apparemment, dans le coin, les vieilles Chevies rouillées étaient plus nombreuses qu'on pourrait le penser. J'achetais la pièce et les outils nécessaires, les rangea dans ma voiture et fila vers Forks à nouveau.

J'entendis Bella parler à son père dans la cuisine lorsque j'arriva. Je resta dehors pour écouter.

« … sérieux avec ce garçon, Bella ? »

« Ouais papa. »

Il soupira bruyamment, visiblement contrarié. « Te traite-t-il bien Bella ? Est-ce qu'il prend soin de toi ? »

Je pouvais presque sentir Bella rouler des yeux. « Il est merveilleux avec moi papa. Vraiment. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui me gène chez lui. » Maugréa Charlie. Je ris.

« Peut-être. Mais je pense qu'il est bien. Il ne m'a jamais donné de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance et je doute qu'il t'en ait donné une. »

« C'est mon travail de veiller sur toi Bells. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Hein-hein. » Elle rit. « Est-ce que c'est le père qui parle ou le shérif ? »

« Les deux. » Son commentaire le rendre mal à l'aise.

« D'accord, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ? En tant que père, peux-tu essayer d'être heureux de me voir heureuse ? »

« J'essayerai. » Concéda-t-il. « Mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle. Et faites attention, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te voir blesser. »

« Va ira papa. » Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. « J'ai foi en lui. »

Foi ? En moi ? Ma poitrine se comprima fortement et je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je décidais de sortir tous les achats et commencer à travailler au lieu de me concentrer sur leur conversation. Bella me rejoindrait dehors bien assez tôt.

Je soulevais le capot et évaluais les dégâts. Je décidais d'ôter ma chemise, de peur qu'elle se salisse complètement par la graisse. Je devais encore la porter toute la journée après tout et ce ne devrait pas être un problème de m'exposer sans chemise. Les nuages promettaient de s'attarder.

Bella vint vers moi alors que j'avais déjà fait la moitié du travail et m'observa tranquillement. Quand je fis une pause, je me tourna vers elle. Un examen sommaire m'indiqua qu'elle était visiblement excitée – Dilatation des pupilles, accélération du rythme cardiaque, rougissement sur ses joues. Je souris.

« Tu as un fétichisme pour les mécaniciens Bella ? » Demandais-je.

Elle rougit mais fis un pas en avant, audacieuse. « Je pense que c'est juste un fétichisme pour Edward. »

Je ris de sa plaisanterie et lui lança un coup d'oeil suggestif. « Si ton père n'était pas à l'intérieur, je te ravirais bien tout de suite. »

« Si mon père n'était pas à l'intérieur, _je_ te ravirais. » Dit-elle plus par honnêteté que pour le flirt, ses yeux parcourant ma poitrine. C'était si fantastique.

« Je t'aurais surement laisser faire. » Lui dis-je.

« Alors… » Commença-t-elle tandis que je retournais travailler. « Mon père a tout payé ? »

« Ouais. » Mentis-je, luttant avec un vieux boulon récalcitrant. « Et bien, pas les outils… Je les ai achété mais il est toujours bon d'en avoir sous la main… »

« Hmm. Merci de faire tout ça Edward, vraiment. Même si j'aurais voulu que tu me laisses l'emmener chez Jake. »

Je me raidis. Pas cela encore. « Pourquoi ? » Recherchait-elle une excuse pour voir ce mec ? Doutait-elle de mes capacités ?

« Tu en fait trop pour moi ! » Expliqua-t-elle, pas pour la première fois et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Et ce Jake n'en fait-il pas trop pour toi ? » Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas de la même façon vis-à-vis de lui ? Lui faisait-elle davantage confiance ?

Bella roula des yeux. « Nous le_ payons_. »

Tout cela se résumait-il à l'argent ? « Je t'ai dit comment tu pouvais me payer. » Précisais-je. Je rentrais dans le vif du sujet.

Elle soupira. « Je resterais avec toi tout le week-end, que tu ais réparé ma camionnette ou pas, et tu en ferais autant. Te connaissant, tu passerais tout le week-end en étant totalement parfait et en me choyant et je ne pourrais toujours pas te donner quelque chose en retour. »

Je mis de côté la clé que je tenais dans ma main et me tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu penses vraiment que tu n'as rien à offrir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je ne suis pas douée ou créative. Je ne peux pas même te consacrer trop de temps parce que je suis toujours en train de travailler ou d'étudier ou autre chose. »

Je soupira et la pris par les épaules, la forçant à me regarder. « Bella, tu te trompes. Ce que tu m'apportes est tellement mieux que tout ce que je pourrais avoir. Tu m'obliges à réfléchir, tu m'inspires. Avec toi, je me retrouve à… faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant. Tu me donnes la paix de l'esprit. Je suis celui qui doit essayer de rattraper le retard ici. »

J'étais mal à l'aise d'avouer tout ça. Je _n'aimais pas_ avoir besoin de Bella mais il était clair qu'elle occupait une place importante dans ma vie.

Ses yeux devinrent brumeux et doux. « Tu ressens vraiment ça ? »

« Je ne mens pas inutilement. » Je déglutis avec difficulté. « Et je ne te mentirais pas sur ce sujet. Pense logiquement Bella. N'aurais-je déployé autant d'efforts si je pensais que tu n'en valais pas la peine ? »

Elle me sourit et me donna un petit coup de coude espiègle dans les cotes. « Je pense toujours avec la logique. »

J'haussa les épaules. « La logique est un don ; nous devrions l'employer plus souvent. »

« Dante pensait que la logique était l'outil que Dieu nous a donné pour comprendre l'univers. » Indiqua Bella, pensive. Elle me prenait toujours par surprise.

« Un Homme intelligent. » Convins-je. « Même si je doute du rôle de Dieu. »

Bella me donna un coup sur l'épaule. « Tu devrais te concentrer sur ton travail non ? J'aime te regarder sans chemise et te salir pour moi. »

« La fois prochaine, je porterai un pagne (1). » Plaisantais-je mais elle me lança un regard contemplatif, comme si l'idée avait eu du mérite.

Nous avions quitté Forks en milieu d'après-midi afin de rentrer à temps.

Je l'avais suivit en voiture, à une allure ridiculement lente tandis qu'elle conduisait sa camionnette. Je n'avais pas douté avoir mal réparé son véhicule mais quelque chose aurait pu foirer dans le vieux moteur. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque nous sommes arrivés à son dortoir. J'attendis dans la rue, en dehors de ma voiture tandis qu'elle cherchait une place pour se garer. Puis, elle me rejoignit.

« Merci Edward, pour tout. »

« C'est normal. » Ses cheveux se soulevèrent dans la brise du soir. Je replaçais une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je devrais te laisser partir. » Soupira-t-elle. «Tu souhaiterais sûrement avoir du temps pour toi et je dois préparer mes cours pour demain. »

J'inclina la tête lentement, me demandant si elle voulait être seule ou si elle pensait vraiment que moi je le voulais. « Correct. Je vous verrai demain alors. »

Bella m'embrassa. « Garde-moi une place. »

Je suis rentré chez moi pour prendre une douche et pour changer de vêtements mais après ça, mon appartement me sembla vide et je m'ennuyais.

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je cherchais jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans la section philosophie, nez-à-nez avec Jean-Paul Sartre.

Je saisis le livre et étudia la couverture. L'ouvrage était une présentation de Sartre avec des extraits traduits. Généralement, je préférerais lire ses oeuvres en Français mais ça le ferait, pour le moment.

Je m'assis sur le plancher de la bibliothèque, lisant toute la nuit.

C'était fascinant. Bien sur, j'avais déjà tenté de lire des livres sur l'existentialisme mais jamais sur Sartre spécifiquement. Avant, tout n'avait été axé que sur l'angoisse existentielle et le néant, mais à présent, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Une essence.

_L'existence précède l'essence_.

D'une manière subtile, la philosophie était optimiste. Oh, il y avait les pleurnicheries habituelles sur la mortalité humaine et tous les problèmes qui en découlaient, les questions sur Dieu et la vie après la mort mais j'ignorais tout cela. Ça ne s'appliquait pas vraiment dans mon cas. Je me doutais bien que Sartre n'avait jamais envisagé l'état vampirique. Mais c'était une bonne philosophie, la pensée que nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes après naissance, plutôt qu'avant. _Tabula Rasa(2)_, pris à un niveau supérieur.

_Nous nous inventons nous-mêmes en raison de la multitude de nos choix_.

_Nous devenons seulement ce que nous sommes par le refus radical et profond que d'autres nous façonnent._

Le concept du choix était très séduisant. Que je puisse décider qui j'étais, que je puisse rejeter ce en quoi j'avais été transformé … C'était un pouvoir que je n'avais jamais vraiment exercé.

Et bien, jusqu'ici. A présent, tout ce j'avais fait semblait n'avoir été qu'un pas vers ce que je savais déjà.

Mais avec le choix est venue la question primordiale : Qu'est-ce que je voulais être ?

Je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

_Nous devons vivre de passions avant même de pouvoir la sentir_.

Etait-ce vrai ? Jouer les humains, prétendre l'être, m'amenait-il à ressentir la réalité de ces choses ? Si je le faisais plus longtemps, est-ce que je le saurais avec certitude ?

_Nous ne savons pas ce que nous voulons mais nous sommes responsables de ce que nous sommes – C'est un fait._

Je me relevais avec plus de questions que de réponses. Peu importe. J'avais le temps pour y songer.

Personne ne me prêta attention quand je sortis de la bibliothèque, portant les mêmes vêtements avec lesquels j'étais entré. Je ressemblais à tous ces accrocs de la nuit blanche.

Dehors, dans l'air du matin, je chercha quoi faire avant de revoir Bella.

_Si tu te sens seul quand tu es seul, alors c'est que tu es de mauvaise compagnie._

Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti seul jusqu'à ce que Bella fasse irruption dans ma vie.

La semaine se déroula lentement. J'étais toujours impatient. Il y avait les cours et les heures de travail de Bella qui semblaient se prolonger de plus en plus. A chaque occasion, j'attirais Bella de nouveau à mon appartement mais elle était souvent fatiguée ou accrochée à son travail scolaire.

J'avais mal.

Vendredi est arrivé avec d'infinies possibilités. Bella travaillait ce soir bien sur, mais le week-end était le mien. Elle avait accepté de rester chez moi. Il fallait monter les enjeux de ma mascarade humaine mais ça me semblait n'être qu'un petit prix à payer. Elle n'était rien qu'à moi pour les deux jours à venir.

_Tu me parais aussi excité qu'un gosse le matin de Noël_. M'avait-elle écrit en sociologie.

J'avais souris et lui répondit. _Je ne t'ai jamais prise sur le divan._

Ses joues avaient virés au rouge. _Qui dit que ce sera la cas ?_

_Ta culotte humide me le dit._

_Vilain. Qu'est-ce que tu lisais avant que j'arrive ?_

_Huis Clos__. Tu connais ?_

_Sartre ? Ah, oui. Un grand morceau. Ce n'est qu'à travers le regard des autres que nous pouvons voir qui nous sommes mais nous faisons face aux conséquences de nos actes dans leur jugement._

Elle avait raison et avait réduit ça à l'essentiel sans effort. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer ça. _En d'autres termes, fais ce que tu veux mais ne t'étonnes pas qu'on te morde le cul (3) ?_

Bella se secoua dans un rire silencieux. _Exactement. Dis-moi, quel serait ton jugement, sur moi ? Tu pourrais être mon « partenaire » un instant._

Je réfléchis. _Tu es un paradoxe. Acerbe mais néanmoins confiante, sage mais innocente, audacieuse mais timide. Que voudrais-tu être ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un de digne, je suppose._

Ainsi, nous étions tous deux à la recherche de l'essence. _Qu'est ce que tu vois en moi, partenaire ?_

_Tu as de grandes attentes, mais si quelqu'un y répond, tu te donneras librement. Tu penses trop et pas assez. Tu es logique la plupart du temps et censé, mais dans la musique et dans d'autres choses, tes sentiments t'échappent. Que voudrais-tu être?_

_Je ne sais pas non plus._

« Nous le découvrirons ensemble. » Me chuchota-t-elle tandis que nous quittions le cours. Je me demandais si elle pouvait vraiment m'aider à trouver la réponse.

« Je viendrais te prendre ce soir. » Lui dis-je. « Rappelle-toi… Mon pauvre divan solitaire. »

Bella sauta sur moi lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte.

« Je suis caféïnatisée et je suis très excitée. » Annonça-t-elle, tirant avec effort sur ma chemise. « Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Je gémis. « Qu'est ce qui me vaut toute cette attention ? »

« Aucun sexe depuis mardi. Je suis en manque. » Elle livra une bataille féroce contre ma ceinture. « Vas-tu me déshabiller oui ou non? »

« Est-ce une question piège ? » Ris-je. « Reste tranquille une minute. »

Elle se tortilla mais souleva ses bras pour que je lui retire sa chemise. Elle trébucha en enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

« Es-tu certaine de n'avoir pris _que_ de la caféine ? » Demandais-je. Je n'avais senti que le café dans son souffle mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que seule la caféine lui faisait cet effet là.

« Ça me rend sauvage. » Avoua-t-elle, posant sa main sur ma poitrine. « Mais surtout l'abstinence sexuelle. » J'haletais tandis qu'elle se penchait et aplatissait sa langue sur mon téton gauche.

« Je pense que j'aime ce côté de toi. » J'avais à moitié rit, à moitié gémit. Je cassa accidentellement une des agrafes de son soutien-gorge en tentant de le retirer. Elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à enlever son pantalon. Elle déchira un peu sa culotte en la otant.

« Merde. » Murmura-t-elle, en me fixant. « Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas nu ? Enlève ton pantalon. »

Oui, j'aimais ce côté d'elle. Sous son regard brûlant, je donna un coup de pied hors de mes chaussures et jeta mes chaussettes, pantalon et boxer. Elle lécha ses lèvres et je me sentais chavirer.

« Assis-toi sur le divan. » Exigea-t-elle. Je me conforma rapidement à sa demande et eus la récompense de l'observer rôder vers moi, nue, dans toute sa gloire. Elle était une lionne en chasse, et je n'attendais que d'être pris.

Elle a à moitié rampé et est à moitié tombée sur mes genoux, à cheval sur moi, écrasant ses seins contre mon torse. Elle ne sembla pas décidée à lâcher les commandes et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Elle faisait des choses fantastiques accidentellement.

« Je veux que tu restes assis. » Ordonna-t-elle, me repoussant par les épaules. « Ne me distraie pas. »

« J'espère bien que non. » Acquiesçais-je.

Avec force et détermination, elle attaqua mes lèvres, les léchant, les étouffant et les suçant. Je me mouvais juste assez pour être coopératif mais pas au point d'inférer avec elle. Autant j'aimais sa possessivité, autant la voir me diriger comme ça m'excitait incroyablement.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle embrassait le long de ma mâchoire et qu'elle remontait à mon cou.

« Faire quoi au juste ? » Demandais-je alors qu'elle tirait sur le lobe de mon oreille avec ses dents. Petite chose fougueuse qu'elle était ce soir.

« Etre un peu vicieuse avec toi. » Dit-elle. Ses dents éraflèrent mon cou, là où ma jugulaire serait si j'en avais eu encore une. Je gémis.

« Fait, ne te gêne pas. » Soupirais-je.

Bella s'agita délicieusement sur mes cuisses et fondit vers le bas pour atteindre ma poitrine et mes épaules avec ses lèvres. Elle était une exploratrice déterminée, faisant les chemins merveilleux avec sa bouche et avec sa petite langue dangereuse. Elle faisait des cercles chauds et humides autour de mes mamelons et suça ma peau jusqu'à mon nombril. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de serrer mes cheveux dans mon poing.

« Tu as bon goût. » Murmura-t-elle contre ma hanche. Sa langue remonta à la jointure entre ma hanche et ma cuisse.

« Je te sens bien. » Soufflais-te. Je sentis son sourire.

Elle se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et ses lèvres tournèrent, hésitantes tandis qu'elles s'approchaient de ma bite lancinante.

« Hum s'il te plaît… » Murmurais-je. Elle rit, soufflant doucement contre ma peau et je sus qu'elle m'avait entendu.

« J'aime vraiment ça. » Dit-elle avant que sa bouche chaude se ferme sur mon gland. Ma tête tomba en arrière dans un soupir de plaisir. Sa langue tourbillonnait. Je ferma les yeux à l'impact des sensations, appréciant la chaleur rampant dans ma colonne vertébrale. Sa main chaude enroulée autour de la base que sa bouche ne pouvait pas atteindre, elle commença à sucer et pomper à l'unisson. Je laissa échapper un grognement involontaire.

« Tu aimes ça hein ? » Dit-elle en s'écartant.

Je souris d'un air suffisant. « Tu sais que j'aime ça petite coquine. » Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers le bas sur elle. Elle semblait innocente et vicieuse à la fois. Elle rougit et enroula à nouveau ses lèvres autour de moi.

La minute d'avant, elle était impitoyable, lente et tortueuse rapide et la minute d'après, rapide et impatiente, jusqu'à ce que j'haleta inutilement et me retrouva sur le point de déchirer les coussins du divan.

Enfin, elle me libéra et rampa de nouveau sur mes genoux. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses yeux, brillants, s'obscurcissent lorsqu'elle glissa sur ma queue qui n'attendait que ça. Elle s'accrocha sur le dos du divan tandis qu'elle commença se mouvoir. Je ne durerais pas longtemps, surtout en la regardant prendre son plaisir, faisant rebondir ses seins et entrouvrant ses lèvres. Elle était… dans son élément. Absolument belle. Je voulais me rappeler cette image pour la rejouer encore et encore dans ma tête pour des siècles et des siècles…

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se pencha vers moi, collant son front au mien, ses cheveux tombant autour de nous. Elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Je fixait ses yeux fermés tandis que j'aidais son mouvement avec mes mains sur ses hanches.

« Dites-moi de quoi tu as besoin. » Je respirais. Elle frissonnait.

« Touche-moi. » Chuchota-t-elle en tremblant.

Je garda une main sur sa hanche et apporta l'autre à son sein, effleurant son mamelon. Elle gémit et s'activa plus rapidement sur moi. Je décala mes hanches, manoeuvrant en elle.

Je pinça son mamelon. Elle serra ses parois et cria en rejetant sa tête en arrière. La voir jouir me conduit à ma propre extase et je me vida dans sa chaleur.

Bella s'effondra contre moi, soudainement toute menue dans ma poitrine. Elle était à nouveau vulnérable, se donnant à moi d'une manière différente à présent. Je l'enlaça soigneusement et me leva avec elle, marchant jusqu'à la chambre. Je la positionna sur moi.

Elle était déjà endormie.

-

* * *

(1) Pagne : Pièce de tissu ou de matière végétale tressée, généralement rectangulaire, avec laquelle une personne se couvre les hanches jusqu'aux cuisses ou aux genoux, ou du nombril aux chevilles.

_Source : Wikipédia _^^

_(2) Tabula Rasa _= Faire table rase

(3) 'caffeinated' dans le texte original

**Note de la traductrice : **

La suite demain ou jeudi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je sais que j'ai du retard dans la publication et je m'en excuse. C'est pourquoi je vous dit : l'heure est grave. Comme je suis hyper-over-supra surbooké, je cherche une (voire deux) betâ pour la traduction de "Bonne foi" .**

**Si il y a des volontaires... C'est à genoux en me prosternant à ses pieds que j'accueillerais une aide bienvenue. **

**Faites-moi signe. **

**PS : Pitié**

**-**

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

-

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

Regarder Bella se réveiller le matin était devenue un de mes moments préférés. C'était tellement… réjouissant. Généralement, elle commençait par dire de quelque chose d'absurde dans son sommeil - ce matin c'était la phrase « Les singes de mer ont piqué mon fric Edward. » Ensuite, elle s'effondrait sur le coté opposé sur lequel elle dormait, jetant souvent son corps sur le mien dans le processus. Elle se blottit contre moi comme si j'étais nounours en peluche ; c'était étrange. Même son subconscient ne me craignait pas. Ses instincts continuaient de me dérouter mais j'aimais qu'elle soit bizarre.

Bella s'étala sur moi et je ne pu résister de la toucher. Son dos et ses cuisses nus étaient facilement à ma portée. Je tâtais sa peau lisse et chaude, si parfaite… Il y avait un grain de beauté en bas à gauche de son dos que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Comme j'en traça le contour avec mon index, elle se tortilla et roula sur le dos. Ah bin, ça laissa encore plus de choses bien exposées.

Je me baissa et joua avec l'un des mamelons roses, aimant la façon dont il durcissait à mon contact. Il était temps de la réveiller pour jouer un peu décidais-je, et je connaissais un bon moyen de le faire. Soigneusement, pour ne pas la réveiller _trop tôt_, je me suis mis à genoux entre ses jambes et plaça ma bouche sur son sexe. L'humidité scintillait sur ses lèvres intimes et ma bouche s'en arrosa. J'adorais son goût.

Je sortis délicatement ma langue et lécha tout ce que son corps m'offrait, en savourant sa douce richesse. Je portai ma bouche jusqu'à son clitoris. Elle gémit mon prénom. Était-elle réveillée ? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vérifier.

Soigneusement, je glissai deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et tandis qu'elle haletait, ses mains saisirent mes cheveux. Elle était définitivement réveillée à présent. Je lécha et suça son clitoris à l'unisson de mes doigts qui la pompait, la travaillant sans cesse vers sa libération. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris passionnés alors je continuais, puis elle commença par onduler ses hanches contre moi et elle se resserra autour de mes doigts et hurla sa jouissance.

Je m'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle fut calmée, puis je retira mes doigts afin de les nettoyer en les léchant. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Elle rit d'un ton moqueur. « Tu as une de ces façons de le dire. Tu as… vraiment fait ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? » Demandais-je, sentant là une occasion parfaite pour la taquiner.

Elle rougit. « Tu sais… »

Je levai un sourcil. « Lécher ta chatte ? Dévorer ta chatte juteuse ? Savourer ta douce petite chatte ? … Hmm, ça fait un peu trop de répétition tu ne penses pas ? »

Bella leva ses yeux au ciel, rouge comme une borne d'incendie. « Tu aimes vraiment ça ? »

« Oui, pourquoi je n'aimerais pas ? » Demandais-je. Je ne pouvais pas résister de lui donner une autre coup de langue pour lui prouver mon point de vue. Elle cria.

« Mais ça n'est pas… Ça n'a pas un goût désagréable ? » Dit-elle avec son nez froissé.

« Non. » Je rampa sur elle, anergate mon visage au sien. « Tu es exquise. Tu aimerais le voir par toi-même ? »

Son front se sillonna. « Tu veux que… ? »

« Embrasse-moi. » Proposais-je, encore plus excité par la perspective de la voir se goûter elle-même sur mes lèvres. Ok, il en fallait peu pour m'exciter.

Elle mordit sa lèvre dans une brève hésitation avant de se pencher vers moi et de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'effleura ma langue contre ses lèvres et fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle ouvrit la bouche pour enlacer sa langue avec la mienne. Un grondement rugit dans ma gorge tandis qu'elle la suçait.

Bella se retira et lécha ses lèvres. « Hmm. Nous avons bon goût. Mais je crois que le tien est meilleur. »

« Vilaine petite chose. » Souris-je. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'essayerais pas ? »

Elle réfléchit. « Et bien, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaine personne les essayerait mais tant que nous n'allons pas dans les extrêmes… non, ça me plairait assez d'essayer certains trucs. »

« Dans ce cas, fais-moi penser d'acheter des menottes. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire surpris qui fut suivi par un malheureux gargouillis en provenance de son estomac. « Je crois que c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner. » Railla-t-elle.

Je la libéra et m'effondra de nouveau sur lit dans un soupir. « Bien. Mais ramène ton joli petit cul ici dès que tu as fini. »

Elle roula des yeux et fila vers ma commode pour prendre un T-shirt. Il recouvra à peine ses fesses ; elle devrait vraiment porter mes vêtements plus souvent. « Garde le lit au chaud pour moi. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle se précipita à la cuisine. Je ris doucement. _Garde le lit au chaud…_

J'écoutai les bruits que faisait Bella lorsqu'elle prit son bol de céréale, le tintement de la cuillère et le craquement de sa mastication. Je voulais la rejoindre mais ça aurait pu lui donner l'idée que j'étais prêt à sortir du lit, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas.

Elle s'arrêta dans la salle de bains sur le chemin du retour, et revins finalement dans la chambre en sautant sur le lit. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Je levai un sourcil. « Parce que tu le demandes ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça _toute la journée_. » Je maintins mon sourcil surélevé. « Ok, _je_ ne peux pas faire ça toute la journée. » Rectifia-t-elle dans un rire.

« Nous pourrons bien trouver quelque chose à faire, une fois que je me serais débarrassé de ceci. » Dis-je en indiquant du regard le gonflement visible entre mes cuisses. Il était là depuis quatre heures du matin. « Jusque-là, je ne vais pas pouvoir penser à autre chose. Surtout quand tu n'as pas de culotte. »

**********************

Bella a fini par me tirer hors du lit mais nous n'avions pas été bien loin ; nous nous installâmes sur le divan, pour lire. C'était son idée, mais j'étais assez content. Elle se recroquevilla avec Emily Bronte (1) tandis que je continuais mon étude sur Sartre. J'étais à l'aise. Plus tard, elle posa sa tête sur mes genoux, le livre au-dessus de son visage et nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs heures.

Par la suite, Bella se rendit de nouveau à la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich pour le déjeuner et je déclina son offre de m'en faire un. Après, elle voulut une leçon de piano et je passai l'après-midi à lui montrer les positions et le maintien corrects des mains, la guidant par des rythmes et des mélodies simples. Elle se montra souvent frustrée mais elle également déterminée, de telle sorte que je la trouva très drôle. Elle refusait tout simplement l'échec, comme si elle avait le choix.

A l'heure du dîner, je réalisa que je devrais nourrir Bella à nouveau - les humains n'étaient-ils pas fatigués de manger aussi souvent ? - et je n'avais rien pour faire un repas. Les deux seules options semblaient être, soit de passer commande, soit manger dehors. J'essaya d'envisager laquelle camouflerait le plus mon petit appétit.

« Bella, ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ? » Demandais-je, reposant toujours derrière elle sur la banquette du piano. Elle essayait de jouer encore « Twinkle Twinkle Little Star » (2) pour la énième fois.

« Où ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, distraite.

« Au resto et quelque part après… Nous n'avons jamais eu de rencart tu sais. »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Un rencart hum ? Comme un dîner et un film ? »

« Ouais. Je pourrais même peut-être t'emmener danser. »

« Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse. » Dit-elle, inquiète. « En plus, je n'ai rien à me mettre. »

« Juste un film alors. » Convins-je, mais mon esprit était fixé sur mon fantasme du corps de Bella se balançant avec lenteur au rythme de la musique. « Mais je t'emmènerai danser un jour. »

********************

Nous nous rendîmes dans le seul restaurant italien de la ville, comme le désirait Bella. Pour une fois, notre serveur ne fut pas un idiot et nous a plaça dans coin tranquille au fond. Bella commanda des lasagnes ; J'optai pour les spaghettis. Il serait plus facile de lui faire croire que j'avais mangé plus que je ne l'avais fait - et au moins la sauce était de la bonne couleur, même si elle n'avait pas la bonne saveur.

« Ça semble assez normal pour nous. » Fit remarquer Bella, tout en grignotant un bout de pain. « Je veux dire, nous avons tout fait à l'envers jusqu'ici. »

« Et bien, ça a du bon de tout faire à l'envers. » Précisais-je. « Même si notre premier rendez-vous se fait trois semaines après le début de notre relation. »

« Vrai. » Convint-elle. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions pu nous enfuir à Las Vegas en premier. »

Je forçai un rire. Naturellement, elle plaisantait, mais les plaisanteries avaient tendance à faire surgir des pensées plus profondes. Bella avait-elle envisagé le _mariage_ avec moi ? Avait-elle dans l'idée que notre relation puisse aboutir à ce résultat? C'était impossible, et il était dangereux qu'elle pense une telle chose.

« Quel film aimerais-tu aller voir ? » Lui demandais-je, changeant ainsi de sujet.

Elle commença à parler d'un nouveau film français qui passait en ce moment dans les salles. Elle était extrêmement enthousiaste sur le sujet et j'étais bien plus disposé à parler de ça. La conversation l'a maintint distraite même quand la nourriture est arrivée et je doutais qu'elle ait remarqué combien j'avais peu mangé. Ce que j'avais dû avaler reposait comme du plomb dans mon estomac. Ah, toutes les choses que je faisais pour cette humaine…

******************

Après dîner, nous sommes allés au cinéma. C'était assez proche du restaurant. Bella plaça sa main dans la mienne pendant que nous marchions. J'avais toujours remis en question cette pratique humaine; Quel était l'intérêt de se tenir main dans la main ? Je ne pouvais pas nier mon désir de toucher constamment Bella Swan et je me suis demandé si elle ressentait la même chose. Peut-être que c'était le but.

Le film que Bella voulait voir ne débutait pas avant quarante-cinq minutes alors nous avons erré quelques instants dans la rue. Cette partie de la ville était plus… libérée. Il y avait une série de magasins locaux vendant toutes sortes de choses bizarres. _Des hippies_, Pensais-je. Bella sembla être fascinée par les différentes enseignes, attirée par les couleurs lumineuses et les bizarries.

« Regard Edward, ils font des boîtes à musique sur commande. » Hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une autre vitrine. « N'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

« Des boîtes à musique ? » J'examinai le choix. Le magasin, d'après l'affiche, pouvait faire des boîtes à musique avec n'importe quelle mélodie et offrait des conceptions variées. Une entreprise très créative.

« Allons à l'intérieur. » Proposa-t-elle, en tirant fortement sur mon bras.

« Ok. » Je ris de son excitation et suivis Bella tandis qu'elle passait en revue les boîtes à musique en bois. Elles coûtaient toutes très cher et étaient apparemment faites main et je savais que, façonnées aux désirs du client, le prix était plus élevé.

« Elles sont belles hein ? » Soupira Bella. « J'ai toujours adoré les boîtes à musique. J'en avais une quand j'étais petite qui jouait « Once upon a dream » de la Belle au Bois Dormant avec le prince et la princesse dansant ensemble… Je n'ai aucune idée ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Son visage était doux-amer, nostalgique et comme si elle m'avait jeté un sort, je me suis retrouvé en train d'essayer de me souvenir de mon enfance, de raviver ma mémoire. Je pouvais entendre la voix de ma mère dans la cuisine, me grondant pour avoir goûter la tarte aux pomme réservée pour le dessert…

La main de Bella retrouva la mienne et je revins dans le présent.

« Allons-y. Le film va bientôt commencer. » Dit-elle.

**********************

Nous nous sommes installés au fond de la salle de cinéma à ma demande, bien que les yeux rétrécis de Bella indiquaient qu'elle savait exactement à quoi je pensais.

« Je veux réellement voir ce film. » Prévint-elle. « Si tu voulais faire ça, nous aurions dû rester à la maison. »

« Oui, oui, Bien sur. » Ris-je, relevant l'accoudoir entre nous. Quelle barrière inopportune. « Mais si le film t'ennuie, devrais-je garder mes mains pour moi ? »

Elle rougit et pinça ses lèvres. « Dis-toi bien que, si le film m'ennuie, c'est moi qui me garderai pas mes mains pour moi. »

Je gémis à sa timide insolence. « Dans ce cas, j'espère que ce sera la chose la plus terriblement ennuyeuse que tu n'ais jamais vue. »

Les lumières se tamisèrent et le film commença. Dans l'obscurité, la lumière du film illuminait le visage de Bella et des étincelles électriques semblaient entre nous, m'appelant pour que je la touche et me l'interdisant à la fois.

Bella regarda le film avec la plus grande attention. Apparemment, elle ne le trouvait pas ennuyeux, bien que je ne partageais pas son avis. C'était juste un film de plus au dialogue énigmatique et à l'action confuse. Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien passionnant dans l'intrigue.

Jusqu'à ce que la scène de sexe ne commence. Une scène de sexe plutôt graphique. Aussi intéressant que ce l'était, la réaction de Bella était encore plus intéressante. Son coeur s'emballa, les effluves de son odeur vinrent s'écraser sur moi, son visage s'empourpra et le parfum de son excitation se mélangea au tout. Je me penchai plus près, sentant la légère augmentation de la température de son corps.

« Définitivement pas ennuyeux. » Chuchotais-je contre son oreille, appréciant sa chair de poule tandis que mon souffle refroidit sa peau. « Dois-je néanmoins garder mes mains où elles sont ? »

Elle secoua lentement sa tête dans la négative, bien que ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'écran. Je considérai la chose comme un défi. D'une main, je desserra son jeans et la glissa directement dans sa culotte. Mes doigts furent accueillis par sa peau humide et chaude tandis que je descendis encore plus bas.

Un halètement saccadé s'échappait de sa gorge tandis que j'atteignis ses lèvres intimes. Elle saisit son accoudoir et serra sa mâchoire afin de contenir d'autres bruits qu'elle pourrait laisser échapper.

« Est que tu aimes ça ? Mater deux personnes le faire pendant que je te doigte ? Avec ces inconnus autour de nous, inconscients de ce que ma main est en train de te faire ? Hummm, oui, tu aimes ça, vilaine fille. » Gémis-je, sachant parfaitement à quel point elle était réceptive quand je lui parlais comme ça.

Son doux gémissement se mêla à celle de l'actrice à l'écran. Je titillai son clitoris lentement, soigneusement, faisant jaillir les sensations. Sa main saisit mon bras.

« Plus vite. » Souffla-t-elle. J'agita mon doigt en cercles rapides en harmonie l'ondulation de ses hanches. La scène d'amour était terminée mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait. Le visage de Bella se tordit dans la concentration et il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Je décala ma main, glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle tout en pressant la paume de ma main sur son clitoris. Je bougeai ma main avec fermeté, et en quelques secondes, elle enfoui son visage dans mon épaule, insonorisant ses cris contre ma chemise.

Me fatiguerais-je jamais de voir cette fille fondre pour moi ?

Elle passa le reste du film posé contre moi.

Bella bailla au moment où nous retournâmes à la voiture. Je pouffai en la voyant pratiquement s'écrouler sur le siège passager. « Serais-tu épuiser par hasard ? »

Elle inspira profondément. « Et bien j'ai eu… » Elle fit une pause afin de compter sur ses doigts, « … Ouais… Cinq orgasmes aujourd'hui. Ça peut être très éprouvant tu sais. En plus, l'insatiable accroc du sexe avec qui je sors a décidé de me réveiller tôt. »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. » Répondis-je, riant à la plaisanterie. « Les cinq fois. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai laissé me tripoter dans une salle de cinéma. » Rougit-elle.

« J'y crois. » Souris-je.

Elle claqua mon bras sans enthousiasme. « Ferme-là. Bien que je doive dire, c'était la _seule_ partie du film que j'ai vraiment aimé. »

*********************

Notre dimanche ressembla fortement à notre samedi, bien que les activités aient un peu varié. Bella avait quelque chose à lire pour son cours et je jouai une nouvelle composition. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé tandis que Bella regardait les infos à la télé plus tard dans la soirée. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira lourdement et éteint le poste.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle se tourna pour me faire face, un peu agitée. « Je me sens … si triste tout d'un coup, juste à la pensée que le week-end prend fin. » dit-elle doucement en me regardant timidement à travers ses mèches. « Plus je passe du temps avec toi et plus dur est la perceptive de te quitter. Edward, je veux que tu saches que… Je t'aime. »

Je me figeai. Elle me fixait avec tant d'espoir et de tendresse dans les yeux que tout d'un coup, je ne sus plus quoi faire. J'aurais dû voir venir son attachement progressif, j'aurai dû me préparer à ça, mais j'avais vécu dans l'instant, insouciant. Et maintenant, j'étais pris au piège de mon propre jeu.

J'avais deux options.

Je pouvais continuer dans le mensonge, mais ça la conforterait dans l'idée d'un futur entre nous que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre.

Ou… ou je pourrais y mettre fin maintenant.

Cette pensée me comprima la poitrine dans une inexplicable panique mais je suivis néanmoins le raisonnement jusqu'au bout. Si j'en finissais, ce pourrait être la meilleure chose pour nous deux. Qu'avais-je attendu qu'il se produise après tous ? Nous n'aurions pas pu continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Elle avait une vie à vivre. Il était peut-être temps que je fasse la même chose moi aussi.

Bella regarda ses mains. « Tu n'as pas à me le dire en retour. Je veux dire, ça ira pour moi si tu ne ressens pas les choses de la même manière. J'avais juste besoin de le dire. »

« Bella… Je crois que nous… qu'on a été trop vite. » Dis-je précautionneusement, bien que ma gorge se serra contre les mots. Ses yeux, au départ brillant de confiance, s'élargirent dans la douleur et la trahison, jetant des accusations silencieuses. Je détourna les yeux et poursuivis. « Ça fait juste un mois après tous. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre de la distance tous les deux. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, sentant déjà le manque. Elle va me…manquer. La perspective des prochaines semaines, mois, années sans elle était… sombre. Mais c'était une bonne raison de plus de faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'attacher à elle comme ça. Certes ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Certes je pourrais trouver d'autres distractions.

Elle me regarda bouche bée dans l'incrédulité durant un long moment avant que son visage ne se vide de toute expression. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait éteins les lumières de ses yeux. Ils étaient simplement… morts.

« Je crois que tu devrais me ramener chez moi. » Dit-elle avec une petite voix, en pivotant rapidement. Elle se précipita dans la chambre pour récupérer les choses qu'elle avait apportées avec elle. Je me suis efforcé de me lever, pour trouver mes clefs de voiture. C'était absurde d'être ainsi paralysé par une perte à laquelle j'aurais dû faire face tôt au tard. Elle était seulement humaine. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas la considérer comme les autres, superflue ?

Avec le temps, je me suis dit que je cesserais de la voir comme ça. Je savais que c'était un mensonge.

Bella est revenue, toujours avec la même expression vide. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture fut silencieux, de même que dans la voiture où elle passa son temps à regarder dehors par la vitre. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ça me frustra. Je cru percevoir de la souffrance dans sa façon de se tenir mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sembler m'en soucier.

Quand nous arrivâmes au dortoir, elle sortit sans un mot, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Son parfum persista, même dans le cuir des sièges, et je savais qu'il s'était aussi imprégné dans l'appartement. Il opacifia ma tête, sans me laisser la possibilité de penser à autre chose.

Je devais fuir ce parfum, fuir de cette ville. Je devais regagner une vision objective J et j'ai eu besoin d'une distraction.

J'ai démarré la voiture et me suis dirigé vers l'ouest. Je retournais à Forks.

-

* * *

(1) Ecrivaine britannique. Auteure de _Les hauts de Hurlevents_

(2) Comptine pour enfant. En français, c'est _Ah! Vous dirai-je, Maman : __www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=s3qDnPzHFuoh _

_**Note de la Traductrice :** _

_SVP si vous voulez jeter des pierres, c'est à l'auteure qui faut s'en prendre et c'est par là : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/4639011/16/Bonne_Foi _

_Je rappelle qu'une review (même en français) est la bienvenue pour l'auteure._

_Pour la traductrice, une review aussi est très appréciée_ (^_^)


	17. Chapter 17

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aurais voulu m'aider pour la traduction mais comme pour la plupart, vous êtes fachés avec la langue de Shakespeare...

Cependant, certaines ont répondus à mon appel déséspéremment pathétique et ont bien voulu, dans leur grande mensuétude, me donner un peu de leur énergie, de leur temps, et beaucoup de leur talent pour vous offrir le chapitre 17 et 18 dans des délais plus que résonnables.

Donc merci à :

**Eléna alias Gibbs57** pour la moitié du chapitre 17 et tout le chapitre 18 qui arrive.

**Eliane alias Eliloulou, Farah alias Faf, et Emilie** pour la traduction de plusieurs paragraphes du présent chapitre.

**Les filles vous êtes géniales.**

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

-

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 **

La nuit tomba au moment même où j'arrivais à Forks, et j'en fus reconnaissant. Très peu de personnes étaient dehors et ma voiture me permis de passer inaperçu dans les rues. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que le chef Swan repéra ma voiture dans la ville où sa fille n'y est pas. Surtout si elle lui avait parlé ce soir.

Je trouvai une route sombre et déserte où je pus garer ma voiture et je sortis. J'avais besoin de trouver la maison des Cullen et, pour le faire, je devais trouver la piste d'une odeur à suivre. Cela ne devait pas être trop difficile dans une si petite ville, cependant, je n'avais jamais été un bon traqueur.

J'errai dans le périmètre de la ville, à la lisière des zones boisées. Je savais qu'ils ne vivaient pas en ville, d'après les images dans les pensées de Carlisle qui m'avaient montré une couverture forestière assez dense et je me mis à chercher un sentier menant à la ville.

Il était certainement plus intelligent de rester à l'extérieur de la ville. En me maintenant à l'écart, je diminuais le risque d'être remarqué et je détecterais plus vite des visiteurs inattendus. Connaissant leurs préférences pour la chasse, cette étendue sauvage était plus appropriée.

Je devrais peut-être reconsidérer mon lieu de résidence si j'envisageais le même style de vie. J'avais peu d'espoir d'être miraculeusement guéri de mon besoin de la présence de Bella pour chercher d'autres humaines maintenant ; elle était toujours trop présente, harcelant mon esprit.

En chemin, je captais l'odeur de vampire et je suivis la piste à travers les arbres. Je l'avais pistée soigneusement, ne voulant pas la perdre dans ma précipitation. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Carlisle, un des autres sûrement. Une maison apparut alors que l'épaisseur des bois diminuait.

Je me suis approché minutieusement en faisant assez de bruit pour alerter les occupants de la maison. Surprendre un vampire n'était pas une bonne idée sauf si on cherchait la bagarre.

Je me tenais à quelques mètres de la demeure quand le lutin aux cheveux noirs nommé Alice apparut sous le porche.

« Salut Edward. » M'accueillit-elle en souriant, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. « Je vois que tu as trouvé la piste je t'ai laissé. Je t'attendais".

« Tu m'attendais ? » Je ne me fis pas prier pour chercher la réponse dans ses pensées. Il y avait dans celles-ci des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, des scènes qui ne s'étaient jamais produites.

Elle rigola, un son enjoué et léger. « Oui, je vois l'avenir. Dès que tu as pris la décision de nous rendre visite, je t'ai vu arriver. Au fait, je m'appelle Alice. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer. » Dis-je sèchement. Elle rit derechef.

« Je t'en prie, entre Edward. » Dit-elle, en faisant un signe de sa petite main en direction de l'intérieur de sa maison. « Il n'y a que mon mari, Jasper et moi. Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital ce soir et j'ai fait partir les autres. Ils n'auraient pas été d'une grande aide. J'ai aussi essayé avec Jasper, mais il est assez protecteur. »

Elle a dit tout ça tandis que je la suivais en haut des petites marches conduisant à la maison. L'espace était entièrement ouvert, bordé de larges fenêtres en verre, peint de couleurs claires. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient embauché un décorateur d'intérieur pour l'endroit.

Dans le coin, près du feu de cheminée crépitant, était assis le vampire blond aux cicatrices, manifestement le dénommé Jasper. Il était tendu et méfiant, il me scrutait. Il était clairement le chef militaire du clan - le grand baraqué devait être le guerrier aveugle, mais Jasper était sans aucun doute le stratège.

« Edward, voici Jasper. Jasper, Edward. Je te préviens, Edward, il n'y a pas grand chose que tu puisses nous cacher. Je peux voir ce que tu vas faire, et Jasper peut lire tes émotions. »

« Intéressant.» Et il n'y a pas une maudite chose que vous puissiez me cacher non plus, pensai-je pour moi-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi fier de toi ? » Me demanda Jasper en soulevant un sourcil dans ma direction. « Il cache quelque chose. » Jasper se retourna, me regardant de ses yeux mi-clos.

Inexplicablement, je ressentis l'immense besoin de leur divulguer mes secrets et l'émotion n'était certainement pas naturelle. Je savais exactement d'où ça venait. Néanmoins, j'étais impuissant à le combattre.

« Je peux lire dans les pensées. » Dis-je, presque involontairement. Je jetai un regard accusateur vers Jasper qui affichait une expression satisfaite. « Tu as fait ça, hein ? Ainsi, tu peux aussi bien manipuler les émotions que les interpréter. »

La réponse de Jasper fut un haussement d'épaules impénitent.

Alice soupira avec force et inutilité. « Ne voudrais-tu pas t'asseoir Edward? Il semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Je m'assis sur le parfait divan blanc et Alice se percha sur le bras de la chaise de Jasper.

« Alors. » Dit Alice, insistante. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la raison pour laquelle tu es venu Edward. »

Je me décalai un peu sur le canapé, plus pour faire quelque chose que par inconfort. « Je veux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça. Pourquoi vous abstenez-vous de boire du sang humain ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vivez dans le monde des humains ? »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Ces questions sont intéressantes mais tu verras que nous avons tous nos propres réponses. Tu pourrais écouter l'histoire de Jasper. »

Ce dernier la regarda avant de commencer à parler.

« Je suis sure que tu as déjà entendu parler des guerres de vampires dans le sud. Des vampires avaient crée des armées de nouveaux-nés et les entraînaient pour combattre contre d'autres armées. J'ai été transformé comme une partie de ses guerriers durant la guerre civil. J'étais un soldat et un des vampires choisis pour maintenir l'ordre et former les nouveaux-nés. »

«Mais je suis vite devenu blasé de ce style de vie. J'ai vu tant de vies humaines prendre fin prématurément pour une cause vide de sens. Il n'y avait aucune fin en vue. Cette période m'a rendu la vie difficile. Chaque fois que je tuais, je percevais la peur de mes victimes. Entouré de nouveaux-nés, je ne sentais que leur rage et leur désespoir constant. »

« En fin de compte, je me suis enfui et j'ai cherché une sorte de paix. Je l'ai trouvé en rencontrant Alice ; elle m'a montré une autre vie à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. »

Je comprenais le problème de Jasper. Me voir dans les yeux de ma proie m'avait bouleversé, et je m'étais adapté, j'avais appris à prendre ma proie de derrière, leur laisser peu de temps pour comprendre leur destinée avant de les tuer.

J'ai regardé Alice. « Et toi, quelle est ton histoire ? »

« Tu as lu Sartre Edward, pas vrai? Oh n'ai pas l'air si alarmé. J'ai gardé un oeil sur toi et Bella. Nous avons tous été concernés par elle, et curieux à ton sujet. Mais nous parlons de Sartre. Tu connais sa phrase clef : l'existence précède l'essence. J'ai eu une expérience très littérale de ce concept.

« Je me suis réveillée sans aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine vois-tu. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais seulement ce que j'ai retrouvé depuis. Ça a été un travail très difficile de retrouver jusqu'à mon propre nom. Je n'avais que mes visions pour m'aider, mais elles ne me montraient que mon futur – rencontrer Jasper, me joindre à Carlisle. Mes visions me montraient les raisons que Carlisle avait de protéger les vies humaines et mon manque de mémoire humaine cimentait mes résolutions. Comment aurais-je pu prendre des vies humaines alors que la mienne m'avait été volée ? Comment aurais-je pu prendre toutes ces précieuses petites choses que je désirais tant pour moi et que je ne me rappelais plus avoir vécu? »

« De précieuses petites choses ? » Interrogeais-je

Alice sourit. « Manger, dormir, transpirer, célébrer des anniversaires, avoir une famille... Toutes ces choses que les humains possèdent et que l'on ne peut faire. Des choses que fait Bella Swan. »

Bella. Son nom provoqua un mal indéniable, mais je ne pouvais éviter de la voir dans les pensées d'Alice. Elle se rappelait Bella au lycée – grignotant dans sa nourriture à la cantine, trébuchant en cours de gym, en béquilles après son accident. Je tressaillis mais elle avait raison. L'humanité de Bella était... Précieuse. Elle était précieuse quand elle parlait dans son sommeil, quand elle souriait en goûtant à quelque chose, quand ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur alors qu'il faisait trop chaud.

« Elle te manque. » Remarqua Jasper avec un sourire. Je voulus gifler son visage à l'air suffisant. Il ne fit que rire. « Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne combattes pas ce que tu ressens. »

« Bella n'a rien à voir avec ça. » Grognais-je.

« Bien sûr que si. » Alice se remit à rire de cette façon si irritante et naturelle chez elle. « Tu as dit à Carlisle qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle tu cessais de chasser les humains. Elle est _ta_ raison de t'abstenir. Peut-être même qu'elle est ta raison… d'être. »

« C'est ridicule. Je ne la connais que depuis un mois. » Que Bella ait réussi à mettre mon monde à l'envers ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ait à y rester.

Jasper haussa les épaules et répondit : « Je ne connaissais Alice que depuis un jour quand j'ai su que c'était elle mon âme soeur. Nous sommes des vampires Edward. Quand un changement intervient pour nous, c'est de façon irrémédiable et instantanée. Tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière. Plus jamais. »

« Penses-y Edward. » Poursuivit Alice. « Tu verras que souvent, les choses sont plus simples qu'elles n'en ont l'air. Pour l'instant, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas quelques jours avec nous? Cela pourrait te servir de voir comment nous vivons. »

Je rétrécis mes yeux en regardant la petite vampire, remarquant à ses pensées dispersées et aléatoires qu'elle évitait de songer à quelque chose en particulier. Elle cachait quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Ok. » Approuvais-je. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de retourner dans tous ces endroits saturés de l'odeur de Bella et Alice me donnait plus que jamais la motivation de résoudre cette nouvelle énigme.

« Excellent. » S'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Les autres seront de retour dans 1h et 26 minutes ! »

Je clignais des yeux. « Ton don est vraiment précis. » Commentais-je.

« Pas toujours. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Mais les choses sont plus prévisibles quand Emmett est concerné, c'est sûr ».

« Comment exactement vous êtes-vous retrouvés tous ensemble ? » M'étonnais-je. J'avais entendu la version d'Alice et Jasper, mais je ne comprenais pas comment tout avait commencé. Je sentais que les réponses à ces questions pouvaient amener des réponses aux miennes.

Alice et Jasper continuèrent à conter leur histoire, du moment où ils se connurent, au moment où ils rejoignirent Carlisle et sa famille. Le temps passa si vite que je fus surpris en entendant approcher trois autres vampires, aucun d'entre eux ne se donnant la peine de ruser. Je pouvais entendre le plus robuste à travers la forêt, parlant du dernier animal tué – un imposant couguar, enragé. Sa copine était énervée car ce petit jeu avait taché ses cheveux de sang. Le troisième était étonné de ce qui était arrivé ici, essayant de se représenter ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Apparemment, Alice les avait tenus au courant.

Peu de temps après, ils entraient par la grande porte vitrée à l'arrière de la maison, qui donnait sur la rivière. Tous trois stoppèrent à ma vue. La femme de Carlisle, une très jolie brune, fut la première à venir à ma rencontre.

« Bonjour Edward. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire adorable et maternel. « Je suis Esmée ».

Je me sentis obligé de me lever devant cette femme, obéissant à cet instinct de gentleman que ma mère avait mis si longtemps à m'inculquer. Elle était la bonté même, charmante, et se tenait avec une dignité qui imposait le respect. Et elle aussi semblait appartenir à une autre époque. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Esmée ».

Emmett s'approcha, grimaçant joyeusement et décidé mentalement à me provoquer en duel, ce à quoi je ne tenais pas. Il offrit sa main droite et enroula son autre bras autour de la blonde, la prudence incarnée. « Je suis Emmett. » Dit-il alors que nous nous serrions conventionnellement la main. « Et voici ma femme, Rosalie. »

J'acquiesçais poliment et me présentais également : « Je suis Edward Masen. »

Puis Alice repris la conversation, leur résumant tout ce que l'on s'était raconté avant leur arrivée. Emmett était très curieux quant à ma faculté de lire dans les pensées et fut étonné de savoir quelles choses outrageuses j'avais pu ainsi entendre. Esmée voulut se renseigner sur ma relation avec Bella, mais ne demanda rien, et je lui fus reconnaissant de cette attention. Rosalie était un spécimen amusant - incroyablement vaniteuse, mais toutefois très loyale. Elle voyait mon intrusion dans leur famille comme un danger pour leur sécurité dans la petite ville, surtout en considérant ma proximité avec la fille du chef de la police. En tout cas, tout revenait à Bella.

Je demandais à entendre les autres histoires et Esmée me raconta comment sa vie d'humaine vint à sa fin, comment Carlisle, médecin solitaire, avait choisi de la sauver, l'ayant traitée avant cela comme une adolescente. Il était difficile de voir les souvenirs dans son esprit – son mari abusif, l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié et son saut désespéré d'une falaise. Elle et Carlisle tombèrent rapidement amoureux et connaissant son désir d'enfant, ils « adoptèrent » Rosalie.

« J'ai été brutalement violée et battue. » Me dit froidement Rosalie, me regardant de haut comme si je m'apprêtais à faire la même chose. « Ils me laissèrent pour morte, Carlisle m'a trouvée et m'a transformée. »

Je vis dans son esprit tout ce qu'elle ne racontait pas à voix haute – comme elle avait traqué et tué chacun de ses assaillants, sans pour autant boire une seule goutte de leur sang. Elle était formidable cette Rosalie mais malheureusement, elle m'avait déjà pris en grippe.

« Je chassais, quelques années plus tard, lorsque je rencontrai Emmett. » Continua-t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit alors qu'il poursuivit l'histoire. « Une course-poursuite avec un ours a mal tourné. Elle m'a trouvé et m'a apporté à Carlisle pour qu'il me transforme. Je me suis réveillé avec cet ange qui me veillait et je n'ai jamais regardé en arrière. »

Mouais. 'Ange' n'aurait pas été le terme que j'aurais utilisé pour la décrire.

« Et vous avez tous suivi le 'régime' que suivait Carlisle toutes ces années? » Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment ils avaient réussi, comment des nouveaux-nés avaient pu résister à tout ça.

« Il y a eu quelques dérapages les premières années mais sinon, oui. » Répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules. « Rose et Carlisle sont les seuls à n'avoir jamais flanché ».

Emmett n'avait absolument aucune honte de ses 'dérapages' mais j'eus l'impression que tous les autres si. Encore une fois, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Ils étaient des vampires ; il est de notre nature de chasser des humains pour leur sang.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je ne comprends pas totalement »

Rosalie me toisa. « Devrais-je devenir un monstre comme ceux qui m'ont ôté la vie, profitant des gens faibles et innocents ? » La remarque était acerbe et ses pensées m'indiquèrent que c'était exactement ce qu'elle m'accusait de faire avec Bella... Et c'était le cas, non? Je ne pouvais renier que j'avais tiré avantage d'elle. Alors pourquoi cette accusation me mettait tant en colère?

« Personnellement. » Murmura Esmée, brisant la tension. « Je me rappelle ce que ça m'a fait de perdre mon enfant. Je ne pouvais pas prendre l'enfant d'un autre. C'était trop cruel. »

« Et toi ? » Demandais-je à Emmett. En un sens, sa réponse m'intéressait le plus, depuis que j'avais appris qu'il était le seul n'ayant pas connu de fin humaine tragique. L'attaque de cet ours était un malheur, bien sûr, mais c'était entièrement de sa faute. Alors quel raisonnement pouvait justifier ce mode de vie pour lui?

Il rit. «Eh bien, j'apprécie les gens en général. Ils nous sont trop semblable pour les tuer, tu vois? Ce serait comme être cannibale. Et puis, où est le challenge ? Les humains sont si lents et faibles. Je préfèrerais encore affronter un grizzli chaque jour. »

Eh bien, c'était différent. Mais j'appréciais la simplicité de sa philosophie.

« Carlisle arrive. » Annonça Alice de but en blanc.

« Peut-être voudrait-il passer un peu de temps avec notre invité. » Suggéra Esmée.

Alice sourit ironiquement. « Il va devoir y passer. Allez viens Jasper. » Dit-elle, le tirant de son fauteuil. « Je te reparlerais plus tard. » Me dit-elle. Cela sonnait comme un avertissement.

Elle et Jasper sortirent, se dirigeant vers les bois. Ils avaient l'air encore plus... Amoureux après avoir raconté leur histoire. J'étais soulagé qu'ils choisissent un endroit loin de la maison pour leurs activités. Je n'ai jamais aimé être le témoin de la vie sexuelle des autres.

« Je veux te parler maintenant. » Dit Rosalie, et je compris alors ce qu'Alice voulait dire par 'Il va devoir y passer. » Elle jeta un regard significatif à Emmett qui compris et se leva pour partir.

« Esmée, tu veux bien me montrer comment avance ton projet ? » J'appris dans ses pensées qu'Esmée était en train de restaurer un cottage proche d'ici.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle, comprenant le stratagème. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, elle lança à Rosalie. « Sois gentille. C'est un invité. »

Rosalie roula des yeux et attendit qu'ils sortent. Une fois satisfaite de leur distance, elle me fixa avec un regard dur comme la pierre. « Ecoute. » Dit-elle vivement. « Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment et je m'en moque. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu te comportes mal avec Bella. Alice a dit que tu l'avais quittée ce soir et que tu devais rester loin d'elle. Sors de sa vie et laisse-la tranquille. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle est tombée amoureuse d'un monstre. C'est une révélation terrible pour n'importe quelle fille. »

Je me hérissa, peu sûr de la raison pour laquelle ça m'énervait, mais ça m'énervait.

« Je ne l'ai pas _quittée._ » Protestai-je.

Rosalie ricana cruellement. « Parlons-en ! Ce que tu ne renies pas, est ce que tu es, en fait, un monstre. Si tu as quelque conscience que ce soit, tu finiras par oublier Bella Swan. »

Elle sortis de la pièce avant même que je puisse argumenter. J'étais toujours assis là, à réfléchir quant à ses propos, quand Carlisle arriva, portant toujours sa blouse blanche.

« Edward. » Il n'était pas surpris de me voir. « Quand Alice m'a dit qu'en rentrant du travail je te trouverais dans mon salon, je pensais qu'elle exagérait. »

Je ris intérieurement devant l'image qu'il se faisait de moi dans sa tête. « Ça a été une nuit difficile. »

« Tu as rejeté Bella. » C'était un constat, pas une question. Il prit le fauteuil qu'occupait Jasper plus tôt. « Pourquoi ? »

J'avais déjà essayé d'y répondre toute la soirée. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste... Paniqué. Je crois, que je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour, et ça semblait mal, de toute évidence, de l'amener à ça... Ou peut-être que je ne suis qu'un monstre. C'est ce que je suis Carlisle ? »

« Tu es ce que tu choisis d'être Edward. » Répondit-il sérieusement. « Si tu ne veux pas être un monstre, alors... N'en sois pas un ».

Je réalisai que c'était quelque chose que Sartre avait écrit. _« ... l'existentialiste dit que la lâcheté le rend lâche, que le héros se rend héroïque ; et qu'il y a toujours une possibilité pour que la lâcheté oublie sa lâcheté et pour que le héros cesse d'être un héros »._

Pourrais-je devenir un héros si facilement?

« Edward pourrais-je être franc ? » Demanda Carlisle, sentant ma faiblesse.

Je hochais la tête.

« Je pense que tu es ici parce que tu souffres de ta mauvaise conscience. Ton appréciation de l'humanité de Bella t'a amené à te sentir coupable des vies que tu prenais, que tu en sois conscient ou non. Maintenant, tu te sens mal de l'avoir fait souffrir. Si tu veux expier ton passé Edward, le seul moyen est de changer ton futur. La seule rédemption est dans le _choix_ d'être différent. »

Je voyais où il voulait en venir. Je pouvais choisir de ne plus jamais boire de sang humain. Je pouvais devenir meilleur pour l'amour de quelqu'un comme Bella. Si je le voulais suffisamment, je le pouvais.

Le ferais-je ? Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais?

Je ne le savais pas mais je savais qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Ma vie jusqu'à présent avait été dénuée de sens, et c'est quelque chose vers quoi je ne pouvais pas retourner. J'étais fatigué de me nourrir d'humains depuis un moment. La nouveauté de chasser des animaux s'estomperait sans doute aussi rapidement, si ce n'est plus vite, mais si je devais être las de ces deux moyens, ne serait-il pas mieux de tuer des êtres insensibles, des créatures qui ne pensent pas et qui ne peuvent ressentir des choses aussi complexes?

Oui, je pouvais prendre cette décision. Mais qu'en était-il de Bella? J'avais mal agi en me servant d'elle de cette façon et en ignorant la profondeur de son attachement sentimental. Mais quelle était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle à présent ? Rosalie avait-elle raison ? Etait-il mieux de la laisser partir, d'oublier ? Je ne me sentais pas mieux et je n'avais plus confiance en mes propres sentiments à présent.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas le temps d'y réfléchir ? » Suggéra Carlisle, comme si c'était lui qui lisait dans les pensées. « Explore le coin, c'est un bel endroit. Mais sois prudent – l'aube se lève, ce devrait être une journée ensoleillée. »

Je suivis son conseil et m'aventura à l'arrière de la maison, près de la calme rivière. Je suivais le son des pensées du petit cottage où Emmett et Esmée parlaient toujours. C'était un petit endroit paisible. Puis il me vint à l'esprit que Bella aurait apprécié et je dus chasser cette pensée. Songer aux choses qui feraient sourire Bella ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait qu'à présent, je n'en faisais plus partie.

J'étais en train d'explorer le petit bois quand le soleil émergea enfin. Ses rayons étaient affaiblis par le brouillard matinal et l'auvent de feuilles au-dessus de moi, mais même de cette façon, je ressentais leur chaleur sur ma peau. Cela me fit aussi penser à Bella et je réalisai alors que j'allais être dans un état lamentable si je ne pouvais pas passer quelques heures sans penser à elle.

J'étais toujours enlisé avec ces sombres pensées quand j'entendis approcher le pas léger d'Alice.  
J'observai ses déplacements dans un arbre aux longues branches basses. Elle tapota une place à ses côtés.

« Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, veux-tu ? »

J'accepta l'invitation et me hissa sur son perchoir.

« Tu as lu Sartre, pas vrai ? » Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse. « Tu sais, je crois que tu rends toute cette histoire d'amour plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est vraiment, en fait c'est très simple. Tu as lu 'Existentialisme et Humanisme'. _Il n'y a pas d'amour, en dehors des actes d'amour ; pas de potentiel amoureux en dehors de celui qui se manifeste dans l'acte d'aimer._ Tu ne le réalises pas encore Edward, mais tu as été amoureux de Bella un bon moment. Prendre soin d'elle, remplir ses besoins, faire des choses toutes simples pour la rendre heureuse... Toutes ces choses que l'on fait pour ceux qu'on aime. »

« Je sais que tu as longtemps été seul mais tu as toujours cet instinct qui te dicte de faire ces choses. Tu sais toujours comment t'occuper de quelqu'un. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour aimer quelqu'un. Et si être avec Bella est quelque chose qui t'apporte de la joie, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne_ veuilles_ pas être amoureux d'elle. »

Désirais-je l'aimer ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle j'avais si envie de m'occuper d'elle ? Je pouvais toujours me mentir à moi-même, me dire que je ne faisais ça que dans un but sexuel, mais... c'était vraiment une mauvaise excuse. C'était devenu plus que du sexe. J'avais besoin de sa compagnie à présent. J'avais besoin de son rire, de son approbation.

J'avais envie de l'aimer.

Mais était-ce suffisant ? Pour autant que j'eusse le choix, j'avais toujours face à moi la responsabilité que mon choix l'affecterait.

« Rosalie a tort tu sais. » Commenta Alice, observant des gouttes de rosée scintillantes sur une branche au-dessus d'elle. « Son coeur est à la bonne place et en tout autre cas, j'aurais sûrement été d'accord avec elle… Mais Bella est une exception. Tu sais, son futur est bien solitaire sans toi. Un millions de choses pourraient changer d'ici là je suppose, mais en ce moment même, c'est comme si elle ne serait plus jamais amoureuse. »

« Si vous étiez à nouveau ensemble, alors je vois un autre futur pour elle. Elle serait l'une des nôtres et elle serait _heureuse. _Le fait est que Bella a autant de choix à faire que toi. Et si tu la choisis et qu'elle te choisit aussi et que vous êtes heureux ensemble, qui pourrait s'opposer à cela ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule faille dans son raisonnement, c'était que Bella ne pouvait choisir de vivre avec moi sans savoir ce que j'étais vraiment. Mais éventuellement, je pourrais lui dire, et ensuite, ce serait à elle de choisir si elle voulait rester ou s'en aller... Mais pour l'instant, j'avais à la faire revenir...

« Ahhhh. » Soupira Alice, en fermant les yeux. Le futur apparut alors dans son esprit et je vis Bella, les yeux dorés, la peau scintillant dans la lumière du jour, me souriant dans une prairie au printemps. Cette promesse de cette vision me coupa le souffle.

« Alors. » Sourit Alice. « Le futur est clair à présent. Rejoins-là Edward et excuse-toi d'avoir été aussi con. Et ne considère plus jamais sa confiance comme définitivement acquise. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre à été entièrement traduit par Gibbs57 alias Eléna. **Donc toutes les reviews sur la traduction lui seront destinées. (Moi je n'ai fait que le poster.) Merci à elle.

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

-

**CHAPITRE 18**

La lumière du jour m'empêcha de quitter Forks aussi vite que je l'aurais souhaité. Alice me laissa seule après ses recommandations, et je pensais à ce qu'il me fallait faire pour que Bella accepte de me pardonner. Un simple « Excuse-moi » ne serait pas suffisant, surtout si je ne m'expliquais pas plus sur mon attitude à son égard. C'aurait été bien plus simple, pensais-je, si elle savait ce que j'étais... Je voulais qu'elle me connaisse vraiment. Mais pouvait-elle aimer ce « vrai » moi ? La vision d'Alice suggérait qu'elle le pouvait, mais de ce que j'avais compris, le futur changeait constamment.

Puis, je me surpris à réfléchir à ce que ça devait faire d'être humain. Comme il serait simple alors, de garder Bella. Je pourrais prendre mes repas avec elle – peut-être même l'avoir en dessert - dormir avec elle, la toucher sans me restreindre... Je pourrais obtenir certaines choses si elle devenait vampire, supposais-je... Mais tout dépendait de sa décision.

Comme souvent à travers les ans, je me demandais pourquoi tout cela m'avait-il été destiné. Je ne pouvais le regretter, non pas parce que ma vie humaine n'aurait pu me laisser l'expérience de connaître Bella, mais je me demandais qui m'avait prédestiné cela et pourquoi. Tous les Cullen, mis à part Alice, connaissaient leur créateur, connaissaient les raisons de leur transformation. Pourquoi un vampire s'en serait-il pris à un garçon lors d'un pic épidémique? Et combien de vampires pouvait-il y avoir dans une même ville?

Peut-être Carlisle pouvait-il me le dire. Il ne savait pas qui m'avait transformé, mais il pouvait peut-être savoir qui se trouvait alors dans les parages, à cet époque. Et il pouvait peut-être m'en dire plus sur ce que Bella avait dit et qui m'avait tant surpris – ce à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler mes parents. Peut-être cela ferait-il émerger plus de souvenirs de ma vie humaine.

« Ca ne peut pas faire de mal de demander ! » Brailla la voix d'Alice depuis la maison. Je remarquai alors qu'avoir une personne doté de pouvoir psychique dans ma vie revenait à avoir un bourreau mais aussi une infirmière. Finalement, je retournais dans la maison pour trouver Carlisle.

Je le retrouvais dans son bureau, une pièce qui n'était pas petite mais organisée de sorte à être occupée par des bibliothèques sans fin et des murs couverts de tableaux.

Carlisle me fit signe de l'index alors qu'il finissait de lire un passage dans l'énorme tome qui reposait sur ses genoux. Quand il le ferma, je remarquais qu'il était en Russe, un langage que je ne connaissais pas assez pour savoir de quoi l'ouvrage parlait. Carlisle se tourna vers moi en me souriant.

« J'ai entendu que le discours d'Alice avait fait effet. »

Un sourire émergea sur mes propres lèvres. « Elle doit avoir sa propre façon de voir les choses, non ? »

« Sa perspective est unique, mais souvent juste. » Dit Carlisle. « Nous avons tous appris à ne jamais aller à l'encontre d'Alice. En tout cas, la plupart du temps. » Il pensait à Emmett, qui pariait régulièrement contre les visions d'Alice. « Tu vas nous quitter au coucher du soleil ? »

« Oui. » Soupirais-je. « Je partirais immédiatement si je le pouvais… »

Carlisle rit. « Si tu as trouvé quelqu'un dont tu as tant besoin, ne la laisse pas partir. Bella est… une fille très spéciale. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense et je la sais capable de choisir ce qui lui convient. Je pense que tu lui rendrais service en lui disant la vérité. »

« Il y a deux problèmes à ce sujet. » Observais-je. « Le premier concerne les règles. Si les Volturi apprennent qu'elle est au courant et qu'elle choisit de rester humaine, cela signifiera sa mort. » C'était la chose à laquelle je voulais le moins songer parmi tout ce qui pouvait arriver. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer, ou plutôt comme si j'avais _à nouveau besoin_ de respirer. « La deuxième est que je ne connais pas moi-même les origines de mon histoire. »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. « Oui, ça doit être difficile. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir des réponses à te fournir. Il devait y avoir de nombreux vampires à Chicago à ce moment là. De nombreux nomades suivaient le mouvement de ville en ville. Il était facile pour eux de chasser dans un tel environnement. Avec tant de décès, personne ne remarquait qu'un cadavre de trop rejoignait la fosse commune. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu t'en es sorti si l'un de ces vampires s'est attaqué à toi. C'est comme s'il s'était arrêté trop tôt. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien ? »

Je secoua la tête. « Je me rappelle de mes parents admis à l'hôpital. Je me rappelle avoir eu peur pour eux, et pour moi-même. Mais après, ce n'est qu'obscurité quand toute cette douleur a commencé. Ça, bien sûr, c'est impossible à oublier. Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait nuit, et j'étais dans une allée pleine d'ordures. J'ai entendu des centaines de voix dans ma tête et me suis mis à courir. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse contrôler mon don et ma soif, puis je suis retourné réclamer les biens de mes parents. Le cabinet juridique dans lequel travaillait mon père avait empêché le gouvernement de tout revendre car je n'avais jamais été déclaré mort. Ils ont été extrêmement loyaux ». Je soupirai, souhaitant avoir pu en apprendre plus sur ma famille. C'était perdu à présent, effacé par le temps et la mortalité humaine. « Je n'ai jamais appris une seule chose de plus. Mon créateur a tout simplement disparu. »

Carlisle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mystère irrésolu, pas vrai ? »

J'acquiescais

« Peut-être pourrais-je te mettre en relation avec certaines de nos connaissances ? Quelqu'un doit bien savoir quelque chose ».

« Merci. » Dis-je, surpris de voir à quel point il désirait m'aider. C'était si étrange pour moi… Etre lié à d'autres personnes, avoir des... Amis? Cela pouvait-il être appelé « amitié »? Je pouvais dire des pensées de Carlisle qu'il n'avait aucun soupçon à mon sujet. Il était autant concerné par moi que par Bella. Tout cela était si nouveau pour moi. Tous les vampires que j'avais connus jusqu'à présent étaient égocentriques, d'instinct animal. Je ne comprenais pas exactement, mais connaissant les pensées de Carlisle, j'arrivais à y croire.

« Avez-vous... passé du temps avec mes parents? » Demandai-je finalement. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus sur le sujet. Savoir où ils étaient aujourd'hui viendrait à savoir que j'avais compté pour eux et que je les avais perdus. J'ignorais mes pertes depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Carlisle se montra sympathique. « Pas beaucoup. Ton père a été très touché par la maladie. Il est mort rapidement, mais il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer ta mère et t'a réclamé jusqu'au bout. Il est mort même pas 24h après son admission à l'hôpital. Ta mère en revanche était une battante. Elle avait tes cheveux, et tes vibrants yeux verts. Elle me considérait comme… Étant d'un autre monde, en quelque sorte. Elle était si déterminée pour ton bien-être. Vu que tu ne vins jamais les voir à l'hôpital, elle se mit à s'inquiéter de plus en plus... tu étais un fils formidable, elle me dit que quelque chose devait t'être arrivé et t'avoir maintenu loin d'ici. J'assurais que ce ne devait être qu'une étourderie d'adolescent, ou que tu avais contracté la même maladie, auquel cas il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ignore ton état. En tous les cas, il y avait bien trop de travail pour que tous se concentrent sur toi. Je jonglais entre les hôpitaux, effectuant mon véritable travail dans certains, du simple volontariat dans d'autres quand le temps le permettait. Juste avant qu'elle ne meure, elle me supplia de te retrouver. J'ai essayé, mais quand je suis arrivé chez toi, tout avait disparu. J'ai essayé de suivre ton odeur, mais même par ce moyen, il n'y avait aucune trace de ton passage. »

Je voyais, pendant ce temps, la scène se dérouler dans sa mémoire alors qu'il parlait, voyant les visages de mes parents, entendant leurs voix dans son esprit... Il connut ces voix, au plus faible. Je les entendais jeune enfant, que les mains de ma mère avaient calmé mes démangeaisons, et que les bras de mon père m'avaient suivis à cheval pour la première fois. De petites choses, mais elles étaient là.

« Je voudrais pouvoir t'en dire plus. » Murmura Carlisle.

« Cela suffit pour l'instant. »

Alice m'annonça quel moment exactement était propice à mon départ et je me trouvais déjà en voiture quand celui-ci arriva. J'avais du travail, un plan à mener à bien. Je ne savais pas si c'était adéquat de dire à Bella ce que je ressentais, ne sachant même pas ce que je ressentais moi-même, mais si c'était de l'action qu'il fallait, alors je lui montrerais.

La principale difficulté avait été d'attendre le moment du jour, dieu merci, suffisamment nuageux que m'avait assuré Alice. Mais ce soir, je retournai à mon appartement, où tout portait encore son odeur. Je résistai à la forte impulsion de m'infiltrer dans son dortoir et au lieu de cela, m'occupai de mon matériel d'enregistrement au piano. J'avais fini la composition qui m'était venue en tête le week-end. Cela n'avait pas pris seulement jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que toutes les pièces soient à leur place. Je passai une longue nuit à la travailler jusqu'à la perfection, malgré quelques infimes imperfections inaudibles à l'oreille humaine.  
Je voulais atteindre la perfection, pour elle.

Le jour suivant, je mis le tout en mouvement. Ce ne serait jamais terminé en deux jours, ce qui me frustrait. C'était bien trop long à attendre, mais je ne savais quoi faire d'autre. Une simple excuse et quelques fleurs ne seraient pas assez. Ce genre de choses serait trop mondaines, trop « cliché » pour quelqu'un comme Bella.

Le mercredi, bien que cela me tuât, je n'allais pas en cours. Je ne pouvais voir Bella sans pouvoir l'approcher. Je ne pouvais ni continuer à ignorer sa présence, ni la garder hors de mes pensées. A la place, je fis un peu de shopping, afin de parfaire le plan, et consultai mon courrier pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il y avait une erreur. Je trouvais une enveloppe capitonnée qui m'était adressée avec l'écriture de Bella. La vue de mon nom écrit de sa main me fit inexplicablement soupirer.

A l'intérieur, il y avait son portable. J'avais compris le message. Aux yeux de Bella, c'était terminé. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Impulsivement, je sortis mon propre téléphone pour lui envoyer un texto. _« Pas maintenant. » _J'espérai qu'elle comprenne ma demande – de ne pas me refermer son coeur maintenant, de ne pas m'oublier maintenant.

Cette nuit là, je me rendis à son dortoir. J'avais rallumé le portable, l'avais remis dans son enveloppe et abandonnai le tout devant sa porte. Angela était profondément endormie, rêvant de ses semblables, mais Bella était réveillée. J'entendais des pages se tourner, elle lisait, ou révisait peut-être. Est-ce que tout se poursuivait tout à fait normalement pour elle ? Est-ce que ses pensées ne l'accablaient pas comme les miennes le faisaient ? Je ne lui manquais donc pas ?

Je réalisai que j'étais ridicule, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Il n'avait aucune issue à cette angoisse que je ressentais sans elle. Etait-ce un symptôme de l'amour ? Je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier ça.

Finalement, je restai toute la nuit, me cachant sous une fenêtre du second étage, bien que cela fût pathétique, juste pour entendre les petits bruits qu'elle faisait. Durant un instant, alors qu'elle allait au lit, je vis sa silhouette à travers les rideaux, puis elle éteignit la lumière. J'entendis un soupir alors qu'elle tirait les couvertures sur elle. Etait-elle malheureuse? Est-ce que je lui manquais ?

Elle disait toujours mon nom dans son sommeil. C'était rassurant.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à partir le matin. La chambre de Bella était tournée dos au dortoir, ce qui était pratique car je pus me dissimuler sous d'épais arbres. J'étais toujours là quand Bella se réveilla le matin. Je l'entendis se doucher, s'habiller, toutes ces choses humaines qu'elle faisait. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte pour sortir, et l'enveloppe, que j'avais déposée contre, tomber. Je l'entendis la ramasser et stopper un long moment avant qu'elle ne finisse par regarder à l'intérieur. J'avais peur qu'elle ne l'ignore, qu'elle referme l'enveloppe et me la renvoie, mais la chance était de mon côté. Le téléphone vibra, signalant un message, et Bella finit par l'en sortir. Elle devait savoir que ça ne pouvait être que moi, et savoir qu'à présent elle appuyait ces petites touches, l'ouvrait et le lisait me redonnait espoir.

J'entendis sa respiration se couper alors qu'elle le lisait, mais ce fut tout. J'aurais voulu voir son visage pour voir ce qu'exprimaient ses yeux. Etait-elle heureuse ? En colère ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Je l'entendis éteindre le téléphone, le remettre dans l'enveloppe, avant qu'elle ne jette le colis sur son bureau et quitte la pièce.

Je la suivis. Je gardais une distance de sécurité, mais je devais voir son visage, vraiment. Elle garda la tête basse la plupart du chemin jusqu'à la cantine, mais elle eut à lever le regard avant de traverser la route, et ce fut au moment ou j'avais une bonne vue sur elle.

C'était toujours là. Ce regard vide. Et cela sonnait si faux sur son visage d'habitude si expressif.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, j'allai récupérer la commande passée le mardi et la récupérai fin prête, mais cela fut loin de m'occuper assez longtemps. Je me torturai à rester allongé dans mon lit pendant des heures, noyée dans son odeur, étudiant les fins cheveux qu'elle y avait laissés.

Vendredi arriva avec de grosses averses, mais je refusai de le prendre comme un présage. C'était pour aujourd'hui, et je n'allais rien laisser entraver mon chemin.

Je me forçai à aller en biologie, bien que ce soit tout à fait injustifié, puis me dirigeais en cours de sociologie avec un mélange bizarre d'anxiété et d'impatience. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça auparavant, si nerveux et énergique. Tout ça pour Bella. Comment avait-elle réussi si vite et sans aucun effort à accaparer ma vie entière ?

J'attendis jusqu'à la voir entrer dans le bâtiment avant de la suivre. Elle s'assit là où elle l'a toujours été, au centre, et la classe se remplit, ma place à ses côtés demeurant vide. J'entrais aussi discrètement que possible pour aller m'asseoir directement à côté d'elle. Si elle sentit ma présence, elle n'en montra rien. Pour ma part, j'étais totalement obnubilé par elle, juste devant moi, assez près pour la toucher et l'embrasser.

Je n'entendis pas un mot du cours, mais entendis chaque inspiration que Bella prenait, chaque crissement de son stylo, chaque battement impatient de son pied. Le cours sembla durer à la fois une éternité et pas assez longtemps. J'étais constamment figé, jouant avec mon stylo, pensant au petit paquet que je transportais aujourd'hui.

Quand le professeur termina enfin son cours et que Bella commença à rassembler ses affaires, je plaçai le petit cadeau sur la chaise à ses côtés. Elle vit le mouvement en dehors du coin de l'oeil et détourna le regard. Je profitais de ce moment pour m'éclipser. Je la voyais du coin de l'oeil, et me tenait près de la porte quand son regard se posa sur moi. Si elle pouvait ignorer le message d'hier, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer celui-là.

J'attendais à l'angle du bâtiment, à une distance discrète, pendant qu'elle sortit, tenant mon présent entre ses mains. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert. Je la suivis à travers le campus jusqu'à de petits bosquets où des bancs avaient été placés pour les étudiants, qui venaient s'y retrouver pour lire ou discuter. L'endroit était désert à cet instant, et ce fut sans doute pourquoi Bella s'y dirigea. Je la remerciai intérieurement qu'elle ne se soit pas posée dans un endroit où je ne puisse pas la suivre, où je ne puisse voir sa réaction.

Elle observa l'emballage un long moment, observa le papier blanc et le ruban rouge comme s'ils eussent été les secrets de l'univers, puis finalement, _finalement_, elle me sortir de ma misère et défit le bout du ruban. Le paquet se défit et elle dépêtra soigneusement le papier, refusant de le déchirer.

Au milieu de ce papier se trouvait une petite boîte de carton, pleine, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle stoppa quand elle vit ce qu'elle contenait. Je savais ce qu'elle voyait. Une boîte d'acajou, simple et indéfinissable. Sous le couvercle, elle trouverait les mots « Berceuse pour Bella » en lettres dorées. L'intérieur de la boite était serti de velours bleu roi et avait été rempli de pétales de freesia blanc, dont l'odeur rappelait celle de sa peau.

Elle mit longtemps à sortir la petite boîte, mais quand elle en souleva le couvercle, j'entendis les notes douces et claires d'une musique. C'était une musique douce, presque mélancolique, refluant et coulant entre désir et incertitude, jusqu'à aboutir sur une fin aigre-douce.

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage telles du cristal. Je n'aurais su dire si elles étaient de joie ou de peine.

Elle resta assise là un long moment, ouvrant et refermant la boite à musique, rejouant encore et encore sa berceuse. J'espérai qu'elle comprenne ce que je ne pouvais exprimer par des mots. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais cela semblait plus facile à exprimer à travers la musique. Pouvait-elle entendre le temps que j'avais mis à devenir celui dont elle avait besoin ?

Elle replaça la boîte dans celle où celle-ci s'était trouvée. Elle y plaça également le papier blanc et son ruban, comme s'ils possédaient aussi une grande valeur. Elle replaça le tout dans le petit paquet et s'en alla. Je la suivis jusqu'à son dortoir, souhaitant plus que jamais avoir pu lire dans son esprit. Je désespérais de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi à présent.

Angela était dans la pièce quand Bella rentra. _« Elle a une sale mine. » _Pensa sa colocataire.

« Bella, ça va ? Que… Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse. Elle était furieuse contre moi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé – Bella ne le lui avait pas dit – mais elle l'avait entendue pleurer avant de s'endormir, dimanche soir. Le son de ses sanglots dans son esprit exprimait tant de douleur… Je souhaitais ne jamais les avoir provoqués.

« Ca va, Ang'. C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas prête à en parler. » Dit-elle. Sa voix était rauque, dure et si jolie.

« Ok. » Dit Angela, abandonnant le sujet. « Mais écoute moi Bella. Tu devrais peut-être sortir ce soir et te changer les idées . Il y a cette fête au Sig Ep ce soir, tu sais, et Ben vient à cette occasion. Mike m'a supplié toute la semaine de te convaincre de venir. Peut-être que quelques danses régénéreraient tes endorphines… Et si ça devait ne pas marcher, tu pourrais te rendre totalement ivre et tout oublier pour un petit moment. »

Bella émit un rire surpris. « Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Finalement, je vais y aller. Mais si Mike s'acharne après moi, je te jure que je rentre. »

Une fête? Je mourrais de douleur et elle allait à une _fête ? _Mon coeur inerte se serra autant que mes poings. J'étais perdu entre colère et trahison. Bien sûr, je savais que je méritais cette souffrance au vu de celle que je lui avais infligée... mais ne lui avais-je pas tendu la main ? Mon cadeau n'était il pas preuve de sentiments et de repentance? L'avais-je blessée si profondément qu'elle ne voulait pas de réconciliation ? Ou l'amour était-il moins significatif pour elle que je ne l'avais pensé?

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas la faute de Bella, et elle avait toujours été honnête concernant ses sentiments. Si elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, c'est qu'elle m'aimait. Ca devait lui faire mal de se motiver à m'oublier.

Eh bien, je n'abandonnerais pas. Je la suivrais ce soir et la forcerais à me parler. Si c'était des mots dont elle avait besoin, eh bien je lui donnerais ces mots. Je lui donnerais ce qu'elle veut, mais elle ne pouvait pas me fuir maintenant.

J'écoutais Bella et Angela discuter de détails concernant la fête puis je partis. Je devais m'éloigner du son de sa voix si je devais réfléchir à ce que je devais lui dire. Si seulement je connaissais ses pensées, j'aurais pu avoir une idée de ce qu'elle attendait. Mais bon...

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro, mais répondit tout de même.

« Je peux te dire comment elle a réagi si tu veux savoir quoi lui dire. » M'annonça Alice, sans même me saluer. Elle était un peu _trop_ gentille.

« Salut à toi aussi. »

« Ecoute, dis-lui simplement la vérité, autant que tu le peux, et je te préviendrais si je vois quoi que ce soit qui puisse mal se passer. Si tu ne m'entends plus, tu peux t'attendre à une fin heureuse. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. « Vas-tu m'espionner pour l'éternité ? »

« Peut-être bien. » Répondit-elle sans hésiter. « Estime-toi heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. »

« Merci. » Dis-je sèchement.

********************

Sigma Phi Epsilon était connue pour être la « boîte de nuit » du campus. Il n'y avait que quatres fraternités sur le petit campus et chacune avait sa réputation – les futurs businessmen, les geeks, les blagueurs et les gros buveurs.

Je n'étais pas très content que Bella aille à cette fête. Il ne pouvait rien s'y passer de bon. Je ne savais pas qui était ce Mike qui avait été mentionné, mais je savais déjà qu'il était comme les autres ; stupide, buveur et dragueur.

M'introduire discrètement à cette fête pour suivre Bella était facile. Tout le campus avait l'air de se trouver à l'étroit dans le bâtiment, une bière à la main. Je m'attardai aux abords du groupe principal, observant Bella, Angela, et cet infâme Ben qui les poussait vers le gros tonneau où un garçon blond, avec bien trop de gel dans les cheveux, servait des gobelets pleins.

« Bella ! » L'entendis-je dire dès qu'il l'aperçut. Sa voix était reconnaissante et il avait l'air trop heureux de la voir. C'était le fils Newton, me rappelai-je ; il se rappelait avoir travaillé avec Bella dans ce minable magasin à l'extérieur de la ville. Et il fantasmait sur elle depuis des années. Bien sûr.

« Salut Mike. » Son ton était dénué d'enthousiasme. Je poussais alors un soupir de soulagement sans le remarquer.

« Salut Angela, Ben. » Il salua les deux autres moins chaleureusement. « Vous avez soif ? »

Ils prirent tous un gobelet de plastique rouge qui leur fut offert. Je ris en voyant Bella sentir prudemment le contenu et en toussant à la première gorgée. Cette ambiance ne signifiait rien pour elle, et je me demandais bien ce qui lui avait pris de venir ce soir. Elle devait être si mal à l'aise... elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser ici.

A ma grande surprise, Bella en prit une gorgée plus profonde. Je fronçais les sourcils et pensais à m'approcher d'elle discrètement, à la prévenir qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter, mais il y avait une lueur déterminée dans son regard, et j'eu l'impression que ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Angela lui parlait justement, soucieuse.

« Bella, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? ». _Je déconnais quand je te conseillais de boire. Elle doit vraiment avoir souffert avec lui. Je jure que si je le revois, je lui donne un coup de genou là où je pense._

Je tressaillis. Alors qu'un coup de genou à cet endroit devait sûrement causer une douleur terrible à un humain, je ressentais clairement ce qu'elle ressentait. Angela avait-elle raison ? Bella buvait-elle pour m'oublier ?

Bella ricana à l'intention de son amie. « Tout ce que je pensais être une bonne idée a fini par mal tourner. Je suppose que je ferais encore mieux de tester quelques mauvaises idées. »

Angela soupira, mais ne répliqua pas. _Je ferais mieux de garder un oeil sur elle. Elle serait si furieuse contre elle-même si elle faisait une connerie ce soir._

Je décidai également de la garder à l'oeil. Ce n'était pas ma Bella, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Le fils Newton remplit une seconde fois le verre de Bella, et du remplir le sien trois fois avant de trouver le courage de l'inviter à danser. J'étais sur qu'elle refuserait, et me mordit la langue lorsqu'elle accepta.

Je vis vraiment rouge – imaginant le sang de Mike Newton arroser le tapis beige.

Que _faisait_ Bella ? Elle ne voulait pas danser avec cet idiot blond au sourire satisfait ; elle m'aimait _moi_. Comment pouvait-elle laisse quelqu'un d'autre placer ses mains sur elle ? Et danser de façon si suggestive !

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je coupai à travers la foule de fêtards ; ils s'écartèrent sur mon passage comme la mer Rouge, sentant que j'étais étrange. Je lui lançai un regard sévère. Et elle se refroidit totalement en me voyant venir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » Dit Mike en se tournant pour suivre son regard. « Tu connais ce type ? »

Bella secoua doucement la tête. Je fronçais les sourcils. Etait-elle en train de faire comme si elle ne me connaissait pas?

« Je peux ? » Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question, et malgré sa stupidité, Mike eut suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour réaliser quand il devait s'éloigner. Il sortit Bella de ses pensées et se concentra sur sa prochaine cible.

« Edward, que fais-tu ici? » Demanda-t-elle, fixant mon regard alors que j'approchais encore.

Merde… Je n'avais pas pensé à trouver une excuse. « J'ai... entendu Mike dire à ses potes que tu serais ici. »

Bella retroussa ses lèvres et fusilla Mike du regard, croyant totalement à mon histoire. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

« Mais, que fais-tu vraiment ici ? Je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu décidé de te joindre à nous? »

Nous commencions à attirer les regards autour de nous. Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation devant un tel public. Je me penchais vers elle pour obtenir un semblant d'intimité. « Je veux te parler Bella. »

« Nous avons l'air ridicule à rester debout comme ça. » Dit-elle à mon épaule plutôt qu'à mon visage. « Danse avec moi au moins? »

Puis ses yeux bruns me dévisagèrent par-dessous ses sourcils et je me retrouvais totalement perdu.

« Viens là. » Dis-je, appuyant habilement son petit corps chaud contre le mien. Elle se balançait maladroitement sur la musique, mais je guidais ses pas de mes mains, la maintenant sur le rythme.

Il était clair qu'elle ne comptait rien dire. J'avais à m'en charger totalement. « J'ai besoin de m'excuser Bella. » Commençais-je. « Pour la façon dont j'ai réagi. »

« Je ne veux pas d'excuses. » Dit Bella, regardant tristement vers le haut. Elle était rougie par l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, sentant plus bon que jamais, m'asséchant de sa chaleur. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Je veux dire... Si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, tu n'avais qu'à le dire. Et si tu ne voulais pas d'une relation, tu n'aurais pas passé quasiment tout le week-end avec moi. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Je soupirais. Ne pouvait-elle pas lire en moi, avec ses yeux si perceptifs ? « J'ai paniqué. Essaye de me comprendre... Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà été amoureux une seule fois dans ma vie. Depuis des années, je ne pense qu'à moi-même... et puis, tu es arrivée, et tous ces nouveaux désirs m'ont submergé... Le désir de plaire à quelqu'un d'autre, de le protéger, d'en prendre soin… Je ne savais pas ce qu'était tout cela. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'étais convaincu d'en être incapable, ce que je ne savais pas alors. Je ne pouvais supporter de te mentir, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir te donner ce que tu désirais. »

« Alors, tu m'as éloignée pour me protéger. » S'étonna Bella. « Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, vraiment... mais j'ai besoin que tu saches comme ça m'a fait mal de t'offrir mon coeur et de me le voir retourné comme si je n'étais pas assez bien. »

Je voyais que mes actes avaient brisé sa confiance grandissante et je détestais ça. « Non Bella, je suis celui qui n'est pas assez bien. Je ne me sers pas de toi mais je ne peux pas rester sans toi. »

« Oh, Edward. » Elle s'était rapprochée encore plus près pour m'entendre malgré la musique. « Quand je t'ai rencontré au début, un instinct en moi m'a dicté que je pouvais te faire confiance, même si ça n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait quelque chose en toi... Quelque chose de bon… et je l'ai ressenti plus fort que jamais. Je te savais capable de bien plus que tu ne le penses. Si tu as besoin de prendre plus de temps, je peux le supporter... mais je veux être prête pour le voyage. »

Je ressentis quelque chose d'inattendu, de la… Culpabilité. Elle m'acceptait si facilement, mais m'accueillerait-elle à bras ouverts si elle savait qui j'étais vraiment ? Si elle savait combien de personnes j'avais tuées ? Ne serait-elle pas horrifiée ? Elle était si innocente... elle ne supporterait pas de voir le mal.

« Pourquoi as-tu tellement confiance en moi ? » Demandai-je. Avait-elle toujours su qu'elle m'apprivoiserait ? Je ne pouvais plus me battre avec son pouvoir, même si c'était mal.

« Tu as le même potentiel que n'importe qui, non? Tu as le même libre arbitre. Peu importe ce qui constitue ton passé, je sais que tu es assez fort pour le surmonter et choisir ta propre destinée. »

C'était comme si c'était elle qui pouvait lire en moi. Je ne pus résister à glisser mes bras autour d'elle, amenant son corps svelte au mien. « Tu es vraiment une créature intéressante, Bella Swan. Si rare... si précieuse. Je peux t'aimer, car personne d'autre ne pourrait me surprendre et me captiver comme tu le fais. »

Bella ne répondit pas, mais au lieu de cela détourna sa tête, appuyant sa joue contre mon épaule. Ce n'est qu'en sentant mon t-shirt s'humidifier que je réalisai qu'elle pleurait.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Pourrais-je l'avoir blessée quelques secondes après m'être déclaré ?

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien. Je suis heureuse Edward ». Quand elle releva la tête vers moi, je pus voir qu'elle l'était vraiment.

Je soupirais avec soulagement. « Tu acceptes mes excuses alors ? »

Bella secoua la tête mais elle souriait. « Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Mais je veux que tu m'emmènes ailleurs. Je veux être seule avec toi. »

« Alors, c'est parti. » Répondis-je, la guidant à travers la foule. Nous attirâmes quelques regards en repartant ensemble, mais personne ne vint à notre rencontre.

Seulement après être sortis, Bella attrapa ma main pour la tenir tandis que je la conduisais à ma voiture.

« J'ai oublié de te remercier. » Dit-elle doucement. « Pour la boîte à musique. Elle est magnifique. Je… Je voulais te parler après que tu me l'aies donnée, mais j'avais trop peur. Je pensais que j'avais grossièrement mal interprété notre relation, et j'avais peur que ça ne reste la même chose. Tu ne sais pas quel choc ça a été de constater qu'au final j'avais raison... Mon instinct n'avait pas failli. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu savais comment je me sentais avant même que je ne le fasse ? »

« Je ne me serais pas placée de cette façon dehors si je n'avais pas eu un pressentiment. »

Son visage n'avait jamais eu une mine aussi triste que ce soir, et je sentis le besoin d'y remédier.

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai laissé tomber. »

« Au début, j'ai eu le coeur brisé. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais une fois le choc passé, j'ai remis les choses dans leur perspective. Je suis juste soulagée que tu sois revenu vers moi. »

J'étudiais son visage, pâle au clair de lune. Ses yeux montraient plus d'incompréhension que je ne pouvais le comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose de beau en cela.

« Ma Bella... Comment ai-je pu te laisser seule ? »

-


	19. Chapter 19

Encore un nouveau chapitre posté rapidemment grace à Gibbs57 alias Eléna. Moi j'ai juste essayé de corriger.

Le chapitre 19 arrivera demain (on dit merci Gibbs57 et on érige une statue à sa gloire)

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

**-**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

« Pourquoi es-tu venue à cette fête finalement ? » Demandai-je à Bella. Nous étions dans ma voiture, en route vers mon appartement. « Les fêtes de fraternité n'ont pas l'air de faire partie de... ton monde. »

Bella regarda par la fenêtre. « Une impulsion, je suppose. C'était une distraction. Je voulais juste t'oublier un petit moment. »

« Ca a marché ? » Voulus-je savoir. Je n'avais pas été capable de l'oublier une seule seconde.

« Pas vraiment. En fait, tu es reparu avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'essayer. Mais je pense que rien d'autre qu'un coma aurait pu m'y aider. Je suis tout simplement trop attachée à toi. »

Marrant, j'avais pensé la même chose à son sujet de nombreuses fois. Malgré tout, cela me fit du bien de l'entendre dire ça. Etait-elle suffisamment attachée pour passer outre ce que j'étais? Suffisamment attachée pour entrer dans mon monde ?

« A quoi penses-tu si fort ? » Demanda Bella avec un sourire

Je haussais les épaules, sachant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit qui ressemblât à la vérité. « A rien en particulier. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je te crois pas. » Dit-elle, en laissant tomber malgré tout. Par contre, elle dit alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu. « Tu veux que je vienne chez toi, non ? Je veux dire, je demande ça sans arrières pensées. Tu peux me ramener chez moi si tu veux. »

« Tu crois vraiment, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit ce soir, que je ne veux pas que tu viennes chez moi ? » Demandai-je, stupéfait.

Ses yeux ne croisèrent pas les miens. « Je n'ai jamais su quoi penser avec toi. C'est juste que je veux pas repousser tes limites trop loin. Je m'en suis toujours inquiétée. »

Alors, elle me comprenait mieux que je ne me comprenais moi-même. Est-ce que toutes ces hésitations n'étaient que précautions et non malaises comme je le pensais ? Mais sur son visage, il était clair qu'il restait toujours cette vulnérabilité.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te découvrir vraiment. » Lui dis-je.

« Moi ? » Rit-elle. « C'est toi le mystérieux Edward Masen. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Tu n'aimerai pas. » Elle n'en savait pas même la moitié. « Tu veux passer par le dortoir ? » Demandai-je.

« Non merci. J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents chez toi de toute façon. J'ai dû m'en racheter une autre, mais finalement c'est une bonne chose maintenant. »

Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, n'ayant même pas remis les pieds dans ma salle de bain depuis le week-end dernier. J'aimais penser qu'une partie d'elle était restée chez moi tout ce temps.

Peu de temps après, nous étions de retour dans mon appartement. Bella se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre et je la suivis sans me poser de questions, trop heureux de la destination choisie. Elle se retourna en passant la porte.

« Je veux être proche de toi à nouveau. » Dit-elle. « J'ai besoin de le sentir. »

« Je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires. » Lui dis-je, pénétrant dans la chaleur qui entourait son corps.

« Absolument tout ? » Elle rompit la distance et mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur elle. _Elle est mienne_, disaient-elle, elle est à moi, c'est à moi de la garder auprès de moi et de la protéger. Peu importe le temps que j'avais vécu, mon emprise sur elle ne changerait jamais. Pourrais-je vraiment la laisser partir si elle découvrait ce que j'étais et qu'elle n'en voulait pas ? Pourrais-je lui laisser le choix de me quitter ?

« Tout. » Répondis-je, n'étant moi-même pas certain que ce soit vrai.

« Alors montre-moi ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ce que tu ne peux dire. »

Le pouvais-je ? Je ne savais pas quoi lui montrer ou même comment, mais je me rappelai les paroles d'Alice.  
Il n'y avait pas d'amour sans actes d'amour. Et j'avais agi pendant un bon moment ; je pouvais le faire avec intention à présent. En même temps, mes mains savaient comment la toucher. Mes lèvres savaient comment elle aimait être embrassée. Si c'était tout, je pouvais lui prouver que je la connaissais et que je la désirais. Que je l'avais choisi.

Délibérément, j'encadrais son visage de mes mains, sur la peau recouvrant ses os fragiles. Ses yeux voletèrent en se fermant alors que j'y amenais mes lèvres. Elle exhala un soupir et je goûtai son souffle, sa douceur naturelle, aiguisée par l'alcool. J'attrapais sa langue avec la mienne tandis que nos langues fusionnaient, la dégustant, la savourant. Ses doigts vinrent agripper mes cheveux. Cela ne me fit qu'un léger effet mais elle avait dû y mettre toute sa force. J'aimais ça. J'aurais aimé savoir quelle effet cela aurait-il eu si elle avait ma force. Serait-elle brutale ou douce? Ou les deux ?

Il y avait tant de possibilités à explorer. Je décidai de les découvrir. Je devais le faire. Je _choisis_ de le faire.

« Edward. » Soupira Bella contre mes lèvres. « Arrête de penser un instant. »

Comment avait-elle senti ma distraction ? Je n'avais hésité à aucun moment. Mais ses mains pétrissaient mes épaules et je réalisais que je m'étais tendu.

« Désolé. » Souris-je. « Mais pour information, c'était à toi que je pensais. »

« J'aurais été un peu vexée si ça n'avait pas été le cas. » Me taquina-t-elle. « Peu importe ce que c'est, ça peut attendre, d'accord? »

Oui, ça pouvait attendre ; j'avais le temps. Et là, maintenant, ma Bella me désirait... Pourquoi pensai-je à autre chose qu'à enlever ses vêtements ?

« Tu as raison, mais ça, ça ne peut pas attendre. » Dis-je en soulevant son t-shirt. Elle leva les bras, me permettant de le lui passer par-dessus la tête. Il tomba à terre avec le son de ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, me frappant d'une nouvelle vague de son odeur. Je l'inspirai profondément, ignorant la brûlure dans ma gorge et me concentrant sur cet agréable bourdonnement dans le reste de mon corps. Elle était une merveilleuse drogue... Ma propre dose d'ecstasy. J'observais le mouvement de ses seins, montant et retombant avec son souffle, déjà précipité. Sa peau était si belle, d'une pâleur translucide, rougissant tout juste pour la rosir. Quelle était l'expression déjà ? Pêche et crème ? Cela semblait encore trop vague pour décrire adéquatement cette texture, douce et légère.

Je tendis mon bras pour la toucher, sentant le flux de sa peau sous le bout de mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir parfaitement chaque cheveu fin, chaque parfaite imperfection. Elle avait une petite cicatrice à l'épaule ; d'où provenait-elle ?

« Tu me regardes comme si tu étudiais un tableau. » Murmura Bella. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas à quel point tu es belle, pas vrai? » Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas ce qui était flagrant aux yeux des autres ? « Je vais te remontrer ça une nouvelle fois, d'accord ? »

Elle déglutit. « J'ai difficilement survécu quand tu avais fait ça l'autre fois. »

« Je pense que tu en es capable. » Lui dis-je, guidant son dos vers le lit. Je la repoussais vivement en arrière, m'assurant que mes bras passaient sous elle pour attraper l'attache de son soutien-gorge et la défaire. Son souffle bloqua alors que je le lui ôtais.

Je pris mon temps pour l'observer, étudiant les douces courbes et les ombres, les variations de rose composant sa peau. Je fis courir un doigt autour d'un mamelon impatient, le sentant se dresser de plus belle à mon contact. Je traînais mon doigt jusqu'à son autre sein et chaque parcelle de sa peau se hérissa sur son passage. Chaque partie d'elle réagissait à mon contact. Elle était si vivante, si réactive et elle ne se doutait pas combien elle m'avait revitalisé. Peut-être pourrais-je lui dire... Un jour...

« Tu me taquines. » Soupira-t-elle en se tortillant.

Je secouai la tête. « Je t'étudie. » Lui rappelai-je. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as trop envie de moi. »

Elle sourit. « C'est entièrement de ta faute et tu le sais. » Mais elle se rallongea, m'observa d'un doux regard, me montrant qu'elle comprenait ce que je voulais faire... Alors que je n'en savais moi-même rien. Je savais seulement que j'avais besoin d'explorer son corps comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, d'en mémoriser chaque détail, même insignifiant. La plante de ses pieds, l'étroitesse de son dos, le pli de son coude… Chaque endroit comptait.

Je dirigeais mes mains vers le haut de son corps, glissant de ses épaules à ses mains, traçant des sillons le long de ses veines, les lignes traversant la paume de ses mains, ses doigts fins. Puis ce fut son ventre plat, son minuscule nombril, ses seins à la douceur d'oreillers... Je ne pouvais résister à la goûter, à sentir la texture de ses mamelons durcis contre ma langue et entendre ses gémissements emplir la pièce. La légère couche de sueur sur sa peau la rendait encore plus délicieuse.

Je voulais en voir plus d'elle. Elle portait toujours ses chaussures ; je les lui ôtais, puis ses chaussettes. Elle gloussa alors que mes doigts frôlèrent ses pieds. Je ris également à la découverte de cet endroit chatouilleux. Je me devrais de m'y attarder... plus tard. Puis vint le tour de son jean, découvrant ses fines jambes... pas très longues, mais bien dessinées. Ses cuisses étaient plus lisses que jamais sous mes paumes et je remarquai seulement maintenant comme ses chevilles étaient délicates.

Je me déshabillai à mon tour, désirant pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne une fois que j'allais atteindre mon endroit préféré. Elle me regardait d'un regard brûlant, glissant son regard sur chaque partie de mon corps. Ma poitrine se raidit et mon corps en frémit d'avance. Je n'avais pas à me soucier d'analyser la façon dont elle me faisait tout ressentir... juste à apprécier ce qu'il en était, et c'était fantastique.

Nu, je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes et me penchais pour lui retirer ses sous-vêtements de coton. Son parfum était épais. Je glissai mes doigts entre ses lèvres, savourant l'humidité qui s'y trouvait à cause de moi, pour moi. Je tournai mes doigts autour de son clitoris et observai sa gorge fléchir alors qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

Je voulais la goûter ; je voulais la faire crier. Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas assez... C'était clairement insuffisant, incapable de lui prouver l'intensité de mon désir pour elle. J'avais besoin d'être en elle, et elle me regarda comme si elle le désirait aussi.

Je m'allongeai prudemment et recouvrit son corps du mien. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, confiante, me désirant, magnifique. Je soupirai alors que mes lèvres allaient à la rencontre des siennes. Elle vint attraper mon baiser, jouant dans ma chevelure avec ses doigts. Ses ongles raclaient mon cuir chevelu, à peine plus fort qu'une chatouille. Je souris contre sa bouche.

« Tu es vraiment la plus jolie chose que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« Et tu es le seul qui sache me faire me sentir _vraiment _belle. » Souffla-t-elle en retour, rougissante.

« Bien. » Murmurai-je. « C'est tout ce que je désire. »

Ses jambes se soulevèrent pour étreindre ma taille de ses cuisses. « Edward… Fais-moi l'amour maintenant. » Demanda-t-elle timidement, me suppliant du regard. Elle pouvait me demander ce qu'elle voulait en me regardant de cette façon, je n'aurai su le lui refuser.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Chuchotais-je alors que je pénétrais lentement en elle.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine que je n'avais plus ressenti ça, sa chaleur m'entourant, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Ca avait l'air totalement nouveau, comme si je n'avais jamais goûté à son corps, et c'était si merveilleusement bon. Je vis ses yeux se fermer à moitié tandis qu'un gémissement montait de sa gorge. Je gardai mes yeux rivés sur son visage empli de désir. Je voulais voir chaque émotion s'emparer d'elle alors que je faisais des vas et viens en elle. Je voulais savoir si elle était consumée par le même feu que moi.

Bella soupira mon nom alors que le frottement repris, haletant doucement. Je me relevais et me tint sur un bras, utilisant ma main libre pour toucher sa joue, sa nuque, ses seins, son ventre et cet endroit où nos corps se rejoignaient. Nos regards fixes semblaient être un fil nous connectant, à travers lequel voyageait de l'électricité, crépitant et donnant une intensité insupportable. C'était encore meilleur que jamais, et j'étais en extase. Elle l'était aussi, et tout allait pour le mieux ainsi. Tout était parfait.

Son corps trembla sous moi et elle s'accrocha soudain à moi et gémissant doucement mon nom.

« Bella. » Gémis-je, jouissant en même temps. Ses doigts fins parcoururent mes cheveux tandis que je récupérais assez de maîtrise pour me relever sans la blesser. C'était si bon. J'entendis un petit grognement et Bella gloussa.

« Edward... C'était un grognement ? »

Je m'écartais abruptement, embarrassé. J'étais sûr de n'avoir jamais émis un tel son de ma vie.

Bella se tourna vers moi, riant toujours « Oh, te vexe pas. J'ai aimé. J'aimerais réentendre ça. »

Je soupirai. « Tu sous-estimes énormément ton pouvoir sur moi. C'est totalement dingue. »

« Alors nous sommes deux. » Elle se blottit à mes côtés et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. J'enroulai un bras autour d'elle et la serrai ainsi.

« Edward... Je peux le dire ? » Elle me regardait, ses yeux brillant d'espoir et de fragilité, et je ne pouvais prétendre ignorer ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'acquiesçai et elle eut un sourire éclatant.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Les mots éveillaient toujours un semblant de panique mais éveillaient aussi une chaleur apaisante à présent, et surtout la peur de revoir toute cette peine sur son visage. Quelle preuve avais-je besoin de plus ?

« Je... Je t'aime. » Dis-je prudemment, sentant chaque mot sur ma langue. C'était une saveur aigre-douce s'apparentant au chocolat noir, une saveur que je me rappelai vaguement de mon enfance, promettant à la fois douleur et plaisir.

Les yeux de Bella s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle me souriait tendrement. « Oh Edward… Merci. » Souffla-t-elle, et je compris ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire –_ merci d'enfin l'admettre_. Je souris ironiquement.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as changé. » Lui dis-je.

Elle secoua juste la tête, souriante. « Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu n'avais qu'une chose en tête quand on s'est rencontrés. Enfin, c'est toujours le cas, mais c'est différent maintenant. Tu es différent. Je… Je le sens, tout simplement. »

« Je le suis. » Reconnus-je.

Elle sourit et se blottit à nouveau contre moi. « Je suis si fatiguée. » Dit-elle. « Je ne pouvais par dormir sans toi ces derniers jours. »

Je souris. « Moi non plus. »

Je passai le week-end collé aux côtés de Bella. C'était devenu trop dur de rester loin d'elle à présent et elle semblait ressentir la même chose.

J'étais surpris de constater à quel point il était facile de rester avec elle maintenant que je n'étais plus en train d'analyser constamment mes sentiments et mes motivations. Le fait de simplement profiter d'elle sans me poser de questions était… un pur bonheur. Serait-ce plus simple ou plus difficile si elle venait à savoir ce que j'étais ? Pouvais-je agir naturellement autour d'elle sans faire d'erreur fatale, où était-ce simplement mieux de conserver une façade humaine ? Resterait-elle si elle savait ? Le souci et la culpabilité liés à cette question me rongeaient et me harcelaient. Je voulais que cela disparaisse mais je n'étais pas sûr de mon choix.

J'avais vu la façon avec laquelle les Volturi éliminaient toute menace. La pensée de mettre Bella en danger et de l'exposer à leur colère était dure à supporter. Je ressentais toujours le poids de ma tromperie. Elle aurait du savoir de quoi elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle aurait pu répudier ses paroles si elle le voulait.

L'indécision me paralysait et je vivais de façon tout à fait normale avec Bella. Il était question de devoirs, de prétendre manger, de regarder des films depuis le canapé, de sexe fantastique...

Le samedi soir, elle demanda à ce que je joue sa berceuse, ce que je fis. Je lui proposai même de la lui apprendre mais elle refusa, prétendant que ça ne rendrait pas de la même manière.

Quand nous allâmes au lit, je saisi l'opportunité de faire tout ce que j'avais oublié de faire la nuit précédente. Du moins, je pu le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pousse et me grimpe dessus avec une expression déterminée. C'était un spectacle à apprécier.

Le dimanche arriva avec un goût de « déjà-vu ». Notre séparation imminente pesait sur nous, un nuage sombre refroidissant nos envies à tous les deux. Ca semblait impossible de retourner à la routine des cours et des nuits séparés. J'avais besoin d'y remédier.

« J'aimerais pouvoir passer toutes mes nuits avec toi. » Soupira-t-elle, se lovant contre moi. Je considérai la question. Pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas venir ici chaque fois qu'elle en avait envie?

« Tu sais... J'ai un double de ma clef qui ne me sert jamais. Tu pourrais l'avoir pour... venir ici chaque fois que tu le souhaites. » Proposai-je, observant prudemment son visage et sa réaction.

« Vraiment ? Tu es… Sûr ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas trop et trop tôt ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, j'adorerais, mais je ne voudrais pas... »

« J'en suis sûr. » La coupai-je. « Je suis plus heureux quand tu es ici. Alors… Vient ici chaque fois que tu en as envie. Tu peux aussi laisser des affaires ici, aussi... tu sais, si tu avais envie de rester ici plus longtemps plus souvent. »

Bella sourit et m'entoura de ses bras. « J'adorerais. Merci Edward. »

Je devrais être plus prudent dorénavant si elle pouvait arriver de façon imprévue, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Chasser durant la journée... Emporter des vêtements de rechange avec moi... En outre, il ne devrait rien avoir qui puisse révéler ce que je suis. Même si j'étais en train de faire ce qu'un humain ne serait pas censé faire, je l'entendrais arriver bien avant qu'elle ne soit là.

Quand je raccompagnai Bella chez elle cette nuit là, c'était avec le double de mes clefs dans sa main. Ca semblait bon.

Le mardi matin, mon téléphone sonna, l'écran affichant un numéro que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

« Allô. » Répondis-je avec suspicion.

« Edward, c'est Carlisle... »

Je clignai des yeux. « Salut... »

« Je me doute que cet appel te surprenne, mais c'est une urgence. » Poursuivit Carlisle. « Edward, tu n'as pas... Dérapé, n'est-ce pas? »

Je fus automatiquement sur la défensive. M'en pensait-il vraiment capable ? « Non, je n'ai pas failli. »

Carlisle soupira. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à te le demander, vraiment, mais il y a eu de nombreux meurtres à Seattle cette semaine et qui ne peuvent être attribués qu'à notre espèce. »

Je me glaçai. « Alors, il y en a d'autres pas loin ? »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. » Dit Carlisle. « Alice a pu voir trois d'entre eux dirigés vers nous, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient déjà à Seattle. Je crains qu'ils ne coupent par ta ville et j'ai pensé que tu devais être prévenu. »

« Merci. » Des vampires, ici ? Des vampires qui n'auraient aucun remords quant à tuer Bella ? Oui, j'avais besoin d'être prévenu. Je ne quitterai pas Bella des yeux jusqu'à ce que le fléau passe et je le pensai au sens littéral du terme.

Je la suivis le reste du mardi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne avantage de sa nouvelle clef pour me rendre visite. Cela nécessitait une bonne part de ruse de la suivre et être à mon appartement avant qu'elle n'y soit, mais je m'en sortais, invisible. Le mercredi fut plus simple ; j'étais sûr que l'on quitterait l'appartement en même temps pour les cours, et je séchai la biologie pour l'observer en sociologie, et ainsi de suite. Elle retourna à son dortoir cette nuit là et je veillai sous sa fenêtre, me sentant absurdement comme un chien de garde. Je ravalais ma fierté et ignorai ce sentiment. Bella était plus importante.

Le jeudi se déroula comme le mercredi, mais le vendredi me joua un tour. Le temps était ensoleillé.

Ma seule consolation fut que si je devais me dissimuler à cause du soleil, les autres vampires le devraient aussi. Pourtant, cela me peina de perdre un peu de mon temps passé avec Bella. Je lui envoyai un message prétextant une migraine, ce qui je le pensai, était une bonne raison de refuser de venir avec une telle luminosité dehors. Elle me répondit qu'elle viendrait voir comment je me sentais après ses cours. Je m'assurai à l'avance que les volets soient déjà fermés.

Je sortis de mon appartement juste assez loin pour récupérer le journal devant ma porte. Je trouvai les actualités humaines tout à fait ennuyantes, mais lisais quand même le journal jour après jour pour traquer toute suspicion humaine. Cela s'était avéré utile auparavant.

Je n'espérais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire dans les nouvelles du jour, mais le titre de la première page me paralysa de choc.

_« LE TUEUR DU CAMPUS FRAPPE A NOUVEAU »  
_  
L'article parlait de la mort d'une jeune étudiante, suivant les procédés du prétendu Tueur du Campus qui n'avait plus agi depuis deux mois.  
Je clignai des yeux. _J'avais été_ le Tueur du Campus, et n'avait certainement pas frappé à nouveau. Cela pouvait donc uniquement signifier...

J'ouvris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Carlisle. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Edward ? »

« Les vampires, ils sont ici ? » Demandai-je

Carlisle hésita. « Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Alice les a vu se nourrir, mais elle ne pouvait les localiser précisément. »

Je grognai. « Eh bien, c'est en une des journaux aujourd'hui.»

« Garde Bella auprès de toi. » M'avertit Carlisle. « Je vais demander à Alice de monter la garde. »

C'était ce qui pouvait être fait de mieux. Je raccrochai, insatisfait. Je jetai le journal – l'ayant lu, je l'avais mémorisé, et je ne voulais pas le revoir. C'était un souvenir importun de mon très récent passé.

Je tournais toujours en rond cet après-midi là quand Bella passa la porte, fronçant les sourcils, le journal d'aujourd'hui à la main. Je m'arrêtai dans mes recherches et ouvris la bouche pour la saluer, mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Je sais ce que tu es. »

-

* * *

Bon ça commence à monter dans l'action...

Alors vous savez que les review sont appréciées et même pour l'auteure (Je vous remets l'adresse si vous voulez lui faire part de votre enthousiasme ;) : www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/4639011/1/Bonne_Foi )

Elle est l'auteure de 90 fics et quelques uns de ses OS sont de vrais petits bijoux. Pour ceux dont l'anglais se limite à "close the door" et "open the window" ou pire "Please" et "Thank you" je compatis et je tiens à saluer toutes les traductrices qui nous font découvrir ou redécouvrir de fabuleuses fics.


	20. Chapter 20

Encore un 'je vous salue Eléna' (alias Gibbs57) au plus haut des cieux qui nous comble avec la traduction de ce chapitre. C'est avec joie que je viendrais te tirer par la peau des fesses (en tout bien tout honneur bien sur, ne va pas te faire des idées lol)

Perso, c'est mon chapitre préféré (mais je ne dirai pas pourquoi. Non-non).

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

**-**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_Je tournais toujours en rond cet après midi là quand Bella passa la porte, fronçant les sourcils, le journal du jour à la main. Je cessai tout mouvement et ouvris la bouche pour la saluer mais elle fut plus rapide._

_« Je sais ce que tu es. »_

-

**CHAPITRE 20**

**  
**  
J'étudiai prudemment son visage, me demandant à quelle conclusion elle avait pu aboutir d'elle-même. Elle avait probablement tout faux, ce qui signifierait que je n'avais pas à me précipiter dans les explications. J'aurais dû lui dire maintenant, aujourd'hui, ce que j'étais, mais je n'étais pas prêt à renoncer à tout ça.

« Ce que je suis ? » Demandai-je finalement. La laisser révéler ses soupçons. Alors seulement je pourrais la mettre au courant.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle laissa tomber son lourd sac à dos au sol et son emprise sur le journal se resserra.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour penser que je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Tu es toujours si _froid_. Après notre rencontre, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches quant à certains symptômes médicaux qui expliqueraient ça... mais il n'y avait rien, sauf une sorte d'hypothermie, qui rendrait impossible le fait que tu sois encore vivant maintenant. »

« Mais je m'imaginais qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle. Alors je l'ai gardé pour moi. Tu n'en avais jamais rien dit et j'ai pensé... que tu avais peut-être quelque chose de rare et de grave et que tu ne voulais simplement pas en parler. »

« Pourtant, il y avait d'autres choses... Ta dureté, comme de la pierre, et il n'y avait aucune explication sur ce fait. Tes yeux changent de couleur. Tu ne manges que difficilement un repas par jour ; tu devrais être totalement amaigri mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne dors quasiment pas non plus... Chaque fois que je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, tu es réveillé et pourtant tu ne sembles jamais, jamais fatigué ! Et quand ma tête est contre ton torse... je n'entends aucun battement de coeur. Tout ça n'a pas de sens Edward. Je voulais croire qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle pour tout ça mais plus on passe de temps ensemble, plus je me rends compte du contraire. »

Doucement, elle se rapprocha du lieu où je me tenais debout, tenant toujours à la main ce maudit journal. J'étais figé, attendant d'agoniser en entendant à quelle conclusion elle était parvenue, me forçant à ne pas essayer d'expliquer toutes ces choses...

« Et puis... Mon père m'a parlé de ces meurtres. Quand on était à Forks ce week-end, quand tu étais sorti acheter des pièces pour ma voiture. Les meurtres avaient cessés à ce moment-là, mais mon père était toujours inquiet, essayant de me convaincre d'arrêter les cours un moment et de rentrer à la maison. Un de ses amis dans la police lui a révélé un détail de leurs rapports, quelque chose qui n'a jamais été dévoilé au public. » Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il m'a dit que les corps avaient été vidés de leur sang. Totalement. »

_Merde_. J'avais misé sur les tendances humaines à conserver les détails étranges loin du grand public, et ça avait marché... jusqu'à ce que je laisse la mauvaise fille s'en approcher. Une fille dont le père avait accès à ces informations. A quoi pensait-elle maintenant ? Avait-elle vraiment deviné ce que j'étais ? Où pensait-elle que j'étais dingue ? Que j'étais un tueur détraqué ?

Mais elle ne serait pas ici, seule avec moi, si elle avait peur… Non?

Sa main qui tenait le journal tremblait. C'était mauvais signe.

« Tu sais Edward. » Ricana-t-elle à moitié. « Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, une nuit comme celle-ci, je pensais... J'avais peur que _tu_ sois le tueur et puis… J'ai commencé à te parler et tous mes instincts ont baissé leur garde, me disait que tu étais bon... Dangereux mais bon, et que… Que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. Et tu ne m'en as jamais fait. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de me demander, si tu ne mangeais pas de nourriture_ normale_, de _quoi_ survivais-tu ? Et quand j'ai entendu parler de ces meurtres… J'ai réalisé que ce pouvait être de sang. »

« Mon père jugeait que la police avait tort de penser qu'il s'agisse d'un humain… Que seul un animal pouvait vider un humain de son sang sans user d'outils, ce dont il n'y avait aucune trace... J'ai essayé de réfléchir à tous les animaux habitués à boire du sang. Il y avait quelques insectes… ou chauves-souris… mais rien d'assez gros pour vider un corps. Alors j'ai pensé que si tout ça était si bizarre, pourquoi ne pas obtenir une réponse bizarre ? J'ai cherché « buveurs de sang » sur Google et le résultat était... vampires. »

Elle me regarda fixement, impassible et je fis de même. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à confirmer ça, pas quand je pouvais voir tous les mythes et légendes tourbillonnant derrière ses yeux. Que penserait-elle de moi si je confirmais ce petit mot?

« J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas savoir. » Poursuivit Bella. « Je n'avais aucune preuve. Tu ne m'as jamais blessée, ni personne d'autre, à ma connaissance. J'ai vu à quel point tu avais peur quand tu me laissais et j'ai pensé… que tu n'étais peut-être pas si mauvais. Peut-être que tu avais juste… cette chose avec laquelle tu devais vivre et que tu avais peur de ce que je puisse en penser. Et personne n'est mort depuis notre rencontre... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, quand tu ne voulais pas sortir dans la lumière du jour. Alors maintenant, je dois te le demander, Edward… Es-tu un vampire et as-tu tué cette fille ? »

Bella avait à présent levé le journal, me montrant le visage de cette fille dont la vie avait été ôtée il y avait moins de vingt-quatre heures et je sus que je devais tout lui dire. Si elle me laissait m'expliquer, je pourrais lui dire que je n'étais plus le monstre qui pouvait faire une chose pareille, qu'elle m'avait irrévocablement fait changer, que j'avais _choisi_ d'accepter ce changement... mais m'écouterait-elle?

Avais-je un autre choix à présent ? Je _pouvais_ choisir de mentir, mais elle était trop perspicace pour croire à tout sauf la vérité, et que ferait ce choix de moi ? Un menteur, un lâche. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ce choix.

Je pris une profonde et inutile inspiration. « Oui, Bella, je suis un vampire... Mais je n'ai pas tué cette fille. Je te le jure... Je n'ai pas goûté au sang humain depuis notre rencontre. Mais... avant… C'était ce que je faisais. »

Bella tremblait toujours et sa mâchoire était serrée, mais ses yeux montraient quelque chose comme… De la compréhension ? Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour entendre ses pensées en ce moment.

« Comptais-tu me tuer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Soupirai-je involontairement

Bella secoua doucement la tête. « Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Tu étais différente. » Dis-je simplement. « Différente de tous les autres. Et je te voulais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point – à quel point il me fut difficile de surpasser ma soif de ton sang, parce que tu sentais meilleur que tous ceux que j'avais pu croiser jusqu'à présent, mais j'en voulais plus de toi. Au début, je pensais que ce serait seulement jusqu'à ce que je me fatigue de toi… mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Et ça ne le sera jamais »

Je ne pouvais déchiffrer son expression. J'aurai voulu évité de tout dévoiler de cette façon, mais je n'y pouvais rien… J'avais besoin qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne.

« As-tu besoin de sang humain pour survivre ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, comme si elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer.

« Je pensais que oui. Avant que je ne te rencontre, c'était la façon dont survivaient tous les vampires que je connaissais. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler ni considéré une autre façon de faire. Mais après… quand j'essayais de me nourrir, je voyais ton visage dans mon esprit, j'entendais ta voix... et je ne pouvais plus le faire. J'étais si frustré, j'avais si soif ! Tu n'as pas idée comme j'étouffais. J'étais en train de courir dans les bois après une tentative manquée quand je captai l'odeur d'un être vivant et je l'attaquai, tout simplement. Ce n'est qu'après coup que je réalisais que j'avais bu le sang d'un animal. Voilà comment j'ai survécu depuis… Et puis, grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré d'autres vampires qui vivent de la même manière. »

« Les Cullen. » Souffla Bella. « Alors, ce sont des vampires ? Ce n'est que quand je t'ai vu à côté du Dr Cullen que j'ai remarqué une ressemblance… Vos yeux étaient pareils. Ses mains aussi étaient constamment froides. Avant, je pensais que c'était un problème de circulation. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de constater que tout son corps était froid. »

Je gardai le silence. Ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire. Elle soupira.

« Alors tu as seulement tué des gens parce que tu pensais que tu le devais, pour survivre ? Et tu te nourris d'animaux à présent ? C'est bien ce que tu dis ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

« C'est bien ce que je dis. » Confirmai-je, relevant qu'elle ne courrait pas en criant.

« Et tu le regrettes ? D'avoir tué des gens ? » Demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Comment répondre ? « A l'époque non, je ne regrettais pas. Au début oui, ça m'accablait… Mais après tant d'années... . Ça a un effet déshumanisant. Je ne me considérais plus comment étant de l'espèce humaine… jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Mais à présent... oui, je le regrette. Mais… Ce sont nos choix qui comptent, pas vrai ? » Dis-je d'un ton désespéré. « Je n'ai pas choisi cette vie, mais maintenant que je sais qu'il y a une option, je choisis d'agir de la bonne manière. »

Bella hocha la tête, s'approchant toujours. « Je comprends Edward. Je comprends. » Elle était assez près pour que je puisse la toucher et sa main se leva pour rester posée contre ma joue. Elle tremblait mais elle amena son corps tout contre le mien et s'y plongea. « Je crois en toi Edward. Je t'aime. »

Puis ses lèvres tremblantes touchèrent les miennes et je réalisa à quel point je l'avais sous-estimée.

« Tu trembles. » Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. « Tu as peur ? »

« Peur de l'inconnu, peut-être » Me dit-elle. « Mais pas de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. »

« Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ? » Je ne pouvais me forcer à la laisser partir, pourtant je réalisai que j'aurai dû. J'aurai dû lui faciliter les choses... mais j'avais trop besoin de son acceptation.

« Je sais. » Approuva-t-elle. Elle se retira et je la laissai s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur. « Edward… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Je la dévisageai. « M'aurais-tu cru si je l'avais fait ? N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit serait sortie en courant en entendant d'une telle chose. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je te pensais saine d'esprit. En plus, c'est… un peu contraire aux règles. »

« Les vampires ont des règles ? » Dit-elle d'un air sceptique. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on parlait de ça.

« Juste une. » Admis-je.

« .. Qui est ? » Demanda Bella alors que je ne poursuivis pas.

« Garder le secret. » Dis-je. « Les humains ne sont pas supposés connaître notre existence. L'exposition est un risque pour nous tous. »

« Et qui décide de ces règles ? » Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il si tu les enfreins ? »

J'avais espéré éviter_ cette _partie de la conversation encore un peu. « Peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir et en parler ? »

« Ok. » Je la guidais au canapé et m'assis à distance prudente mais elle se rapprocha immédiatement. _Ma courageuse petite humaine_, pensais-je, souriant intérieurement.

Elle me regardait avec espoir. Je soupirai. « Il y a un groupe de puissants vampires en Italie nommés les Volturi. Les trois leaders sont très âgés et il est quasi-impossible de les tromper. Ils se sont consacrés, depuis de nombreuses années, à l'élimination de toute menace à l'existence des vampires. »

Bella déglutit. « Vont-ils te faire du mal ? A cause de moi ? »

Je grimaçai. « Bella… Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter. »

« Oh. » Je voyais les mots être engloutis. « Oh... »

« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils le découvrent. » M'empressai-je de la rassurer. « En général, ils découvrent ce genre de choses quand les humains se mettent à dévoiler leurs soupçons en public. C'est vraiment peu probable qu'ils le sachent un jour, mais quand même... je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été prêt à prendre le risque en te l'avouant moi-même. »

« Je peux le comprendre. » Acquiesça-t-elle

« La plupart du temps tu es très compréhensive. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Rien de tout ça ne te fait flipper ? »

« Eh bien, si bien sûr. » Dit-elle avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Ca m'inquiète que tu ais l'habitude de tuer des gens mais… comme tu dis, c'est votre choix qui compte... Je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais fait si tu savais qu'il y avait une autre solution. Tu es une bonne personne. Je voudrais… Je voudrais juste mieux te comprendre. Tu me raconteras ta vie ? Comment tu es devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? Je veux te connaître, connaître le véritable 'toi'. »

Et c'est ainsi que je lui dévoila tout. Je lui dis ce dont je me rappelais de ma vie humaine. Je lui racontais comme je m'étais réveillé, seul, avec un millier de voix dans ma tête. Elle en fut très affolée, jusqu'à ce que je lui explique qu'elle était la seule exception à mon don exceptionnel. Ça lui laissa une minute de répit.

« Que penses-tu que ça signifie ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je ris. « Bella, tu crois vraiment que tu es la seule ici à avoir un problème ? Je crois juste que… tu es faite différemment des autres. Et c'est une bonne chose. »

Elle rougit. « Alors… Qu'as tu fait ensuite ? »

J'expliquai comment j'avais fui la ville et vécu dans la solitude pendant que j'apprenais à maîtriser mon don. Je lui dis comment j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir pour choisir mes victimes, choisissant en premier lieu des criminels.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de t'en prendre aux criminels ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'entendais l'accusation dans sa voix. _Pourquoi as-tu commencé à t'en prendre à des innocents ?_

« Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse. » La prévins-je.

« Je m'en fous. » Dit-elle. « Je veux savoir. »

« C'était surtout par ennui. » Admis-je. « J'avais besoin d'un défi. Peut-être un peu pour me protéger aussi. C'était plus simple… de prendre ça comme un jeu, de penser à eux comme des proies plutôt que des humains. D'ailleurs, j'avais commencé à ne plus les percevoir comme des personnes. Ils n'étaient que de la nourriture. »

Elle était restée trop silencieuse. « Tu es dégoûtée ? » Demandai-je.

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, et je pense que je le devrais… Mais ça a du sens. Tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire pour survivre et te préserver. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait dans la même situation. »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. »

Son regard était interrogateur alors qu'elle étudiait mon visage. « Tu étais toujours seul ? »

« Oui. » Répondis-je. « Jusqu'à toi. Je n'ai jamais passé plus de quelques jours avec quiconque. » Je voulus mentionner mes rencontres avec d'autres vampires de temps à autre, mais c'était sans intérêt.

« C'est si triste. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Tu as été tout seul pendant plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Comment as-tu pu le supporter ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti seul jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. » Lui dis-je. « Maintenant, toutes les pièces paraissent vides si tu n'y es pas. »

Elle rougit à nouveau et préféra changer de sujet. « Pourquoi peux-tu sortir le jour mais pas en plein soleil ? Et quand _dors_-tu ? »

Je ris doucement. « Je peux sortir au soleil mais c'est un vrai spectacle. Et je ne peux pas dormir en fait. »

Bella resta bouche bée. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer là. Quel genre de spectacle? Et comment fais-tu pour ne jamais dormir ? »

« Et bien… Ce serait peut-être mieux pour moi de te montrer plutôt que d'essayer de t'expliquer mais... comme tu l'as remarqué, ma peau est comme la pierre. En fait, elle est cristalline – contrairement à la semi-solidité dont tu es faite. » La taquinai-je. « Elle… réfléchit la lumière du soleil, comme le feraient du cristal ou du diamant. Quant au sommeil… »

« Tu réfléchis la lumière ? » Interrompit-elle. « Mais pourquoi seulement la lumière du soleil et aucune autre ? »

« Je n'en sais vraiment rien. » Dis-je patiemment, amusé par sa curiosité. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la structure atomique et le type particulier des rayons qui fait que seule la lumière du soleil est réfléchie… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment beaucoup pensé pour être honnête. »

« Ok. » Dit-elle doucement. « Et le sommeil ? »

« Ou plutôt l'absence de sommeil. » Ris-je. « Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Mon corps ne répond pas aux mêmes procédés chimiques que le tien. Ma mémoire et mon corps n'ont pas besoin de sommeil pour se régénérer… Le sang s'en charge je suppose. Je suis physiquement incapable de dormir, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne suis jamais fatigué. »

« Wow. » Souffla-t-elle. « Alors, tu miroites à la lumière du soleil, tu n'as pas besoin de dormir et tu lis dans les pensées. Que peux-tu faire d'autre ? »

« Avant tout, je ne miroite pas. » Grognai-je. « Je t'ai dit que je réfléchissais la lumière du soleil. Et le vampirisme dote de façon drastique de vitesse et de force, ainsi que de sens surdéveloppés. Vue, odorat, ouïe, toucher… Mais bizarrement, pas le goût. Notre sens du goût se doit de répondre au sang. Votre alimentation humaine est carrément dégoûtante, honnêtement… »

Bella recula. « Alors toutes ces fois où tu as prétendu manger, ça te dégoûtait ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Autant que manger des ordures le serait pour toi. Je suppose que je n'aurai pas du me forcer à faire semblant finalement... Je ne t'ai pas trompée, au final. »

Elle rit. « Tu aurais sûrement du faire semblant un peu plus. C'est pareil pour tous les vampires ? Avez-vous tous les mêmes facultés ? »

« Nous sommes semblables aux humains en cela que notre force varie. Certains sont plus rapides, d'autres plus forts. Certains d'entre nous ont différents dons. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autre télépathe, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que l'un des Volturi en serait également capable. Certains vampires ont d'inhabituelles compétences. D'autres non. »

« Je me demande pourquoi. » Réfléchit Bella. « Et, de quelle force et quelle vitesse disposes-tu ? »

J'haussai les épaules et me déplaçai à toute vitesse pour m'asseoir de son autre coté sur le canapé. Elle hoqueta quand elle remarqua que j'avais changé de place.

« Bon Dieu Edward ! Tu m'effrayes. Te déplaces-tu ou tu te téléportes simplement ? » S'étonna-t-elle, tenant une main contre sa poitrine.

Je ris de bon coeur, me sentant si… libre de partager tout cela avec elle. « Je bouge ; c'est seulement trop rapide pour que tes yeux le perçoivent. »

« Et la force ? » Me rappela-t-elle prudemment.

Je glissai au sol et soulevai le canapé, avec elle encore assise dessus, n'utilisant qu'une main. Je levais ma main libre pour la lui montrer.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Dit-elle d'une voix alarmée. « C'est vraiment… très fort. »

Je reposai doucement le canapé, riant à nouveau. « Léger comme une plume. Tu veux me voir soulever quelque chose de _vraiment l_ourd ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par_ vraiment lourd_, si je peux savoir ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Une maison ? Ça, ce serait lourd.»

« Une maison. Bien sûr. Pas de problème. » Dit-elle sèchement, masquant son état de choc. Je retournai à ma place auprès d'elle, attendant d'elle qu'elle procède de la même façon qu'avec tout ce que j'avais partagé avec elle... mais cela pris du temps.

« Tout ça est si… irréel. » Soupira Bella. « Je sens qu'il y a d'autre questions que je pourrais poser mais je ne m'en souviens plus maintenant. »

« Il y a tout le temps pour ça. » Dis-je. « Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

Elle fit un geste pour que je poursuive. J'eus à me préparer psychologiquement.

« Serais-tu… à l'aise si tu restais ici cette nuit ? »

Je pensais lui demander à ce qu'elle reste près de moi tant que les autres vampires étaient encore en ville mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre dire oui pour d'autres raisons à présent. Elle avait apparemment accepté ma vraie nature sans arrière pensée, mais n'était-ce là que des mots ? Pourrait-elle vraiment m'aimer si inconditionnellement ?

« Pourquoi ne serais-je pas à l'aise ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec un mouvement de la tête. « Tu ne comptes pas me mordre, si ? »

Elle me fit rire de surprise. « Non… Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. »

Bella se rapprocha avec un doux sourire. « Je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité avec toi Edward. C'est toujours le cas. » Elle était vraiment proche, juste à quelques centimètres, et ses doigts effleurèrent ma mâchoire. « Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

Je me sentis encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle quand elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes pour un baiser ardent sans la moindre hésitation. Aucune crainte, pas la moindre. Elle était bien plus courageuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Bella s'installa sur mes genoux, sans jamais rompre le contact. Je l'y laissai s'installer, m'accrochant à ses lèvres douces, gardant sa chaleur contre moi. Elle était une flamme vive entre mes bras, vacillante et brûlante partout où elle allait. Ses mains laissèrent des traînées de feu tandis qu'elles voyageaient dans mes cheveux, dans ma nuque et mes épaules, errant sur mon torse et finissant leur course sur l'ourlet de ma chemise.  
Elle tira dessus brusquement et je l'autorisai à passer le vêtement par-dessus ma tête.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop parfait pour être réel. » Dit-elle calmement en promenant ses mains sur mon torse nu. « Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un fruit de mon imagination ? »

« Je doute être l'essence dont sont faites les rêves. » Dis-je sèchement.

« Non… Tu es bien meilleur. » Soupira-t-elle. « Emmène-moi au lit Edward. Je veux être avec toi… Le véritable 'toi' ».

« D'accord. » Approuvai-je, me levant et la prenant dans mes bras en un mouvement. Elle gloussa de surprise. Riant intérieurement, je l'emmenai dans ma chambre à _ma_ vitesse. Elle n'avait pas fini son cri de surprise que je retombai sur le lit avec elle.

« Tu avais demandé le vrai moi. » Fis-je remarquer, riant à son expression stupéfaite. J'étais surpris de voir comme elle me rendait joueur, comme c'était exaltant d'être vraiment moi-même en sa présence.

Ses yeux étincelèrent, montrant son désappointement, avant qu'ils ne se durcissent dans la détermination.

« Je ne suis pas si impressionnée que ça. » Mentit-elle, me mettant au défi. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre, Monsieur le Grand Méchant Vampire? »

« Tu l'auras voulu. » Grognai-je, tandis que le parfum de son excitation me frappait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle soit excitée par ça.

« Fais de ton pire. » Railla-t-elle.

J'enlevais mes vêtements le temps d'un clignement de _ses_ yeux et vint me placer au-dessus d'elle sur le lit. Je lui donnai une seconde pour s'apercevoir du changement avant de déchirer son t-shirt en deux.

« Edward ! » Haleta-t-elle.

« Je t'en achèterai un autre.» Dis-je, évaluant sa détresse alors que je lui retirais brusquement son haut par d'autres déchirures stratégiques. Le vêtement était comme une feuille de papier entre mes mains. Elle restait silencieuse, m'observant avec fascination.

J'ôtai son pantalon et ses chaussures avec plus de soin. Je pouvais lui procurer un haut, mais elle aurait besoin d'un pantalon pour sortir d'ici. Je retirais facilement ses chaussettes et survolait son corps du regard, vêtu d'un sous-vetement de coton dépareillés. Adorable.

Je fis glisser son corps vers moi et déchirai la fermeture de son soutien-gorge. Son visage trahissait son excitation. J'observais les poils minuscules se dresser à la surface de sa peau et ses mamelons, déjà raides, se dresser de plus belle. Un doux gémissement et une contorsion me signalèrent qu'elle était prête pour encore plus. Je fermais mes lèvres sur ses tétons impatients, écoutant les gémissements venant de sa gorge alors que je tournais ma langue autour de sa chair et la tétai, soigneusement mais avidement.

J'allai à son deuxième sein à la vitesse vampirique, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent tenir ma tête et elle cambra son dos, essayant de se coller encore plus à ma bouche. Je lui donnai un dernier coup de langue minutieux et m'éloignai.

Elle geint de protestation mais je souris en retour et saisi les côtés de son sous-vêtement. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'impatience juste avant que je ne l'arrache à son corps.

« Oh ! » Haleta-t-elle.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Demandai-je, savourant sa réaction.

« Mmmmmm. » Fut son incohérente réponse. « Edward... »

Je fis glisser deux doigts entre ses jambes, glissant de ses lèvres humides à son clitoris gonflé.

« Je ne t'ai jamais senti si mouillée. » Souris-je, satisfait.

« Les gestes d'un vampire sont... sexy. » Souffla-t-elle, pressant ma main. « Tu es si _fort._ »

« Et rapide. » Lui rappelai-je. J'ôtais ma main et les remplaçai par mes hanches entre ses jambes.

« Et rapide. » Répéta-t-elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de moi. « Edward… »

« Dis-le moi. » Lui ordonnai-je, frottant ma queue contre son sexe. « Dis moi ce que tu veux que le grand méchant vampire te fasse. »

« Baise moi ! » Gémit-elle, rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Et vite, s'il te plait ! »

Je n'attendis pas ses mots pour quitter ses lèvres avant de la pénétrer, frissonnant alors que sa chaleur m'entourait. « Oh mon dieu… »

« Je sais que tu te retiens. » Souffla Bella. « Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui expliquer ce qui arriverait si je faisais ce qu'elle me demandait mais je pouvais lui en donner plus. Je commençai à pousser avec des coups rapides et profonds, gémissant alors que le plaisir me submergeait. La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit sur un cri. Je savais qu'à ses yeux je n'étais pas plus visible qu'une petite tache, mais elle avait l'air d'apprécier, même dépourvue de vision. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un gémissement continu monta de sa gorge.

Le frottement était de plus en plus rapide. Je sentis mon orgasme arriver et luttai pour le réfréner. Je relevai ses jambes pour trouver un meilleur angle et déjà elle se mit à crier de plaisir.

Je me glissai ma main entre nos corps et tournai mon pouce sur son clitoris. Ses jambes se serrèrent autour de moi avant qu'elle ne crie sa jouissance et après trois autres poussées, je jouis, puissamment.

Je roulais avec elle alors que je retombais sur le lit, amenant son corps en haut du mien. Elle mit quelques minutes à revenir de son extase.

« C'était... Intense. » Soupira-t-elle finalement.

Je souris. « C'était… Je ne peux pas le croire... Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu... trouverais que ce que je suis aussi… Excitant. »

« Mais ça a toujours été excitant. » Dit-elle, me regardant avec sincérité. « Tu as toujours été étrange et mystérieux… et, d'un autre monde. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était exactement. Et ce que j'en découvre est... excitant. »

Je secouai la tête. « Tu es une créature étrange Bella Swan. »

Elle rit. « Tu es bien placé pour le dire Edward Masen. »

-

* * *

Ne sont-ils pas mignons ces deux-là ? Bon, moi j'ai un peu chaud tout d'un coup…

Par contre, vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire une review à l'auteure en anglais, vous pouvez le faire en français aussi, n'est-ce pas **samy940** ?

Pour lire 2 OS d'Amestyst Jackson en français allez faire un tour du coté des traductions de notre **eliloulou** international :

- "WHISHLIST" http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5309135/1/WISHLIST

- "Home" http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/5271652/1/Home

Prochain chapitre, si tout va bien, dans une semaine. Je sais, je suis diabolique mais après, j'irai plus vite que l'auteure dans mes post et j'aurai plus rien à traduire snif.)

Un bon point à celle qui trouve qui a dit "La patiente est une vertu"...


	21. Chapter 21

Encore un chapitre traduit par Eléna alias Gibbs57 et toujours moi pour les petites corrections par ci par là. Je vais finir par rouiller moi.

Bref, trêve de bla-bla et place à la lecture.

-

**Disclamer 1 :** Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

**-**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

« Tu recommences. » Rit Bella.

« Je recommence quoi ? » Demandai-je sans ouvrir les yeux. J'étais heureux d'être où j'étais, avec les doigts de Bella courrant le long de mon bras, suivant les veines vides.

« Ronronner. » Dit Bella. Je pouvais percevoir le sourire dans la voix et j'ouvris les yeux pour l'admirer.

« C'est une réaction involontaire. » Me défendis-je.

Bella rit à nouveau. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime ça. C'est à la fois adorable et sexy. Et j'aime que tu le fasses rien que pour moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que j'avais fait déjà ça avant de te rencontrer. » Admis-je.

« Y'a-t-il d'autres choses qui te prenne soudainement ? Involontairement je veux dire. » Demanda-t-elle contemplative, en traçant des cercles lents sur ma peau.

J'haussai les épaules. « Les vampires sont très instinctifs. Nous nous fions à notre instinct animal pour chasser, pour nous nourrir, pour survivre. Nous devons étouffer notre côté humain parfois juste pour rester en vie. »

Bella fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'abaissèrent, ne me donnant aucun indice sur ses pensées. « Mais le côté humain est toujours là non? Vous avez le même genre de pensées et de sentiments ? »

_Ah_,_ alors elle était préoccupée par mes capacités émotionnelles_. Je me sentais un peu piqué au vif. Pouvait-elle encore douter de moi, même maintenant ? « Pas toujours... Pendant longtemps, j'ai perdu contact avec mon humanité. Je reconnaissais les émotions que je côtoyais dans le monde des humains pour ce qu'ils étaient, mais je ne les ressentais pas moi-même. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. ... Aujourd'hui tout refait surface, à cause de toi. Et, de même pour mes pensées... Eh bien, elles sont essentiellement les mêmes mais nos cerveaux sont moins limités... Nous pouvons penser à beaucoup de choses à la fois et notre mémoire est parfaite. »

« Parfait ? » L'expression de Bella était plus légère à présent, doucement sceptique et innocemment curieuse.

« Nous nous souvenons de tout, pour toujours. Chaque détail insignifiant. Je pourrais te réciter chaque mot d'un journal que j'ai lu il y a cinquante ans. »

Bella secoua la tête. « J'essaie de comprendre à quel point ça doit faire mal à la tête. »

J'eus un petit rire. « Eh bien, tu utilises seulement dix pour cent de ton cerveau petite humaine. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme c'est peu évolué de ma part. »

Elle s'installa à nouveau confortablement et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. Après un moment de silence, sa voix m'interpella.

« Je m'interroge sur autre chose. » Le ton de sa voix suggéra voulait déjà dire que je n'allais pas aimer la question. Je restai prudent.

« Vas-y. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. «Eh bien, la manière dont tu parles de te... nourrir sonne comme si tu ne pouvais pas le faire sans tuer... Je me demandais pourquoi. »

J'étudiai son expression. Elle évita mes yeux mais je pus apercevoir un peu plus que la simple curiosité dans le mouvement de ses sourcils. Je m'inquiétais de ce qu'elle ne disait pas, je savais désormais à quel point elle était capable de se retenir.

« Il y a deux raisons. La première et principale est que quand nous goûtons au sang, humain ou autre, notre instinct entre en jeu. Cela demande un énorme effort sur soi de le surpasser. Même si nous nous arrêtions… la victime en mourrait. D'un autre côté, c'est très… Compliqué. Nous n'avons pas de crocs comme dans les films de vampires qui ne laissent de marques semblables à deux piqûres. Nos dents sont simplement très acérées. L'autre problème, c'est que nous sommes venimeux. »

« Comment, comme un serpent ? »

Je souris. « En quelque sorte. Au début, le venin cause une douleur aiguë, paralysante... mais si nous cessons de nous nourrir, le venin poursuit son oeuvre à travers le corps et transforme la victime en vampire. »

« Du venin… C'est intéressant. Je pense que ça a du sens. C'est le seul moyen de devenir un vampire ? »

« C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse. » Lui dis-je. Elle fronça les sourcils, me regardant avec quelque chose comme de l'intérêt.

« Alors, un vampire a dû te mordre. Tu ne te rappelles pas qui ? Tu ne t'en rappelles rien ? »

« Je me souviens uniquement de la douleur. » Dis-je. Elle était silencieuse. Elle était toujours pensive et j'eus à lui demander. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire. « Ça t'ennuie vraiment de pas savoir, hein ? »

« Ça me rend dingue. » Admis-je, trouvant son amusement contagieux. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment me rappeler cette période. »

« Je me demande quel genre de créature a bien pu te laisser. Mis à part la cruauté de t'abandonner comme ça… Ça n'a pas de sens, non ? Pourquoi faire l'effort de cesser de se nourrir, si c'est pour abandonner la personne ?... »

Ses yeux étaient emplis de frustration et je sentis pour la première fois ce que c'était vraiment que d'être aimé. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à s'en prendre au vampire qui m'avait transformé à mains nues si elle le pouvait.

« Je me suis posé la même question un million de fois ou plus. Peut-être le vampire a-t-il dû brusquement cesser pour éviter de s'exposer... Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurais probablement jamais. »

« C'est horrible. » Grimaça-t-elle. « Ne pas savoir me rendrait dingue. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Elle commençait à s'agiter quant à des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec elle. C'était mignon. Je dirigeai une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, espérant l'apaiser. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Il y avait encore autre chose que je me demandais... mais j'avais peur de connaître la réponse. »

Quoi encore ? Qu'avait-elle encore à se demander ? « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, couchée sur le ventre et inspira profondément. « Si tu n'as pas… tué cette fille dans le journal… Qui l'a fait ? »

_Ah, ça_. Je tressaillis. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Serait-elle terrorisée ? Mais elle me dévisageait avec détermination et je soupçonnai qu'elle n'en attendait pas moins que la totale honnêteté. « Je ne sais pas exactement. Un de mes semblables. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais Alice Cullen a des sortes de… visions sur le futur. D'après celles-ci, trois d'entre eux se dirigeraient vers Forks mais elle ne sait pas par quel chemin. »

« Forks ? » Cria-t-elle, raidie. « Ils vont à Forks ? »

« Oui… Bella, où est le problème? » Demandai-je, l'observant se débattre pour se dépêtrer des draps enroulés autour d'elle. La vue de sa peau nue alors qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements m'incitait à la ramener à nouveau jusqu'au lit, mais je ne comprenais déjà pas pourquoi elle en était partie.

« Mon _père_ est à Forks ! » Dit-elle avec un geste dramatique, rendu encore plus intéressant par le fait qu'elle venait juste d'attraper ses sous-vêtements déchirés. « Il y a des gens auxquels je tiens là-bas et ils sont peut-être en danger. »

« Bella calme-toi. » Je me rassis rapidement. « Ils n'ont sûrement pas déjà atteint Forks à l'heure actuelle. Et puis, que penses-tu pouvoir faire à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas... J'utiliserais des pieux. Mais je dois faire quelque chose... Je peux pas rester assise ici alors que quelqu'un que j'aime est en danger. »

Je réalisai qu'elle était sérieuse et je pouvais soit en débattre avec elle, soit l'accompagner. Je savais quelle option était la plus simple.

« Deux minutes Bella, ok ? Avant tout, tu n'arriverais pas à tuer un vampire avec un pieu ou de l'eau bénite ou quelque quantité d'ail. Ce ne sont que des mythes. Il y a très peu de créatures assez fortes pour battre un vampire et les humains n'en font pas partie. Deuxièmement, le soleil est toujours haut. Si tu veux aller à Forks, nous irons à Forks, mais je ne peux pas sortir avant une heure ou plus et je ne te laisserais hors de ma vue tant que ces vampires seront dans le coin. »

Bella avait réussi à se glisser dans son jean et ma chemise à présent et elle croisa ses bras dans des manches qui étaient trop grandes pour elle. « Tu ne vas _pas_ me laisser partir ? »

« Bella, c'est pas le moment de défendre ton indépendance. Je te protégerais, même si tu me rends la tache difficile. Si tu insistes pour aller à Forks, je te suivrais, d'une façon ou d'une autre – ce serait bien mieux et plus facile pour la paix de mon esprit que tu attendes que je t'accompagne. Et puis, si je conduis, nous y serons plus rapidement. »

La posture de Bella s'était un peu détendue et je sus qu'elle rendait les armes. « S'il te plait Bella ? Nous partirons dès que le soleil sera couché, je te le promets. »

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-elle, s'échouant sur le coin du lit. Elle me tournait le dos, m'empêchant de voir son visage et cela m'inquiéta.

« Bella, ça va ? »

« Ca va. » Dit-elle, acceptant finalement de se tourner vers moi. « C'est juste que... quand j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur les vampires, je pensais surtout à ce que ça signifiait pour nous... Je ne pensais pas à leur nombre ou quelles pouvaient en être les ramifications... Tout à coup, il y a cette nouvelle menace contre laquelle je suis impuissante… et ça me fait peur. »

« J'aurais été choqué que tu ne sois pas effrayée. » Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et la rassurer mais je ne savais pas si elle l'accepterait maintenant. « Mais Bella… Tu as environ les mêmes chances d'être attaqué par un vampire que d'être frappée par la foudre et pourtant tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, non ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Edward, je peux citer 7 noms de vampires de tête. »

J'haussai les épaules. « Ouais, tu es sûrement pas un bon exemple. Tu es comme un aimant à problèmes. Heureusement pour toi, tu as ton propre vampire garde du corps. Mais les autres personnes pour lesquelles tu t'inquiètes – ton père, tes amis – il est très peu probable qu'ils croisent la route d'un vampire qui les attaquent. Même ces vampires qui se trouvent dans la région sont peu susceptibles de pénétrer en ville. Ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec des humains. »

« Mais _toi_ tu interagis avec les humains et les Cullen aussi. » Nota Bella, peu apaisée.

« Nous sommes des exceptions à la règle. » Expliquai-je patiemment. « Carlisle et sa famille peuvent vivre tous ensemble en un endroit parce que leur façon de chasser ne laisse pas de traces. Et moi... Et bien, je suis bizarre pour un vampire. J'ai simplement préféré vivre dans le monde humain au lieu de mener une existence nomade. Mais la plupart des vampires sont comme des animaux, désirant rester sauvages, s'en remettant totalement à leurs instincts. Ils se gardent bien de s'exposer au genre humain. »

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire que vous avez plus peur de nous que nous n'avons peur de vous ? » Demanda sceptiquement Bella, son sourcil droit se haussant.

Je ris. « Non, je ne pense pas que tu trouves jamais un vampire qui ait peur des humains. Mais nous avons tendance à vous éviter. »

« C'est déjà ça. » Soupira-t-elle. « Je peux toujours pas m'empêcher de m'en faire. »

« Je te protègerais. » Promis-je, et je le pensais.

Elle sourit, se lovant à mon côté. « Je sais que tu le feras. Ce n'est pas à mon sujet que je m'en fais. »

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment ressentir son obligation envers ces gens pour qui elle s'inquiétait, mais je reconnaissais que ce qui était important pour Bella devait aussi être important pour moi à présent... et donc je l'accompagnerait à Forks, quoique j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'elle reste en lieu sur. Mais il n'arriverait sûrement rien. Quelles étaient les chances après tout ? Ces vampires remarqueraient probablement la présence des Cullen et éviteraient le territoire, comprenant qu'il y avait une propriété antérieure. J'espérais faire entrer et ressortir Bella de Forks sans incident.

« Edward ? Tu fronces les sourcils. » Dit Bella, me donnant un petit coup de coude.

« Désolé. » Je fis un sourire forcé. « Je pense juste à quelques trucs. »

Elle hocha la tête avec compréhension. « Alors, qu'as-tu envie de faire jusqu'au coucher du soleil ? »

Je lui lançai un regard incrédule. Elle rit.

« Ouais, c'est une question stupide. »

**************************************

Le soleil se coucha juste après six heures, assez tôt maintenant que nous rentrions dans l'automne. Bella me conduisit vers la porte aussitôt qu'elle le put et elle insista pour aller directement à Forks sans passer récupérer aucune de ses affaires. J'essayai de lui dire qu'elle agissait de façon excessive mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Nous volâmes bientôt en bas de la route, Bella gardant ses yeux fermés pour éviter de voir le paysage défiler à cette vitesse. Je savais que la vitesse la dérangeait, mais elle garda la bouche fermée en raison de son sentiment d'urgence. La folle...

« Et que va dire ton père quand tu vas rentrer en annonçant que je suis avec toi ? » Demandai-je pour la distraire.

« Aucune idée. Je vais penser à ce que je vais lui dire, promis. »

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner juste au moment où les mots quittaient sa bouche. Je le sortis de ma poche et ne fus pas vraiment surpris, tout compte fait, de voir le numéro d'Alice sur l'écran.

« Allô ? »

« Demande-lui si elle aimerait rester avec nous ce week-end. » Demanda-t-elle toute excitée, ayant plus l'air d'une adolescente qu'un vampire sans âge.

Je soupirais et jetai un regard à Bella, qui me dévisageait avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute qui prenait la peine de m'appeler.

« C'est Alice Cullen. » Lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. « Elle aimerait qu'on reste chez eux ce week-end. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de surprise. « Comment a-t-elle… - ah oui, elle voit le futur. Euh… S'ils veulent vraiment que l'on vienne… je crois que ça serait plus simple que d'expliquer à Charlie.. Tant qu'il ne nous a pas vus ici, que... »

« Leur maison est au milieu de nulle part. » Lui assurai-je.

« Et dis lui que nous aideront à protéger Charlie. » Ajouta Alice dans le téléphone. « La dernière chose dont on a bien besoin serait que le chef de la police meure mystérieusement et que ça provoque la suspicion des curieux en ville.»

Ma bouche se crispa dans un début de rire. « Alice dit qu'ils seraient heureux d'aider à protéger ton père. »

« Oh, c'est très gentil de leur part. »Dit Bella comme si une partie de l'inquiétude sur son visage s'était envolée. « Je suppose que nous devrions rester avec eux puisqu'ils sont si hospitaliers. »

Je pus entendre Alice célébrer sa victoire et j'attendis qu'elle cesse de jubiler avant d'essayer de lui parler à nouveau.

« Excellent, je suis impatiente. » S'écria Alice. « Je ne peux pas voir où sont les autres vampire en ce moment, mais Jasper et Emmett patrouillent dans la ville pour essayer de les intercepter, si nécessaire. »

« Bien. Je pense arriver dans une heure, peut-être moins. Oh, et merci pour les avertissements auparavant au fait. » Ajoutai-je d'un ton ironique.

Alice se mit à rire. « Si je t'avais averti, ça ne se serait pas passer aussi bien, crois-moi. On se voit bientôt. »

J'entendis le clic quand elle raccrocha son téléphone en guise d'au revoir. Je secouai la tête alors que je remettais mon portable dans ma poche.

« C'était… Étrange » Commenta Bella, ayant toujours l'air ahuri. « Elle fait… ça souvent? »

« Si tu veux parler de son appel inopiné et de son interférence avec tout ce que je fais, alors oui. C'est une force de la nature celle-là. »

« A quoi ressemblent les autres Cullen ? » Demanda Bella. « Je connais le médecin bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré sa femme et je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé aux autres au lycée. »

Je lui décrivis chacun des Cullen de mon mieux, expliquant comment chacun d'entre eux finit par faire partie du clan étrange et tentais de décrire leurs personnalités pour le peu que j'en connaissais. Bella écoutait attentivement, essayant de mémoriser chaque chose que je lui disais.

Nous étions à vingt minutes de Forks environ quand mon téléphone sonna à nouveau avec insistance. J'étais sérieusement en train de penser à l'ignorer quand la décision me fut ôtée des mains – sous la forme de quelque chose qui bondit soudainement devant ma voiture.

Bella cria et j'appuyais de toutes mes forces sur les freins, les pneus crissant douloureusement jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'oeil à Bella pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle respirait précipitamment et son coeur battait à tout rompre, mais elle semblait indemne. Je tournais à nouveau mes yeux vers la route pour voir quelle créature était assez suicidaire pour se jeter devant une voiture qui fonçait à cent kilomètres/heure.

Au premier abord, il était si ordinaire qu'il avait l'air humain... Les cheveux bruns, de grande taille, bien bâti. Mais les différences étaient suffisamment apparentes à mes yeux. C'était un vampire... et ses iris noirs m'indiquèrent qu'il avait soif.

Je considérais rapidement de quelles options je disposais. Si j'essayais de fuir, il me pourchasserait et je doute qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à stopper ma voiture s'il s'était mis en tête de le faire. Avec Bella dans la voiture, donc facile à blesser, je ne pouvais courir le risque.

Peut-être que si je lui parlais, il fuirait. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune idée qu'il y avait un vampire dans la voiture qu'il avait arrêtée – peut-être que s'il réalisait ce que j'étais et que Bella m'appartenait, il se retirerait. Et sinon… Sinon, je lui arracherais la tête.

« Reste dans la voiture. » Intimai-je à Bella en ouvrant ma portière. « Peu importe ce qui se passe, c'est clair ? »

Bella acquiesça doucement et mon coeur de pierre bondit en voyant la terreur dans ses yeux. Je la rassurerais quand ce sera terminé.

Je demeurai près de la voiture alors que j'en sorti et fis face à l'autre vampire. Un bref aperçu de ses pensées m'informa de ce que j'avais besoin de savoir – il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en me stoppant. Il savait que Bella était à moi, et rien que pour ça, il était déterminé à l'avoir.

« Aurions-nous un problème ? » Demandai-je sans le quitter du regard. Au même moment, je mis mes sens en alerte pour les autres – il semblait être l'un de ces trois qu'Alice avait aperçu et cela voulait dire que ses amis ne devaient pas être loin.

« Je ne pense pas. » Il fit un bond pour se rapprocher avec un sourire mauvais. « J'ai simplement perçu une bouffée de toi et de ton petit casse-croûte et je pensais que tu partagerais. »

« Je ne partage pas. » Grognai-je. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Intéressant. J'aurais dit que tu étais simplement territorial si tu n'avais pas l'air si attaché à cette humaine. Her scent is…all over you. Son odeur est… Partout sur toi. Et elle n'a pas l'air très désireuse de s'éloigner de toi. Alors dis moi juste ce que tu fabriques avec cette fille ? »

« Ça ne te concerne en aucun cas. » Grondai-je.

« Tu as raison... ma seule préoccupation est d'y goûter. »

Il effectua un petit bond rapide vers le côté passager de la voiture où Bella était assise à observer. Je sautai derrière lui, l'amenant vers la route mais il fut assez rapide à s'éloigner de moi. Je saisis sa cheville alors qu'il allait atterrir sur ses pieds et le jeta à terre. Sa tête claqua contre ma voiture dans un craquement et je libérais un grognement furieux. Ça allait laisser une bosse.

Les yeux humains de Bella avaient finalement capté ce qui se passait et je l'entendis pousser un hurlement, mais je conservai mon attention sur le vampire qui se dirigeait vers moi en découvrant les dents. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans mon bras alors que je déviais juste son attaque qui visait ma jugulaire. Je jurai. Le venin de vampire faisait un mal de chien.

J'étais prêt à le mordre en retour quand il fut soudain tiré en arrière. Une voix de fille cria « James, Arrête ! »

M'avançant péniblement sur mes pieds, je vis une femelle rousse s'accrocher au bras de l'autre vampire – mais m'observant moi.

« Je savais que c'était toi ! » Ricana-t-elle avec délectation. « James, c'est ce petit mourrant que tu ne voulais pas que je garde ! »

Je me figeai. « Quoi ? »

Mais je n'avais pas besoin de demander. Elle réveillait ma mémoire à présent – je me voyais, rampant pratiquement à travers les rues de Chicago, consumé par la fièvre… Elle, me tirant dans une allée et me mordant, déterminée à me garder... James, furieux, la chassant...

James n'avait pas fait le lien entre moi et le petit garçon humain du départ, mais il comprit et il fut encore plus déterminé à me tuer. Parfait.

« Tu étais une si jolie petite chose. » Roucoula la fille, comme si j'avais été un chiot à l'époque. « Et je m'ennuyais tellement... Je pensais que ç'aurait pu être amusant d'avoir un nouveau-né parmi nous. Mais James n'était pas d'accord et j'ai du t'abandonner. Je suis fière de voir ce que tu es devenu par toi-même. Peut-être voudrais-tu nous rejoindre à présent ? »

« Non, merci. » Dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Dommage. » Soupira-t-elle. « On aurait pu bien s'amuser ensemble. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà ta dose d'amusement avec cette petite humaine. Il n'y a qu'une façon de porter l'odeur de quelqu'un partout sur soi comme ça… Une seule façon assez amusante, au final.»

« Victoria. » Siffla James en tirant sur son bras. « Il est temps de partir. »

J'entendis ce qui l'avait alerté en même temps qu'elle – deux vampires approchaient rapidement. J'entendais les voix mentales de Jasper et Emmett et je ressentis un soulagement aigu.

« Allez viens. » Pressa à nouveau James, et lui et Victoria traversèrent la route pour disparaître dans les bois. Quelques instants plus tard, Jasper et Emmett apparurent.

« Ils sont partis ? » Demanda Emmett, visiblement déçu.

« Ouais. » Soupirai-je. J'allais lui en dire plus quand j'entendis la portière de la voiture derrière moi et je me tourna juste à temps pour voir Bella se jeter contre moi.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans la voiture ? » Dis-je en la rattrapant.

« La ferme. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je réalisai qu'elle pleurait.

« Bella, ça va maintenant... » Dis-je, caressant désespérément son dos.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! » Cria-t-elle, se reculant assez pour pouvoir me toiser – comme si ç'avait été de ma faute.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Lui rappelai-je calmement. « Et nous avons des amis ici maintenant. »

« Alice nous a envoyé quand elle les a vus croiser votre chemin. » Expliqua Emmett, puis il ajouta de façon plus conventionnelle. « C'est bon de te revoir Bella. »

Elle se força à lui sourire. « Salut Emmett, Jasper. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ? » Demanda Jasper. « Tu as l'air d'avoir été mordu là. »

« Il n'y avait que le mâle au début. Il était venu pour Bella et je l'ai attaqué, j'ai été mordu dans le processus. La femelle s'est montrée juste après ça et l'a arrêté. »

« Elle l'a arrêté ? » Répéta Bella, faisant écho à la confusion des esprits des autres.

« Je t'expliquerais dans la voiture mais on devrait y aller. S'ils se regroupent avec le troisième, ils seraient assez fous pour être capables de nous attaquer à nouveau. »

« On va courir à côté de vous. » Dit Jasper, se retirant au même moment entre les arbres. Emmett se déplaça de l'autre côté de la route, où les autres vampires avaient disparu. Je raccompagnai Bella à l'intérieur de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le siège conducteur.

« Très bien, explique. » Me somma Bella alors que j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. « Si ces deux là étaient ensemble, pourquoi l'aurait-elle empêché de _te_ faire du mal ? »

« Parce que… Apparemment… C'est elle qui m'avait transformé. » Je pouvais entendre l'incrédulité dans ma propre voix.

« _Quoi ?_ »

Je racontai à Bella ce que j'avais pu voir dans son esprit, me sentant soudainement vidé. J'avais attendu si longtemps de savoir comment j'étais devenu vampire et ce n'était que ça ? Juste une pauvre fille qui s'ennuyait et son copain jaloux ? Et le pire de tout, c'est que même maintenant, l'histoire n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été oubliée.

« Sérieusement ? » Croassa Bella. « Elle _s'ennuyait _? C'est juste… C'est tellement… _Égoïste_. Et te laisse seul comme ça ! Comment quelqu'un peut faire une chose pareille ? »

« Ils _sont_ égoïstes Bella. Egoïstes, possessifs et avides. Voilà comment sont les vampires qui se nourrissent d'humains... Voilà comment j'étais. » Admis-je. « Et ils n'ont jamais changé. Elle est toujours déterminée à m'avoir et il est toujours aussi déterminé à se débarrasser de moi. Malheureusement, en ce moment, j'ai quelque chose qu'il veut, ce qui lui donne toutes les raisons de me poursuivre. »

« Te poursuivre ? De quoi parles-tu ? Que veut-il ? » Demanda Bella, à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Bella, le mâle, James, est en quête de pouvoir. Il a besoin d'asseoir sa domination sur ce qu'il possède et il frissonne de prendre ce qui appartient aux autres. Là, il a le parfait jeu de pouvoir – se débarrasser de la menace que je représente, et en même temps, obtenir l'humain pour laquelle je suis prêt à me battre pour la protéger. J'avais déjà pu observer ce type de comportement avant... Il est impitoyable. Nothing short of death will stop him now." Rien ne peut plus l'arrêter maintenant, sauf la mort. »

Bella trembla, l'air de la voiture se remplissant du parfum de sa peur. « Que faisons-nous maintenant alors ? »

Je secouai la tête, souhaitant avoir une réponse. « Nous y réfléchirons quand nous nous trouverons chez les Cullen. »

-

* * *

Note Importante de la Traductrice :

Nous voici arriver au même niveau que l'auteure, amethyst Jackson. Sa fic a 21 chapitres publiés à ce jour donc il va falloir s'armer de patience en attendant la suite.

Dès que le chapitre 22 est publié, je me hâterai de faire la traduction.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai presque fini le prochain chapitre des "Aimants".

En attendant, je vais écrire à Amesthyst Jackson et lui suggéré de faire mourrir Edward pour que Bella puisse vivre son amour avec James tandis que Victoria se rabattera sur Laurent et tous les quatres iront au Kazakhstan, vivre dans une yourte, en vivant du commerce de peaux de mouton tandis que Bella, elle, apprendra à confectionner des bijoux fantaisies en os de Yack.


	22. Chapter 22

****

Bonne foi Tentative N°2

**Bon, je me suis ratée dans ma 1****ère**** tentative de publication (Je me suis fait marrer toute seule au moins) et je suis désolée pour les fausses joies que j'ai causé alors je retentente le coup.**

**En espérant que cette fois, c'est la bonne… foi (ah ah ah jeu de mot pourri).**

**Désolée encore pour celles qui ont reçu la première alerte et qui ont vu le mélange anglais/français (même moi j'ai eu mal à la tête).**

*******************************

**Oyé Oyé. **

**Je ne vous embête pas avec mes bla-bla de traductrice car je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont impatientes de lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Notes en fin de chapitre et bonne lecture.**

**-**

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson

-

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

-

Bella était encore tendue lorsque nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen, mais les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent tandis qu'elle aperçut la maison.

« Bon Dieu. » Inspira Bella. «Je sais que c'est la maison d'un médecin, mais... waouh. Êtes-vous tous des vampires plein aux as ou quoi? »

J'haussai les épaules. « L'immortalité offre beaucoup de temps pour se faire de l'argent et très peu pour le dépenser. »

« Je ne me sens pas assez habillée maintenant. » Soupira Bella soupira et je dus rire.

« Tu as toujours l'air trop habillé pour moi. » La taquinais-je alors que je garai la voiture. Je sortis comme un éclair hors de la voiture et fila à la porte passager afin de laisser Bella sortir à son tour. Elle sursauta en jurant devant ma soudaine apparition.

« Tu vas me filer une crise cardiaque un de ces jours. » Accusa-t-elle en sortant de la voiture d'un pas précaire. Je lui pris le bras pour la soutenir et la conduisis jusqu'aux escaliers du porche. Alice nous a accueilli à la porte, le visage grave.

« Edward, Bella!. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir vu ça plus tôt. Une minute, tout allait bien, et celle d'après, il était après vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a changé si vite... »

« Il a été attiré par notre odeur. » Expliquais-je au vampire désemparé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. « Dans une voiture ? »

J'hochai la tête à contrecœur. J'étais également déconcerté par ses sens extraordinaires. « Il a pu sentir un vampire et un humain ensemble, dans une voiture, et ça le rendait curieux. Il le prenait comme un défi et avait décidé d'essayer d'éloigner Bella de moi. »

« Ugh, Le barbare. » Murmura Alice. « Bella, viens à l'intérieur. Je suis sûre que tu as eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce soir. »

« Juste un peu. » Admis Bella, lâchant mon bras à contrecœur et permettant à Alice de remorquer le sien.

« Tu connais Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie bien sûr. » Dit Alice, en désignant les trois vampires qui attendaient dans le salon. Rosalie m'accueillit avec un regard furieux. « Carlisle est à l'hôpital mais sa garde sera bientôt finie. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir. Et voici Esmée. » Conclut Alice, en faisant un geste vers la femme qui sortait de la cuisine rarement utilisée.

Esmée offrit un sourire chaleureux. « Je suis si heureuse de te rencontre Bella. Je faisais juste un peu de thé ; en veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait l'habitude d'en faire pour elle-même.

Bella rougit, probablement gênée que quelqu'un se donne autant de peine pour elle, et hocha la tête timidement. « Ce serait formidable, merci. »

« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans la cuisine et nous asseoir un moment ? Tu dois être un peu secouée après ce soir. » Dit-elle. Bella saisit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demandai-je doucement, craignant qu'elle ne cache des émotions plus instables sous son calme apparent.

«Très bien. » Me dit-elle en souriant timidement.

« Ma courageuse petite humaine. » Murmurais-je avec tendresse. Elle baissa la tête.

Dans la cuisine, Esmée nous désigna la table. Je m'assis avec Bella tandis qu'Esmée versai le thé.

«Merci. » Dit Bella avec sincérité, en acceptant la tasse chaude. « J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de poser la question mais pourquoi avez-vous ce genre de chose dans la maison ? Je veux dire... Puisque vous ne mangez pas... »

Esmée s'assis en face de nous, tout sourire. « Nous essayons de garder une certaine normalité, dans en cas de visites inattendues. D'ailleurs, il serait suspect que nous n'achetions jamais rien à l'épicerie n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, je suppose. » Convint Bella avant d'avaler une gorgée prudente. « Votre foyer ne semble très... normal ... pour, vous savez... »

« Pour un repaire vampire ? » Plaisanta Esmée. « Nous aimons vivre aussi normalement que possible. Je pense que ce serait une vie très sombre autrement. »

J'écoutai Bella et Esmée continuer à discuter jusqu'à ce que Bella ne laisse échapper un bâillement sonore.

« Y'a-t-il un endroit où elle pourrait dormir ? » Demandais-je à Esmée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Alice pénétra dans la pièce en dansant.

« Nous avons une chambre toute prête pour vous deux. » Annonça-t-elle, traînant Bella par la main. Je suivis le mouvement tandis qu'Alice mena Bella aux escaliers jusqu'à une chambre à l'extrémité du couloir.

« Voila, vous y êtes. » Déclara Alice en ouvrant la porte avec panache. La chambre était somptueuse, agrémentée d'une moquette dorée et d'un énorme lit muni de barres en fer forgé et une couette épaisse couleur or.

Bella resta bouche bée tandis qu'Alice se promena dans la chambre. « Je m'attendais à votre venue, aussi, nous avons arrangé cette pièce pour vous. Il y a des vêtements dans le placard et la commode, et la salle de bains est pourvue de tout ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin. »

« C'est... Trop ... » Bella commença à protester, mais je secouai la tête.

« Tu ne gagneras pas. Laisse tomber. »

Alice me sourit. « Toi, je t'aime, tu apprends vite. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser vous installer. » _Descends, __quand elle dort et nous discuterons stratégie._ Ajouta Alice dans ses pensées. Je lui fis un signe de tête tandis que Bella la remercia.

Une fois Alice partie, Bella commença à fouiller dans la commode afin de trouver un pyjama. Ce qu'elle trouva dans le tiroir supérieur sembla l'avoir choquée puisqu'elle le claqua avec un couinement girly.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je en me rapprochant afin d'enquêter. Elle secoua la tête en rougissant comme une betterave et ça me donna encore plus envie de voir. Doucement, je la déplaça loin de la commode et regarda à l'intérieur.

De la lingerie. Des tonnes de lingerie. Je sentais le sourire sur mon visage. « Ce corset t'irait à merveille. » Lui dis-je, tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains. Je ris et sortis une série de sous-vêtements assortis.

« Peut-être juste ceux-là ? » Suggérais-je en levant un soutien-gorge et une culotte rose foncé. « Tu as sûrement besoin de porter des sous-vêtements. »

Bella soupira et les saisit de mes mains. « Aide-moi plutôt à trouver quelque chose dans lequel je puisse dormir s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules, ouvrit le tiroir inférieur et trouva des ensembles de pyjama en soie dont un que je lui remis. Elle le prit avec un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Me changer dans la salle de bains. » Répondit-elle sans se retourner. « Je sais ce que tu auras envie de faire si je me déshabille ici et je ne fais pas _ça_ avec une ribambelle de vampires autour de nous qui peuvent entendre la moindre petite chose. »

Je secouais la tête tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle. C'est là un défi auquel je n'avais pas pensé.

Je trouvai un nouvel ensemble de vêtements à porter ; je pouvais sentir les autres vampires sur les miens. Cependant, j'attendis pour me changer jusqu'à ce que Bella sorte de la salle de bains, ôtant seulement mes chaussures du bout de mes pieds à l'avance. Ses yeux se plissèrent, soupçonneux, tandis que je retirai ma chemise.

« Tu avais le temps, il me semble, pour te changer toi aussi. » Accusa-t-elle sans me regarder.

J'haussai les épaules et déboutonna mon jean. « Tu ne voulais pas me tenter mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas essayer de te tenter. » Fis-je remarquer tandis que j'enlevai mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'aurais probablement pu me changer sans ôter mes sous-vêtements mais pourquoi ne pas se donner à fond ?

« Tu es incorrigible. » Souffla-t-elle, se tournant délibérément avant de ramper sur le lit. La posture de ses épaules m'indiqua qu'elle était sur la défensive et un sentiment lancinant m'exhortait à ne pas la pousser pour le moment.

A mon propre rythme, je m'habillai et la suivis. Elle se tendit sous l'impact alors que j'enroulai mon corps autour du sien mais finit par se relaxer assez rapidement.

« Je suis désolé. » Lui dis-je, en encerclant mes bras autour de son corps fragile. « Je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Bella renifla. « En vrai, tu n'es pas désolé pour avoir essayer de me convaincre de coucher avec toi ; Tu es désolé que ça n'ait pas marché. »

« En vrai… » Convins-je, impénitent. « Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je m'excuse d'avoir envie de toi ? Je pensais que c'était quelque chose qui te rendait heureuse d'habitude. »

« Il me semble juste inapproprié de penser au sexe en ce moment. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Mon instinct me dictait de se rapprocher d'elle autant que possible à un moment pareil et ne jamais lâcher prise.

« Parce que, Edward, des gens sont en danger... Toi, moi, mon père, les Cullen... la ville entière ! Tu avais raison, nous n'aurions jamais dû venir. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ; je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. »

« Bella, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver, même la voyante ne l'avait pas venu venir. » Soulignais-je - Réponse à laquelle j'ai entendu Alice se froisser au rez-de-chaussée. « Peut-être que c'est de ma faute de t'avoir dit que des vampires se dirigeaient ici. Tu serais paisiblement en train de dormir ce soir si je n'avais pas ouvert ma bouche. »

« Et tu aurais été dans la merde jusqu'au cou si j'avais appris que tu m'avais caché ça. » Dit Bella en jetant un regard sur son épaule. « Je souhaite simplement qu'il y ait un moyen de défaire tout cela. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui va se passer maintenant mais je dois le faire. Ils vont en avoir après nous, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pas ici. » Je me précipitai de la rassurer. « Ils sont dépassés en nombre, même si le troisième décide de prendre parti pour eux. Ils ne prendraient jamais le risque d'attaquer une maison pleine de vampires. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester pour toujours... Que se passera-t-il dimanche quand nous devrons partir ? »

Je jetai un regard renfrogné. « Nous ne partirons pas tant que ce n'est pas sans danger pour toi, ta vie est plus importante que tes cours ou ton travail. « Mais, néanmoins… » Insistais-je, détectant une interruption à venir. « … Nous allons élaborer un plan, une façon de régler ça rapidement. »

« Et vous allez faire ça pendant que je dors je suppose. » Dit-elle. Je ne pouvais voir sa lèvre inférieure coincée dans une petite moue.

« Bella, c'est… »

« Arrête s'il te plaît. » Interrompit-elle, se tournant sous mon bras pour me faire face. « Je sais ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit que mon existence était plus importante que mon besoin d'indépendance, mais je dois aider. Tu as dit que ces vampires nous veulent du mal à tous les deux – Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester chez moi et tricoter alors que tu essayes de me protéger. Je t'aime trop pour faire ça. »

Elle voulait me protéger. Mais c'était impossible. « Je voudrais pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux mais, Bella, ce n'est pas un conte de fées. Malgré toute ma volonté, il sera impossible de te suivre et de te sauver la mise. Tu n'as simplement pas les armes nécessaires ... Tu n'as même pas la moindre défense contre eux ... » Rien que la pensée de l'exposer à une telle menace écrasante fit tendre mon corps dans la panique.

« Mais je pourrais ... Je pourrais faire ces choses... Si tu me changes, si tu me transformes, comme toi. Alors je serais forte et rapide et les vampires n'auraient aucune raison de me toucher ».

Mon cœur mort se serra douloureusement et je m'éloignai d'elle. « Bella ... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demande. »

« Explique-moi alors. » Dit-elle avec un regard mêlant douleur et irritation. « Tu ne veux pas que je sois comme toi ? »

Je me levai et passa une main dans mes cheveux tandis que je tentais d'ordonner mes pensées. Est-ce que je voulais que Bella devienne un vampire ? J'avais réfléchis à ça, oui, et ce serait certainement avantageux... Je n'aurais jamais à renoncer à elle... mais était-ce ce que je voulais faire ? La seule chose dont j'étais sur, était que tout à l'intérieur de moi me dictait de m'accrocher à elle maintenant.

« Ce que je veux n'est pas pertinent. » Répondis-je finalement. « Si tu voulais vraiment devenir un vampire, alors je ne te le refuserais pas. Mais pas maintenant. Tu as peur et tu ne penses pas clairement. Tu te rends compte que tu devrais renoncer à ton humanité? Tu ne seras plus en mesure de voir tes amis, ta famille. Même si tu peux vaincre ta soif de sang, ils verront la différence. Finalement, ils se rendront compte que tu ne vieillis pas. Tu devras les quitter... et ils mourront alors que toi, tu vivras. Je sais que tu ne vois pas les enfants dans ton avenir, mais même la possibilité d'adopter te sera impossible. Si tu choisis cette vie Bella... Tout changera pour toi. »

Je me retournai pour la regarder, toujours couchée sur le flanc, à me fixer en silence.

« Tu as raison. » Dit-elle enfin à voix basse. « Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Edward. _Veux-tu_ que je sois un vampire ? »

Je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi ne laissait-elle pas tomber ? J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour traiter la question. « Bella ... Je ne sais pas. » Admis-je. «Je t'aime... comme tu es et je t'aimerai… Comme vampire. C'est tout ce que je sais. » Je déglutis, ne me sentant pas trop dans mon assiette. Le mot « aimer » me semblait encore trop énorme dans ma bouche, presque trop énorme pour le dire à voix haute.

Je la senti se décaler derrière moi puis ses bras virent serrer mes épaules, le visage collé à mon dos. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle calmement dans ma chemise. « Je pousse encore non ? »

Je tournai mon corps et leva Bella sur mes genoux en soupirant dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à présenter des excuses pour ça. »

Bella secoua la tête et posa ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. « Mais ça pas d'importance maintenant non ? Tout ira bien et nous aurons tout le temps de penser à ça plus tard. »

« C'est vrai. » Admis-je, me permettant d'y croire un peu et nécessitant d'être plus rassuré que je ne l'avais réalisé. « Nous aurons tout le temps quand ce sera fini. »

Elle pressa ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes et enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

«Beaucoup de temps... » Murmurait-elle distraitement en m'embrassant plus fort, poussant sa langue contre mes lèvres et ne me laissant d'autre choix que de m'ouvrir à elles.

Elle m'embrassa désespérément, d'une manière que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant.

Bella s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle et me regarda dans les yeux. « Je pense que j'ai changé d'avis. »

Je sentais un sillon se creuser sur mon front dans la confusion. « À propos de quoi ? »

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, elle serra ses mâchoires dans la détermination et retira son haut de pyjama par-dessus sa tête. Je la regardais, figé, toujours captivé par la sensualité subtile de son corps - ses seins dodus mais petits, ses doux mamelons roses criant à mon attention, l'exquise courbe de ses hanches qui semblait être faites pour que mes mains s'y accrochent tandis que je fondais en elle...

« J'ai besoin de te sentir. » Dit-elle effrontément. « Et je ne me soucie pas de savoir qui écoute. »

Et juste comme ça, je suis passé de dur à péniblement dur.

« Viens ici. » Grognais-je.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse obéir, je l'avais déjà cloué au lit et réclamai ses lèvres. Dès que son cerveau saisit ce qui se passait, elle gémit et cambra son corps dans le mien. Pendant que je savourais le goût de sa bouche, ses mains s'exhortèrent à arracher ma chemise. Je m'éloignai un peu, juste le temps de passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête puis revint vers elle, diffusant des baisers le long de son cou, dégustant sa peau douce et salée.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos et de mes épaules, grattant avec ses ongles, me tirant encore plus près. J'embrassais sa peau en descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine et referma mes lèvres sur un de ses mamelons, provoquant un gémissement. Je cherchai l'autre et ma langue tourbillonna autour de lui. Ses doigts caressant mes cheveux me motivaient.

« Désha… Déshabille-toi. » Dit-elle, essayant de contrôler son souffle lourd. « J'ai besoin de te sentir. »

Gémissant à ses paroles, je sauta rapidement du lit et ôta pantalon et boxer avant de la rejoindre. Elle me tendit la main mais j'étais déterminé à la débarrasser de son pantalon de pyjama. Les tirant de ses jambes, j'aperçu de la dentelle garni de la petite culotte que je lui avais remis plus tôt. La couleur rose foncé était semblable au rose de son sexe et ça me rendit d'autant plus désireux de l'enlever. Sachant que le soutien-gorge assorti était en attente pour être porté, je ne pouvais pas l'arracher mais je le tirais rapidement vers le bas et le jeta au loin.

« Tu devrais vraiment envisager d'utiliser davantage cette lingerie. » Dis-je à Bella, en la regardant tandis que je glissais mes mains sur le haut de ses jambes douces. « C'est tellement amusant à enlever. »

Elle rit. « Quel est le but de porter de la lingerie si je ne serai jamais capable de la garder ? »

« Me rendre fou. » Murmurais-je en faisant courir mes lèvres jusqu'à sa cuisse gauche. « Et m'inciter à te vouloir plus que je peux le supporter... »

« Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas… Oh !.» Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsque ma langue toucha son clito. « Peu importe. Je veux. »

Je ris contre son sexe, sachant que ça la fera vibrer et m'appliqua à faire couler son humidité en savourant chaque goutte. Je tournai son clito avec ma langue et plongea deux doigts en elle en gémissant au contact de sa contraction, à la sensation de la plainte vibrant à travers son corps. Je ne pouvais croire à quel point je la voulais maintenant alors que nous avions été ensemble il y avait à peine quelques heures... Les mots ne suffisaient pas. J'avais besoin de _sentir_ qu'elle était toujours avec moi, toujours à moi, toujours... en amour avec moi.

J'éloignai ma bouche d'elle et rampa sur son corps ; j'avais besoin d'être à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Viens. » Souffla-t-elle, portant mon visage vers le sien tandis que mes hanches se calèrent entre ses jambes. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent et je glissais à l'intérieur d'elle, avalant son souffle et le laissant vibrer jusque dans ma poitrine.

« Bella. » Gémis-je, basculant lentement contre elle. C'est tout ce que j'avais, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. _Bella, Bella, Bella ..._

«Oui Edward. » Soupirait-elle, les mains s'agrippant à mon dos. « Si proche... plus profond. » Plaida-t-elle en me regardant avec convoitise, les yeux assombris.

Bouleversé, j'enterra mon visage contre son épaule et glissa mes mains sous elle pour la tenir contre moi tandis que je la déplaçais. À chaque coup, sa peau frôla la mienne. Je sentais ses mamelons durs contre ma poitrine et chacune de ses respirations contre le côté de mon visage. J'étais tellement perdu en elle, me noyant dans son parfum, brûlant d'un plaisir qui rendait les flammes dans ma gorge complètement insignifiantes. _Tout,_ c'était le mot qui traversa mon esprit. _Elle était tout..._

Ses jambes et ses bras resserrent leur emprise autour de moi tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du bord. Je la sentais me humer, le nez dans mes cheveux et je courrai mes lèvres sur la peau douce de son épaule.

La tension se construit lentement, peu à peu, se faufilant entre nous deux. Après ce qui m'apparaissait comme des heures à sombrer dans sa chaleur, à me noyer en elle, son orgasme lui fit soudain se serrer autour de moi. Si nous avions été ailleurs, elle aurait crié mais elle étouffa le son dans sa gorge et l'insonorisa contre mon épaule. La sensation de la sentir jouir contre moi, c'était trop. Je lui donnai deux coups de plus, pressé par ses muscles tendus, avant que je n'explose moi-même dans un cri qui remplit la chambre, mes bras et mes jambes tremblants avec la force de ma libération.

Je ne bougeai pas pendant de longues minutes. Bella détendit ses jambes de chaque côté de moi, mais elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, en frottant doucement mon cuir chevelu. Je me laissai bercer par cette douce sensation jusqu'à ce que puisse sentir que je pouvais bouger et me suis finalement retirer d'elle. Elle rit en me regardant tomber sur le lit.

« Peut-être que tu en avais besoin plus que moi après tout. » Bella se mit à rire en se courbant dans mon côté. J'attrapai la couette et la tira sur nous, de peur qu'elle n'attrape froid dans cette maison pleine de courants d'air. J'avais l'intuition que les Cullen n'ajustai pas souvent leur thermostat.

« Je pense que tu as raison. » Marmonnais-je avec lassitude. Je souhaitais pouvoir dormir ; je me sentais vidé et ne demandait qu'à me blottir avec Bella et dériver dans l'inconscience. Si seulement... Mais ce n'était pas possible et il y avait encore de grandes questions à débattre ce soir.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Bella contre mon épaule. « N'oublie pas ça. »

Aimer. Pour la première fois, je réalisai la connexion - Bella ressentais pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et c'était incroyable.

« Je veux te garder. » Inspirais-je. Mais je l'avais prononcé si bas que qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Pour le moment, il suffisait de me l'avouer à moi-même. Je ne savais pas si je le voulais pour toujours... mais je savais que je voulais plus de temps que ce qu'elle pouvait me donner.

« Mmm, ok. Maintenant, je suis vraiment fatiguée. » Indiqua Bella sur un soupir qui se transforma en bâillement. « Ça été... une longue journée. »

« Oui... oui, ça l'était. » Admis-je.

******************************

Après Bella se soit endormie, j'enfila mes vêtements et me glissa vers l'escalier. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Esmée étaient réunis dans le salon, parlant doucement. Ils s'interrompirent à mon approche et levèrent les yeux tandis que je fis mon entrée.

« Comment va Bella ? » Demanda Alice. Ses lèvres retinrent un petit sourire narquois et je roula mes yeux.

« Eh bien Eddie-boy, tu sens comme si tu avais pris un bain d'elle. » Commenta Emmett, toujours avec tact. « Alors, je devine qu'elle est plutôt en forme, hein ? »

« Elle est effrayée. » Dis-je d'un ton plein de sous-entendu. « Du moins, elle devrait probablement l'être en ce moment puisque c'est elle la plus en danger. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Esmée, regardant d'un air de reproche maternel en direction d'Emmett. « Et nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour vous aider. »

« Carlisle sera à la maison dans deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes. » Renchérit Alice. « Je suis certaine qu'il va nous donner la meilleure façon de gérer cela. »

« Où est Rosalie ? » Demandais-je, plus pour passer les deux minutes que par curiosité réelle.

« En train de se faire les ongles ou autre chose. » Emmett haussa les épaules. « Elle a besoin de son espace parfois. »

Je lus dans ses pensées qu'elle était fâchée contre moi, me blâmant de les avoir mis eux et Bella dans cette situation. Je comprenais ses sentiments, vraiment, et je ressentais déjà une bonne dose de culpabilité... mais c'était _le_ choix de Bella de venir ici et d'être avec moi.

« C'est bon, il arrive. » Dit Alice, alors que j'entendis le crissement des pneus remonter l'allée.

Carlisle chantait avec enthousiasme sur la musique de _Carmen(1),_ jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ma voiture. Nous l'avons tous écouté dans le garage avant de venir rapidement à la maison.

« À quoi devons-nous ce plaisir cette fois Edward ? » Demanda Carlisle aimablement avant de froncer les sourcils brusquement. « Est-ce que c'est Bella que je sens ? »

« Il y a eu un léger incident... » Expliqua Alice dans un premier temps.

Carlisle est tombé dans un fauteuil et fis un geste afin de nous encourager à continuer. Je lui dis comment cela avait commencé, comment Bella avait réalisé ce que j'étais, et comment elle avait tenu à venir à Forks quand elle a entendu que trois nomades étaient en route. J'ai expliqué comment James nous avait flairé dans la voiture et réalisé que Bella et moi étions intimes, la façon dont il nous avait arrêté et dont il avait décidé de faire de nous une partie de son gibier. Enfin, je lui parlai de l'apparition de Victoria et la révélation qu'elle m'avait faite.

« Maintenant, ils sont tous les deux, après nous, chacun pour leurs propres raisons. Victoria me veut dans leur clan ; elle se sent ma propriétaire. » Dis-je avec un grognement. « Et James... et bien. Il veut relever le défi de me prendre Bella... Il veut me faire souffrir... Et puis il me veut mort. Je soupçonne qu'il laisse Victoria croire qu'il l'aide tant que ça l'arrange. »

« Alice ? » Carlisle se tourna vers elle. « As-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« Non. » Soupira-t-elle, manifestement frustrée. « Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas pris de décision... ou peut-être qu'ils bloquent ma vision d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas... »

Que pourraient-ils bien faire alors…

« Nous avons besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour veiller sur le père de Bella. » Dis-je en regardant autour de moi dans l'urgence. « C'est pourquoi elle voulait venir en premier lieu, elle était inquiète à son sujet. »

« Je vais le faire. » Déclara Emmett en faisant craquer ses phalanges. « J'aimerais une chance d'avoir un peu d'action. »

« Soit prudent. » L'averti Esmée. « Et dis-le à Rosalie avant de partir. Tu sais comment elle s'inquiète. »

« Ouais. » Emmett grimaça. « Elle ne va pas aimer ça. » Mais il fonça tout de même en haut des escaliers.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'ils viennent à nous. Ça doit se passer selon nos conditions, nous devrions mettre en place un piège… » Commença Jasper mais Carlisle l'interrompit.

« Sommes-nous certains que cela doive prendre fin dans la violence ? » Demanda-t-il.

« La femelle peut se lasser et abandonner mais le mâle est persistant. Il est un traqueur. Une fois sa cible choisie, il ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il ne l'a pas obtenu... Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? C'est un vampire, il n'a rien sauf le temps de son côté. Bella ne sera jamais en sécurité où qu'elle aille... et elle ne devrait pas avoir à fuir. »

Carlisle soupira et acquiesça. « Très bien. Tu as raison, sa sécurité est primordiale. »

« Nous devrons les leurrer. » Dit Jasper, reprenant le train de sa pensée. « Nous avons besoin d'un appât. »

Je lus ses intentions avant même qu'il puisse leur en parler et laissa échapper un grognement. « Non ! »

« Tu sais qu'il attend juste que nous la laissions seule. » Souligna Jasper. « Nous pouvons lui donner juste assez pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et ensuite l'attraper … »

« Non, définitivement non. » Répétais-je avec force, prêt à l'attaquer au milieu du salon s'il persistait dans son idée. « Nous n'allons pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Je vais le faire - Ils me veulent aussi. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Elle pourrait le faire. S'il est aussi déterminé que tu le dis, il va attendre la situation idéale... »

Mais il se stoppa net, en tournant son regard vers Alice qui s'était raidit dans son siège en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Jasper, immédiatement à ses côtés. « Que vois-tu ? »

« Rien. » Dit-elle, désespérée. « Tous nos futurs ont disparu ! »

Un brouhaha de pensées me frappa, se demandant tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Alors que je tentais de leur faire la sourde oreille, une légère brise souffla de sous la porte principale et je capta une horrible puanteur... quelque chose comme... de la moisissure... ou… un_ chien mouillé._

« Qu'est-ce que _c'est _? » Demandai-je, à personne en particulier.

« C'est un loup-garou. » Résonna une voix de l'escalier Je me suis retourné pour trouver Rosalie qui se tenait là, le nez plissé et les bras croisés. « Nos amis de La Push sont venus nous rendre visite. »

-

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

Je vais traduire la note laisser par Amesthyst Jackson, l'auteure de cette fic.

_Je présente mes excuses pour laisser un tel écart entre les mises à jour. J'ai tenté de répondre à toutes les Messages que j'ai reçu au sujet de cette histoire, mais je sais que j'en ai raté quelques uns, donc si le vôtre est l'un d'entre eux, je suis désolée ! J'espère que la présence d'un chapitre compense mon manque de communication. _

_Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser cela se produire à nouveau... mais je le ferai probablement. Je suis très occupée avec ma licence... C'est une grosse année pour moi! Je vous demande de la patience mais j'apprécie également tous les messages et ça me rappelle que j'ai encore à en écrire, peu importe ce qui se passe dans ma vie, parce que c'est ce que j'aime. _

_Bref ... Je vous remercie de ne pas abandonner cette histoire... ce que, je suppose, vous n'avez pas fait puisque vous êtes en train de lire maintenant. _

**Re-traductrice : **

Ok, donc, vous l'aurez compris, vous avez le chapitre 22 aujourd'hui comme ça vous n'attendez pas trop entre chaque chapitre. Le chapitre 23 devrait arriver très prochainement mais cela n'empêche pas d'aller sur la version originale et de laisser une review à Amethyst, histoire de lui faire savoir que les francophones la soutiennent.

http://www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/4639011/22/Bonne_Foi

(1) _Carmen_ est un Opéra de Georges bizet. C'est l'un des opéras français les plus joués au monde.


	23. Chapter 23

hum-hum.

Non nous ne sommes pas vendredi et non, vous n'avez pas des hallucinations car voici le chapitre 23. Donc demain, vous aurez le chapitre 24 qui est presque tout prêt à être poster.

-

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson que je vénère.

-

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent : **

_Un brouhaha de pensées me frappa, se demandant tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Alors que je tentais de leur faire la sourde oreille, une légère brise souffla de sous la porte principale et je capta une horrible puanteur... quelque chose comme... de la moisissure... ou… un__ chien mouillé._

_« Qu'est-ce que __c'est ? »__ Demandai-je, à personne en particulier. _

_« C'est un loup-garou. » Résonna une voix de l'escalier Je me suis retourné pour trouver Rosalie qui se tenait là, le nez plissé et les bras croisés. « Nos amis de La Push sont venus nous rendre visite. » _

_-_

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

**-**

« Des Loups-garous? M'écriai-je. « Il y a des loups-garous aussi ? »

J'étais prêt à voler en haut des escaliers et à enlever Bella parce que, clairement, cette ville était un endroit dangereux. Les vampires, c'était assez mauvais, mais au moins, nous pouvions maintenir une certaine forme de contrôle. Les loups-garous, par contre, étaient volatils, guère mieux qu'un chien enragé sous leur forme de loup. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je laissais Bella approcher l'un d'entres eux.

« Edward, calme-toi. » Déclara Carlisle avec fermeté, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je réalisais alors que je grognais.

« Ce ne sont pas les loups-garous typiques – Enfin, pas des loups-garous du tout. » Indiqua Carlisle. « Ils peuvent se transformer à volonté et ils ont toute leur conscience mental sous leur forme de loup. J'ai besoin que tu sois coopératif - notre famille à un traité avec leur meute. »

J'ai secoué la tête, incrédule. « Vous avez un _traité_ ? Avec une meute de chiens ? » Bien que je n'avais moi-même jamais rencontré un loup-garou, j'en connaissais les histoires. Les loups-garous étaient les ennemis naturels des vampires… qui tentaient de tuer notre race et que nous n'hésitions pas tuer. Il n'y avait aucun terrain d'entente.

« Je suis sûr que tu t'es rendu compte maintenant que ce que fait notre famille n'est pas typique. Nous avons un pacte qui détermine un partage de la région - nous avons notre territoire et ils ont le leur. Nous avons promis de ne mordre aucun humain et en échange, ils ne nous exposent pas, et inversement. C'est pratique pou tout le monde. S'ils sont ici maintenant, c'est probablement dû à notre intérêt mutuel. »

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre la coopération avec des loups-garous, mais j'ai scanné leurs esprits afin de découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils étaient quatre, trois mâles et une femelle. Le plus jeune était excité ; il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire avant. La femelle était sa soeur et elle venait seulement pour assurer sa sécurité. Le plus vieux était le chef. Il voulait parler des nouveaux vampires présents dans le secteur. Le dernier était déterminé, en alerte, cherchant la moindre menace. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux Cullen ; il pensait, lui aussi, que les vampires et les loups-garous n'étaient pas censés être amis.

J'ouvris la bouche pour faire part de ces informations à Carlisle lorsque le chef frappa à la porte d'entrée. Carlisle partit répondre, suivit de près par Jasper. Instinctivement, je bondis à leur côté, préparé à la menace. Jasper me lança un regard approbateur - il avait une expérience antérieure avec des loups-garous.

La porte s'est ouverte pour révéler trois formes masculines brutes et une femelle à la silhouette amazone qui semblait agir comme si elle pouvait démonter les trois mâles à elle toute seule – ou, du moins, disposée à essayer. Les mâles étaient à moitié habillés, vêtus uniquement de short coupé, leurs pieds nus étaient sales. _Barbares._

« Sam. » Carlisle salua le chef d'un hochement de tête.

« Nous ne prenons pas beaucoup de votre temps Carlisle. » Dit-il, clairement désireux de partir rapidement. « Nous avons capté l'odeur de quatre nouveaux vampires dans le secteur… et il est évident que l'un d'entre eux est dans votre salon. » Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur moi.

« Edward est un de nos amis qui partagent notre régime alimentaire. » Répondit Carlisle calmement. « Les autres, cependant, nous sont étrangers… et probablement un danger pour les humains dans le secteur. »

« Et que dire de l'humain présent dans votre maison ? » Demanda le nerveux planté à la droite de Sam. « Aucun danger là, hein ? »

C'était alors que j'ai entendu les pas dans l'escalier qui l'avait averti. Bella s'était réveillé et venait en bas.

« Relax. » Rosalie choqua tout le monde avec ses paroles. « C'est une invitée, pas un casse-croûte. »

« Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Bella du haut des escaliers. « J'ai cru entendre- »

Paniqué, je bondis devant elle dans une position de défense avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Mon mouvement lui permis de voir les visiteurs et elle laissa s'échapper un halètement. « Jake ? Je pensais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix. Leah, Seth ? Sam ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Qu'est que _tu_ fais ici ? » Celui qu'elle avait dénommé Jake, le nerveux, répliqua en même temps. Je me tourna bouche bée vers Bella. Je n'étais pas le seul à la regarder fixement.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Bin ouais. » Indiqua Bella timidement en fronçant les sourcils. Je pouvais voir les roues tourner dans sa tête, essayant d'évaluer la situation. « Mon père est ami avec pratiquement tout les gens de la Push… »

Evidemment. Son infâme mécanicien, Jake, était un loup-garou. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas été étonné ? Avait-elle réalisé ce qu'il était ? Je doutai de cela ; elle aurait sûrement mentionné quelque chose.

« Sérieusement, que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Non, elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient, ou bien elle ne supposerait pas que les quatre ignoraient la véritable identité de Carlisle et cherchaient son aide en tant que docteur. Comment est-ce que je pourrais même commencer à lui expliquer ?

« C'est une longue histoire. » Indiqua Jake en faisant un pas en avant. Tous sauf Carlisle, Esmée et Bella se crispèrent à son mouvement. « Au fait, Charlie sait que tu es ici ? »

Je pourrais sentir le frisson de mécontentement de Bella. Je n'étais pas content non plus - les pensées du garçon étaient trop possessives, il était trop protecteur. Il considérait Bella comme l'une des leur et ça me faisait chier.

« Non, il ne sait pas. » Soupira Bella. « Et il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je suis majeur et vacciné. »

Jacob fit un pas de plus et je me déplaçai instinctivement en arrière, poussant Bella du coude avec moi et la protégeant de mon corps. Tout le monde dans la pièce manoeuvra autour de nous.

« Edward ? » Interrogea Bella par-dessus de mon épaule. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce garçon pense que tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. » J'avais grogné, en ne le quittant jamais du regard.

« Jacob ! » Réprimanda Bella, essayant de s'écarter de moi. Je la maintins en arrière avec un bras. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord avec les préjugés stupides de ton père. »

« Préjugés stupides ? » Répéta Jacob dans un tremblement traversant son corps tout entier. « Si tu savais ce qu'ils sont- »

« Si tu savais ce qu'ils sont vraiment, tu te rendrais compte à quel point tu fais fausse route ! »

Je pus voir, même sans la vision extralucide d'Alice, ce qui allait se passer. Les pensées de Jacob se firent incohérentes dans la fureur et ses secousses augmentèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble clairement. Les pensées alarmées de chacun dans la pièce confirmèrent ce que mes instincts m'avait indiqué- il allait se transformer, et une fois qu'il l'aurait, il allait attaquer.

Je me postai immédiatement dans une position accroupie défensive, paré pour l'attaque, sentant mes lèvres se courber dans un rictus involontaire. « _Reviens. _» Dis-je rapidement à Bella. Je pouvais sentir sa peur et espéra qu'elle m'écoute cette fois-ci. Alice s'élança à mon côté, alors même que le garçon devenait un loup sous nos yeux.

Jasper et Carlisle se rapprochèrent mais pas assez rapidement. Dès que je vis les muscles de la jambe du loup jaillir, j'étais en mouvement.

Nous sommes entrés en collision en plein bond. Le corps puant et velu était étonnamment solide, presque ferme alors que je le jetai à terre. Les griffes contondantes déchirèrent mon vêtement et griffèrent ma peau, provoquant une étonnante douleur tandis qu'elles s'enfonçaient, et alors que j'essayais d'éviter un happement, sa mâchoire baveuse se précipita sur mon cou. Ma bouche se remplit de venin, prête à paralyser, prête à tuer. J'appuya la tête massive de la créature sur le sol et étais sur le point de lui faire de vrais dommages lorsque je sentis Jasper et Carlisle m'éloigner de lui.

Elançant mon regard tout autour, je vis trois autres loups à l'endroit où les visiteurs se trouvaient, convergeant maintenant sur Jacob qui s'était levé sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Ses trois compagnons le parquèrent vers la porte d'entrée. C'est alors j'ai entendu le staccato rapide du battement de coeur de Bella derrière moi et je me retournai pour la trouver adossée contre le mur derrière la petite Alice, les yeux écarquillés dans la peur.

« Edward ? » Sa faible voix m'appela et je me précipitai à son côté, la serrant dans une étreinte protectrice. J'étais furieux contre l'ignoble chien. Comment avait-il osé mettre en danger la partie la plus importante de mon existence ?

« Edward, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda Bella, la voix plus forte à présent. « Sont-ils… Sont ils des _loups-garous_ ? »

« … Oui. » Répondis-je simplement, regardant les autres, impuissant. « Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait lui expliquer ? Je ne suis pas très familiarisé avec eux. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Carlisle. Il sourit, désabusé et se lança. « Les Quileutes ont un don intéressant. Ils peuvent se transformer en loups afin de protéger leur territoire. Ils ne sont pas de véritables loups-garous, qui eux, se changent seulement à la pleine lune - bien qu'ils existent. En revanche, ils sont des métamorphes qui peuvent changer de forme à volonté. Les vampires et les loups sont des ennemis naturels de part un étrange instinct – Je n'ai jamais vu une chose aussi bizarre. Notre famille a un pacte avec la tribu de la Push. Tant que nous ne nous attaquons à aucun humain, ils tolèrent notre présence, et nous la leur. Nous gardons chacun nos secrets puisque l'exposition nuirait à tous. Cependant, ils chasseront et essayeront de tuer n'importe quel vampire qui les menace. »

Bella pâlit, saisissant mes bras. « Ils ne… Ils n'essayeront pas de blesser Edward, non ? » Demanda-t-elle à Carlisle. Son coeur s'emballa, paniqué, et je me suis demandé si elle me tenait si étroitement pour ne pas que ses mains ne tremblent.

Je la serra un peu plus, ne trouvant pas d'autre façon de la rassurer et regarda Carlisle pour la réponse, parce que je n'en avais aucune. L'esprit des loups ne me renseignait pas - ils étaient tous occupés à calmer le garçon.

« Les loups n'ont jamais nui à aucun de nos invités, même à nos amis qui ne partagent pas que notre alimentation. » Dit Carlisle avec douceur, comme si tentait de calmer un patient effrayé. « Tant que nous restons de notre côté de la frontière, ils maintiendront la paix. Les incidents comme celui que nous avons eu ce soir sont… rares. »

Bella tourna la tête vers mon visage, visiblement toujours inquiète. « Et si l'un d'entre eux perd à nouveau le contrôle ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer encore ? »

« Bella, je suis la dernière personne pour qui tu devrais t'inquiéter. » Lui dis-je, plutôt alarmé par la quantité de crainte dans ses yeux. « Je peux me débrouiller avec un petit loup-garou. »

« Petit ? » Répéta Bella, incrédule. « Cette chose était énorme ! Tu as vu ses dents ? »

« Et tu as senti ma peau ? » Je ris doucement. « Relax Bella, je suis la dernière chose à laquelle tu dois être préoccupé en ce moment. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre comme si elle ne me croyait pas mais laissa couler. « Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle à Carlisle.

« Peut-être. » Indiqua Carlisle. « Si les vampires errent sur leur territoire, alors ils agiront certainement afin de protéger leurs terres… D'ordinaire, ils ne sont pas autorisés à chasser sur notre territoire mais nous pourrions peut-être parvenir à un arrangement. Leur aide serait salutaire. »

« Le chef revient. » Dis-je, captant ses pensées comme une onde radio parasite. Je me renfrognais. « Il veut vous dire un mot et s'assurer que vous me garderez tranquille. » Précisais-je à l'attention de Carlisle.

Rosalie renifla et je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Elle s'était appuyée contre le bras du sofa, les bras croisés au-dessus de la poitrine. « Ce serait mieux si le cabot pouvait contrôler sa portée. »

« Rosalie. » Gronda Carlisle. « L'hostilité ne va pas faciliter les choses. »

à l'instant même où il eut finit de parler, la grande silhouette de Sam remplit la porte, toujours ouverte depuis la sortie des loups plus tôt. Il portait une nouvelle paire de jeans coupée qui le couvrait.

« Je présente mes excuses pour l'écart de Jacob. » Dit-il avec un regard rapide chez Bella, bien que ses excuses aient été adressées à Carlisle. « Il est encore jeune et inexpérimenté dans le traitement de votre… espèce. »

« Bien sur. Personne n'a été blessé ; aucun mal n'a été fait. » Déclara Carlisle, et, juste comme cala, l'incident était clos. « Ces nouveaux vampires ont-ils pénétrer votre territoire ? »

« Oui. » Dit Sam d'un air menaçant. « Nous voulions nous assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas de vos amis non informés avant que nous attaquer à eux… mais maintenant que vous avez confirmé le danger, nous n'hésiterons pas à les chasser. »

Carlisle inclina la tête lentement, agréant ses paroles. « Nous serions disposés, tant que ces vampires sont dans le secteur, à renoncer à nos frontières. Je pense que ces vampires sont un danger pour la ville… Je crois qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tous d'élargir le terrain de chasse potentiel. »

Sam le regarda fixement, bouche cousue, tandis qu'il considérait l'offre. « Je ne me sens pas prêt à ouvrir nos frontières, particulièrement avec votre nouvel ami. Mais si vous nous permettrez l'accès à votre territoire pour traiter cette nouvelle menace, nous serions reconnaissants. »

Carlisle inclina la tête. « C'est réglé alors. Si vous avez besoin de notre aide, n'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir. »

« Merci Carlisle. » dit Sam avec un bref signe d'assentiment. « Nous partons maintenant… Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

« Bonne chance. » Dit Carlisle, fermant la porte d'entrée tandis que Sam disparu. Il se tourna de nouveau vers nous, public captif.

« L'aide des loups pourra être utile pour faire face à cette menace, mais je ne suis pas confiant dans leur capacité de gérer ces vampires particuliers. Nous aurons besoin de nos propres plans pour assurer la sûreté de Bella. »

« Et d'Edward. » Ajouta Bella tranquillement. « James veut sa mort également. »

Je grimaçai et la tint un peu plus étroitement. « La sécurité de Bella en premier. » Dis-je à Carlisle. « Je peux gérer le mâle. »

« Nous devons l'éloigner de la région. » Indiqua Jasper, s'attirant tous les regards de la pièce. « Tant que elle est à Forks, son père est en danger aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas consacrer toutes nos ressources au problème actuel tant que nous devons protéger son père aussi. »

« Qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de s'en prendre à Charlie quand même ? » Demanda Bella, la crainte filtrant de nouveau dans sa voix. « Qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de… le prendre en otage ou autre chose ? »

Jasper fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Je réprimai une bouffée de fierté devant l'esprit perspicace de ma petite humaine. « Alors, nous devons nous assurer à lui faire croire qu'il ne peut pas utiliser ton père contre toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils devant le plan que je vis se former dans la tête de Jasper. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Si elle endommage sa relation avec son père- »

« Attend, quoi ? » Bella sursauta, ses ongles creusant dans mon bras. « De quoi est ce que vous êtes en train de parler ? »

« Le mâle devra penser que ton père ne signifie rien pour toi, que tu ne te soucie pas d'une action qui le menacerait. Et il le croira que si il te voit coupé les ponts avec votre père en premier lieu. »

« Non ! » Protesta Bella immédiatement, en secouant sa tête. « Ce n'est pas la faute de mon père… Il ne devrait pas souffrir cause de moi. Il doit y avoir une autre solution. »

Nous nous sommes tour à tour regardés, l'esprit vide alors que nous essayions de trouver une solution. Jusqu'à ce que l'ampoule proverbiale s'illumina dans la tête d'Alice.

« Et si nous utilisions les loups pour protéger Charlie ? Il est ami avec des gens de la réserve, non ? Convainquons l'un d'entre aux de l'inviter pour un séjour prolongé… et inventons une bonne excuse pour que Charlie soit disposé à mettre de côté ses autres responsabilités. »

Jasper sourit tendrement à sa compagne. « Bien sur. Brillante, comme toujours. »

« Je vais appeler. » Déclara Carlisle en sortant du salon, un téléphone portable à la main.

Bella poussa un soupir soulagé à côté de moi.

« Et maintenant alors ? Pouvons-nous restons ici, si le cas de Charlie est pris en charge… ? »

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Il vaudrait mieux les éloigner de la région… Du moins, les isoler plus profondément. Si l'un des habitants de la ville se fait prendre dans les tirs croisés… ça pourrait être très mauvais pour nous. Ça pourrait même attirer l'attention des Volturis. »

Bella inspira dans un souffle. « Où allons-nous alors? »

Jaspe haussa les épaules. « Au Nord, je suppose. » Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis que toutes les éventualités traversèrent son esprit. « Si nous pénétrons la région sauvage, il pourrait être plus facile de les séparer, de les prendre au piège individuellement… Avec des humains autour, il sera trop facile pour eux de s'échapper. Qu'est ce que tu penses du camping Bella ? »

« Est-ce une bonne idée ? » Dis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, serrant mon étreinte autour de ses épaules comme si ça pourrait la protéger. « Si elle est près de tout ceci- »

« Elle _doit_ l'être. » Contra Jasper. « Le mâle suivra sa trace et il ne sera dupé par aucune tentative de le leurrer. »

« Il a raison. » Dit tranquillement Alice. « Ce que tu prévois Edward … ça ne fonctionnerait pas. C'est notre meilleure chance. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre avec appréhension et Esmée s'approcha avec un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella - nous prendrons soin de toi. » Elle se tourna vers la blonde qui avait croisé ses bras dans un froncement des sourcils. « Rosalie, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas venir m'aider à réunir le matériel de camping ? »

Rosalie ne convint pas verbalement mais elle suivit Esmée en direction du garage. Carlisle réapparut dans le salon peu de temps après.

« Billy Black a accepté de garder Charlie à la réserve pendant quelques jours. Cela ne nous donne pas beaucoup de temps mais nous devrons faire avec. Emmett reviendra dès que Charlie aura passé la frontière. Alors nous pourrons nous déplacer. »

« Nous devrons nous scinder en groupes de chasse. » Indiqua Jasper dans un froncement de sourcils pensif. « Peut-être que les femmes peuvent rester avec Bella- »

« _Je_ reste avec Bella. » L'interrompis-je, peu disposé à faire un compromis sur ce point. « D'ailleurs, si Bella est la cible, ils se concentreront sur elle… Ne devrions nous pas mettre les combattants les plus forts à ses cotés ? »

Bella trembla mais Jasper rit. « Visiblement, tu n'as jamais vu Alice en action… ou Rosalie, d'ailleurs. Mais si le troisième se décide à les rejoindre, nous devrons avoir trois groupes de chasse… Alice, tu vois ce qu'il va décider ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne le vois pas impliqué mais ça peut signifier qu'il est encore indécis. »

« Bien, alors… Emmett et moi dépisterons le mâle. Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle pourraient traquer la femelle. Alice, tu- »

« Oui, je resterai avec Edward et Bella. » Dit Alice, roulant ses yeux. « Même si tu me demandes ça uniquement parce que tu n'aimes pas que je me batte. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un risque acceptable pour moi. » Dit Jasper parfaitement sérieux, et parfaitement ignorant, malgré son don d'empathie, que l'exposition de Bella était un risque également inacceptable pour moi.

« Il y a un terrain dégagé où nous jouons au base-ball. » Précisa Jasper. « ça pourrait être l'endroit idéal. D'autant plus que nous allons avoir besoin de faire du feu… »

« Faire du feu ? » Bella fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Je la fixa avec un sourire désabusé. « La seule manière de s'assurer qu'un vampire est mort est d'en brûler chaque partie. Autrement, il guérira. »

Bella secoua juste la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait même pas prendre la peine de traiter cette information. « Alors quand partons-nous ? Dès qu'Emmett reviendra ? »

Jaspe inclina la tête. « Tu devrais préparer quelques choses. Des choses chaudes. Il va faire froid. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les huit se déplacèrent rapidement et furtivement à travers les bois. Bella était sur mon dos, accrochée de toutes ses forces, les yeux fermés et serrés devant notre vitesse. Je voulais rire de ses réactions humaines, pour la taquiner, mais l'état de la situation ne me permettait pas ce luxe. Or, sous la menace actuelle, je commençais à comprendre entièrement la beauté et la nécessité de ce que nous avions eu ces derniers mois. Ça me semblait être un crime de devoir passer un seul jour à ne pas l'embrasser, jouer avec elle, m'abandonner à la tranquillité qu'elle m'apportait.

Petite Alice portait tout le matériel de camping sur son dos, avec le sac de vêtements de Bella dans ses bras et elle paraissait comique sous la charge surdimensionnée. Tous les autres portait des vêtements légers, sans entrave à nos mouvements et serré pour éviter les bruits de frottement. Jasper avait pensé à tout pour la chasse.

Je pourrais voir le terrain devant moi quand, soudain, il y eut un craquement de branche à l'est. Nous nous sommes tous figés, même Bella, Même si je savais qu'elle réagissait à notre réaction et pas au bruit, qui avait été trop feutré pour que ses oreilles ne le captent.

« Séparons-nous maintenant. » Expira Jasper, en faisant des gestes aux autres dans les directions qu'il pensait qu'ils devraient aller. Nous, naturellement, avons été dirigés vers le terrain pour installer le camp.

Je déposa finalement Bella sur ses pieds mais la tint près de moi tandis qu'Alice mis en place le camping à une vitesse impressionnante - même pour un vampire. Quelque chose m'inquiétait… Je ne captais pas les pensées de nos ennemis, et ne sentait plus dans la forêt les créatures des bois.

« Edward ? » Chuchota Bella finalement. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je pense que oui. » Lui répondis-je, rencontrant son regard inquiet. « Les autres ont capté une trace… Tout marche selon nos plans. »

Bella hocha la tête mais je pouvais dire qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Peut-être qu'elle se calquait sur mon humeur ou peut-être qu'elle avait senti avec son intuitivité troublante la même chose que j'avais senti.

« Je ne vois pas le troisième. » Nous informa Alice par derrière. Je me retournai pour découvrir qu'elle avait déjà tout mis en place, il y avait aussi un petit chauffage d'appoint et un générateur portatif. « On dirait qu'il se dirige vers le Nord le nord, ce qui indique qu'il ne va pas les aider. »

« Bien. » Dis-je, perplexe tandis que j'entendais les pensées de Rosalie - elle avait capté l'odeur de la femelle.

« Il est tard. » Dit Alice. « Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de dormir un peu Bella ? »

« Ok. » Soupira Bella. Nous savions qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en ce moment. Je suivis Bella dans la tente tandis qu'Alice assurait la surveillance à l'extérieur. La tente était abondamment réchauffée avec le chauffage et Bella commença à ôter son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle était restée dans son pyjama, décidant ce qu'elle pouvait porté ce soir importait peu. Je la mis dans un sac de couchage et courba mon corps autour du sien.

« Il s'est seulement passé quelques heures depuis que je sais ce que tu es ? » Murmura Bella murmuré, philosophant. « Je me sens comme si je faisais partie de ce monde pour toujours à présent. »

J'ai grincé des dents. « Et de la pire mauvaise manière possible, j'en suis sûr. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non… pas vraiment. Je _n'aime pas_ le fait que nous soyons en danger, et je n'aime vraiment pas que toi ou l'un des Cullens pourrait être blessé… mais j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis exactement là où je devrais être. »

Je soupira et déposa dans sa nuque. « Est-ce vraiment mauvais si je suis heureux de ça ? »

Bella rit. « Si je peux être heureux en ce moment, tu peux aussi. »


	24. Chapter 24

Un chapitre de plus où j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir dans la traduction. Même si certains termes m'ont donné du fil à retordre mais quand je vois tout le plaisir que vous avez à lire cette fic à travers vos reviews, ces quelques tracasseries sont de la gnognotte en poudre à coté ( Gnognotte en poudre = expression obscure de ma grand-mère - Mamie si tu me lis... Mon Dieu, ne lit pas ce qui suit - *trop la honte* - ne lis pas le reste non plus d'ailleurs.)

-

**Disclamer 1** : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est Amesthyst Jackson que je vénère.

-

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

**-**

Nous étions dans la tente depuis des heures et Bella dormait finalement à poings fermés, lorsque les pensées d'Alice se mirent pratiquement à me hurler dessus.

_Edward, j'entends quelque chose tout près… plus près de nous qu'elle devrait être. Tu crois que je devrais aller vérifier ?_

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Murmurais-je tandis que les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent tout doucement. « S'il y a une attaque… »

_Si je ne vais pas trop loin, je suis certaine de revenir à temps pour aider, si cela se produit._

« Tu vois quelque chose ? » Demandais-je.

_Non… Je ne peux pas voir James ou Victoria. Je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent des décisions à l'avance…_

« Fais ce tu penses être bien. » Lui dis-je. « Reste juste dans les parages. »

_D'accord,_ Convint-elle. _Je devrais être de retour dans quelques minutes._

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Bella, roulant dans son sac de couchage afin de me faire face.

« Alice a entendu quelque chose dehors. » Répondis-je. « Ce n'est probablement rien mais elle partit vérifier. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. « Elle ne risque rien à y aller seule ? »

« Probablement pas. » Soupirais-je. « Mais c'était son choix et je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici seule pour aller avec elle. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Les autres sont assez proche pour l'entendre si il y a un problème je pense. »

« Je l'espère. » Marmonna Bella, s'enfouissant dans ma poitrine comme un chaton s'installant pour une sieste. « Combien de temps penses-tu que l'on doive rester sur place ? »

« Quelques jours.» Dis-je, l'emprisonnant contre moi avec un bras autour de sa taille. « Cependant, Alice a prévu beaucoup de nourriture pour toi. Cette fille mieux préparé qu'un scout. »

Bella rit. « Elle est très… exubérante, c'est sûr. » Son visage se tourna vers le mien. « Elle sera partie longtemps ? »

« Probablement pas. Pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

Bella rougit en frissonnant et j'eus ma réponse. « Tu veux faire l'amour ici ? » Ris-je.

« Comme si tu n'avais jamais voulu le faire dans des situations inappropriées avant! » accusa-t-elle, me frappant inefficacement sur l'épaule. « C'est juste… avec le stress, je me sens très… _désireuse_ en ce moment. Je dois me sentir proche de toi. »

« Ça t'aiderait si je te rejoignais dans le sac de couchage ? » Demandais-je, plutôt tenté à vrai dire. Je me suis senti désireux aussi, comme si elle serait en sécurité si je pouvais la tenir le plus près de moi possible.

« Oui, s'il te plait. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la fermeture éclair pour moi. Je me glissai précautionneusement dans l'espace confiné et nos corps étaient si étroitement pressés ensemble, qu'il semblait impossible de maintenir de la distance entre eux. C'était un petit cocon, brûlant de la chaleur du corps de Bella et, bien que j'eusse accepté sa proposition pour l'apaiser, j'étais heureux d'avoir décidé de la joindre.

« Bien mieux. » Soupira Bella, satisfaite. Je me décalai sur mon dos de sorte qu'elle puisse se reposer confortablement sur moi. C'eut été une erreur, parce que maintenant, je pouvais sentir ses seins s'écrasés contre mon torse et la chaleur de son sexe où sa cuisse était jeté au-dessus de ma jambe. Même sachant les dangers qui nous menaçaient dans la forêt autour de nous, et même sachant qu'Alice pouvait revenir à tout moment, je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes doigts qui se faufilaient sous ses vêtements.

Cette dangereuse cuisse remonta plus haut, frottant contre mon érection. « Bella. » Grognais-je, essayant de l'avertir de l'effet d'un tel contact.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en soulevant innocemment son sourcil, et avant que je ne puisse changer d'avis, je la renversa en arrière, callant mon corps au-dessus du sien. Ses jambes reposèrent de chaque coté de mes cuisses et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux.

« Tu devras rester tranquille. » La prévins-je tandis que je palpais un de ses seins. « Nous ne voulons pas attirer de l'attention non désirée. »

« Si tu m'embrasses, ça me fera taire. » Indiqua Bella en me tirant avec force plus étroitement. Je céda et lui offris mes lèvres. Elle était vorace, piégeant mes lèvres avec ses dents jusqu'à ce que sa langue se faufile dans ma bouche. Bella contrôlait le baiser mais mes mains avaient leurs propres directives. Elles se glissèrent sous son haut, lissant la courbe douce de son ventre avant de se refermer sur l'un de ses monticules parfaits. Mon autre main se déplaça dans la direction opposée, sous son pantalon de pyjama pour enrober son sexe. J'appuyais simultanément sur son clitoris et sur son téton et inspira son halètement précaire.

Elle était luisante, facilitant le glissement de mes doigts sur sa peau et j'en introduisis un à l'intérieur d'elle. Je ne l'avais pas touché de cette manière aussi souvent que j'aurai dû le faire – Il y avait toujours de meilleures choses que je pouvais mettre à l'intérieur d'elle - mais j'avais, de toute évidence, sous-évalué cet acte simple. La sentir de l'intérieur en courbant mes doigts contre ses murs, était incroyablement érotique. Et la manière dont elle se serrait pendant que je frottais son clitoris avec mon pouce était fascinante.

Ses lèvres attaquaient toujours les miennes, compensant son incapacité à exprimer son plaisir. Je la voulais désespérément mais je ne voulais pas écarter ma main. J'aimais la façon dont son corps basculait contre ma main, la façon dont elle se tordait sous moi sans la moindre trace de pudeur. Son manque d'inhibition m'excitait incroyablement.

Je poussais mes doigts plus rapidement, voulant l'amener à la jouissance. Elle tira avec force sur mes cheveux tandis qu'elle se rapprochait et elle s'éloigna de ma bouche. J'essayais de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle pressa ses lèvres dans mon cou à la place. Et tandis qu'elle étouffait son cri en tremblant autour de mes doigts, ses dents se plantèrent légèrement dans mon cou.

Elle _m'a mordu_. Et comme je l'avais senti, elle m'avait mordu avec puissance.

Je laissais s'échapper un bruit, moitié-rire, moitié-gémissement et retira mes doigts. Bella m'observa avec les yeux mi-clos tandis que je les léchais. Son goût était ambrosiaque sur ma langue.

« Tu t'entraînes à être un vampire ou quoi ? » Lui demandais-je, touchant la tache sur mon cou où elle avait essayé de laisser une marque. Evidemment, aucune trace ne demeura… sauf pour mon érection incroyablement dure.

Bella rougit. « C'était la seule manière de me garder de faire du bruit. » Dit-elle timidement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ma chemise et dérivèrent sans but vers le bas de mon dos. « Alice est-elle revenue ? »

« Non. » Du moins, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre et je supposais qu'elle m'aurait informé tout de suite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais il ne s'était passé que cinq minutes, tout au plus. Elle devrait être bientôt de retour.

Les dents de Bella capturèrent sa lèvre inférieure dodue. « Tu penses que nous avons le temps de… ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir cette phrase. Sa main droite frôla l'avant de mon jean.

« Nous ne devrions pas mais… j'ai trop besoin de toi pour l'ignorer. » Dis-je.

« Bien. » Elle fit sauter le bouton de mon jean puis tira ma braguette. N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, je commençai la tâche difficile de retirer son pantalon de pyjama dans le confinement étroit du sac de couchage. Après beaucoup d'agitation et de tortillement, sa belle petite culotte rose atterrit à nos pieds et ses jambes nues s'ouvrirent de chaque côté de moi.

« Enfin. » Soupira-t-elle, abaissant mon boxer. Sa main entoura aisément ma verge et j'insonorisai mon gémissement dans son cou.

« Penses-tu que tu es prête… ? » Demandais-je, bien que j'eus été momentanément distrait par le processus d'obtenir sa poitrine découverte. Si nous allions faire ça, autant le faire correctement, et cela nécessitait la participation de ses seins.

« Oui. » dit-elle dans un frisson tandis que l'air frais de la nuit faisait durcir ses tétons. « Mais si je dois pas avoir de chemise, alors toi non plus. » Exigea-t-elle, en soulevant le bord de mon T-shirt. Je le retira rapidement et le jeta en l'air sur le côté.

« Maintenant ? » Demandais-je.

« Maintenant. » Dit--elle. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi comme un étau et je me glissai facilement à l'intérieur d'elle. Oui, elle était plus que prête, mais je n'aurais pas du m'attendre à autre chose. Parfois, je suspectais qu'il y avait un sale petit esprit retors tapi sous cette façade sage et réservée.

Elle fredonnait en gémissant à notre adhésion et ses hanches se levèrent pour rencontrer les miennes. Je n'allais même pas essayer de prendre mon temps. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Alice ne revienne et je n'allais pas durer longtemps de toute façon. Mon contrôle était tout simplement trop faible ce soir, mes émotions trop crues pour pouvoir me retenir.

Je maintins mon corps aussi étroitement sur le sien que possible sans l'écraser, aimant la douceur de ses seins et de son ventre contre moi et tomba dans un rythme modéré. Le pas de mes poussées était rapide, pour elle ; pour moi, c'était toujours péniblement lents. Je savais que c'était un prix raisonnable à payer.

Je e penchais pour l'embrasser et la tint captive de ma bouche tandis que nous arrivions vers le bord. Je goûtais ses gémissements et les sentis vibrer sur ma langue tandis qu'elle essayait de basculer ses hanches sur le même rythme que les miennes.

« Je vais venir. » Marmonna-t-elle contre ma bouche.

« Moi aussi. » Miaulais-je, sentant les prémisses familiers et la tension qui arrivait juste avant la libération. Je changeais mon angle légèrement pour frapper son clitoris chaque fois que je pénétrais dans sa chaleur humide et –

« Putain. » Jura-t-elle, un mot étrange mais érotique sur ses lèvres innocentes et elle se resserra autour de ma bite. Je gémis dans son cou à nouveau et assena trois coups plus rapides avant que je ne sente la douce ruée du soulagement et que je ne me déverse à l'intérieur d'elle.

Je rampais un peu tandis que je me retirai. « Ce n'était Peut-être pas une bonne idée…… le gâchis pourrait devenir inconfortable pour vous. »

« Mmm, ça en valait la peine. » Dit Bella avec les yeux fermés, un petit sourire sur son visage. Je souris aussi, voyant l'état dans lequel elle était à cause de moi - les joues rougies, les cheveux sauvages et les lèvres gonflées.

J'atteins le fond du sac de couchage et récupéra les vêtements mis au rebut de Bella. Elle commença à boutonner son haut dans un soupir.

« J'aurai aimé qu'on ait pas eu à se rhabiller. » Murmura-t-elle, luttant avec les boutons. Il est devenu rapidement évident qu'elle les avait mal alignés et je chassai ses mains au loin avec un rire étouffé. En quelques secondes, je les avais remis dans l'ordre.

« Merci. » Dit-elle à moitié sarcastique. « Euh… Il n'y a rien que je pourrais utiliser pour… » Elle fit des gestes vagues vers le bas de son corps et je supposa qu'elle voulait quelque chose pour se nettoyer.

« Tiens, prend ça. » Dis-je en lui remettant le T-shirt que j'avais jeté. Alice serait chagrinée de voir à quoi allait servir son shopping. « Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres emballés. »

Après que j'eus fermé la fermeture éclair et eus boutonné mon jean, je sortis soigneusement hors du sac de couchage et alla chercher la chemise de rechange dans le sac de vêtements, écoutant le bruissement de Bella derrière moi.

J'élargis mon écoute au monde extérieur tandis que j'enfilai un T-shirt noir. Toujours aucun signe d'Alice. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore revenue ? Peut-être avait-elle vu ce que Bella et moi avions décidé de faire en son absence et était resté au loin un peu plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais rien entendre dans les bois, ce qui aurait dû me rassurer, mais même les animaux étaient silencieux. Peut-être étais-ce juste à cause de ma présence… Ils avaient tendance à ne pas s'attarder quand il y avait des vampires.

Au moment où je me suis retourné, Bella était complètement habillée, assise dans le sac de couchage. Elle se mordait la lèvre dans ce que j'avais noté comme étant un geste soucieux.

« Alice n'est pas encore revenue ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Répondis-je en gardant délibérément une voix neutre. Je me calai à son coté, sachant que le contact physique apaiserait un peu son malaise. « Mais il peut y avoir des tas de bonnes raisons pour ça. »

« Tu es sur ? » Bella fronça les sourcils. « Nous devrions peut-être aller vérifier. »

Je secouai la tête rapidement. « Evitons les ennuis Bella. Et si elle va bien mais que nous rencontrons un ennemi en la recherchant ? »

Bella se renfrogna. « Mais si nous sommes l'appât, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Les risques sont identiques si nous sommes ici dans une tente ou dehors dans les bois quelque part. »

Je souris devant son opiniâtreté. « C'est vrai, mais si nous restons ici, les autres sauront exactement où nous sommes… Ils pourront nous rejoindre à temps si nous avons besoin d'aide, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. »

« Je suppose que c'est logique. » Soupira Bella. « Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ma conscience si quelque chose arrivait l'un des Cullens à cause de moi. »

Je secouai la tête. « Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella. Tout ça… C'est à cause de moi. James te veux parce que tu es avec moi ; Victoria est après moi ; les Cullens nous aident en raison de leur relation avec moi et parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi aussi. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

Bella fronça les sourcils, étudiant mon visage comme si elle résolvait un puzzle. « Mais ce n'est pas ta faute si un vampire fou a décidé pour te changer, ou que son ami fou veut te combattre. Et c'est certainement ma faute, pas la tienne si nous avons fini par venir à Forks et que nous les avons rencontré. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesçais-je. « Pouvons-nous tous les deux convenir que ni l'un ni l'autre ne doit se blâmer et que nous avons fait la meilleure chose que nous pouvions faire dans ces circonstances ? »

Bella m'offrit un petit sourire. « Bonne foi. » Dit-elle.

« Bonne foi ? » répétais-je en soulevant un sourcil. Qu'est ce que la bonne foi venait faire ici ?

« C'est de Sartre. » Expliqua Bella en se penchant vers moi. « Vivre en toute bonne foi… prendre sciemment des décisions basées sur les personnes que nous voulons… Faire du meilleur que nous pouvons, avec ce que la vie nous donne. Nous sommes deux à vivre en toute bonne foi maintenant. »

« Hmm, Bonne foi. » Dis-je a nouveau, examinant les mots sur ma langue. « J'aime ça. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et laissa s'échapper un énorme bâillement à la place. Je ris.

« Sommeil ? »

« Tu m'as tenu éveillé un bonne partie de la nuit. » Indiqua Bella en poussant son coude dans mes cotes. « Je pense que je pourrais dormir maintenant. »

« Tu devrais essayer. » Convins-je, repliant le sac de couchage autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se glissa dedans. « Il n'y pas à avoir peur tu sais. Je ne laisserai jamais t'arriver quoi que ce soit. »

Bella secoua juste la tête, un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres. « Combien de fois dois-je te dire que ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète ? Si jamais quelque chose t'arrivait… »

« Ne penses pas comme ça. » Insistais-je en me couchant près d'elle. « Je ne laissera rien ni personne m'éloigner de toi, et vice versa. »

Elle ferma les yeux sur un sourire plus authentique. « Je te prends au mot. »

Je suis resté près d'elle, même après qu'elle se soit endormie. Le battement lent et régulier de son coeur m'aurait apaisé pour dormir aussi si j'avais pu. Quand je laissais le monde se se cantonner à son petit corps frêle, tout semblait si juste.

Après quelques minutes à compter ses respirations régulières, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Alice _devrait_ être revenue depuis. Si elle avait retardé son retour pour nous donner de l'intimité, elle devrait être revenue dès que Bella s'était endormi. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour laquelle elle aurait quitté son poste si longtemps… Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait une mauvaise raison.

Soucieux de ne pas réveiller Bella, je sortis de la tente. C'était toujours trop calme. Il devait y avoir d'autres vampires dans le secteur en plus de moi pour effrayer tous ces animaux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si l'un des Cullens étaient dans les parages, ils ne me cacheraient pas leurs pensées… et James et Victoria ne devraient pas savoir qu'il y avait une raison de me cacher leurs pensées.

Je considéra brièvement la possibilité que les loups causaient cela mais jeta l'idée rapidement. Les loups étaient des créatures à peine subtiles. Leurs pensées étaient puissantes et leurs mouvements plus fort.

Que pourrais-je faire maintenant ? Quelque chose clochait mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de m'éloigner de Bella. Je pris le téléphone portable dans ma poche, me demandant si je devais appeler les autres et leur faire état de la situation. Cela pourrait causer plus de mal que de bien … Si les autres étaient proches de leur cible ? Le bruit d'un téléphone sonnant ou vibrant préviendrait l'ennemi, et si l'ennemi était la raison pour laquelle Alice n'était pas encore revenue…, je ne pouvais pas compromettre sa sécurité.

Finalement, j'abandonnai et étais sur le point retourner à l'intérieur de la tente quand je l'entendis. Une petite coupure de brindille sous un pied nu de vampire. Je captai ses pensées à l'instant même où il faisait un pas dans le terrain derrière moi et je retournai vivement afin de lui faire face.

_As-tu vraiment pensés que nous ne prendrions pas le temps d'étudier nos ennemis avant que ce petit jeu ne commence ? Je sais ce que tu peux faire et je sais de quoi tes amis sont capables aussi._

Il ricanait tandis qu'il flânait sur le terrain vague, les mains dans ses poches, se la jouant plutôt désinvolte. « Ça a pris un petit moment pour détourner la psychique. » Dit-il paresseusement, observant la tente où Bella dormait. « C'est stupéfiant de voir à quel point la talentueuse petite Alice a grandi. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas laissée après avoir tué son créateur. »

Je restai silencieux tandis que je traitais ce qu'il disait. D'une part, il avait joué un rôle dans la transformation d'Alice - une partie de son histoire pour laquelle elle avait lutté à se rappeler pendant des décennies. Je le vis tout dévoiler dans son esprit - comment Alice avait été enfermée dans un asile d'aliénée, probablement dû à ses visions ; comment James l'avait convoitée, mais un autre vampire l'avait devancé pour la transformer afin d'empêcher James de l'avoir ; comment James avait tué le vampire dans sa fureur d'avoir été déjoué et comment Alice avait été laissée seule pour se défendre en tant que nouveau-né. Tout comme moi. Sauf qu'Alice n'avait pas l'avantage de se rappeler sa vie humaine.

Il avait également soulevé le malaise qui m'avait empoisonné toute la nuit. James et Victoria connaissaient toutes nos capacités et s'étaient jouer de nous. Où était la femelle à présent ? Etait-elle à l'affût dans l'attente de frapper ? Etais-je dépassé en nombre ? Est-ce que les autres savaient ? Étaient-ils en chemin pour m'aider ou étais-je seul ?

Je manœuvrai soigneusement entre James et la tente sans me retourner tout à fait de peur que Victoria apparaisse furtivement et s'en prenne à Bella alors que mon attention était centrée sur James. James faisait attention à ne pas m'indiquer par ses pensées quelle était la position de Victoria mais j'espérai qu'elle était occupée à essayer de distraire les autres ; au moins, elle ne serait pas ici.

« Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas fait la même chose avec ta précieuse Bella. » Continua James, faisant référence au vampire qui avait changé Alice. « Mais elle ne représente peut-être pas autant pour toi que je le pensais ? J'avais l'impression que tu voulais la garder. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je prenais la bonne décision en attendant de changer Bella dans une meilleure situation, quand c'était son choix. Je n'avais pas à justifier cela à ce monstre sadique.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard Edward ? » Rigola James. « Arrêtons la chasse alors. Je suppose que tu te battras pour elle ? »

« Si par me battre ça signifie que je vais te tuer, alors oui. » Convins-je, empêchant n'importe quelle émotion de filtrer dans ma tonalité. James était le genre de créature qui exploitait les émotions.

James rit. « Nous verrons. J'espère que tu te bats bien. Le sang est tellement plus doux quand vous devez vous battre pour lui. Pas que la fille ne sera pas succulente… Elle a un arôme alléchant. Je suppose que tu dois être attaché à elle si elle a vécu assez longtemps avec toi. »

Sa posture changea légèrement, ses épaules s'abaissèrent afin de se mouvoir vers l'accroupissement. Je me déplaçai en réponse, paré à l'attaque. Il se méfia, réticent à l'assaut, me considérant comme un adversaire égal. Tel de vulgaires chats de gouttière des rues, nous nous sommes rapprochés lentement tandis que je l'orientais continuellement loi de la tente quand il devenait trop proche. Je n'allais pas faire le premier geste ; c'était son risque à prendre.

Soudain, il se précipita sur moi et je fus prêt. Evitant son coup, je me tourna sur son côté et le jeta au sol. Il fut rapide à se relever mais je fus plus rapide encore, abattant ma main sur son bras. Virevoltant dans ma prise, il vint vers moi avec ses dents et je le poussai en arrière, violemment. Son corps heurta un grand pin, fendant le tronc et je me figea quand je réalisa ce que ce bruit avait provoqué.

Bella s'était réveillée.

« Resta dans la tente ! » Lui criais-je, bondissant sur James avant qu'il ne puisse se lever. Mon objectif principal était de le garder aussi loin que possible de Bella. Je voulus saisir son épaule, dans l'intention de lui arracher un bras mais il glissai de mes mains et grimpa dans l'arbre le plus proche.

« Lâche ! » Grognais-je, courant après lui. Ce n'était pas bon. En le chassant à travers les branches, je ne pourrais pas contrôler sa course. Il se rapprochait du terrain du dégagement et il y arrivait trop rapidement.

Alors que je l'avais presque rattrapé – ma main était à deux doigts de saisir son indigne cou - il a sauté de l'arbre et atterrit à côté de la tente. Je bondis après lui mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Bella m'avait écouté et était restée à l'intérieur, mais cela, naturellement, ne découragerait pas un vampire. Il déchira facilement la tente et entraîna Bella dehors, la tenant entre moi et son corps.

Je ne pouvais pas regarder ses yeux terrifiés. Si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas faire ce qui était nécessaire pour la sauver maintenant.

Bougeant plus rapidement que je ne l'avais fait dans toute mon existence entière, je bondis en avant, cassant la prise de James sur elle. Je me faufilai entre eux, forcé de pousser Bella de côté dans le processus. J'ai combattu James au sol à nouveau mais le cri de douleur Bella alors qu'elle atterrissait me distrait assez pour que James ne s'échappe.

Enragé, je chargeai aveuglément, préparé à mutiler et à tuer. Je pouvais entendre le coeur de Bella battre derrière moi, je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline pompant dans ses veines et je dus finir cela rapidement. Je devais la protéger et ensuite, je pouvais être à ses côtés.

Finalement, mes mains se refermèrent autour du cou de James. Il lutta mais je gardai assez de puissance pour le maintenir. Tirant de toutes mes forces et à l'aide de mes dents pour couper la chair dure, je décapitai le monstre.

Malheureusement, ce n'était que la première étape. Son corps restait capable de continuer ses mouvements sans sa tête et il se débattit, cherchant à se venger. Maintenant le torse avec mes genoux, je déchirai un bras, puis un autre. Ensuite, la jambe droite. J'allai arracher la gauche lorsque j'entendis les pas courants dans la forêt et le pêle-mêle de pensées réconfortantes de la tête paniquée d'Alice.

« Oh, Dieu merci» Inspira-t-elle alors qu'elle saisit la scène. « Une fois que j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, j'ai pensé que j'arriverait trop tard - je vais commencer le feu Edward. Tu devrais t'occuper de Bella maintenant. »

Heureux de remettre la sinistre tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, je me retourna et constata les dommages. La tente s'était effondrée et Bella reposait dans les ruines, tenant sa jambe et serrant la mâchoire dans la douleur.

« Merde. » Maudis-je tandis que je me précipitai vers elle. C'était _mon_ oeuvre. J'étais celui qui l'avait poussée et maintenant sa jambe a été pliée à un angle non naturel et les larmes séchaient sur son visage.

Je me mis à genoux à son coté, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour elle. J'avais étudié l'anatomie mais je n'avais jamais essayé de réparer un corps humain. Si j'essayais de replacer sa jambe et de la lier, je pourrais faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais. » Dit-elle d'une voix tendue, quémandant mes yeux à son visage de nouveau.

Je secouai la tête. « Il n'y a que toi qui essayerait de me soulager quand tu es celle qui a une jambe cassée, » Dis-je dans l'incrédulité. « Bella… Je veux pouvoir t'aider en ce moment mais je ne sais pas… »

Elle tendit ses bras vers moi. « Tu pourrais juste… me tenir ? Distraie-moi de la douleur. »

Je la berçai doucement contre ma poitrine, essayant de ne pas déplacer sa jambe cassée. « ça fait très mal ? »

Elle se pencha en arrière contre moi et ferma les yeux. « Vraiment, j'ai vu pire. Ce n'est pas mon premier os cassé. »

Les vapeurs de la fumée de bois frappèrent soudainement mon nez et je jetai un coup d'oeil pour voir qu'Alice avait commencé un feu tout à fait impressionnant sur lequel elle jetait les restes de la créature qui avait essayé d'emporter le centre de mon univers. Je ne me sentis aucun remords.

Bella trembla dans mes bras et je penchai ma tête vers son visage. Elle observa Alice aussi et son expression était impénétrable.

« Bella ? Ça va ? » Demandais-je. Ma violence l'avait-elle effrayée ? Elle avait accepté tellement facilement ce j'étais… Mais le voir, l'avait-elle fait changé d'avis ?

« Je pense que oui. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux à nouveau. « C'est juste que… voir ce qu'il fallait pour le tuer… Tout ce à quoi je peux penser était combien il aurait été facile que ça puisse avoir été toi. Maintenant, je suis juste tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien. »

Je soupirai dans ses cheveux, encore stupéfait à la façon dont elle était parvenue à m'aimer sans réserve. Même dans un million d'années, je ne serais jamais aussi altruiste que cette modeste humaine, mais elle m'incita à vouloir essayer. J'avais toujours senti la nécessité de la protéger, dans le sens qu'elle était mienne et que je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève… Mais, maintenant, je me sentais soudainement différent. J'allais protéger et m'occuper d'elle parce qu'elle le méritait - parce qu'elle était précieuse et merveilleuse et qu'elle réconfortait un vampire après qu'il l'eut blessé accidentellement.

« J'appelle Carlisle. » Murmurais-je en saisissant mon téléphone. « Il doit réparer cette jambe. »


	25. Chapter 25

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelle raison de se réjouir.

Comme je me suis déjà épanchée pour demander votre pardon sur « Impossible », je ne vais pas en remettre une couche ici surtout que je me doute que vous êtes pressées de lire. ^^

Enjoy

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Disclamer 1 : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

**Disclamer 2 :** Ceci est une traduction d'une Fic intitulé "Bonne Foi" et dont l'auteure est _**Amesthyst Jackson**_ que je vénère.

Lien original en VO : http:/www(point)fanfiction(point)net/s/4639011/22/Bonne_Foi

**Disclamer 3** : Merci à **Lénérol**, ma betâ, pour ses corrections et ses suggestions.

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

**.  
**

Mon appel téléphonique s'avéra être inutile. Le reste des Cullen arriva quelques minutes après qu'Alice fut revenue.

« La femelle nous a dupé.» Se plaignit Jasper amèrement, frustré de son manque de clairvoyance à propos du stratagème employé. « Victoria et James se déplaçaient ensemble pendant un moment, mais je pense qu'ils ont dû se séparer pour venir jusqu'ici. Nous avons pensé que nous les chassions tous les deux. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Carlisle était déjà arrivé au côté de Bella, inspectant sa jambe. Emmett partit aider Alice avec le bûcher, mais il restait peu à faire. Les autres tournaient autour de nous, Rosalie le regard braqué sur moi, Esmée se rongeant les sangs.

« James s'est en quelque sorte enfui et a attiré Alice dans la forêt. » Expliquais-je, regardant vers Alice pour confirmation. « Il a attaqué alors que Bella et moi étions seuls. »

« Il tournait en rond, recouvrant son chemin plusieurs fois. Il devait savoir que je ne pourrais pas voir ces intentions avant qu'il ne prenne une décision parce que je n'ai pas eu une seule vision jusqu'à ce que je l'aie vu décider d'attaquer Edward… »

« Je l'ai achevé. » Concluais-je, la mâchoire serrée. « J'ai blessé Bella dans le processus. »

« Ça aurait pu être bien plus grave. » Me réprimanda Bella. «Tu m'as sauvé de tout ce que James aurait pu me faire… ce qui, je suis sûre, n'aurait pas été bon pour moi. »

Carlisle sourit tristement. « Ça me semble être une rupture propre - bien que j'aurai besoin de faire une radio pour être sûr – mais, ça devrait bien guérir. Nous devrions t'emmener à l'hôpital Bella, replacer tout ça et poser un plâtre là-dessus. »

Bella soupira juste avec résignation. « Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais vu l'hôpital ; je suppose que je ne pouvais plus y échapper. »

Carlisle rit et secoua la tête. « Tu as la plus grande propension à la blessure que j'ai jamais connu chez un humain. »

« Ouais, on me le dit souvent. » Murmura Bella.

Alice trottinait vers nous. « Nous finirons de nettoyer ici et te verrons à la maison. En passant Bella, tu auras toujours le plâtre pour Thanksgiving mais plus pour Noël. »

Bella grinça des dents. « Merci. »

Je soulevai Bella soigneusement dans mes bras, essayant d'éviter de bousculer sa jambe.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Comme je ne le serai jamais.» Répondis-je. Nous courûmes de nouveau vers Forks. Bella cacha sa tête dans mon épaule, les yeux fortement clos, à la vue des arbres que nous esquivions.

Je ris. « As-tu peur Bella ? »

« Non. » Bien sûr, elle mentait. Ses battements de cœur la trahissaient. « J'ai juste un peu la nausée et j'ai bien peur d'avoir le mal des transports. »

« C'est probablement mieux de garder les yeux fermés alors. » Convins-je, amusé. Nous nous déplacions à une vitesse modérée, pour des vampires, et il était facile de maintenir Bella en équilibre constant dans mes bras et de suivre Carlisle en même temps.

Carlisle nous mena directement à l'hôpital, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter à la maison pour prendre une voiture. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas un chat à cette heure de la matinée, quoi qu'il en soit, et bien que la réceptionniste de nuit fut clairement étonnée de nous voir, il émanait de Carlisle une telle autorité qu'elle ne posa aucune question.

Bella ouvrit finalement ses yeux et nous montâmes au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait le service de radiologie. Carlisle ouvrit la porte d'une des salles et me fit un geste afin que je place Bella sur la table.

Curieusement, Bella sembla aussi familière de la procédure que Carlisle l'était. Elle supporta patiemment le poids du tablier protecteur et ne sourcilla pas tandis que Carlisle tirait l'équipement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous ayons une image de l'os cassé de Bella. Le voir me rendit mal à l'aise - il était ridicule de penser à quel point les humains étaient fragiles.

Après cela, nous nous rendîmes dans une salle d'examen équipée du matériel nécessaire à la pose du plâtre. J'aidai Bella à se soulever jusqu'à la table - elle avait insisté pour sautiller à cloche pied - et Carlisle remplit lentement une aiguille avec un obscure contenu médicamenteux.

« Morphine. » Expliqua Carlisle. « Je vais devoir replacer l'os - Parti comme il est, il ne guérira pas correctement. Je pourrais le faire sans morphine, mais… je pense que tu es passée par assez de douleur comme ça au cours des années. »

Bella sourit avec reconnaissance au docteur. « J'apprécie. »

« Tu devrais t'allonger. » Proposa-t-il. « La morphine te rendra un peu faible. »

Bella se coucha sur la table d'examen en vinyle et saisit ma main tandis que Carlisle injecta la morphine dans une veine dans son bras. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il installa le matériel pour le plâtre tandis que la morphine faisait son effet. La petite goutte du sang qui suintait librement de la blessure brûla ma gorge comme jamais auparavant. Je serrai ma mâchoire et me concentrai sur son visage serein jusqu'à ce que je me sente en contrôle.

« Mmmmm… Commence à me sentir drôle. » Marmonna Bella en fermant les yeux.

« C'est la morphine qui fait ça. » Ris-je, confiant de ma maîtrise. Comment est-ce que je pourrais blesser cette précieuse et adorable créature ?

« Je parle trop quand je suis sous calmant. » Continua Bella, saisissant mon bras avec ses deux mains. « La dernière fois, j'ai dit au Dr. Cullen qu'il avait un beau petit cul. »

« Elle l'a fait. » Confirma Carlisle en se retenant de rire. « Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais elle n'est pas la seule. La morphine a une façon de vous délier la langue. »

« Ainsi, je pourrais t'obliger à partager tes secrets les plus profonds et les plus sombres en ce moment, humm ? » Demandais-je à Bella.

« Tu es complice de la plupart d'entre eux. » Pataugea Bella. Je retins un sourire. « Mais tu pourrais probablement m'en faire dévoiler quelques uns. »

« Edward, veux-tu bien soulever son pantalon au-dessus de son genou ? »

« Bien sûr. » Convins-je en me pliant au-dessus du corps inférieur de Bella pour enrouler délicatement son pantalon de pyjama sur sa jambe. Bella laissa échapper un petit rire et je jetai un coup d'œil sur elle par-dessus mon épaule. « Qu'est ce qui il y a de si drôle ? »

« Ton cul est vachement plus beau que celui du Dr. Cullen. » Pouffa Bella tandis qu'elle ponctua sa phrase en me pinçant la fesse. Je levai un sourcil.

« Bella, tu réalises que me pincer est totalement inefficace, non ? »

« Ouais… mais c'est quand même marrant. » Sourit-elle. Je roulai des yeux et me tournai de nouveau vers la tâche à accomplir. Bella resta tranquille jusqu'à ce que je termine.

« Très bien, on dirait que la morphine fait son œuvre. Elle aura tout de même un peu mal mais le médicament devrait amortir la douleur.» Indiqua Carlisle en se rapprochant de la table d'examen. Ses lèvres retenaient toujours un sourire et cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le rire nerveux incontrôlable de Bella.

« Veux-tu me faire une autre faveur Edward et tenir la jambe de Bella ? Maintiens juste sa cuisse. »

« Naturellement. » Acquiesçais-je. Bella rit davantage tandis que mes mains touchèrent sa cuisse.

« Edward. » Gémit-elle, susurrant mon prénom. « Pas devant le Dr. Cullen… »

Je secouai juste la tête. Fille folle et adorable.

« Bien. » Murmura Carlisle en saisissant sa jambe à deux endroits différents. « A trois. Un, deux, trois. »

Les mains de Carlisle s'affaissèrent légèrement et j'entendis alors l'os de Bella glisser avec un bruit de craquement qui me rendit malade.

«Wow. » Gémit Bella en saisissant le revers de ma chemise. Je me tournai vers elle et lui pris la main, inquiet de voir le pli de souffrance sur son front.

« Le plus mauvais est derrière nous. » Rassura Carlisle de sa douce voix rassurante. « Il est temps de mettre le plâtre à présent. »

Je maintenais Bella en position tandis que Carlisle préparait la mixture, enroulant d'abord une doublure protectrice autour de sa jambe.

« Ce n'est pas exactement mon domaine de prédilection mais je pense que je peux faire au mieux. » Commenta Carlisle tandis qu'il commençait. « Je ne préfère pas faire intervenir un autre médecin… »

Je reniflai. « Vous avez beaucoup plus d'expérience que n'importe quel docteur humain ; Je suis sûr qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

Carlisle sourit. « J'apprécie ta confiance en moi. »

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas devoir expliquer comment ceci s'est produit… ou risquer que ça ne vienne aux oreilles de Charlie dans l'immédiat. » Continuai-je. La tête de Bella flâna contre mon épaule. Elle fut plongée de bavarde à somnolente en quelques minutes seulement.

« Par la suite, elle devra dire quelque chose à Charlie. » Expliqua Carlisle. « Mais ça nous laisse au moins plus de temps pour proposer une explication plausible. »

« Alice a-t-elle raison ? Elle n'aura plus le plâtre pour Noël ? » Demandai-je sachant combien Bella détesterait l'idée de le porter. Non seulement ça lui apportera de l'attention non désirée sur elle, mais ça gênera également son indépendance sévèrement. Je me doutai qu'elle n'allait pas se montrer très coopérative pendant sa convalescence.

« Je pense qu'elle le gardera cinq ou six semaines. » Indiqua Carlisle. « Si tu peux la convaincre, tu pourrai rester avec Bella tant qu'elle l'aura. Elle devrait avoir besoin d'aide… et je ne suis pas sûr que sa compagne de chambre pourrait le faire. »

«Bien sûr. Je pense qu'elle restera avec moi, que ça lui plaise ou non. » Dis-je.

Carlisle rit discrètement. « Juste un conseil de quelqu'un qui partage une relation depuis quelques décennies déjà... Il serait préférable de ne pas l'étouffer avec trop d'attention pour le moment. Les femmes aiment être adorées… mais je suspecte que Bella ne soit pas l'une d'entre elles. »

Je ris aussi. « J'ai appris ça à la manière dure. »

Bientôt, le plâtre était en place et je portai Bella dehors. Elle n'était pas tout à fait assez consciente pour utiliser des béquilles de toute façon.

Nous revînmes à la maison des Cullen. Carlisle voulait ausculter Bella à nouveau avant notre départ, lorsque la morphine aurait cessé de faire effet, et il restait à discuter des événements de la nuit. Alice devait savoir ce que James m'avait avoué au sujet de son passé et nous devions déterminer exactement ce qui avait mal tourné et comment les deux vampires nous avaient esquivé. Nous devions également décider quoi faire au sujet de Victoria ; Je doutai fortement que la mort de son compagnon ne se fasse sans réaction.

Je maudissais vraiment de devoir mon existence à une telle créature. Mon seul réconfort était que son acte égoïste m'avait amené jusqu'à Bella. Le prix de consolation était meilleur, quoi qu'il en soit.

Dans la maison, je portai Bella en haut et la posai dans le lit. Elle remua tandis que je plaçais les couvertures au-dessus d'elle.

« Mmm… Edward ? »

Je souris devant son expression vacillante alors qu'elle me regardait. « Tu peux dormir maintenant. Nous sommes de retour chez les Cullen. »

«D'accord. » Soupira-t-elle. « Je voulais te dire… mon secret le plus enfoui. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Et quel est-il mon amour ? »Demandai-je en lissant ses cheveux dans le dos.

« Même si j'avais su, cette première nuit, je serais quand même allée avec toi. » Dit-elle, le regard un peu plus éveillé et je sus qu'elle était totalement sérieuse. « J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de te dire non. »

Mon cœur mort semblait bondir dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose d'idiot, quelque chose qui échapperait à une ligne de pensée cohérente mais naturellement, elle m'étonna avec une révélation sincère.

« Je n'aurai jamais pu te blesser. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec moi-même. » Admis-je, caressant toujours sans but ses cheveux. Elle sourit, somnolente.

« Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. »

Elle se tut et ni l'un ni l'autre ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. Dire autre chose aurait été superflu et aurait pu même gâcher le moment.

Je restai à son côté jusqu'à ce que son cœur plonge dans l'impulsion lente et douce du sommeil. Quand elle fut totalement endormie, je me rendis en bas à contrecœur rejoindre les autres. L'aube se levait dehors, marquant le début d'une journée ensoleillée. Nous brillâmes tous sous les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient à l'intérieur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Esmée, blottie contre Carlisle sur petit canapé. Emmett était assis sur la chaise à côté d'eux avec Rosalie perchée sur l'accoudoir et Jasper et Alice se tenaient côte à côte sur le divan. Je m'installai dans une chaise libre.

« Elle me semble aller bien ; elle dort maintenant. » L'informai-je. Personne ne fit de remarques sur notre échange en haut, mais Esmée y pensait. Elle se disait que Bella était courageuse, risquant tout pour l'amour. J'étais légèrement plus enclin à être d'accord avec l'évaluation de Rosalie - elle pensait que Bella était tarée et complètement inconsciente - mais je n'étais pas en position de me plaindre. Peu importe ce qui avait incité Bella à me donner une chance, j'étais reconnaissant.

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas trop blessée. » Murmura Esmée. « Ça aurait plus être plus grave. »

Je grimaçai devant les diverses images mentales de ce que les autres interprétaient comme « plus grave. »Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer souffrir plus encore que ce qu'elle souffrait déjà.

« Ça aurait pu être plus grave. » Souffla Jasper. Il était frustré ; il n'aimait pas être contrecarré par un ennemi et ça lui laissait un sentiment d'impuissance. Alice, près de lui, était une boule de culpabilité, convaincue qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose de crucial dans ses visions.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. » Dis-je pour eux deux. « James et Victoria nous surveillaient ; ils connaissaient ton don Alice, et le mien. Voilà comment ils nous ont leurré. »

Rosalie se renfrogna mais pour une fois, ça ne semblait pas être dirigé contre moi. Elle rejouait toutes les conversations d'hier dans sa tête, recherchant les moments où nous nous étions trahis. « Ça n'a pas de sens. Ils pouvaient avoir compris les pouvoirs d'Alice d'après ce que nous avons dit… mais pas le tien Edward. »

_Peut-être qu'ils vous suivaient depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'avais cru_.

« Merde. » Haletai-je, réalisant qu'elle avait raison. S'ils me connaissaient moi et mes capacités avant hier, alors ils pouvaient avoir sélectionnés les pensées qu'ils me permettaient d'entendre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de démêler le vrai du faux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Emmett, impatient. Il n'aimait visiblement pas être tenu à l'écart.

« Ils ont dû me suivre bien avant que je sois venu à Forks la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas quand ou pendant combien de temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir deviné mon don seulement la nuit dernière… »

« Oh ! » Soupira Alice. « Est ce qu'il aurait pu entendre ce que tu expliquais à Bella hier ? »

Je me sentis mal à l'aise, réalisant qu'Alice avait tout vu de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et moi avant que nous nous rendions à Forks, et bien plus mal à l'aise encore à la pensée que nous avions eu une écoute clandestine.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne prêtais pas attention à quoi que ce soit en dehors de mon appartement. Je ne vois pas comment… C'était ensoleillé dehors… »

« Il y a des moyens de contourner ça. » Précisa Alice. « Un habillement lourd ne serait pas trop voyant à cette période. Et tu as parlé de moi à Bella hier aussi ; ils pourraient l'avoir su. Oui, sinon je les aurais vu venir ici. »

« Putain. » Jurai-je. « Bien, James est mort. Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ? »

«Ton raisonnement est aussi bon que le mien. » Dit Alice avec désolation. « Il y a peu j'arrivais encore à avoir un flash. Elle a clairement un talent pour l'évasion. »

« Pour nous avoir échappé, c'est sûr. » Maugréa Jasper les bras croisés au-dessus de son torse. « Nous l'avons encerclée et soudain, sa trace avait disparu - je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle veut. Si elle est après moi, pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait quatre-vingt-huit ans. »

« Peut-être qu'elle t'avait perdu de vue et que, récemment, elle a trouvé de nouveau ta trace ? » Réfléchit Carlisle. « Pourtant, maintenant que tu as tué son compagnon, son but peut avoir changé. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. » Dis-je. « Il semblait tellement plus possessif envers elle qu'elle ne l'était. Je ne crois pas qu'elle cherchera à se venger, pas avec autant d'adversaires sur son chemin. »

« Elle pourrait chercher à le remplacer. » Indiqua Jasper. « Et tu serais le candidat idéal pour ça, non ? Elle t'a transformé après tout. »

Je frissonnai intérieurement à la pensée d'avoir n'importe quel sorte de rapport avec Victoria. « Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je dois faire à présent. » Admis-je en regardant les nombreux yeux curieux qui me fixaient. « Je ne peux pas laisser Bella seule en ce moment mais… »

« N'y pense même pas. » Dit Alice en voyant ce à quoi je pensais. « Juste parce que Victoria pourrait te vouloir ne veut pas dire que Bella sera en sécurité si tu pars. Elle pourrait très facilement l'utiliser pour arriver jusqu'à toi. En outre, Bella sera furieuse si tu tentes de la laisser avec nous. »

Esmée fronça les sourcils. « Edward, Bella a besoin de toi maintenant. La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour elle est de l'aider à mener une vie aussi normale que possible. Ramène-la à l'école. Nous t'aiderons à la protéger – à vous protéger tous les deux. »

Quelques signes d'assentiment accompagnèrent sa déclaration - pas de tous, mais c'était suffisant pour moi.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je, accablé.

C'était étrange mais agréable d'avoir des personnes vers qui se tourner en cas de problèmes. D'un autre côté, il était étrange d'avoir autant de problèmes. Rien n'était venu perturber mon existence jusqu'à ce que Bella rentre dans ma vie… mais maintenant, je pouvais voir pourquoi les gens pouvaient être écrasés par le poids des ennuis.

« Jasper et moi pourrions venir avec vous. » Offrit Alice. « Nous pourrions rester à proximité et garder un œil ouvert. Je pense que ce serait amusant de retourner à l'université. »

« Si ça te rend heureuse, naturellement, je ne refuserai pas. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai consacrer le genre d'attention nécessaire à ce problème tandis que Bella est convalescente. »

« Alors tout est arrangé. » Dit Alice, souriante. « Nous allons commencer à emballer maintenant et nous pourrons partir quand Bella se réveillera cet après-midi. Allons, Jasper. »

Le petit lutin traîna Jasper en haut, où le bruit des valises qui se remplissaient se faisait entendre. Je m'assis, impuissant, avec les autres, vaguement conscient du cœur de Bella cognant solidement deux étages plus haut.

« Essaye de ne pas te ronger les sangs. » Conseilla Carlisle. « Prends juste soin de Bella ; c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire à présent. »

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la maison était calme. Bella continua de dormir et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Alice et Jasper avaient fini leurs bagages à une vitesse foudroyante et Jasper alla chasser avant le départ. Emmett et Rosalie se joignirent à lui tandis que Carlisle partit pour sa garde à l'hôpital. Esmée se rendit en cuisine préparer à manger pour Bella puisqu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas le faire pendant un moment, et je ne serais certainement pas d'une grande aide dans ce domaine.

Je montais pour parler à Alice. Elle se tenait devant son dressing en contemplant son contenu comme si il avait les réponses sur la signification de la vie.

« Je vais devoir faire quelques achats. » Soupira-t-elle sans me regarder. « Tous mes vêtements d'hiver sont de la saison passée. »

« Bon… » Je ne pouvais même pas identifier la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans sa penderie, encore moins s'ils étaient à la mode ou non.

Alice se retourna soudainement, affichant une expression sérieuse. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose. »

« Oui. » Confirmai-je, amusé. « Je prends la peine de te le dire ou as-tu déjà tout vu ? »

Alice grimaça. « Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu vas dire jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses les mots. Tout ce que tu as décidé en montant ici c'est : _'il y a quelque chose __que __ je dois te dire'_. »

« Oh. Et bien, c'est au sujet de James. Il m'a informé qu'il t'a connu quand tu étais humaine. » Dis-je. Alice attendit silencieusement, immobile, tandis je lui expliquais le rôle que James avait joué dans sa création et pourquoi elle s'était réveillée en vampire, seule et sans mémoire.

J'essayai de rester hors de ses pensées tandis qu'elle traitait la nouvelle mais c'était difficile alors qu'elles étaient si semblables aux miennes quand j'avais découvert la vérité.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je sentirais un certain apaisement si j'apprenais un jour comment j'ai été transformée. » Elle soupira. « Mais maintenant que je sais, je ne suis pas soulagée. C'est comme… »

« … Si il y avait plus de questions que de réponses. » Finis-je pour elle, comprenant parfaitement.

Elle me donna un sourire triste mais solidaire. « Exactement. »

« C'est comme si nous étions de la même famille psychotique. » La taquinai-je, essayant de la faire changer d'humeur. Mais son regard fixe était solennel comme elle répondit :

« Nous le sommes Edward… et tu fais aussi parti de _cette_ famille maintenant. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

« Bella est sur le point de se réveiller. » Annonça-t-elle. « Elle sera plus heureuse si tu es là. »

Sur ce, elle dansa hors de la chambre comme le petit tourbillon qu'elle était. Je secouai juste ma tête et montai au deuxième étage. Visiblement, la « famille » avait l'habitude de ça.


End file.
